Emotions
by james Thomas
Summary: After the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny begins to feel Harry's emotions. She is afraid to tell him, until she also starts hearing his thoughts.
1. Chapter 1 - Fear

Emotions

Chapter I – Fear

It was only nine o'clock at night and thirteen-year-old witch in training Ginny Weasley was sitting propped up against the headboard of her bed in Grimmauld Place. She only wore a thin short nightie, and she was still sweating. It was such a hot night for London; and even this close to the Thames, though the grimy window was wide open, there was no breeze.

She swore that it was the fault of all the protective wards on the old house. There was the Fidelius charm that kept the house from being found by Tom and his Death Eaters. Then there was the Imperturbable charm that kept any conversation inside the house from being heard outside. Then there was the unplotable charm that kept the house from showing up on any map, and the sensory alarm charms that alerted the residents of the approach of intruders. She knew they were necessary; but Ginny hated them all.

She hated being forced to stay here instead of living at home. At the Burrow, her home in rural Devonshire, if it was this hot she would be able to swim in the pond during the day and take an evening walk in the cool fields and woods surrounding the house.

But since the events last month after the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and with Tom back threatening everyone's life, her parents moved the family here because it wasn't safe at home, and it wasn't even safe to go outside the wards here.

Ginny was unsuccessfully trying to read her summer assignment in Transfiguration, unsuccessfully because she couldn't get one page read before waves of anger distracted her and she had to start over. She sighed loudly when she realized she hadn't remembered a single word.

Her roommate, Hermione Granger, was in the same position only ten feet away propped up on her own bed doing one of her summer reading assignments. Hermione was a year ahead of Ginny in school; but because of how their birthdays fell, Hermione was almost two years older.

They knew each other for three years, but only became close friends this past month after being forced to share the same bedroom.

Ginny sighed again, and finally, Hermione said, "Ginny, I know it's hot and uncomfortable; but will you please quit sighing every two minutes; it's very distracting."

The waves of anger she was picking up in her mind made Ginny want to yell at Hermione; but she controlled herself and simply replied, "Sorry Hermione, I don't mean to, it's just that I'm frustrated. I've been trying to read this same page for twenty minutes and getting nowhere."

What Ginny was afraid to tell Hermione or anyone else was that her angry sighs weren't caused by the heat, or by being forced to live here. They came from the emotions that she had been picking up in her mind for more than two years now, the emotions of a black-haired, green-eyed boy.

It all started after Harry saved her in the Chamber of Secrets from the part of Tom Riddle that was in the old diary. At first, she didn't realize she was picking up someone else's feelings; sometimes anger, sometimes fear, sometimes sorrow.

For months that summer after Harry saved her, her own strong emotions of guilt, fear, anger, and sorrow were almost constant and overwhelming. Eventually as she gained control of her own emotions, she noticed that sometimes when she was feeling calm and relaxed, a sudden intense feeling of anger would intrude on her, seemingly for no reason.

When school resumed in September the number of these intrusive feelings increased. It wasn't until Christmas break that Ginny realized the outside feeling came more often, and stronger when she was near Harry. Over Christmas break, when she went home, the feelings almost stopped, only to return after Christmas break when she got back to school near Harry again.

During that year, Ginny knew the murderer Sirius Black was after Harry. She figured that was the reason he was having such strong emotions; but she didn't know the exact details of what Harry, Hermione, and Ron did that year. She did notice the intensity of what she was picking up from Harry continued to increase all year but fell off the next summer when she was in Devonshire at the Burrow and Harry was more than two hundred kilometers away in Little Winging, Surry.

The last ten days of that second summer, Harry came to stay at the Burrow so he could go with the Weasleys to the Quidditch World Cup; and Ginny was picking up a happy emotion from him. That happy feeling lasted through the Quidditch match, but turned to fear when Death Eaters attacked the crowd after the match.

Harry's fear turned to anger when he learned people had been hurt and he discovered what the green skull image that appeared in the sky during the attack meant.

She could only remember a few times when she picked up a happy feeling from Harry, mostly on the Hogwarts Express returning to school. Unlike most students, Harry was always happy to go to school and unhappy to return home for summer break.

It wasn't until she looked back to analyze what was happening to her that Ginny recognized the only other time Harry had been extremely happy; it was the night Sirius Black was captured at Hogwarts and later escape. Ginny assumed at the time that Harry's happy feeling was when he heard Black was captured; but now she knew it came when Harry learned Black escaped.

She discovered that the first few minutes after arriving at Grimmauld Place. Her mum told her that this was Sirius Black's house, that he was Harry's godfather, and that he never wanted to kill Harry. In fact, he was trying to protect Harry; Sirius was not a murderer and was innocent of all the things he was accused of.

Since meeting Sirius, she had spent a lot of time with him; he was always asking her, Hermione, and Ron for information about Harry's life. From these talks, Ginny learned how much Sirius cared for Harry. She began to like and trust him and was even tempted to tell him about how she was picking up Harry's emotions in her mind.

She never told Harry she could feel his emotions. She thought about doing it many times; but how, without instantly dying of embarrassment, does a girl tell the boy she fancies that she knows all his inner most feelings. Besides, she could tell that Harry had no feelings of fancying her, he only thought of her as his best mate's little sister; he hardly talked to her.

She had the idea that if she told Sirius first, he could help her tell Harry; but she always lost her nerve before saying anything.

She and Sirius talked a great deal about last year and the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It was a bad time for both of them. For Sirius because, being a wanted fugitive, he couldn't really help Harry very much. It was bad for Ginny, not just because she fancied Harry and was worried about him, but because the constant influx of strong emotions from Harry made it hard for her to concentrate on her studies.

This summer, in the six weeks since Tom's return, Harry had been isolated at his relative's house and the sensation of his fear and anger being picked up by Ginny's mind was stronger than ever.

Dumbledore asked her, Ron, and Hermione not to write to Harry, or if they did, at least not to tell him anything about where they were hiding and what was going on there. As a result, Ron and Hermione had each only written to Harry two short and mostly vacuous letters in the past six weeks.

Because she could feel his emotions and wanted to help him, she had ignored Dumbledore's warning and wrote to Harry twice a week, but he only replied to the first of her dozen letters. She contributed his lack of response to her letters to his anger, and to the fact that they weren't really that close of friends; but she continued to write anyway.

Ginny could understand why Harry was afraid, everyone was afraid now that Tom was back. She figured Harry's anger was so strong for three reasons. First, Tom forcibly took Harry's blood for the dark ritual he used to return and Harry believed, if he fought harder, if he was only stronger, he could have stopped Tom's return.

Second, Harry blamed himself for Cedric Diggory being killed when Tom returned. Harry convinced Cedric to take the Tri-Wizard cup with him and share the victory. The cup turned out to be a Portkey and took them to where Tom and his Death Eaters were waiting.

Third, since then, nobody, including his friends, would tell him anything useful about what was happening in the magical world.

Harry's relatives' home in Little Winging Surry is less than one hundred kilometers from Grimmauld Place in London; not far enough to reduce the strength of the feelings she was getting from him. For the past six weeks, Ginny's temper had become short; the intrusive feelings of Harry's anger were wearing her down, slowly overwhelming her self control.

Everyone but Sirius had felt her temper, Sirius always wanted to talk about Harry, so talking to Sirius seemed to calm her a bit. The last two weeks, Hermione and Ginny's brothers had begun avoiding her because they could never tell when she would explode for no apparent reason. Arguments with her mother had gotten her grounded her to her room at least once a week.

Right now, as she sat on her bed, she was picking up particularly angry feelings from Harry. She knew if she wasn't careful, Harry's emotions in her mind would soon overwhelm her control and she would start an argument with Hermione. Though Ginny knew that Hermione had done nothing wrong, right now, she was the only person around at whom Ginny could vent the strong emotions she was getting from Harry.

A few minutes after nine, Harry's anger suddenly turned overwhelming fear; Ginny couldn't stop herself from screaming. Harry's fear rapidly changed to grief and Ginny seemed to hear the voice of a woman say, "Not Harry, kill me but don't hurt Harry."

This was the first time Ginny had picked up a voice from Harry and she thought the words meant Harry was with a woman, that some third person was trying to kill Harry, and the woman was trying to protect him. She jumped out of her bed; she had to tell someone that Harry was in trouble and needed help.

Hermione had dropped her book when Ginny screamed, and now ran over asking, "Ginny, what's wrong? Are you sick or hurt?"

Ginny said, "It's Harry, someone is trying to kill him."

Then Harry's emotion suddenly became a happy thought about Sirius escaping and Harry coming to live with Sirius. Ginny heard him say, "Expecto Patronum."

Ginny instantly knew what was happening, she said, "Harry's being attacked by a Dementor; I have to tell someone. They have to go help him."

Hermione tried to grab Ginny to stop her from running out of the room, but Ginny's sweaty arm slipped out of Hermione's grip and Ginny ran into the hall yelling, "Anyone, Harry needs help; someone please go help him."

She didn't see anyone until she reached the kitchen where her mother, her father, Sirius, Professor Lupin, and Tonks were having tea and talking. Ginny burst in yelling, "Harry is being attacked by a Dementor. You need to go help him."

When nobody moved, she yelled again, "What's the matter with you lot? Didn't you hear me? Harry needs help."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Ginny, I'm sure Harry is fine; there someone from the Order watching and guarding him at all times. I know you've been upset by having to move here; but you can't go around yelling wild statements about things that you know nothing about.

And why are you here in the kitchen wearing only that tiny nightie without a dressing gown; you know it's not proper to be in public dressed like that."

By then, Hermione and Ron came in behind her and Hermione said, "Ginny was sitting on her bed reading when she just jumped up and started yelling about Harry for no reason."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Hermione, Ron, why don't you take Ginny back to her room; I'll check on her in a few minutes and bring some warm milk to help her sleep."

Ginny backed into a corner away from everyone and said, "Why doesn't anyone believe me? Harry's being attacked by a Dementor; he needs help."

Then she felt his emotion change into one of relief; she knew Harry had chased the Dementor away and that calmed her down. Her facial expression changed and she said, "He's okay now, he drove the Dementor off with his Patronus. He's not afraid now, but he's worried the Dementor may return. Someone should still go check on him."

She turned and walked back up the stairs leaving everyone wondering what happened.

Sirius asked, "Is it possible she could be right? Could she somehow know what was happening to Harry?"

Mr. Weasley said, "I don't see how she could. There has never been a seer in the

Weasley family or the Prewitt family, and Ginny never gave any sign that she is one."

Lupin said, "Harry did save her life in the Chamber of Secrets; it could be that some type of connection like a life debt bond formed between them."

Mrs. Weasley asked, "Ron, Hermione, did you ever see any sign of Ginny and Harry having a connection of any type? Have they spent any time together? Did either of them ever say anything?"

Ron shook his head and Hermione said, "No, not that I've ever seen or heard."

Tonks said, "There's probably not any connection. After talking to her these past few weeks, I think Ginny fancies Harry and worries about him. Her anxiety of living in this creepy old place probably just got to her and her imagination made her think Harry was in trouble; she has been pretty upset since moving here."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Maybe so, Hermione, please go up and keep an eye on her until I come up with her milk."

Ron and Hermione left, and Mrs. Weasley got the milk from the cool chamber. As she was pouring it, the flue flared green and Arabella Figg's head appeared.

She asked, "Is Dumbledore here? I tried reaching him at Hogwarts, but he's not there. Harry and his fat lazy cousin were attacked by two Dementors. Harry's Patronus destroyed one and drove the other away, but he's sure to get a summons for using under age magic.

Dumbledore needs to get to the ministry and stop the Aurors before they show up to break Harry's wand."

Lupin said, "Dumbledore isn't here, Arabella, maybe he's already at the ministry; Fudge is always asking him for advice."

Mrs. Figg disappeared and the kitchen broke out with noise. Everyone was yelling; both about what could have happened to Harry's guard that forced him to defend himself, and about how Ginny knew what happened.

Mr. Weasley finally shouted, "Quiet everyone. I'll go to the ministry to see if Dumbledore is there. Remus, go the Hogsmeade and see if he's at the Three Broomsticks or the Hog's Head. Molly, check on Ginny and tell the children what happened. Tonks, find Moody and go to Privet Drive to make sure the Dementors don't return so Harry doesn't have to do more under age magic. Sirius, you stay in the kitchen here to relay any messages sent in.

And Tonks, find out who was supposed to be guarding Harry tonight and why they didn't handle the Dementors."

After Mr. Weasley, Lupin, and Tonks flued out, Sirius said, "Molly, I know you're worried about Ginny, but would you mind waiting here for messages and if I took her milk up. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione have been talking with me about Harry quite a bit. I've been trying to learn more about Harry's life; you understand, all the things I've missed while in Azkaban.

I think Tonks was right about Ginny fancying Harry and she might be more willing to talk with me about him than with you. No offense, but I hope you understand a girl her age may not want to tell her mum that she has feelings for a first boyfriend."

Molly said, "Ginny can talk with me about anything, including a boyfriend; but she's too young to be fancying Harry or any other boy. I'm her mother; I'll take her milk up."

Sirius didn't want to start an argument when he could always talk with Ginny later so he just nodded at Molly.

When Ron and Hermione got to the girls' room, they found Ginny sitting on her bed staring into space.

Ron asked, "Ginny, what the Bloody hell was all that rot about Harry?"

She didn't answer; she just continued to stare at nothing.

Hermione said, "Ginny, are you alright?"

No response.

Ron walked over and waved his hand in front of Ginny's face saying, "Ginny, say something."

Ginny swatted Ron's arm and said, "Don't distract me; I'm trying to hear what Harry's doing. He's upset, he's arguing with his uncle about an owl coming into the house with a message from the ministry. It said Harry is expelled and someone is coming to break his wand."

Hermione gasped, but Ron said, "That's a pile of dragon dung; you can't really know what Harry's doing."

Ginny didn't respond to Ron, but said, "Another owl just arrived. It's from dad, the message says for Harry not to surrender his wand, but not to do any more magic.

How is Harry supposed to stop them from breaking his wand without using magic to do it?"

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley came in. She asked, "Are you feeling any better Ginny dear?"

Hermione said, "Ginny still thinks she can hear what Harry is saying and doing. Now she claims Harry got an owl from the ministry expelling him. Mrs. Weasley, do you think anything she said could be true?"

Mrs. Weasley said, "Ron, Hermione sit down; I have to tell you something."

When they were seated, Mrs. Weasley continued, "After you three left the kitchen, we got a message that Harry and his cousin were attacked by two Dementors. Harry destroyed one and drove the other away; he's okay."

Everyone looked at Ginny; Ron said, "Mum, how did Ginny know what's happening with Harry? She's not being possessed again, is she?"

Ginny yelled, "No I'm not being possessed you big prat. I don't know what is happening to me, but it's not what happened my first year.

Oh wait, Harry just got another owl from the ministry; he's not expelled yet but has to go to a hearing at the ministry on August 12th.

Mum, Dumbledore isn't going to still leave Harry at his relatives, is he? Harry has been so angry since he's been there. Can't we make Dumbledore bring Harry here?"

Mrs. Weasley was scared about what seemed to be happening to Ginny; but she didn't want to upset the children, so she said, "We'll talk about all this tomorrow morning when we're rested. All of you get to sleep; there's nothing more any of us can do for now."

Ron left for his room across the hall and Mrs. Weasley waited until Ginny and Hermione were in their beds before shutting off the light and returning to the kitchen.

When she got there, Sirius said, "Arthur flue called, he found Dumbledore at the ministry and told him what happened. Dumbledore is in with the minister and Arthur is waiting to see what Dumbledore has to say after the meeting is over.

I flue called the Three Broomsticks, Remus already left for the Hog's Head so I left a message there with Abe to tell Remus to come back here.

Arabella looked back in and said it was Mundungus that left Harry alone so he could go make some dirty deal; she ripped him a new one and I think Dumbledore will do worse next time he sees Dung.

Did the kids say anything interesting?"

Molly answered slowly saying, "Ginny is still claiming to know what Harry is doing. The last thing she said was he got several messages from the ministry and has a hearing set for August 12th to see if he will be expelled and have his wand snapped for using under age magic in the presence of a Muggle."

Sirius jumped up and started yelling, "They can't do that; he was attacked by Bloody Dementors, it was self defense, and under age magic is legal for self defense."

Molly said, "Calm down Sirius, wait to see what Dumbledore has to say. If he's in a meeting with the minister, maybe he'll straighten everything out."

The fire turned green and Arthur appeared.

Sirius immediately demanded to know what happened at the ministry and Arthur responded with, "Dumbledore didn't tell me anything; he will be here in a few minutes. He was in a hurry to get to Privet Drive so he could talk to Tonks and Moody."

The fire turned green and Tonks appeared; then more green flames and Dumbledore arrived. He said, "Everyone have a seat and I'll tell you everything I know."

Molly asked if anyone wanted tea; but Sirius though they needed something stronger so he got out a few Butterbeers and a bottle of Ogden's Best Old Firewhiskey. When everyone had what they wanted, Dumbledore started.

"Harry and his cousin were on the way home just after nine when two Dementors came after them. Mundungus had left Harry alone to go make a few Galleons on some deal he heard about and you all know Arabella couldn't do anything but stand by and watch.

She said Harry made a strong Patronus, strong enough to destroy one Dementor and drive the other away; then she walked them back to Harry's aunt's house.

The ministry detected Harry's Patronus and Mafalda sent him a notice; but instead of the standard 'You must appear at the ministry for a hearing', she was told by the minister to tell Harry he was expelled without a hearing and his wand would be broken.

I demanded to see the minister and as headmaster of Hogwarts, I informed him he had no right to expel a student, only I could do that. Then as Head Mugwump of the Wizengmort, I informed him he could not order a wizard's wand snapped without a hearing and if he did, I would bring him up on charges of exceeding his authority.

He was furious, but relented and sent an order for Harry to appear for a hearing. I had Arthur owl Harry and tell him to stay in the house, do no more magic, and that someone would come to get him soon."

Sirius said, "I'll go get him first thing tomorrow morning."

Dumbledore said, "No, you can't do that."

Sirius jumped up and yelled, "Don't tell me what I can or can't do. Harry is my godson, James and Lily's will gave me custody. I will take care of him the way I see fit."

Molly yelled, "Sirius, have more respect, Dumbledore is trying to do what's best for Harry."

Sirius opened his mouth, but before he could say a word, Remus spoke. "Sirius, calm down and let Albus explain himself."

Sirius sat back down and Dumbledore said, "Sirius, I don't believe the Dementors wandered into Little Winging by accident and just happened to run into Harry. Someone had to send them, perhaps Voldemort, and it's not safe to take Harry from the protective wards around his house since we don't know who it was that sent those Dementors.

If it was Voldemort, and he knows the Dementors failed to kiss Harry, he may have Death Eaters waiting in the area to ambush Harry if he comes out. We need to form a plan and have enough guards to move Harry here safely, just in case."

Sirius had calmed down by then and admitted Dumbledore was right, he said, "So what is our plan and how many guards do you think will be adequate?"

Dumbledore said, "Before we discuss that, Miss Tonks told me something odd happened here with Miss Weasley. Exactly what occurred?"

Taking turns, they told him of Ginny's premonition of Harry and the Dementors. Mrs. Weasley ended with, "Perhaps Ron or Hermione know more; but all the children are sleeping. I would rather not wake them; couldn't this wait until tomorrow?"

Dumbledore said, "Certainly. So let's get back to a plan to bring Harry here."

Early the next morning, Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast, Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Moody were having coffee while waiting for breakfast, and they were all discussing the events of last night when Ginny and Hermione came down the steps.

Hermione just said, "Good-morning." Then she sat next to Tonks.

Ginny said, "Good-morning everyone. When is Harry coming here?"

Everyone fell silent and looked at her. Finally, Mrs. Weasley said, "Good-morning Ginny, Hermione. Sit down; breakfast will be ready soon. What do you want to drink?"

After two minutes of silence, Ginny asked, "What's wrong? Nobody is talking, something must be wrong. Dumbledore isn't going to bring Harry here; that's what it is, isn't it?"

Sirius said, "No, that's not it; we have a plan to bring Harry here tomorrow night once we have everything ready."

Ginny asked, "Then what's wrong?"

Mr. Weasley said, "Ginny, everyone is worried about you. We don't understand what happened to you last night."

Ginny said, "Nothing happened to me; I'm fine, none of you have to worry about me."

Lupin said, "You may be feeling fine Ginny, but you have to admit it's an odd occurrence for someone your age to have premonitions. You knew what was going to happen to Harry before it did."

Ginny said, "No I didn't; I mean I didn't know before it happened. I heard what he and the woman with him were saying during and after the Dementor attack. I never heard his thoughts before. Maybe it was because his thoughts during the Dementor attack were so intense."

Sirius said, "There wasn't any woman with Harry last night. Mrs. Figg said it was Harry and his cousin that were attacked."

Ginny said, "I heard a woman say, 'Not Harry, kill me, but don't hurt Harry.' Maybe it was that Mrs. Figg person you mentioned that said it?"

Lupin said, "Mrs. Figg said she was a hundred feet away when the attack started; she's a Squib and couldn't go much closer because she couldn't even defend herself, much less help Harry. She couldn't have said anything that Harry would have heard."

Mr. Weasley said, "Ginny, have you done this before; heard what was happening to Harry?"

Ginny avoided saying she had been feeling Harry's emotions for two years by answering with a partial truth, "No, I never heard what was happening to Harry before."

Mrs. Weasley asked, "Last night, in your bedroom, you said you could sense that Harry got letters and you knew what the letters said. Can you still sense what Harry is doing right now?"

She closed her eyes for a minute, then said, "Harry is lying on his bed, angry as usual. This time because his uncle ordered him not to come out of his room and they locked him in. Also, he was hoping someone would have come during the night to get him out of there. He'll be furious if you don't get him out of there until tomorrow night.

I can pick up his thoughts easily now, for the first time I can tell why he's feeling this way. I wonder?"

She closed her eyes again and seemed to be concentrating. After a minute, she said, "I think he felt me. I tried to see if he could pick up my thoughts to, I tried sending him peaceful, calming thoughts and for a few seconds he seemed to relax."

Sirius asked, "Ginny, can you tell for sure if Harry knows your thoughts?"

Ginny turned red and quietly said, "I don't want to talk anymore about this; except to Harry. I want to talk to him when he gets here."

Mrs. Weasley said, "You're going to have to talk to him. It's not proper to be secretly looking into another person's mind; intruding on their most intimate thoughts."

Ginny yelled, "Mother, you make it sound like I'm doing it on purpose; that I wanted it to happen. I didn't ask for it; I wish I could stop it. Harry's emotions are so intense they sometimes overwhelm me.

You all have been avoiding me because when Harry's anger pushes into my mind it makes me lose control and I take it out on whoever is with me. How many times have you grounded me in the past six weeks because I couldn't help but be angry just because Harry is angry?"

Mr. Weasley said, "So that's it; you lied, you have been sensing Harry's thoughts for some time now. Your mother and I just thought you were going through a teenage phase; or you were angry about us having to live here."

Ginny said, "I didn't lie, mum asked if I heard Harry's thoughts before this. I didn't, I could feel when he had strong emotions, but couldn't sense what was happening, at least not until last night. Now I can hear his thoughts all the time."

Mr. Weasley continued, "Ginny, we do understand you aren't doing this on purpose; but your mother's right about having to tell Harry. He'll be here late tomorrow night and you'll have to tell him about it first thing the next morning."

Ginny said, "I know. I wanted to tell him ever since I realized what was happening; I just didn't know how to tell him. Now that I'm hearing his thoughts and not just feeling his emotions, I know I can't wait any longer. I intended to tell Sirius about it for the past two weeks hoping he would help me tell Harry. Will you be there Sirius; I don't know if I can face Harry alone."

Mrs. Weasley turned from the stove, walked over to Ginny and said, "You planned to tell Sirius? You want him to help you? I'm your mother young lady; and if anyone will be there when you tell Harry, it will be me and your father. And why didn't you tell us about this as soon as you knew what was happening? I don't understand you anymore; you always used to tell me everything. Then after your first year you …"

Ginny interrupted, "That's exactly why I stopped telling you things mother. After my first year, you didn't understand me anymore. I'm thirteen, I'll be fourteen in two weeks and after I came home that summer, after my first, … after the Chamber of Secrets, you started treating me like I'm a five-year-old.

I'm not five; so stop treating me like that. That's why I wanted to talk to Sirius, not you. He treats me like an adult, he treats all of us, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and me like adults. He talks to us, not at us. He explains things and doesn't say 'You're too young to hear this, go away like good little children.'

Oh, I give up."

Ginny jumped up and ran out of the room.

Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, get back here; I'm not done talking to you."

Ginny didn't come back, so Mrs. Weasley turned to Sirius and yelled, "Sirius Black, I decide what my children will hear about what is happening. It's not up to you to explain to them things that are inappropriate for their age."

Sirius stood and asked, "What do you think their age is? The twins are seventeen, adults in the magical world. Ron may be fifteen and Ginny almost fourteen chronologically; but considering what's happened to them in school, they're mentally and emotionally much older.

They've seen and done things most adults haven't, including you. They won't be left out of what happening with Harry, and if you don't keep them informed, they'll find another way to do it. It's better if an adult talks to them than if they just overhear bits and pieces of events.

Now with what's happening to Ginny, she'll be more involved with Harry than either of us want at their ages; but neither of us will be able to prevent it."

Sirius stood and left with Molly still yelling after him. Mr. Weasley finally said, "Molly stop. You and I may not like it, but Sirius is right about the children. All of them are friends with Harry, and they won't let me or you stop them from helping him.

Hermione, you haven't said a word about all of this. What do you think?"

Hermione said, "Ron and I made our decision about helping Harry during our first year. We'll stay with him no matter what happens. For you or my parents to stop us from helping him, you'll have to hold us prisoner.

I think Ginny has decided the same thing now that she seems so connected to Harry's mind. We'll find out what's happening whether you tell us or not."

Lupin spoke up, "Molly, I know, we all know how much you love your children and that you'll do anything to protect them. But keeping them in the dark about what's happening won't protect them. Voldemort will come after Harry and you just heard Hermione say they'll stay with Harry no matter what. Not knowing the facts will actually make it more dangerous for them."

Mrs. Weasley said, "That's easy for you and Sirius to say; they're not your children. I'll do what I think is best for them."

It was a sign of how upset she was when she left the kitchen with breakfast still on the stove. Mr. Weasley got up to finish cooking and as he stood at the stove, he said, "Remus, I know you and Sirius are right about this. I'll talk to Molly; but she's not going to change her mind easily, so give her time, and avoid telling the children anything when she can hear you doing it.

In the mean time, Albus said he was coming today to talk with Ginny to see if he could get a better idea of what was happening between her and Harry. I better let Ginny know so she's not surprised and gets her temper up."

Hermione said, "Mr. Weasley, let me talk to her, please. We haven't been getting along so well lately; I was angry about her temper tantrums because I didn't know what was happening. I need to apologize and try to make up with her anyway."

Hermione went up and met Ron in the hall; she said, "Ginny had a row with your mother this morning; they're both pretty worked up so don't say anything to aggravate them anymore. I'm going to talk to Ginny and try to make up for avoiding her for the past few weeks."

Ron said, "You can tell me more about what happened later; I'm going down to eat, I'm starved. I hope mum has breakfast ready."

Hermione said, "Your dad's cooking; after their row, your mum just walked out of the kitchen crying."

Ron gulped and said, "She must really have her knickers in a twist if she left without doing breakfast. I hope dad doesn't burn everything."

Ron went down the steps and left Hermione shaking her head; food was the one thing constantly on Ron's mind. Hermione entered her and Ginny's room and found Ginny sitting on her bed staring off into space again.

Hermione asked, "Connected to Harry again? What's he doing?"

Ginny said, "He's still lying on his bed; he's angry nobody has come to get him and worried that he might still be expelled. He's thinking that if he's expelled and they break his wand, he won't be able to protect himself from Tom."

Hermione said, "Ginny, I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you; I didn't know what you were going through. If you just told me, maybe I could have helped you."

Ginny looked at her and said, "Thanks Hermione, but I doubt anyone can do anything for me; except maybe Harry. This connection is between him and me, and I just feel that will be up to us to solve the problem.

What happened with my mum after I left?"

Hermione said, "She blew up at Sirius after he said you were right about her treating us like babies. Then Lupin agreed with Sirius and she yelled at him to; then she left. You dad said he would talk to her, but it would take time to get her to change her mind, if ever."

Ginny said, "Mum left the kitchen with food cooking? I've never seen her get that angry about anything, not even when one of the twins' pranks turned Ron into a giant toad and mum couldn't reverse it. She had to wait for dad to get home from work; but she still made us all breakfast and lunch."

Hermione asked, "Do you want to talk about this whole thing? Even if I can't help, I can at least listen and let you vent."

Ginny said, "Thanks, but I think I have to talk with Harry before I talk to anyone else. He may not like the details of something so personal getting told to everyone; at least not before he gets told first."

Hermione said, "Well you may have to talk; you dad said Dumbledore is coming here today to talk to you."

Ginny answered, "No, maybe after Harry and I talk, Dumbledore can help figure something out; but I won't talk to him, or mum, or anyone else until I talk to Harry."


	2. Chapter 2 -Anger

Chapter II – Anger

Later that day, Dumbledore did ask Ginny to come down to the Black library to talk, but even after her mother came up to the bedroom and insisted she must tell Dumbledore everything she refused. For two days, Ginny wouldn't leave her bedroom except to use the loo; Ron and Hermione brought meals up for her.

The second night, just after ten, Ginny heard noise downstairs. Then Mrs. Black's portrait began to scream and Sirius was yelling back at the portrait; there was a bang and it got quiet again. Then she heard footsteps on the stairs and a trunk bounced about on the floor; the door across the hall opened and closed. Harry was here.

She heard Hermione yell, "Harry, I can't believe you were attacked by Dementors. And they want to expel you, it's so unfair."

She couldn't hear Harry answer and it was quiet for a minute or two. Then Harry began to yell, "Why shouldn't I be angry? Nobody cares about me. I'm left alone with my rotten relatives and not told a thing about what's happening while you lot are here in the middle of everything.

And my supposed friends wouldn't even tell me anything. In six weeks, I got two lousy letters from each of you that you might as well have not been sent because they told me nothing. The one letter from Ginny the first week told me more than all of yours combined."

His anger at this distance was too much for Ginny to handle; she flung her door open, crossed the hall, and flung the boys' door open banging it loudly against the wall. Her face was bright red and she had her wand in her hand.

"Harry James Potter, you insufferable git, you just better shut your mouth before I hex you into next week."

Harry was facing the other way; he turned and still yelling said, "Ginny, what are you so angry about; I'm the one that was treated rotten and I'll be angry if I want to be."

She ripped into him throwing his own anger back at him. "You're such a fool. Did you ever think that other people might not be having the best of times either? I have to live in this dump instead of my own home.

I understand that your life with you relatives is tough; and that you went through hell during the third task. I feel bad for you and want to do whatever I can to help you; but I didn't do any of those to you so don't take it out on me.

And you're such a big liar, I sent you two letters ever week for six weeks and you never responded except to the first one. I told you everything Sirius told us and everything we overheard here during meetings of the order. If that wasn't enough for you too bad, it was the best I could do for you.

Now you either apologize or I fix you good."

Harry said, "I never got anything from you but that one letter the first week; and don't you order me around, you don't know the first thing about how I feel."

Hermione turned and said to Ron, "That certainly was the wrong thing to tell her."

Ginny pulled back her arm and before Harry knew what happened, she punched him right in the nose. She hit him hard and he fell back on the floor. She said, "Stand up you arse, I'm not done with you yet."

Ron jumped in between them facing Harry; he said, "Harry, if you're smart at all, don't get up."

Hermione stepped forward and said, "Ginny, think, this isn't your anger you're feeling. Let's go to our room so you can calm down before you hurt Harry."

Ginny's wand was pointed at Harry and now it wavered. She said, "Potter, you're lucky Ron and Hermione were here to protect you." Ginny turned and left, Hermione followed her.

Once they were gone, Ron reached out a hand to help Harry get up and said, "You better see someone about getting your nose fixed, I think she broke it, it's bleeding quite a lot."

Harry's anger was on hold because he was so surprised at what Ginny did. He took Ron's hand, got up, and said, "Thanks, I guess I went a little too far with my yelling. What's gotten into Ginny? I've never seen her so worked up."

Ron said, "It's a long story that only she can tell. Before you even got here Mum and dad said they want her to talk to you first thing tomorrow morning; then I think Dumbledore wants to talk to both of you."

Harry said, "I hope there's a referee in the room when she talks to me. Let's find your mum so she can fix my nose."

They ran into Tonks first and she offered to fix Harry's nose. She said, "I've done this a thousand times during Auror training; no worries Harry."

After the nose was back to normal, and the blood cleaned up, Tonks asked, "Why did Ron punch you?"

Ron laughed as Harry said, "It wasn't Ron; Ginny hit me."

Tonks laughed to and said, "I should have known; as hard as it will be, you better talk to her soon."

Harry asked, "What's going on? Why is Ginny so angry and why does everyone want me to talk to her?"

Tonks answered, "It's not for me or anyone else to say; only Ginny can tell you."

Harry and Ron returned to their room to get ready for bed. The girls' door was closed, and not sure if Ginny had calmed down yet, Harry made no attempt to talk with her that night.

In the morning, Harry was up early because he was used to getting up to make breakfast for his relatives. Ron was still sleeping, so Harry quietly got fresh clothes, showered, dressed, and went down to the kitchen. He thought he might start cooking; but Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks were at the table and Mrs. Weasley was already cooking. Harry got a cup of coffee and sat down.

Sirius asked, "Harry, are you; feeling better than you did last night?"

Harry replied, "I felt fine yesterday, I was angry about some things, but I felt fine."

Sirius said, "Oh, I thought someone said you had a nose bleed."

Lupin stifled a laugh, Tonks snorted, and Mr. Weasley just smiled.

Harry said, "Very funny, Tonks, I suppose you told everyone."

Mrs. Weasley brought a bowl of scrambled eggs and a plate of bacon to the table and asked, "What did Tonks tell everyone; I didn't hear anything."

Nobody wanted to tell Molly about Ginny punching Harry; but before anyone could stop him, Harry said, "They all think it's funny because Ginny punched me and broke my nose last night."

Mrs. Weasley scowled and said, "All of you thought I wouldn't find out. Something has to be done today; Harry you, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, and I will have to meet as soon as breakfast is finished."

Mr. Weasley said, "I have to leave for work in fifteen minutes; besides, I think Harry and Ginny should talk alone first."

Mrs. Weasley said, "They're only children, they can't handle something like this alone. They need adult guidance."

Sirius said, "I volunteered to help, but after saying she wanted me there, Ginny changed her mind and said she didn't want anyone else there. She said maybe later, after she talks to Harry alone first."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Ginny is my daughter and I should be with her for this."

Harry finally spoke up, "Everyone keeps telling me I have to talk to Ginny, but nobody will tell me why. Well I want to know why she called me a git, an arse, a liar, and especially why she punched me last night."

From behind him Ginny said, "I'm sorry for all of that Harry; but it's going to take some time for me to explain it. You may not like what I tell you, but we do have to talk, I should have told you about this more than a year ago.

Let me have breakfast, and you finish your breakfast first; then we'll go to the library to talk. Alone mother, just me and Harry."

Mrs. Weasley said, "I'm your mother, I have the right to be there."

Ginny raised her voice and said, "No you don't, and you won't be there; I won't say a word unless Harry and I are alone."

Harry's head moved back and forth like it was a tennis match as Ginny and her mother argued; now he said, "Stop it. Mrs. Weasley, whatever this is about, it seems to involve Ginny and me. I would like to talk to her alone first; then if necessary you and Sirius can join us."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Sirius has nothing to do with this; I'm Ginny's mother and…"

Harry interrupted with, "And Sirius is my godfather, the closest thing to a real father that I have left; but you don't hear him trying to interfere. No offense Mrs. Weasley, but Ginny and I will talk alone; then we'll decide what we have to tell you."

When Mrs. Weasley tried to start arguing again, Harry stood up and said, "I've had enough breakfast, I'm going to the library. Ginny, when you're ready come up."

He left, Ginny stood and said, "I had enough too; and I don't mean just breakfast."

She followed Harry and when Mrs. Weasley went to follow them, Mr. Weasley said, "Molly, sit down. They want to talk alone, let them."

Mrs. Weasley started, "But, ..."

Mr. Weasley broke in with, "But nothing. They said alone and they mean it. They also said they would talk to you and Sirius after. Remus, Tonks, will you two go guard the library door so nobody disturbs them until they want to come out?"

Tonks and Lupin got up and Lupin said, "Certainly Arthur."

They left with Molly scowling, but she made no attempt to follow.

In the library, Harry took a stuffed chair and Ginny sat on the divan across from him.

Harry asked, "Well, what is this all about."

Ginny couldn't look directly at Harry but said, "I've been thinking about how to start telling you this for more than a year; I guess it started in the Chamber of Secrets.

That following summer was hard for me. I had nightmares several times a night and woke up screaming. Day or night, everything scared me; I thought I heard or saw Tom everywhere. My mother didn't help, she treated me like I was an idiot for writing in the diary and she wouldn't let me go or do anything alone."

Harry interrupted with, "I'm sorry Ginny, I know how bad nightmares can be; I wish I could have helped, but you know I was stuck at my relatives."

Ginny said, "I know that Harry, I'm not blaming you for that. Please just let me tell my story my way.

When we went to Egypt, Bill talked to me a lot about fear and how to face it; that helped. By the time I got back from Egypt, my days were more peaceful and I was beginning to have some good nights. That was when I first noticed that during my relaxed calm periods; sometimes I would feel a burst of anger, or some other emotion that just didn't fit in with what I was doing.

I figured I still wasn't over the chamber and didn't think much about these odd feelings. When we got back to school, I began to get the intrusive feelings more often and they became stronger. Over Christmas that year, when I was back at the Burrow, I noticed they didn't bother me; then when I got back to school, they became worse. At the time, I thought it was worse at school because that's where the chamber is, where everything happened.

Later I learned it was because I was close to you. It took a few more months for me to put it together, but eventually I noticed the emotions I was getting matched your mood. During Quidditch matches, you were flying but I felt the excitement of every swoop and dive you made.

I would be in History of Magic and almost asleep and I would get a burst of anger; later I would hear you, Ron, and Hermione talking about something Snape did to you in Potions.

The day you snuck into Hogsmeade and came back so upset, I felt it, I didn't know why you were upset, but I felt all you emotions that night.

At the end of that year I felt a burst of emotions from you. Sirius told me about this after we got here, I found out it was the night you three caught Wormtail. Anyway, at the end of that year I was on a crazy ride of emotions. I was scared, afraid, happy, and sad at different times without knowing why. In my mind, I was picking up your emotions as you went through the events of that night."

Harry had an odd expression on his face but didn't interrupt her. Ginny wasn't sure how well he was taking it, but went on as if everything would be all right eventually.

"I thought of telling you that I was feeling your emotions, I knew it was wrong of me not to, but I didn't know how to tell you something like that. After all, we never talked much and I was nothing but Ron's little sister to you.

Then it was summer and I went home, and you went to your aunts. I guess Little Winging is far enough from Ottery St. Catchpole that your feelings only came though weakly and I sort of got used to picking up the occasional feeling from you.

When you came to the Burrow for the World Cup, it started stronger than ever. But you were happy for once and I enjoyed your happy emotions so I didn't say anything. After the World Cup match, I picked up your fear and anger, but since I was there with you and I was also afraid and angry, this connection to you didn't bother me.

The next year was awful, for you because of being forced to compete in the Tri-wizard tournament, and for me because your strong feelings overwhelmed my feelings. I couldn't concentrate on class or do homework when you were upset about something happening to you; and you were almost always upset about something.

By the way, that's how I knew you didn't enter the tournament yourself; I could feel your anger anytime someone like Ron accused you of doing it.

I almost told you about this a dozen times that year; but you were already in such a state and worried about staying alive. I didn't want to add to your problems. When you were with Tom in the cemetery I was a basket case; I could feel your pain when you got cut to take your blood. When you were hit with the Cruciatus curse I felt it too, I couldn't stand, I couldn't talk, I almost couldn't breathe. I passed out in the stands because I was feeling what you were feeling.

After you returned from the cemetery, the end of the year came so fast that I didn't get to talk to you before we went to our separate homes; and the distance made the feelings weaker again. Then I came here, and I guess Little Winging is close enough to Grimmauld Place that your emotions weren't weakened because I was picking them up strongly all the time since I got here."

Harry asked, "So you think this started after what happened in the Chamber of Secrets; but you don't know why."

Ginny said, "It must have started there, because I first noticed it the summer after. I think it has to be something Tom did to us; because, before you destroyed the diary, I was hearing him in my mind, and now I'm hearing you in my mind."

Harry said, "But I don't think Tom was ever in my mind; so why the connection."

Ginny asked, "Could he have tried to enter your mind when you talked, just before you destroyed the diary? Maybe he formed this connection because he was trying to move from my mind to yours."

Harry said, "I don't think so. He was forming a new body using your life force; he didn't want to possess me, he wanted to kill me.

But my first year, I could feel Voldemort's presence every time I was near Quirrell. Maybe I already had a connection to him from when he tried to kill me as a baby. In the chamber, since you were also connected to him at the same time by the diary, the two connections formed some type of bridge that joined us. Then, when I destroyed the diary, he was gone, but the bridge he made between us survived.

We'll have to think more about that later when we have time. For now, you say our connection has been getting stronger because we were living closer together?"

Ginny said, "For the past six weeks, I've been feeling everything you felt, including your feelings during your nightmares; I lost a lot of sleep and that made things worse for me. Your anger at everything and everyone made me feel just as angry. I fought with everyone because I couldn't control myself. Mum grounded me every few days for arguing with her.

The reason I came after you and punched you last night was because I was echoing your anger. I lost control of myself because you were so angry.

I could feel that part of your anger came from not knowing what was happening; you were angry with Ron and Hermione for not writing. That's why I wrote you a letter every few days; I thought if I told you what was happening here it would make at least part of your anger ease off. That would be good for both of us; but it didn't seem to help, and you never wrote back."

Harry said, "I never got letters from you; except one the first week I got to my relatives. It said you and the family couldn't stay at the Burrow because it wasn't safe and Dumbledore was arranging for you to move to a safe house. You said you would write again, but I never got another letter."

Ginny said, "I sent them, I really did, every three or four days."

Harry snapped his fingers and said, "Dobby, he did that to me once before; summer before my second year, he intercepted my mail."

Harry yelled, "Dobby, come here right now."

There was a pop and Dobby appeared. He looked scared and asked, "What can Dobby do for Harry Potter."

Harry said, "Dobby, tell me the truth, did you intercept Ginny's letters to me like you did two summers ago."

Dobby started shaking and said, "Dobby cannot say anything about Miss Weezy's letters."

Ginny asked, "Why not Dobby, why can't you say?"

Dobby said, "Dobby is a bad elf and must punish himself."

Harry had gotten used to how Dobby reacted and grabbed the little elf just as he was starting to bang his head on the table. Harry said, "Dobby, did someone tell you to stop Ginny's letters from reach me."

Dobby said, "Dobby is not allowed to tell Harry Potter."

Harry looked at Ginny and said, "Dobby was ordered to stop your letters because you actually tried to tell me things. He can't admit it because I'm not his master so his employer's orders override mine."

Ginny asked, "Who is Dobby's master? Who ordered him to steal my letters?"

Harry answered, "Dobby doesn't have a master, he's a free elf; but he works at Hogwarts, so Dumbledore gives him his orders."

Dobby was sobbing and said, "Harry Potter must not be angry with Dobby, his anger will make his Weezy angry to. Dobby will leave Hogwarts; Dobby would rather starve than hurt Harry Potter."

Harry asked, "Dobby, can you quit? Can you leave Hogwarts?"

Dobby said, "Yes, Dobby is a free elf, Dobby can work for whoever Dobby wants to work for."

Harry asked, "Dobby, do you want to work for me? I'll pay you more than Dumbledore does."

Dobby answered, "Dobby will work for Harry Potter; but Dobby will only take half the pay Dobby gets from Dumbledore because Harry Potter is the one that freed Dobby."

Harry said, "Okay Dobby, you work for me now. My first order is to give me all the letters Ginny wrote to me."

Dobby started shaking again; he said, "Dobby is a bad elf, Dobby cannot give Harry Potter his Weezy's letters."

Ginny asked, "Dobby, why can't you give Harry my letters?"

Dobby said, "Dobby gave Miss Weezy's letters to Headmaster Dumbledore; he was Dobby's employer. The headmaster read the letters then destroyed them; Dobby's magic cannot bring them back."

Harry said, "That's all right Dobby, it's not your fault. I'm not angry with you. You can go now, find a place to sleep here at Grimmauld Place because I guess I'll be here until I go back to school or get expelled."

Dobby said, "Dobby must go to Hogwarts first and get all Dobby's things that Miss Herme knitted last year. Dobby must also tell Headmaster Dumbledore that Dobby quits working at Hogwarts."

With a pop, Dobby disappeared.

Harry said, "Well, that answers one question, now for the big one; what do we do about you feeling my emotions?"

Ginny said, "There's one more thing I didn't get to yet. Two nights ago, when you were attacked by the Dementors, for the first time I picked up more than your emotions; I heard your thoughts in my mind. I heard a woman ask the Dementor not to kill you, then I heard you cast your Patronus. Later I heard you reading the letters from the ministry and from my dad.

I tried to send you my emotions and I think you might have felt me for a few seconds. You were angry and suddenly relaxed; but I couldn't over power you anger for long."

Harry said, "I remember that, I thought it was odd that my emotions changed so fast for no reason; but then I was angry again and forgot about it."

Ginny asked, "Are you angry with me? Angry for not telling you, or just because it's happening?"

Harry thought about it for a few seconds, then said, "No, I'm not angry with you. I mean you didn't do this on purpose; it's not like you pulled some dirty trick on me. I do wish you told me about it sooner; maybe we could have already found a way to stop it. Then again, maybe there is no way to stop it and we'll both have to learn to live with it.

Who else have you told about this? It seems everyone knows because they all kept telling me I had to talk to you, even Ron said something."

Ginny answered, "I didn't tell anyone until the night you were attacked. I panicked and wanted to get someone to help you. Everyone thought I went around the twist thinking I could know what was happening to you miles away. Then that lady, Mrs. Figg I think her name is, came to find Dumbledore and everyone, especially my mother, started in on me.

By the next morning, everyone knew that I sensed what happened with you and the Dementors; but I think some of them still don't believe it. I wouldn't tell them the whole story, that I've sensed your emotions for two years now. I wanted to tell you first."

Harry said, "I can understand why they don't believe it; I'm not sure I completely believe it."

Ginny said, "So what do we do about this? If there's no way for me to stop picking up your emotions, with you living in the same house, I don't know how I'll be able to function. It's not fair to you either, having a stranger know your ever feeling."

Harry thought about it and said, "If we can't stop it, I guess I'll have to learn to control my emotions so you won't be overwhelmed all the time. I'll need a lot of help to do that."

Ginny said, "I'll help, I mean if you want my help."

Harry said, "Sure I want your help; we're in this together. Besides, you may start sending me your emotions, you did it once already; we'll have to work together on this."

Ginny said, "Harry, think of something and let me see if I can still hear your thoughts; something that I can't accidently guess at, something odd."

Harry shut his eyes and tried to decide what he could think of to test Ginny; then he got it. Ginny had mentioned hearing a woman talking to someone during the Dementor attack and she didn't know who it was."

Harry though of hearing his mother's voice as Voldemort was ready to kill him.

Then Ginny started crying, she said, "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that was a memory of your mother. Are you okay?"

Harry said, "I'm fine, I chose that because I wanted you to know what you saw in my mind. While we're trying things, you think of something, something I couldn't know, and let me try to pick up your thoughts."

Ginny searched for something to think to Harry and as she did, a secret thought passed through her mind. Before she could settle on anything else, Harry said, "Did you really want me to ask you to the Yule Ball?"

Ginny turned red and said, "You weren't supposed to get that thought; I was searching my memory for something less embarrassing and it just popped up."

Harry said, "Since I did pick it up, I think we better get used to seeing each other's embarrassing thoughts; at least until we can learn some of that control we mentioned.

Besides, now that I look back on it, I wish I did ask you to the ball. It would have been a lot better than going with Parvati; at least we would have talked to each other. I hated the entire night, Parvati and I didn't say ten words to each other and she went to be with some Durmstrang boys right after the first dance."

Ginny said, "I guess you're right, living in the same house for the next month, we'll probably be embarrassed hearing each other's thoughts all the time."

Harry asked, "So now what? Your mother wants to know what we talked about and I think I want to tell Sirius. He's pretty smart and maybe he'll come up with an idea to help."

Ginny said, "Alright, but if we start telling her and my mother goes around the twist, I'm leaving."

They opened the door and found Lupin and Tonks sitting on the floor in the hall. Harry just looked at them, Ginny angrily asked, "Well, did you spies hear enough?"

Tonks said, "We didn't hear anything, Sirius asked us to sit here so your mother didn't try and listen or go in with you."

Lupin added, "We put an Imperturbable charm on the door so we wouldn't hear you."

Harry said, "Okay, I believe you."

Ginny said, "Me to, sorry for accusing you; but this has been a very upsetting thing."

Tonks asked, "Are you two okay then; did you work things out?"

Harry said, "For now; we still have some talking to do to each other. Right now we want to talk with Mrs. Weasley and Sirius to clear the air."

Ginny said, "I suppose it would be better if we talked with everyone that knows about us. They'll only ask questions and we'll have to go over everything twenty times; besides maybe having others there will stop my mother from blowing her top."

Harry said, "I'll go upstairs and tell everyone we'll meet in the kitchen in ten minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, everyone in the house was there; only Mr. Weasley who was at work, and Moody who was off doing something for Dumbledore were missing.

Mrs. Weasley said, "We should flue call Dumbledore, I'm sure he will want to hear this."

Harry said, "No, if he's here there will be an argument. Ginny and I want to talk to you lot for now, we'll talk to him in private later."

Mrs. Weasley of course wouldn't let it go. She said, "Why would there be an argument if Dumbledore is here? He is the head of the order and the leader of the light side; he's entitled to know what's happening."

Harry said, "What is happening between me and Ginny isn't a subject for the order, or the light side; it is very personal and we will decide who we want to tell about it. We're telling all of you because we consider you family and friends."

Ginny said, "And we don't consider Dumbledore a friend; so if any of you plan on telling him what we say here, leave now."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Ginny, you will not be disrespectful to Dumbledore; he is the greatest wizard of our time and he may be able to help you."

Ginny said, "He's a thief, and we won't talk to him about our private lives. But I will give him an earful about stealing my letters."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I will not allow you to speak of Dumbledore like that; go to your room and stay there until I tell you otherwise."

Ginny and Harry stood up and said as one, "I guess this talk is finished then; none of you will learn any more about what's happening to us."

As they started walking up the stairs, Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you get back here and tell me everything about this connection with Harry."

Harry answered, "No Mrs. Weasley, if you can't treat us with the respect we deserve, we won't tell you or anyone else about what we figured out."

They continued up the stairs and Sirius yelled, "Well are you happy now Molly. You can't control yourself so now we won't learn anything. If you kept you mouth shut, they would have told us everything."

Mrs. Weasley yelled back, "I will not have an escaped convict murderer tell me how to raise my daughter."

Both of them stood and put their hands on their wands; Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George backed away expecting someone to be hit with a curse. However, Lupin was faster; he drew his wand and put a shield up between Sirius and Molly.

It pushed both of them back and made them hesitate long enough for Lupin to say, "Sit down, both of you. You're both acting more like children than Harry and Ginny."

Sirius took his hand off his wand and sat first; Molly followed a second later. The kids all returned to their seats.

Hermione asked, "So what now? I know Harry and Ginny, as long as they're angry, they won't tell us anything. The question is how do we calm them down; or do you want to wait days for them to settle down on their own before we learn anything?"

Before anyone answered, the fire turned green and Dumbledore flued in. He looked at everyone sitting around the table and asked, "What happened? I see Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley are the only ones missing; I assume they said or did something to upset everyone."

Lupin answered, "I suppose that's what started this mess; but what others said is what inflamed things."

Dumbledore said, "Please explain."

They told Dumbledore what happened, including what Harry and Ginny said about him.

He stroked his beard and said, "I expected they would be upset with me after Dobby told me he was leaving Hogwarts to work for Harry; but Sirius and Molly, you better reach some kind of understanding soon. Harry is angry enough without people here making it worse."

Hermione asked, "Do you mean Dobby the elf; he's working for Harry?"

Dumbledore said, "Yes, but that's not important now; what is important is that I speak with Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley and learn what is happening between them."

Hermione said, "They won't tell you. Before Mrs. Weasley started yelling at them, they both said you weren't their friend and they wouldn't tell you anything about their private lives."

Ron added, "They called you a thief; Ginny said you stole her letters and that was the only thing she wanted to talk about with you."

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Then I suppose I'd be wasting my time trying to talk with them now. Can any of you tell me more about this phenomenon of Ginny feeling Harry's emotions?"

Everyone said they didn't know any more than they did two days ago. Lupin added, "They were about to tell us everything, at least they said they were, until the blow up here. Then they said they wouldn't tell us anything."

Hermione said, "They'll clam down and tell us eventually; but may be several days."

Dumbledore said, "Can I rely on all of you to update me when they finally tell you something?"

Instantly, Ron and the twins said as one, "No."

Mrs. Weasley said, "The Headmaster needs to know what's happening to Harry and Ginny; if they tell you anything, you will tell Dumbledore."

Fred said, "No we won't. Harry and Ginny …"

George continued, "… don't want him to know, and their …"

Fred picked up with, "… our friends and we won't betray …."

George finished, "…their trust in us."

Ron added, "That goes for me too."

Hermione said, "I think they should tell Professor Dumbledore; but it's their decision. If they put their trust in me, I won't betray them."

Sirius said, "That goes for me to. If they ask me not to tell, I won't. But I do want to know what they meant about you being a thief that stole Ginny's letters."

Everyone looked at Dumbledore and he said, "I told everyone not to write to Harry, and if you did, not to tell him anything about Grimmauld Place and what happened here. Miss Weasley didn't follow my instructions; after she told Harry secret matters in her first letter, I was forced to intercept her other letters to prevent Harry from learning too much about the order's business."

Sirius stood and said, "You intercepted their private owl correspondence. Of course they found out once they were able to talk to each other; no wonder they're so angry with you."

Lupin said, "Albus, I can't believe you would steal the letters of a thirteen-year-old girl to a boy she fancies. What kind of secrets could she have told him?"

Dumbledore said, "None of you know what might be important or not; but you should all realize that writing the names of order members in a letter that could be intercepted by Voldemort's people, or even by ministry officials, can't be allowed."

Hermione said, "Are you saying you were trying to keep Harry from specifically learning who was in the order? Because at first you said you were trying to prevent Harry from learning too much in general, it wasn't until later you mentioned the possibility of 'You Know Who' and the ministry learning names.

If it was just 'You Know Who' and the ministry that you were keeping secrets from, are you saying, that as the greatest wizard of our time, you couldn't get letters to Harry in a safe way that couldn't be intercepted?"

Dumbledore looked angry thinking Miss Granger was too smart for her own good. Then he said, "There's more than that; more to it than you could understand Miss Granger."

Hermione said, "I think I understand more than you want me to Headmaster."

She got up and walked out. Harry, Fred, and George followed her.

Everyone looked at Sirius and he said, "I'm not leaving, this is my house and my kitchen; but you're welcome to leave Albus, anytime now will be fine."

Dumbledore said, "I won't push this matter now; but I'm depending of you four to do what is necessary for Harry's sake."

Dumbledore left and Sirius said, "I can't tell any of you what to do; but remember, if you betray Harry's trust, it will be hard to win it back."

Tonks said, "I always looked up to Dumbledore, but stealing Ginny's letters, I don't know now. I think Hermione had it right; Dumbledore could have got the letters to Harry safely. There something else going on that he's keeping secret, not just from Harry, but from all of us. He doesn't trust any of us but expects all of us to trust him blindly about everything."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Dumbledore is our leader, we took an oath to follow orders when we joined the order. I for one will be faithful to that oath."

Lupin said, "Following Dumbledore's orders about things pertaining to the war and fighting Voldemort is one thing; but an oath to the order doesn't give him the right to run every detail of Harry's life, or Ginny's life either. He seems to want to control every detail of everyone's life."

Sirius said, "I've had enough of this discussion for today, hopefully Harry and Ginny will be ready tomorrow to tell us more."

While that discussion was going on in the kitchen, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George reached the second floor and found Harry and Ginny sitting in the boys' bedroom talking.


	3. Chapter 3 - Trust

Chapter III – Trust

Harry closed the door and locked the six teen in.

George said, "That either means they're still angry and are going to kill us; …"

Fred finished, "…or they were never angry with us and are going to tell us everything."

Hermione looked to Ginny and said, "Well, which is it?"

Ginny answered, "We were never angry with you lot and always trusted you. But we don't trust the adults not to tell Dumbledore; and I couldn't stand my mum's attitude any longer."

Harry added, "We figured if Mrs. Weasley thought we were mad with all of you and weren't going to tell you what was happening, she wouldn't be on all of you to tell her and Dumbledore. We thought it would take the pressure off you all."

Hermione asked, "So, what is happening between you two?"

George said, "Wait, we better put up an Imperturbable charm and an alarm in case mum or one of the other adults get the idea you might be telling us everything now and they decide to check on us."

He waved his wand at the door and a few seconds later said, "They may be able to break my Imperturbable charm, but the alarm will let us know they're listening."

Harry said, "We know that you already know some of this; but to make sure everyone knows everything, Ginny will start at the beginning and I'll add my parts."

It took more than an hour to get from the Chamber of Secrets to Harry picking up Ginny's thought in the library that morning; they didn't say what that thought was.

Hermione asked, "So what do you two plan on doing about this, er, ah, 'Talent'?"

Harry answered, "We haven't got that far in our thinking. If there's no way to stop it, we'll have to learn to live with it somehow. If we discover there is a way to stop it, we'll have to decide if we want it to stop."

Ron seemed startled and said, "Decide if you want to stop it? Of course you'll want to stop it; why would you want my little sister to know what you're thinking?"

Ginny said, "Thanks Ron; that was such a nice thing to say, not! Harry may want it because I knew he was being attacked and tried to send help. This time, nobody believed me and they wouldn't go, but next time they will. Don't you think Harry, with all the things that keep happening to him, could use someone that always knows when he's in danger?"

Hermione asked, "What do you think of that Harry?"

Harry said, "I thought it was a great idea; that's why I sent the thought to Ginny when Ron asked why I'd want her to know what I'm thinking.

Another advantage is it doesn't have to be me in trouble. Being in each other's heads is instant communication both ways. Let's say you lot are shopping and I'm here, suddenly, Death Eaters attack in Diagon Alley. Ginny instantly tells me and I send the order in less than a minute; how many lives could be saved?"

Fred said, "Think of the pranks we could get away with if one of you two were standing lookout …"

George said, "… and could warn the other if Filch or a teacher was coming."

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Gee Harry, you and I missed the most important use for our connection; all we thought of was saving lives."

Ron said, "You could help each other on tests; one of you could have the textbook and look up answers for the one taking the test."

Hermione said, "Ronald, that would be cheating."

Ginny said, "Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure they're not really my brothers; mum and dad must have adopted them."

Harry said, "We can probably come up with other uses for the connection if we think about it; enough useful things to want to keep it."

Ginny said, "We'll have to practice using it, and test the reliable distance. Remember I said when we were at home during the summer, two hundred kilometers apart, I could hardly sense you."

Hermione said, "That brings up another question, why were you sensing Harry's emotions for years and he wasn't sensing yours until today?"

Ginny said, "I've got a theory; it's because of the types of emotions. The first summer after the Chamber of Secrets both of us were scared and angry; since we were having the same emotions ourselves, we didn't notice the other persons.

Harry's anxiety of being with his relatives and the resulting anger were strong so I started sensing them after I got control of my emotions; but my mellow emotions of peace and love from my family weren't strong enough to be sensed by Harry over his own strong feelings.

That was true most of the next year, when Harry thought Sirius was trying to kill him. He was usually in a situation causing strong emotions, and I was usually in a situation where my emotions were mild. The exceptions were when I picked up Harry's strong emotions and that caused me to sort of echo him. He didn't sense my echo emotions because his mind was already full of his own strong emotions.

As of this morning when we both became aware of what's happening, he started looking for my signals and can find them as easily as I can find his."

Hermione asked again, "Why are you sensing thoughts for the last three days when you only picked up emotions for two years."

Harry said, "I think I can answer that one; it's magic."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny giggled.

Harry started again, "I mean it's our magic changing. Ginny and I are getting older and our magical powers are developing as we mature. It's the same reason first years can't do seventh year spells. They don't have the power; but they will develop the power in time.

It also might mean we'll be able to do other things in the future as out magic continues to grow. We'll have to watch for any new abilities appearing."

Fred asked, "What do want from us?"

George picked up with, "What can we do to help?"

Harry said, "First and most importantly, don't tell anyone what you know because they'll tell Dumbledore."

Hermione asked, "Why don't you want Dumbledore to know? I know you're both angry that he stole Ginny's letters; but he is the greatest wizard of our time. Maybe he's heard of something like this before. He might know what's happening to you and can help, or at least guide you."

Harry said, "I, I mean we, recently found out Dumbledore has been playing games with our personal lives; we won't help him to continue controlling us."

Hermione said, "You mean because he intercepted Ginny's letters like I said. That was for security reasons; Dumbledore said Ginny named members of the order and if Voldemort intercepted them he would know who's in the order."

Ginny said, "I didn't name anyone straight out; Dumbledore is lying. In my first letter I didn't know where we were going yet, or any names; so Dumbledore had no reason to suspect me of giving away any secrets. I wrote it from the Burrow and just told Harry we were moving to a safer location. Harry got that letter."

Harry said, "I bet he intercepted your letters to, Hermione; and Ron's. Since you told me nothing, he let those letters go through."

Ginny went on, "My second letter I wrote from here and said we were at Snuffle's house; Sirius told me to use that name and Harry would understand."

Hermione said, "Sirius knew you were writing Harry?"

Ginny said, "Sure, he took the letters to the owlery for me so my parents wouldn't see me there and ask questions. In one letter I wrote about seeing a couple of old friends here and said it was funny that one's nickname sounded a lot like the other's real name."

Fred said, "Moony and Moody I guess."

Ginny nodded and said, "Again, Sirius though Harry would be able to figure out who they were; but anyone else wouldn't. I did mention Dumbledore, but Sirius said Voldemort certainly already knew Dumbledore led the order.

I never wrote about any secret things; I did complain about not being able to go out because it wasn't safe. I thought Harry would feel better knowing since he felt he was being treated like a prisoner, that we understood because we were also basically prisoners and not having fun without him.

Mostly what I wrote was fluff about mum making us clean this place, how boring it was not being able to go outside, about our best friends still rowing all the time because they fancied each other and wouldn't admit it."

Ron and Hermione turned red.

Ginny finished, "I could sense that Harry wanted to talk to someone and I figured he was thinking of Sirius. So in every letter I reminded Harry that Snuffles or any of us would be willing to listen when Harry was ready to talk about what happened; but he had to be the one to decide when he was ready.

That's basically it; neither Sirius nor I thought I was giving away any secrets; so when Dobby told us he was ordered to stop my letters from going to Harry, neither of us could figure out why."

Harry said, "That started us thinking of what else Dumbledore might have done to interfere in our lives. We were talking about that before you lot got here. First, the Philosopher's Stone; he knew Voldemort was after it so he moved it from Gringotts to Hogwarts for safety."

Hermione said, "That's right, and he had the teachers set up protections for it."

Harry said, "Think about those protections Hermione. Three first years were able to get past them; but Dumbledore thought they could stop Voldemort. Dumbledore knew we were friends with Hagrid and that Hagrid couldn't keep a secret to save his life; Fluffy was the first barrier.

Dumbledore knew we covered Devil's Snare in first year Herbology, the second barrier. He knew I was the youngest seeker in a hundred years; the third barrier was to catch a flying key with the broomsticks left right there in the room.

Everyone in the castle knew Ron was the best chess player in the school, he played plenty of games in the great hall and we talked about it in public all the time. The next barrier was to play our way across a chessboard. Next was a troll and we already beat a troll on Halloween, you do remember that, right Hermione.

Then a logic puzzle, which seems to me to be something the smartest witch in our year would have no trouble with. The final barrier to the stone was the Mirror of Erised, which I just happened to find and learn about earlier that year.

Doesn't that all seem to very coincidental to you? It does to us, we figure Dumbledore was either testing us or trying to give us some training experience. Either way he was manipulating us and putting all the students in danger by bringing the stone to Hogwarts.

It was the same our second year, clue after clue just happened to come up leading us to the Chamber of Secrets. Yet the greatest wizard of our age couldn't find the chamber in the fifty years he was at Hogwarts. Second years could figure out the monster was a Basilisk; but he couldn't."

Hermione interrupted, "But Harry, if your right, that would not only mean he was manipulating us; it would mean …"

Ginny interrupted her with, "It means he risked our lives and the lives of every student. You and everyone else could have just as easily looked directly at that Basilisk and been killed rather than just petrified. And if Harry had been ten minutes later reaching me, I'd be dead.

We figure, to Dumbledore, you and I and everyone but Harry is expendable. For some reason we don't know yet, Dumbledore protects Harry but is willing to risk others getting killed."

Hermione sat with her mouth open not knowing what to say. Fred and George said, "Blimey!" at the same time.

Ron looked stunned, but managed to say, "Why? I mean why is he protecting Harry?

No offence Harry, you're my best mate and a nice bloke; but what makes you so much more important than the rest of us?"

Fred said, "Harry stopped Voldemort when he was a baby; maybe …"

George continued, "… Dumbledore thinks Harry can do it again now …"

Fred went on without hesitation, "… that Voldemort has returned."

Hermione said, "But Voldemort wasn't back yet in our first or second years; so there was no need to protect Harry; unless …"

Harry picked up with, "Dumbledore knew Voldemort was going to come back eventually. In the hospital wing after the Philosopher's Stone was destroyed, I asked Dumbledore if that meant Voldemort wouldn't be able to come back and he told me there were other ways for him to return.

I don't know if he was referring to the diary, or the ritual I saw in the graveyard, or both, or something else; but he knew Voldemort would be back. Knowing Voldemort would be back, and him protecting me, sure points to him thinking I can stop Voldemort again."

Hermione said, "Also Dumbledore not caring about other lives might indicate, for some reason, he doesn't think anyone else can stop Voldemort. If he did think someone else could do it, he'd want to keep everyone with substantial magical power alive in the hope they could be the one to stop Voldemort."

Ginny said, "Consider this; everyone keeps saying Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of our age; so why doesn't he stop Voldemort. Dumbledore must think either Harry is more powerful than him; or he is sure for some reason that only Harry can do it."

Hermione said, "Maybe both, maybe Dumbledore knows Harry will be more powerful once he is grown and trained; and Dumbledore also knows it has to be Harry."

Harry asked, "How can Dumbledore be so sure I have to be the one to stop Voldemort. I mean just because it happened once, that doesn't mean it has to happen again. The first time could have been just luck; I may not get lucky again."

Ginny said, "Maybe it's not luck, maybe it's fate; and Dumbledore knows it. You beat Voldemort when you were a baby, again in your first year fighting for the stone, again in your second year by destroying the diary, and again last June in the duel at the graveyard. Maybe Dumbledore knows Voldemort can't hurt you but you can hurt him. I mean four times you faced him and beat him or at least escaped each time; that has to be more than luck."

Harry asked, "Suppose you're right; how would Dumbledore know? From all the things we just talked about, we're pretty sure he arranged events for me to face Voldemort in my first and second years. How could he be so sure I wouldn't have been killed each time?"

George said, "A prophecy."

Harry asked, "What?"

Fred said, "A Prophecy. Dad told us there's a whole room at the ministry full of prophecies about all sorts of people and events. Maybe there's a prophecy that says you will defeat Voldemort; and Dumbledore heard it and believes it's true."

Harry said, "Is that true? I know there are real prophecies, I heard Trelawney make the one about Wormtail helping Voldemort return; but a room full of prophecies?"

Fred said, "Dad said there is and I believe him."

Ginny said, "Then there is a reasonable chance that's why Dumbledore has done all these things. If there's a prophecy that says only Harry can stop Voldemort; Dumbledore would want to protect Harry and train him until he fulfills the prophecy."

Hermione said, "This is all guesswork. We know a few facts, speculated at more, and made a lot of assumptions. Before we jump to any conclusions, we have to verify as many of these assumptions as we can.

First, we need to find out if there is a room full of prophecies, and if we can, is there one about Harry."

Ron said, "Let's ask dad."

Ginny said, "And the first thing he'll do is ask why we want to know. How do we avoid telling him the truth?"

Harry said, "The same is true of anyone we ask. We either can't ask anyone so we have to research it ourselves in the library; or we pick an adult or adults we trust and can ask them."

Hermione said, "The Black library is extensive and I can start looking today; if I find nothing, we'll have to wait until we get back to school so we can check the Hogwarts library."

Harry said, "I trust Sirius, and I want to tell him everything."

Ginny said, "I agree, I've talked a lot with him for the past six weeks and I trust him too."

Ron asked, "What about others, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, dad?"

Harry said, "I'm not sure; Tonks is an Auror and thinks Dumbledore is wonderful, Lupin owes Dumbledore a lot for giving him the teaching position two years ago, Moody is one of Dumbledore's oldest and best friends. Your dad I'm not sure of, he seems to be on our side; at least he stood up to your mother.

I want to feel out which way your dad is leaning first."

Ginny said, "Bill asked for a transfer to London; he should be here any day. I trust him, I told you why Harry."

Harry said, "I thought Bill was already here in London."

Ginny answered, "He was for about a month; but he had to return to Egypt to close out his work there. He thought it would take a few weeks, then he'll be back permanently."

Harry said, "Okay, we talk to Sirius, and Bill when he gets here. And I'll talk to your dad to try and find out if he'll tell Dumbledore before letting him in on any secrets."

There was a loud sound of cats fighting and Mrs. Weasley's voice yelled, "What's going on in there? Why is there an Imperturbable charm and alarm on the door?"

Fred and George Apparated out to their own room, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione set up the chessboard; Harry slowly walked over and opened the door. He didn't speak to Mrs. Weasley; he simply turned and walked back and sat across the chessboard from Ron.

Mrs. Weasley said, "So, I asked what's going on in here."

Nobody answered her, but Ron pointed to the chessboard.

Mrs. Weasley said, "You need an Imperturbable charm and alarm to play chess?"

Harry said, "We didn't want to be disturbed."

Mrs. Weasley said, "This nonsense has gone on long enough; I want you to tell me about this thing between you Harry, and you Ginny."

Together they said, "No."

Hermione said, "They refused to tell us anything to."

Ron said, "That's right mum, they won't tell us."

Mrs. Weasley said, "If you won't talk to me fine; then you can't talk to each other in secret either. Ginny, Hermione, this is the boys' room, you two are not allowed in here. And you boys are not allowed in the girls' room; if you want to play chess or just talk you'll do it in a public room."

She turned and left.

Harry said, "Let's go find Sirius."

Sirius was in his room and it took another hour to tell him the story and what they suspected about Dumbledore.

Sirius told them, "There is a Hall of Prophecies at the ministry rumored to hold thousands of prophecies, but only the ministry workers called Unspeakables are allowed in there. Dumbledore has the order guarding the door; he ordered us not to tell you, Harry."

Hermione said, "Then our hypothesis of there being a prophecy about Harry and Voldemort is a reasonable one."

Ron said, "How do you know it's about Harry and Voldemort; it could be a prophecy about something else totally?"

Ginny said, "If it's not about Harry, why did Dumbledore want it kept from Harry specifically. And the order isn't guarding it to stop Harry from getting it; even if Harry knew it was there, he has no way to go get it. The guard has to be to stop someone else; and who else is this whole war about? The prophecy has to be about Harry and Voldemort."

Harry asked, "If Dumbledore ordered you not to tell me, why did you?"

Sirius said, "I didn't tell you, you told me and I just confirmed it."

Ginny asked, "What does the prophecy say?"

Sirius said, "I don't know, I don't think anyone but Dumbledore knows."

Hermione asked, "How did Dumbledore learn about it?"

Sirius said, "I don't know that either; but I do know Dumbledore told it to Lily and James. That was the reason they went into hiding under the Fidelius charm."

Harry asked, "Can I hear it? I mean how would I go about getting permission from the ministry to hear it? If it's about me, I should be allowed to hear it."

Sirius said, "I have no idea; maybe Arthur knows."

Mr. Weasley arrived home from work and Mrs. Weasley called everyone to dinner. The dinner talk was innocuous and avoided the topic of Harry and Ginny's connection. When dinner was over, Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny and Hermione to help clean up the kitchen and do the dishes.

Harry followed Mr. Weasley up the steps and when they reached the first floor, Harry said, "Mr. Weasley, could we talk in private?"

He said, "Certainly Harry, would the library be okay."

Harry said, "That would be fine, if you'll put an Imperturbable charm and alarm on the door."

Mr. Weasley gave Harry an odd look, but complied. Then he asked, "Why all the secrecy? Does this mean you and Ginny never told everyone what is going on between you and her?"

Harry told him what happened, then asked, "Mr. Weasley, you've always been honest with me; if I ask you to keep everything I'm going to tell you secret, even secret from Dumbledore, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

Mr. Weasley hesitated, then asked, "Why do you want to keep things secret from Dumbledore; is it just because you're angry that he made you go back to your aunt's house for the summer, or is there more to it?"

Because of Mr. Weasley's hesitation at promising secrecy, Harry didn't tell him what was happening between him and Ginny. But he did tell about what he discussed with Ginny and the others about events of his first and second years and how it led to the conclusion that there was a prophecy about him and Voldemort.

Harry ended with, "I know that prophecy is at the ministry, and since it's about me, and Dumbledore knows it but won't tell it to me, I want to know how to get permission from the ministry to hear it.

That's also why Ginny and I don't want to tell Dumbledore about us; he secretly tries to control everything about my life and we won't help him to continue doing that."

Mr. Weasley said, "Those are serious allegations, that Dumbledore knowingly endangered the lives of students."

Harry asked, "So you believe that us finding all those clues over a two year period was just dumb luck, and me, Ron, and Hermione were able to save the Philosopher's Stone and discover the Chamber of Secrets because we are smarter than Dumbledore and all the other teachers at Hogwarts.

Mr. Weasley, tell me to my face right now that you believe there is no prophecy about me kept at the ministry; and if you believe there is a prophecy, that I don't have the right to know it."

Mr. Weasley didn't answer and finally Harry said, "Your silence tells me you're Dumbledore's man through and through, and you'll do whatever he says even if it puts your own children's lives in danger. You can take the charms off the door; I don't have anything else to say to you."

Mr. Weasley said, "Those are harsh words Harry, accusing me of not caring about the lives of my children; or even about children in general."

Harry said, "Then give me an alternate explanation that makes sense of all those things I told you. And you still haven't denied that Dumbledore knows a prophecy about me and thinks he has the right to keep it secret from me.

Please open the door and let me out Mr. Weasley, Ginny wants to meet with the people who believe us so she can tell everyone not to tell you anything because you're not on our side. Oh, Bill just got here and wants to see you and Mrs. Weasley"

Mr. Weasley removed the charms and said, "I guess you knowing that Bill arrived means your connection to Ginny isn't one way anymore, you can pick up her thoughts now."

Harry didn't answer Mr. Weasley; instead, he went upstairs to tell everyone what happened in the meeting although Ginny already knew. Mr. Weasley went down to the kitchen where he found Bill introducing a pretty, blond girl to the other members of the order.

Bill said, "Dad, this is Fleur Delacour, she was Beauxbatons' champion in the Tri-Wizard tournament and works with me at Gringotts now. Dumbledore thought she would make an excellent liaison to our friends in France and inducted her into the order."

Mr. Weasley said, "I'm delighted to meet you Miss Delacour.

Everyone, I just had a long talk with Harry and I think all of you should know what he and Ginny think about certain things. First, they know there's a prophecy about Harry and 'You Know Who'; and they know it's in the ministry. He didn't say Department of Mysteries, so they probably don't know exactly where the prophecy is."

Mr. Weasley noticed that everyone but Sirius and Fleur looked surprised that Harry knew of the prophecy. He figured Fleur hadn't been told about it yet; but Sirius' reaction could only mean that he was aware that Harry knew.

Mr. Weasley said, "Sirius, you don't seem surprised about Harry knowing of the prophecy."

Sirius said, "Harry and Ginny told me they knew about it two hours ago, just before dinner."

Lupin asked, "Why didn't you tell us they knew? It's was supposed to be kept secret from them."

Sirius said, "They don't trust Dumbledore and asked me not to say anything."

Moody said, "We all know they don't trust Dumbledore; but the question is why."

Mr. Weasley said, "They have several reasons. First, they feel that Harry has the right to know the prophecy because it's about him and they're angry that Dumbledore won't tell him.

Second, they have a wild theory that Dumbledore knew about 'You Know Who' trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone, and he knowingly endangered all the students by bringing it to Hogwarts so he could train Harry to eventually fight 'You Know Who."

Third, they also think Dumbledore knew about the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk but did nothing to protect the students, again because he wanted to train Harry.

Fourth, they think Dumbledore is trying to run every part of Harry's life as part of this training to fight Voldemort. Harry said he refuses to tell Dumbledore anything because he won't help Dumbledore control him anymore."

Tonks said, "And don't forget they're angry about Dumbledore intercepting Ginny's letters."

Mrs. Weasley said, "That all sounds crazy; we have to make Harry talk to a mind healer before he does something that gets himself or someone else hurt."

Sirius said, "They told me pretty much the same thing that Arthur just said but with a lot of facts to back up their theory. Arthur, did Harry give you the same long list of odd occurrences that stretched over several years to explain why they think Dumbledore endangered the students."

Mr. Weasley said, "He did mention a number of things; but all of them could be explained in a dozen different ways without making Dumbledore into a modern day Machiavelli."

Sirius said, "Harry, Ginny, and especially Hermione are very smart and quite logical; I couldn't dismiss their theory off hand. I want to find out more about the things they mentioned before I'm willing to say they're crazy. If half the things are true, it is disturbing."

Bill said, "It's too late to be debating this now; I'm knackered, traveling from Egypt has worn me out. Mum, do you want to show Fleur which room she can sleep in; or do you want me to do it."

Mrs. Weasley said, "I'll do it, the bed needs linen anyway and I'll have to get them from the third floor closet."

Bill didn't go to sleep. He only knew Sirius for a month; but found him to be a smart and reasonable man. If Sirius thought there could be something to Ginny and Harry's theory and wanted to know more about it; Bill wanted to hear more too. He went to find Harry and Ginny.

They weren't anywhere he could find; but there was an Imperturbable charm and alarm on the library door. Bill wasn't a curse breaker for no reason; he remover both charms without setting them off and heard Ginny's voice through the door.

She said, "If dad believes in Dumbledore so solidly, that only leaves Bill as a possible ally. I'll talk to him tomorrow morning."

Bill opened the door and said, "Why not talk now? I listened to dad and Sirius describe your theory; I heard enough to want to hear more of the facts you told them.

Which one of you put the charms on the door?"

Hermione said, "I did, it was the first time I tried them; Fred and George showed me how to do them."

Bill said, "Not bad for a first try; but next time add a counterclockwise hook to the end of the alarm charm and say 'cementum'. That binds the two and makes it much harder to remove either of them without setting off the alarm."

Bill reestablished the charms, then said, "Now, before it gets too late and mum comes looking for you lot; tell me your theory from the beginning."

When they were finished, Bill said, well dad was right about you sounding a little crazy; but Sirius was right when he said there was enough doubt about Dumbledore's actions to investigate farther.

As far as Harry getting to hear the prophecy, he can't on his own. You're underage so you can't file a request; only your guardian can."

Harry said, "No way my aunt or uncle would do that."

Bill said, "I meant your magical guardian; the ministry wouldn't listen to Muggles even if they did find a way to file a request."

Harry said, "Sirius is my guardian, my parents' will named him."

Bill said, "Afraid not, we know Sirius is innocent; but the ministry still considers him an escaped fugitive. Sorry, but Dumbledore was named your magical guardian after your parents were killed. Think he'll file a request for you?"

Harry gave a short laugh, then said, "I guess there's no other way to hear it."

Bill said, "I don't think so; but I'll check. Now we all better get to bed before mum comes looking and screaming."

Days passed quickly with Harry and Ginny spending a lot of time together practicing their new skill. Hermione spent most of her time in the Black family library, but found nothing about people feeling other's emotions, or being able to know what another was thinking.

One day, she said to Harry and Ginny, "There is a mental discipline called Legilimency that allows a person to see another's thoughts; but it's a learned skill. It requires eye to eye contact to get more than a vague glimpse of another's thoughts, but it's not what you're doing, you two weren't trained and can do your thing at a distance."

Ginny asked, "Did you see anything about a way to block that Legilimency. I'm sort of getting used to Harry knowing my thoughts; but I don't want a stranger to be able to do it."

Hermione said, "Yes, it's called Occlumency; and also has to be learned and practiced."

Harry asked, "Is there a book that explains how to do it? Ginny was right about not wanting strangers, especially Dumbledore, to know what we're thinking."

Hermione said, "Yes, I have it right here. The explanation is there, but after reading it, I think it looks like it will be very difficult to teach yourself."

Harry said, "I still want to try."

Hermione gave him the book, but doubted it would help.

Tomorrow was Ginny's birthday, and the next day Harry's hearing at the ministry. Because everyone was anxious about the hearing, Ginny asked to postpone her party until after the hearing.

She said, "After Harry is found not guilty, everyone will be more relaxed and can enjoy the party."

Mr. Weasley arranged to take Harry to the ministry; but he explained he wasn't allowed to go into the hearing with Harry.

That morning, when they got to the hearing room, they found out the hearing had been moved to a courtroom on level nine. They hurried down, but Harry was almost five minutes late by the time he got there.

He was worried that they might have already found him guilty since he wasn't there to tell his story. Ginny was sending him comforting thoughts; she said, "Don't worry; they can't blame you for being late if they never notified you of the change of rooms.

He entered the courtroom and saw nearly fifty people there all dressed in purple robes. Minister of Magic, Fudge, was sitting with two women on a raised platform and said, "It's about time, your late; I was about to declare you summarily guilty in absentia.

Sit down Potter so we can get started. Scribe, read the charges."

The court scribe was Percy and he read, "Harry James Potter is charged with illegal use of underage magic and violation of the Statute of Secrecy in that he preformed the underage magic in the presence of a Muggle."

Fudge asked, "How does the defendant plead?"

Harry said what Sirius told him to say, "Not guilty."

Percy came over and administered Harry the oath to tell the truth.

The woman to Fudge's left, Harry thought she looked like a toad, asked, "Mr. Potter, by pleading not guilty, are you denying you produced a Patronus charm at eight minutes after nine on the night of August 3rd. The ministry trace on underage magic clearly shows you did."

Harry answered her, "I did cast my Patronus; but only to chase away the Dementors attacking me and my Muggle cousin."

The toad woman laughed and said, "You claim there were Dementors in your town; that's ridiculous, Dementors are only allowed around Azkaban."

Harry said, "The ministry may only allow them at Azkaban; but at least two of them were in Little Winging that night."

Fudge said, "That's impossible; you're just making up a story to escape punishment for what you did. I know you Potter; you've been making up wild stories for years now. In your first year, you claimed a teacher was possessed by 'He Who Must Not Be Named'.

Your second year you claimed 'He Who Must Not Be Named' loosed a Basilisk on the school. Your third year you claimed a dead man was still alive and that the mass murderer Sirius Black was innocent.

Your fourth year you lied to sneak into the Tri-Wizard Tournament even though you were under age, and then made the ridiculous claim that 'He Who Must Not Be Named' has come back to life.

All these events show a total disregard for the truth; why should we believe another one of your wild stories about Dementors in a Muggle town?"

The door opened and Dumbledore walked in. He said, "I am acting as advisor to the defendant. If the prosecution has no witnesses and no further evidence, I wish to begin the defense."

Fudge and the toad lady looked at each other and Fudge said, "What evidence could you possibly have Dumbledore? We've heard Potter's crazy story; and his Muggle cousin can't testify in magical court."

Dumbledore said, "No he can't; but someone else that saw the attack can testify. The defense calls Arabella Figg."

Mrs. Figg came into the room and looked around. Dumbledore waved his wand and conjured a chair; he said, "Please be seated Arabella."

When Mrs. Figg had settled in, Percy administered the oath to her.

Dumbledore said, "Please describe what you saw on Wisteria Court just after nine P.M. the night of August third."

Mrs. Figg started, "I was returning from the store with cat food for my three Kneazles when I saw Harry Potter and his fat, lazy, Muggle cousin. I walked toward them because his cousin was yelling at Harry and I knew he often bullied and hit Harry.

I was a hundred feet away when I felt the air turn cold and I began feeling scared and having terrible thoughts. I thought a Dementor was after me; but then I saw there were two Dementors and they were moving toward Harry and his cousin.

I'm a squib, so I couldn't help and I was afraid the Dementors were going to kiss Harry and his cousin. The fat boy was already on the ground with his hands covering his mouth. One of the Dementor was trying to pull the boy's hands free and I heard Harry yell, 'Don't let it kiss you Dudley'. Dudley is Harry's cousin's name.

Then I heard Harry say, 'Expecto Patronum', but at first, only a little mist came from his wand. Harry yelled 'Expecto Patronum' again, and this time a large silver stag came from his wand. The stag chased away the Dementor near Harry, then it went over to the one trying to kiss the Muggle. The stag struck the Dementor with its antlers and the Dementor exploded. Several glowing balls of light came out of it and moved skyward.

The first Dementor was moving back toward Harry, but after the other Dementor exploded, the first one turned around and fled.

The temperature returned to normal and I walked over to the boys. They were upset but unharmed and I walked them to their house before going back to my home."

The courtroom was silent as everyone was listening to Mrs. Figg story. When she finished, Fudge said, "Balderdash."

The Toad lady said. "Obviously a contrived Taradiddle; nobody with any sense would believe that. The squib doesn't realize that a Dementor can't be destroyed; there is no record of anyone being able to do such a thing."

Dumbledore said, "Mrs. Figg, Minister Fudge and Madam Umbridge accused you of perjury. They called you a liar in front of the full Wizengmort. If you wish to sue them for slander, I will see that you are provided with a good solicitor."

Mrs. Figg said, "Thank you Dumbledore; I will sue. Please make the arrangements."

Fudge yelled, "Here now Dumbledore, there's no need for that."

Dumbledore said, "I believe there is a need. You being the Minister of Magic, and Madam Umbridge being your under-secretary, does not give you the right to slander a witness during a trial. It is not only illegal; it is prejudicial to the defendant.

Mr. Potter, you are entitled to ask for a mistrial on the grounds that two of the judges have accused your witness of perjury without proof."

Mrs. Figg, if you are willing to testify again under Veritas serum, it will solidify your slander suit."

Mrs. Figg said, "Yes, I will do it."

Dumbledore said, "Mr. Potter, since Minister Fudge illegally made a prejudicial statement that you made up stories in the past, and those past events have nothing to do with the charges against you; you may also request Veritas serum and testify to the truth of those past events, including your statement that Voldemort has indeed returned."

Fudge yelled, "See here Dumbledore, you will not be allowed to use this trial to get that ridiculous story of 'He Who Must Not Be Named's' return on the record."

Dumbledore said, "It's already put it on the record Cornelius; you put it there when you mentioned it. Harry has the right to refute your claim that he lied about it."

The toad lady leaned over and whispered to Fudge. They whispered back and forth for several minutes before Fudge said, "Madam Umbridge has informed me that there is an error in the paperwork charging Mr. Potter; I therefore am dropping all charges against him."

Dumbledore said, "The defendant insists his testimony under Veritas serum be completed so if the ministry attempts to refile charges, the prejudicial statement of the minister will not taint the retrial."

Fudge talked to the Toad again, then said, "On a vote of two thirds of the bench, the defendant is found not guilty of all charges and therefore cannot be retried. Court is adjourned."

Dumbledore took Mrs. Figg's arm and they walked out together without another word to Harry. Harry saw all the other people leaving, so he went out the door he had entered through; Mr. Weasley was waiting there and asked, "What was the verdict?"

Harry said, "Not guilty, but I didn't understand most of what happened. Mostly Dumbledore and Fudge argued back and forth until Fudge and a woman that looks like a toad decided I was not guilty. There was another lady on the platform with them; but she never said a word.

Mr. Weasley took Harry back to Grimmauld Place where, thanks to the connection with Ginny, everyone already knew the verdict.


	4. Chapter 4 - Friendship

Chapter IV – Friendship

By the time Mr. Weasley and Harry got back to Grimmauld Place, everyone was gathered to congratulate Harry on the verdict. Ginny rushed at him and enveloped him in a hug that Mrs. Weasley should have been proud of; but her expression said she wasn't happy.

Harry figured that it was just because Mrs. Weasley was still angry that he and Ginny wouldn't explain to her and Dumbledore, about their connection. What he didn't realize was that Mrs. Weasley knew Ginny fancied Harry and thought that Ginny was too young to have a boyfriend. She was afraid that with their connection, Harry would begin to fancy Ginny back and they would become a couple.

When Ginny released Harry from the hug, Hermione also hugged him and said, "I knew you would be found not guilty; after all it was self defense and the law is clear."

Harry said, "According to Mr. Weasley, the law had nothing to do with the verdict. On the way home, I told him what happened in the courtroom, then he explained why he thought I was found not guilty.

Fudge called the hearing because he wanted to punish me for saying Voldemort had returned and wants to make me stop saying it. But he lost his temper and accused me on the record of making up lies; then he mentioned things I said about Voldemort.

Dumbledore said I had the right to testify under Veritas Serum to refute Fudge's statements and that would have proved on the official record that I was telling the truth, that Voldemort is really back. The only way Fudge could stop me was to find me not guilty and let the matter drop.

He had some woman that looked like a toad helping him. I can just feel that this isn't over; Fudge will do anything to shut me up and he won't stop coming after me until Voldemort comes out in public and Fudge can no longer deny he's back."

Mrs. Weasley announced, "Dinner tonight will be at seven and will be a combined birthday party for Ginny, and a celebration for Harry being found not guilty."

Harry didn't know what to do about Ginny's birthday. He spent almost every waking hour of the past few days physically with Ginny, talking and working on their connection; and even when they weren't physically together, she was in his mind.

He learned that she was a fun person to be around. Now that his emotions weren't warping her mind, her own personality was coming out. She joked around, she never said a nasty word to anyone, she went out of her way to help him, and she was cute.

Harry thought, "Wait a minute, did I just think Ginny was cute?"

He heard her in his mind, "Yes you did. Thank you Harry."

He mentally answered, "I didn't mean for you to hear that. When your mother announced your birthday party, I realized I didn't know it was your birthday and I didn't get you anything. It made me start thinking of you and how much time we spend together."

Ginny said, "That's alright Harry, after all, we really just got to know each other in the past few days. I didn't expect you to get me a present; besides, you thinking I'm cute is a nice present."

He thought back at her, "We've spent so much time together over the past few days, I feel like I should give you something. Try not to look into my thoughts until the party tonight; I want to surprise you and I'm going to get you something if I can figure out how to do it."

She thought, "That's sweet of you Harry, but don't worry if you can't find anything; it won't be easy considering we're locked in here."

He felt Ginny trying to close off her mind to him; it was one of the things they had been practicing since 'The Incident' two mornings ago.

The 'incident' happened on a typical morning; because he had to make breakfast for his relatives, Harry was used to getting up early and went for a shower. He was washing his hair when he heard Ginny's thoughts.

She asked, "Where are you Harry? I just woke up; are we still meeting in the library after breakfast to work on our connection?"

He answered, "Ginny, I'm in the shower; can you give me some privacy for a few minutes?"

She said, "I can only hear you Harry, I can't see you; it's no different than if we were talking through the Loo door. I'm still in bed, but I'll close my eyes if you want me to."

Suddenly Harry got a burst of embarrassment and he asked, "Ginny, what happened? I never felt an emotion like that from you before."

She didn't answer right away, a minute later she sent him, "I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't mean for that to happen; I didn't know it was possible."

Harry said, "You're mentally babbling Ginny; what happened? What didn't you know was possible?"

She said, "I thought it would be funny if I closed my eyes like I said I would, then say to you, 'Okay, my eyes are closed so we can keep talking'. Next thing I knew, it was like it was me in the shower.

I saw the shower walls and felt the water with soap suds running off what seemed to be my head and over my face, then I looked down and I saw your …"

Even though she stopped without finishing, he realized what happened and what part of him she saw. Now he sent off his own emotional wave of embarrassment.

He said, "Don't worry about it Ginny, it must be a new ability, you seeing through my eyes, and there was no way you could have expected it to happen. It's my fault, when I heard you call, being in the shower, I should have been using the control methods we've been practicing."

Ginny said, "No, it's my fault, you asked me to give you some privacy, instead I thought I joke around and look what happened.

But you do know you shouldn't be embarrassed Harry. With only one loo in the Burrow, I accidently saw all my brothers naked at some time; and believe me, you should be proud, not embarrassed." Then she giggled.

The giggle embarrassed Harry even more, and trying to change the subject, he said, "It's over and done; all we can do is continue trying methods to block each other out so we can have privacy when necessary.

Harry went to Hermione for advice on Ginny's birthday present; but she wasn't too helpful.

Hermione said, "Harry, Ginny's birthday was actually yesterday; nothing like waiting past the last minute to look for a present. I don't know what to tell you, all girls like jewelry, but I don't know how you can buy something by seven tonight."

Harry said, "I know it's late, but until a few minutes ago I didn't realize how close Ginny and I have gotten in the past week. This mind connection thing is just so weird."

The only thing Harry could think of was to ask Sirius what to do. Sirius laughed and said, "Well pup, you've reached a milestone in a boy's life; the first time you have to pick a present for a girlfriend. And you certainly didn't take the easy route; you only have six hours to do it."

Harry's face was red; he said, "Ginny isn't my girlfriend; she just a friend that happens to be a girl, like Hermione."

Sirius asked, "What did you get for Hermione for her last birthday?"

Harry said, "Well, I guess I didn't get her anything."

Sirius said, "You didn't get her anything; but you do want to get Ginny something. Then I guess you don't really think of Ginny the same way you think of Hermione. Ginny is your girlfriend; or at least you want her to be."

Harry didn't answer and eventually Sirius said, "Don't be embarrassed Harry; you're fifteen, it's about time you found a girlfriend. I think it wonderful; she's fancied you for a long time.

I think I can help you with a present, come up to my room."

When they got to his room, Sirius started digging in a drawer and came out with a small box. He said, "I bought this around twenty years ago for a girl named Linda Furbish, sixth year Ravenclaw. We broke up the week before Christmas so I never gave it to her. I think Ginny will like it; but I don't think you should tell her the story I just told you, that it was intended for a different girl."

Sirius opened the box; it held a 14Karet gold chain bracelet with a heart charm attached. Sirius said, "If she doesn't like it I'll eat a dragon."

Harry asked, "What do I tell her if she asks where I got it?"

Sirius said, "Tell her it's a Black family heirloom and I let you have it; it's sort of the truth, it was owned by a Black family member for years."

After dinner, Ginny opened the presents from her family and when she finished, Harry handed her the box and said, "I hope you'll like this; I didn't have time, or any gift paper to wrap it in."

Ginny said, "Thank you Harry, I said you didn't have to get me anything"

When she opened the box and looked at the bracelet, she started to cry. Harry panicked and said, "I thought you'd like it; if you don't you don't have to keep it."

Ginny stood and pulled Harry into a hug, she said, "You big git, I love it; I'm crying because I'm so happy."

She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Put it on my wrist."

She held out her left arm and Harry fumbled with the clasp but finally got it hooked. Ginny went around and showed it to everyone; almost everyone said how beautiful it was, the exceptions were Mrs. Weasley and Ron.

Mrs. Weasley said it was too expensive for a girl Ginny's age to get from a boy and she should return it. Ron said, "Harry, I don't understand why you want to give Ginny something like that; I just gave her a box of chocolate frogs and she's my sister."

Hermione said, "Ron, you're so clueless."

For the next week, they continued to practice methods to either, shut down the sending out of thoughts, or blocking the other's thoughts from getting in their mind. One of the methods was Occlumency.

Harry had finished the book Hermione found about Occlumency and was trying to follow the instructions. He meditated, organized his thoughts and memories, and he began to form defensive barriers to possible Legilimency intrusions.

Harry mentally shared what he learned with Ginny rather than forcing her to read the same book, and they practiced forming mental shields together. Actually having another person in your mind all the time made it easier for Harry and Ginny to learn Occlumency; they were essentially practicing it almost twenty-four hours a day.

A week after Ginny's birthday, they both could block out the other, unless one of them was trying hard to contact the other. They also learned to see through the other's eyes whenever they both wanted to; all it required was for the receiver to close his or her eyes and the sender to continue sending out their thoughts as usual. This double-ended requirement eliminated another accidental shower incident.

On August 24, they were still researching information on their condition when Mrs. Weasley came to the library and said, "Dumbledore is here and wants to talk to both of you."

Harry said, "I have nothing to say to him, so it would be a waste of time."

Ginny said, "The same for me."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Dumbledore is headmaster of your school and can give you detention, suspend, or even expel you. You both better consider that and be more respectful to him."

Harry said, "Fine, we'll see him."

Mrs. Weasley left and two minutes later Dumbledore came in and charmed the door shut. He said, "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, I am told that you two have some sort of connection; that you can feel each other's emotions and hear each other's thoughts."

Harry said, "I guess that's no secret, everyone here knows it; is there anything else you want to tell us."

Dumbledore frowned and said, "I know you're angry with me for making you return to your relatives every summer; but …"

Harry interrupted with, "There is no but about that; however it's not the only reason I'm angry. Why didn't you want my friends to write; and what happened to Ginny's letters."

Ginny spoke up, "Yes headmaster, I want to know that to. I was taught that in Great Britain it was illegal to interfere with mail delivery; a crime punishable by prison time."

Dumbledore looked angry and said, "As leader of the Order of the Phoenix, it is up to me to see that security is maintained; and you were told not to give Harry any information if you wrote to him."

Ginny said, "I'm not a member of the Order of the Phoenix; you made it clear that you don't want any of us kids as members. I don't have to take orders from you."

Dumbledore said, "You are a student at Hogwarts and I am the headmaster; as such you have to obey my rules."

She said, "We're on summer break, not in school; you have no right to tell me what I can or can't do while school is on break."

Dumbledore looked as if he wanted to say something else to Ginny, but instead turned to Harry and said, "Mr. Potter, with Voldemort trying to discover who the members of the order are and what we are doing, I hope you at least understand the need for secrecy. I could not take the chance of his minions intercepting your mail."

Harry raised his voice and said, "You could have found a way to get mail to me safely. Why are you trying to keep me in the dark? What's your real reason?"

Dumbledore said, "You must understand there are secrets I can tell you at this time."

Harry responded, "Then I hope you understand there are also secrets we can't tell you at this time. We're done talking headmaster; if you don't leave, we will."

Dumbledore said, "As headmaster of Hogwarts I can suspend you both if you refuse to cooperate."

Harry said, "We thought about that. If I'm suspended or expelled, Sirius and I will leave the country and I will attend the Salem Witches' Institute."

Ginny said, "I'll go with him. Even if my parents try to stop me; I think Bill will help me."

Dumbledore considered what the children said, then he looked directly into Harry's eyes and Harry felt someone, not Ginny, trying to enter his mind. He let Ginny know what was happening.

Dumbledore decided it was necessary to use Legilimency to try and learn more about Harry and Ginny's connection. But as he entered Harry's mind, instead of seeing Harry's memories of the connection, he saw a thick wall. Harry was learning Occlumency.

Dumbledore was briefly surprised, but not worried; Harry's shield was not complete and Dumbledore moved to push his way through a crack in the wall. However as he did, a large Basilisk slithered out of the crack to meet him.

Dumbledore wasn't sure if mentally looking into the eyes of an imaginary Basilisk would kill him, but he wasn't about to take the chance. He thought of a broom, and when it appeared, he mounted so he could fly over Harry's protective wall.

He was only twenty feet off the ground when a Hungarian-Horned-Tail dragon came over from the other side of the wall and shot fire at him. He retreated from Harry's mind in shock. Harry's defenses were better that he originally thought and Dumbledore decided to try and search Miss Weasley's mind instead.

Dumbledore was surprised when Harry said, "Don't even think of it headmaster, the Horn-Tail was mine, but the Basilisk was Ginny's. You'll find both of them in Ginny's mind to and next time we'll attack, not just warn you off."

Dumbledore didn't say a word. As he got up to leave, despite them refusing to talk to him, he thought he had learned something important; they were mentally working together. This connection between the children was much more substantial than just hearing each other's thoughts. He would have to consider how that would affect his plans for Harry's future.

As Dumbledore was leaving, Harry asked, "Are we suspended or expelled headmaster? If so, Sirius and I only have a week to start making plans to move."

Dumbledore said, "No, neither of you are suspended or expelled." He walked out.

Harry thought to Ginny, "Thanks for the help, my Horn-Tail alone wouldn't have stopped him for long. It's a good thing Sirius warned us that Dumbledore knew Legilimency and we had time to think of a plan to stop him."

Ginny replied, "Happy to help you Harry. My defense isn't as strong as yours; only your bluff kept him out of my mind. He would have learned everything."

Mrs. Weasley came in and said, "See, talking to Dumbledore wasn't that hard. Lunch is ready, come to the kitchen."

Ginny said, "We wouldn't tell him anything, and he threatened to expel us. If he does, Harry is moving to America so he can go to the Salem Witches' Institute. If I'm expelled, can I go with him?"

Mrs. Weasley's mouth fell open and it took her a minute to say, "Absolutely not young lady! Dumbledore will not expel either of you if you will just show him the respect he is due."

Harry said, "He tried to use Legilimency to see my memories of the connection."

Ginny added, "That's against the law without a court order; and it's illegal to use on a minor. You support him even though he breaks the law anytime he feels like it; just like stealing my letters."

Mrs. Weasley asked, "Dumbledore is Head Mugwump of the Wizengmort; I'm sure he has permission to use it." Besides, how do you know about Legilimency and that it's illegal?

Ginny said, "We've spent three weeks in this library; what do you think we've been doing all that time? We have something connecting our minds; we looked for information on any mental discipline we could find."

Harry said, "We've both been practicing Occlumency and Legilimency to see if they will help us control this mind thing. That's why we were able to stop Dumbledore from seeing our memories; and why he threatened to expel us."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Ginny, when your father gets home from work, we're going to have a long talk. In the mean time, go to your room. I don't want you to see or talk to Harry; he is having a bad influence on you."

Ginny said, "Mother, do you know how stupid that statement is? You may be able to lock me in my room so I can't be physically with Harry; but you can't stop us from talking. This whole thing is about our minds being connected; we can talk even if you send me to Aunt Muriel's, hundreds of miles away."

Mrs. Weasley was frustrated and angry, she said, "You will not call me stupid; wait until your father hears what you said. Now go to your room!"

Ginny was also angry, suddenly the door of the library flew open so hard it hit the wall and cracked the plaster. Ginny hurried out and went to her room.

Harry said, "Ginny was right. Besides, in a week we'll be back in school and we'll be able to see each other all we want."

Harry walked out leaving Mrs. Weasley standing there not knowing what to do.

On the way upstairs, Harry sent, "Ginny, what was with the door? Did you mean to slam it mentally; or was it accidental magic because you were angry?"

Ginny answered, "I was angry and I wanted to hit something. Since I had to open the door to leave for my room, I was thinking about slamming it with my hand, then it just happened. Is it accidental magic if you're thinking about doing it?"

Harry answered, "I don't think so; it sounds more like you did silent, wandless magic, but unintentionally. We better talk to Sirius and Bill about it."

Ginny said, "I'm only starting fourth year; they don't start teaching silent magic until sixth year because most students don't have enough power until then. Many people are never able to do it; and almost nobody can do wandless magic."

Harry said, "Maybe it has to do with the connection, maybe you can do it because our magic is also connected like our thoughts and we can combine our power."

Ginny said, "Well I'm confined to my room, so you'll have to go find Sirius and ask his opinion. You or I can talk to Bill when he gets home from work."

Sirius didn't know of anything like that ever happening. He said, "I can't say I've ever hear about two people's magic being connected and working together; but I can't say it's impossible. Everything about you two is new and odd. Why don't you try it again now?"

Ginny had been listening to Harry and Sirius and said, "Go on Harry, try to levitate something wandlessly, that's a pretty simple spell."

Harry looked around the room and chose a book on the table. He thought of it rising, and it did. He said, "Ginny, it worked."

She said, "I know Harry, I was watching through your eyes. Now you watch to see if I can do it."

She did levitate a book, then asked, "Do you think we can both do it at the same time? Or if one of us is drawing power from the other, maybe only one of us can do wandless magic at a time. I'll count to three and let's try at the same time."

Both of them were able to lift their book at the same time. Harry said, "Well, that's another skill we have to explore and we only have a week before we go back to school. Being it's my OWL's year, I probably have loads of work and not a lot of time to spend exploring our connection."

When Mr. Weasley got home from work, he and Mrs. Weasley, at her insistence, went to Ginny's room to talk; Ginny echoed every word to Harry so he could listen.

After half an hour of going over what happened with Dumbledore, neither Ginny nor Mrs. Weasley had changed their minds. Mr. Weasley finally said, "I don't see any point on continuing this discussion. It obvious that both of you have your minds made up and won't change.

Ginny, I wish you would understand that the entire magical world is in danger from 'You Know Who' and that Dumbledore, as the leader of the light, has to do certain things to make sure our side wins. Sometimes we won't like what he does, but we have to trust him.

Molly, I wish you would see that Ginny isn't a baby. She's growing into an intelligent young woman and we have to realize that her views may not match ours all the time. That and this connection to Harry means we have to treat her views with respect."

Now there's only a week left before Ginny leaves for school; let's try to keep things peaceful until then."

Bill and Fleur got home from Gringotts and everyone gathered for dinner. Ginny quietly asked Bill to meet after dinner and he agreed. She and Harry were surprised when Fleur showed up with Bill.

Harry said, "We wanted to talk with you alone Bill about a new development; we told Sirius about it earlier."

Bill said, "You can trust Fleur. Since she's been living here she's learned a lot about what's happening between you two and she approached me to say she's on your side."

Fleur said, "I never did zrust Dumblydore. During ze 'ournament, zoo many odd zhings happened. You know 'Arry, I did nout blame you for anything. Eif I can 'elp you, I will."

Ginny thought to Harry, "I've talked to her several times in the past two weeks; I like her and trust her."

Harry said, "Thanks for your support Fleur. Ginny and I want to show both of you something we discovered earlier today and get your opinions."

Harry sent, "Now Ginny."

Two books floated up into the air; one moved to Harry's hand, the other to Ginny. Then Fleur and Bill started laughing as Harry and Ginny did wandless Rictum Sempra charms on them.

When the tickling charms were canceled, Bill said, "You both learned to do silent wandless magic this morning?"

Harry answered, "Actually Ginny discovered it; we told Sirius, and we've been trying different spells all day. So far, we can do every spell we've learned in class and those I learned for the tournament. Our stunners and shields aren't quite as powerful; but we can do them."

Bill asked, "You said you wanted our opinions; I think it's remarkable, but so are the other things you do. What else do you want me to say?"

Fleur said, "Gillium is correct, eit is remarkable. Perhaps you want us zoo show you other spells to practice; or perhaps 'elp zest your power."

Ginny answered, "Both of those would be nice; but we want your opinions on if you think our connection is allowing us to combine our magic. Bill, you always said wandless magic takes a very powerful witch or wizard; how can we have such power at our ages?"

Fleur asked, "When you do zese wandless spells; do you both have zoo zink together about eit?"

Ginny said, "No, we can do different spells at the same time; we each think only of the spell we want to do."

Bill said, "Ginny, levitate me and Harry levitate Fleur at the same time."

Both Bill and Fleur floated up. Bill said, "Harry, keep Fleur up, Ginny try to keep me in the air while you shoot a stunner at me."

Bill was able to block Ginny's stunner with a shield; then aloud and using his wand, he quickly shot a stunner at her. She reacted quickly but only partially blocked it with a silent wandless shield; it knocked her back in her chair but didn't stun her. It did break her concentration and Bill dropped back into his chair.

Bill said, "Harry, you can put Fleur down now. I don't know what the cause is, though it probably is because of your connection, but what Ginny just did is something rare. She was able to levitate and keep suspended eighty kilos, fire a substantial stunner at the same time, and quickly produce a shield.

Very few adults could do that with a wand; maybe Dumbledore could do it wandless. I couldn't do any better; Fleur, what about you."

Fleur said, "No Gillium, I could not. I presume 'Arry, zhat you could also zoo zis."

Harry said, "I haven't tried, but so far whatever one of us can do, the other can to."

Bill asked, "Do either of you exercise? I mean physically; do you run, or lift weights for Quidditch maybe."

Ginny said no. Harry said, "Oliver, my Quidditch captain, made me lift weights for my first two years. He said I needed to bulk up or the other team would pound the snot out of me during the match to try and knock me out of the game.

He let me stop third year because it didn't work; I never put on any weight or develop muscles to any extent. Last year there was no Quidditch so I didn't do much physically; other than the three task that is."

Ginny said, "You never bulked up or developed muscles because you hardly eat enough to keep a Flobberworm alive. How did you expect to grow muscles without food to make them?"

Harry asked, "How do you know how much I eat; you almost never sat near us."

Ginny said, "I don't have to be next to you to see how much food you put on your plate; the only thing you take seconds of is treacle tart, that's your favorite dessert."

Bill chuckled and said, "Harry, she's right about eating, exercise without proper nutrition is a waste of time. I want both of you to start an exercise program when you get back to school.

Run at least a mile a day, get to the Quidditch training room and do an hour of exercises for all your muscle groups, lower body, and core one day, upper body the next day.

Ginny, make sure he eats enough good food; Bat-Boggy him if he refuses to eat."

Harry asked, "What's with physical exercise; if we get in a fight with Voldemort it will be magical; with wands or wandless."

Bill said, "Do you expect this duel to last one minute, or maybe two? It may go on ten or twenty minutes, or longer. That is if you don't pass out from exhaustion first.

You have to develop stamina for the long fight; also, most wizards don't realize it or don't care, but magical power develops in tandem with physical development. I mean the exercise will make you stronger in every way."

Harry and Ginny both promised to work out once back at school since, locked in Grimmauld Place, there wasn't anything they could do now.

Bill asked, "Who know about this new ability to do wandless, silent magic?"

Harry said, "Sirius and the two of you."

Bill added, "I think it would be best if you didn't tell anyone else."

Fleur said, "And of course never do wandless magic in public."

Ginny asked, "Why? There aren't any laws against it; are there?"

Bill answered, "Technically, yes there are. You're both underage and underage magic is illegal, except at Hogwarts of course. But that's not the reason to keep it secret.

It's a very unusual and very powerful type of magic; only a few witches and wizards can do it. None of them are in their teens. If word gets to the ministry, the unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries will want to investigate it, investigate you two.

I don't think you'll want your lives disrupted like a couple of lab rats.

The more important reason however is, it's a great tactical advantage, and you don't want Voldemort to learn you can do it. In a battle, surprise is a big advantage."

On the way upstairs, Ginny asked, "Do you think Bill meant we shouldn't tell Ron and Hermione?"

Harry answered, "I don't think he was talking about them; but I'm not sure. Let's not tell them tonight, tomorrow we can decide if we should."

The next morning, they were distracted by an unexpected but important discovery.

After breakfast, they went to the library to talk about telling Ron and Hermione; but Hermione was in the library reading a book about mental magic. She was still searching for other cases of people being able to feel each other's emotions and thoughts.

Harry said, "Let's go talk in the sitting room."

Ginny said, "I don't think we should. Mum has been meaning to clean it out since we arrived here; but other rooms were more important, and then all this about us happened. The sitting room was never checked. Sirius warned us that there are a lot of dangerous cursed items in the house and told us kids not to go into any room that hasn't been cleared by an adult."

Harry said, "We won't touch anything, we just need to go in for a few minutes of privacy to decide if we should let anyone else know about our ability to do wandless magic. It's not just about Ron and Hermione, what about you parents, and Remus, and the twins. If we're going to practice this while we're here, or in school for that matter, eventually someone is bound to walk in on us and find out."

Ginny said, "You're right. Okay, let's use the sitting room, but don't touch anything."

They went in and closed the door. Harry asked, "Well, what do you think? Do we tell anyone; and if so, who?"

Ginny answered, "Not mum or dad for sure; they'll tell Dumbledore everything. None of the rest of the order either, the only question is Ron, Hermione and the twins.

If we don't tell them, and they find out accidentally, they'll be furious. If we do tell them, will they keep it secret? You know Ron has a tendency to get mad and just blurt out things. If we tell Hermione, she'll run to the library to look for other cases of wandless magic; she'll want to see and test what we can do?"

Harry said, "You're right about both of them; but Hermione might help us understand what's happening, she's already looking for information about our connection anyway. It's Ron's temper I'm worried about.

Still I don't think we can keep it from them, we're around them so much we're bound to slip and do something wandless eventually. Ron's not very observant and may not catch us; but Hermione notices everything, especially since she's watching us to learn about the connection. I think we have to tell them.

As for the twins, sooner than later, they figure everything out; I think we can trust them too."

Harry agreed, and as he was talking, he was pacing around the room. Suddenly he grabbed his scar and moaned. Through the connection, Ginny felt his pain coming on before she heard him moan.

As Ginny ran to him, she said, "Harry, what is it? Are you having a vision of Voldemort?"

When she reached him, she also began to feel her own pain on top of what came through their connection. She heard Harry say softly, "No, I don't see or feel him; I just got a pain when I reached this corner of the room; and I sense you're feeling it now."

She pulled him by his arm, and as the moved toward the door, she said, "I warned you that there could be cursed objects in this room. Maybe you accidently touched one."

He said, "I didn't touch anything; I didn't get within three feet of anything. Besides, you didn't touch anything; but you felt it to. The pain is gone now; yours to, right."

Ginny said, "But you're sure it wasn't something from Voldemort, another vision or him trying to influence you?"

Harry said, "I'm sure; it didn't feel anything like that, just a sudden pain."

Ginny looked around the room and said, "Harry, walk back to the corner where you had the pain. If you get it again, we should get Sirius. If there is something there that causes you pain without you touching it, Sirius should know."

He walked slowly back to the corner; three feet from a glass cabinet full of odd objects, he felt it again. He grabbed his scar and backed away.

Ginny said, "Let's get out of this room and find Sirius."

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Ginny were back in the sitting room along with Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Sirius, Remus, Mrs. Weasley, and Mad-eye. Basically, everyone in the house was there.

Sirius asked, "What were you two doing in this room?"

Harry answered, "We needed to talk in private."

Mrs. Weasley said, "And there was no place else to talk? You were told this room hadn't been cleared and you were not supposed to go in here or touch anything in here."

Ginny was angry and yelled, "No mother, there was no place else to talk in private. You told us I can't go in Harry's room and he can't come into my room. We can't go into anyone else's bedroom, and we can't lock ourselves in the loo.

Every cleared room already had someone in it. Besides, we never touched anything."

Mad-eye said, "Show us exactly what you did and see if it happens again."

Harry described what happened and walked back to that corner; three feet from the corner, he grabbed his scar and backed away. Ginny whimpered, feeling Harry's pain.

Harry said, "That's it, if Ginny or I get close to that corner we feel pain."

Moody walked over, "Nothing." He said. "Sirius, Remus, come over here."

Sirius and Remus walked over near Moody. Sirius made a face and said, "I don't feel anything either."

Remus said, "It must be something to do with their connection if the rest of us can't sense it."

Moody was looking at the glass cabinet; he waved his wand at it and said, "This thing has a dozen dark objects in it; one of them must be causing this.

Potter, stand in the middle of the room; everyone else get back by the door."

When he was satisfied that everyone was where he wanted them, Moody waved his wand and the lock on the cabinet clicked open; another wave opened the door of the cabinet.

Moody said, "Let us know when you feel it Potter."

Moody pointed his wand at an object on the top shelf, a lock of black hair tied with a black ribbon; it floated to about a foot from Harry's head, he shook his head, nothing.

Moody moved the hair onto the dusty divan on the far side of the room. Next, a silver snuffbox floated past Harry, nothing. One by one, every object on the first shelf passed Harry and ended up on the divan; then objects from the second shelf, and the third shelf.

The first object from the fourth shelf was a dagger with what looked to be dried blood on the blade, it ended on the divan. Next was a golden locket; as large as a chicken egg, the gaudy locket was engraved with a stylized letter s on it. As it approached Harry, he groaned and grabbed his scar. Fifteen feet away, Ginny moaned and almost fell over.

Moody used his wand to move the locket away from Harry and set it down on a small table. Everyone started walking toward it and Moody yelled, "Everyone get back, we're not done."

Ron said, "That was it, Harry was in pain when the locket got close."

Moody said, "That doesn't mean the locket is the only object affecting him; a good Auror doesn't quit half way through a job."

Everyone moved back and Moody continued until all the objects from the cabinet were checked. The locket was the only one affecting Harry and Ginny.

Moody walked over to the table and waved his wand over the locket several times chanting different spells. Finally he said, "Definitely a dark object, but not like anything I've ever seen before. We better call Dumbledore."

Sirius said, "Dumbledore is in Paris at the meeting of the International Confederation of Wizards. He won't be back until Sunday night."

Moody said, "Then we better lock this thing away until he can check it."

Ginny said, "What about Bill, he's a curse breaker and he'll be home soon. Let him check it."

Moody said, "I have no objection. I'll lock it in here until he gets home."

Two hours later, Bill and Fleur arrived. Ginny ran to him and started telling him the story; but several others were talking at the same time and Bill yelled, "Quiet, one person tell me what's going on."

Ginny spoke, "Harry and I were there; I'll do it."

She started with her and Harry wanting privacy to talk and worked through until the locket was identified as the cause. She ended by saying, "Mad-eye said he's never seen anything like it, so we were waiting for you to get home and check it."

Bill said, "Okay princess, let's go see it."

Ginny led him to the sitting room but they had to wait for Moody to take his locking spell of the door. Bill went in and looked at the locket first, then waved his wand and did several diagnostic spells.

He said, "No wonder Mad-eye couldn't identify it. I've only seen one of these before; it was in a four thousand year old tomb I helped uncover. It's the darkest form of magic, it's called a Horcrux."


	5. Chapter 5 - Love

ChapterV – Love

Hermione asked, "What's a Horcrux, I never heard that term."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Bill, wait a minute. Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, I want all of you to go to your rooms; you're too young to hear about dark magic."

Harry said, "Ginny and I are not going anywhere, we found this thing and it has an effect on both of us; we have the right to know what it is."

Mrs. Weasley said, "You're only fifteen, adults have a responsibility to see that you're not exposed to inappropriate things."

Harry said, "Mrs. Weasley, I respect you and don't want to argue; but you're not my mother. I'm old enough to learn about things that can harm me so I can learn to protect myself. I'm not leaving."

Sirius said, "I agree. Harry needs to know about this Horcrux thing if it affects him so badly. And Molly, since their connected and this thing affects Ginny to; it might be better if she stays."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Sirius, I think you're being irresponsible allowing Harry to stay; but Ginny is my daughter and I'll decide what she learns about. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, go to your rooms."

Ginny said, "Mother, you do remember Harry and I are connected; I can hear and see everything he hears and sees, even from my bedroom. And we'll tell the others all about it anyway, so sending us away is ridiculous."

Bill spoke up, "Mother, this thing can be deadly; it would be better if they learned what it can do and how to keep themselves safe. Voldemort is back and all of us, including the six of them, are going to face all sorts of dangerous dark objects and spells. Knowledge leads to safety; ignorance can kill them."

Mrs. Weasley was crying and said, "I only want to protect my children and it's so hard with things being what they are."

Sirius said, "Molly, we understand you love all the children and want to do what's best for them; but Bill is right, knowledge is power, and they need to be powerful if they're going to survive this war.

Now Bill, answer Hermione's question; what's a Horcrux, I never heard of it either."

Remus said, "I've heard of them; it's a container for a human soul."

Bill said, "That's close, but not quite right. A Horcrux holds part of a human soul."

Sirius asked, "How do you get part of a soul? Can a soul be split into pieces?"

Bill said, "Yes it can, and it's the most vile, despicable action ever done.

A witch or wizard who wants to be immortal prepares an object with special protective charms. He or she then splits their soul and stores the smaller piece in the object. The object must then be sealed with more protective charms to keep the soul fragment safe."

Remus asked, "Do you know exactly how the soul gets split."

Bill said, "Yes, that's the most despicable part of this. The soul is split by murdering an innocent victim for no other reason that making yourself immortal. Often a young child is picked to be murdered. They are often tortured first sometimes dismembered slowly to make the act more heinous and assure the Horcrux maker's soul is split completely.

As long as the Horcrux is intact, the soul fragment inside it binds the rest of the soul to the earth. If the body of the witch or wizard is destroyed, their soul doesn't die. The larger part of the soul comes out of the dead body and roams the earth until, it can possess another person, or through a dark ritual, create a new body for that soul part."

Harry said, "That's what happened with Voldemort. My first year, he was possessing Quirrell; when I killed Quirrell, before I passed out, I saw that part of Voldemort's soul leave Quirrell's body and float away.

That's also why when I was in the hospital after getting the Philosopher's Stone;Dumbledore told me that Voldemort could still come back. That part of his soul was still out there looking for someone else to possess. He tried the next year when the diary possessed Ginny."

Remus said, "I wasn't there that year, but from what I heard from Dumbledore, the part of Voldemort's soul that Harry saw come out of Quirrell moved on to Albania. Dumbledore thinks it stayed there until Wormtail brought it back here just before the Tri-wizard tournament started.

So whatever the diary did to Ginny; it was different than what happened to Quirrell."

Sirius asked, "Can the soul fragment in the Horcrux possess a person the same as the larger roaming part of the soul that possessed Quirrell?"

Bill thought for a minute before answering, "From what I learned in the Goblin's classes at Gringotts, yes. But the soul fragment in the Horcrux is locked in tightly by the protective spells; it would require that the possessed person was in close personal contact with the Horcrux for an extended period of time."

Ginny said, "You mean like what I did by handling the diary every day and writing my personal feelings into it."

Nobody spoke for a minute, the Bill said, "Yes. I never did understand what happened to you. Mum and dad told me an enchanted diary possessed you. I knew what they told me couldn't be right; an object can't possess a person, but the soul fragment in a Horcrux could."

Harry said, "So the diary must have been a Horcrux made by Voldemort."

Bill said, "Now that I learned all of this today, yes; I'm sure it was. I'm surprised Dumbledore didn't recognize that."

Harry said, "I bet he did. He just didn't tell us what it was. That's another reason for us not to trust him. I bet he knew exactly what happened to Ginny and is keeping it secret from her, and her parents, and all of us."

Remus asked, "If Harry destroyed the diary Horcrux, why didn'tVoldemort's larger soul fragment that was in Albania die? It was still intact two years later when Wormtail brought it back here."

Bill said, "There's only one reason, he must have another Horcrux."

Harry asked, "Could this be it? Could the locket contain part of Voldemort's soul like the diary did? I bet that's why Ginny and I are affected and nobody else is."

Ginny said, "Kill it; kill it now. Maybe that will kill Voldemort."

Bill said, "It doesn't work that way, Voldemort has a new body now. Even if this is his Horcrux and we destroy it; that larger part of his soul is safe in the new body."

Harry said, "But if we destroy this Horcrux, then he'll be mortal again. If he's killed by someone, he'll stay dead this time."

Remus said, "Unless he has another Horcrux. Bill, how many Horcruxes can a person make?"

Bill thought about it again and finally said, "I don't know. It was never mentioned in any of my classes. Goblins consider a Horcrux to be an abomination; they are not afraid to die and consider a human that tries to escape death by making a Horcrux to be the lowest, most vile, most cowardly type of human.

You all know Goblins don't think much of even the best humans, so imagine what they would think of Voldemort if they knew he made more than one Horcrux. Telling them about this might make them want to join our side to help us kill him.

As far as how many a person can make, I suppose it depends on how many times a person can split their soul; theory says the soul gets unstable when its split. I guess if you split it repeatedly, it would eventually get so unstable the part left in the body wouldn't be able to keep the body alive, the person would die. My best guess, and it's just a guess, would be less than ten times, maybe half that."

Sirius said, "So is this one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, or someone else's."

Bill said, "There's no way to tell unless it tries to possess someone; and I don't recommend letting it try doing that.

The design and stylized s tells me this locket once belonged to Slytherin; it's a thousand years old. The soul fragment in it could be Slytherin's himself, or any dark wizard that lived since then."

Harry said, "Who's ever it is, it's a dark witch or wizard and it should be destroyed. I'm betting it is Voldemort's because of its effect on me and Ginny."

Remus asked, "How do you destroy a Horcrux? Bill, you said you saw one in Egypt; what did the Goblins do with it?"

Bill said, "Fiendfyre, but that was in the open desert; it melted a large area of the sand into glass. I don't recommend trying it here."

Harry said, "I used the Basilisk fang on the diary; but I don't think a fang will penetrate the metal locket."

Bill said, "It might if it were open; but I don't want to touch it to try opening it."

Moody pointed his wand at the locket, wiggled the wand several times trying different charms. Finally, he said, "Doesn't want to open for any of the unlocking charms I know."

Bill said, "I don't think we should open it unless we have a Basilisk fang ready to use on it; anyone happen to have one handy?"

Ginny said, "Not handy, but I know where to get one quickly; if Professor McGonagall will allow us into the castle for an hour."

Harry said, "Great idea Ginny, but you don't have to go back in there, I'll get it."

Sirius, Remus, and Bill all said together, "No!"

Sirius said, "Harry, I don't want you going back into the Chamber of Secrets."

Remus said, "Bill and I can go, if you draw a map of the tunnels and point out where the carcass is."

Harry said, "None of you can go, you have to speak Parseltongue to open the doors."

Bill said, "You don't have to understand a foreign language to memorize how to speak a few words. Teach us how to say the proper sound for whatever words we need to open the doors."

Harry said, "You only need one word; say 'Open' in Parseltongue. It sounds like this; Hasshashis."

When Harry finished the word, the locket popped open and black smoke rose from it. The smoke took a form that looked half way between the form of handsome young Tom Riddle from the Chamber of Secrets, and the repulsive snake like form of Voldemort that Harry saw in the graveyard of Little Hangleton.

The form spoke, "I see you thoughts, I feel your fear. None of you can stand against me and you all know it. You, the little girl, I see in your mind that you know what I can do. How do you know these things that are in your mind? Come here to me."

Ginny yelled, "No, I'll never let you use me again."

Suddenly she felt Harry's thought. They both held their arms out and bolts of lightning shot from their fingers into the dark form. The lightning blinded everyone and there was the roar of thunder that shook the house. When everyone could see again, the locket was lying on the floor half melted.

Bill, Sirius, and Remus were all using the Aguamenti charm to put out the fire in the rug and divan. Harry and Ginny were also on the floor, exhausted and holding each other.

Mrs. Weasley ran to them and knelt down asking, "Are either of you hurt? I knew I should have made you go to your rooms."

Mad-eye was the first to go to the locket. He waved his wand over it then said, "Nothing, all the dark magic is gone."

Bill also checked it and said, "Well, Fiendfyre, Basilisk venom, and lightning, now I know three ways to destroy a Horcrux. I can't wait to tell my supervisor Master Goldenrune this story; though I don't know what good it will do, I don't know any other witch, wizard, or Goblin that can produce lightning."

Sirius finally asked, "Has anyone ever hear of a witch or wizard that could shoot lightning bolts from their fingers?"

Remus said, "There are stories of Merlin doing something like that; but that's just a legend and not confirmed, and I never even heard stories of anybody doing it since."

Bill said, "Probably another talent caused by their connection; they seem to do some incredible new and impossible thing every other day."

Hermione spoke up, "I assume from Harry's description of 'You Know Who' in the graveyard, and the face of that thing that came out of the locket, we all agree this was one of his Horcruxes. So I think the most important thing we need to do is find out how many Horcruxes 'You Know Who' made; especially since he can't be killed until all of them are destroyed.

Ginny said, "I agree, but please Hermione, call him by his name; Voldemort or at least Tom Riddle. How can you fight someone when you're so afraid that you can't even say his name?

And that goes for the rest of you too. You call us children and you are the ones that shake from just hearing his name.

Now Bill said he thought there could be up to ten Horcruxes and we destroyed two; we need to know for sure how many more.

I think that means Harry and I have to talk to somebody we've been avoiding; someone who knows all sorts of things about Voldemort, but won't tell anyone his secrets."

Harry said, "He's in Paris, we'll have to wait until school starts."

Ginny said, "Agreed."

Mrs. Weasley asked, "Why do you think you and Harry have to talk to Dumbledore? I think two or three of the adults should do that."

Harry answered, "No, it has to be me and Ginny. All of you know there is a prophecy about me and Voldemort; you've been guarding it for the past two months.

I'm sure it says that I have to be the one to kill him; and since Ginny is connected to me, we have to be the ones to talk to Dumbledore. We may need you help; but we have to start this thing."

Mrs. Weasley said, "You don't know that's true; you're guessing."

Moody said, "The boy's right Molly. Even if we don't know the exact words, we know the prophecy is about him and Voldemort. Dumbledore wouldn't want to keep it from Harry if it wasn't something both important and at the same time horribly bad.

None of us like it any better than you, but I think it has to be them talking to Dumbledore."

Mrs. Weasley started crying and left the room.

It was the thirty-first of August and everyone was gathering belongings that had been scattered around Grimmauld Place so they could pack their school trunks. Harry had something else on his mind and was trying to keep Ginny from hearing the thought.

For four weeks, Harry and Ginny had spent almost all their time together, much of it just the two of them alone. Harry had recently come to realize that Sirius was right when he said more than two weeks ago that Harry wanted Ginny to be his girlfriend.

At fifteen, he never had a girlfriend before, never wanted one until now. Sharing her thoughts and feelings made him feel complete. He had two close friends for years, Ron and Hermione, but he still felt alone most of the time. When bad things happened to him in the past, he usually shied away from Ron and Hermione; he held his feelings private from them.

He couldn't do that with Ginny; and he discovered he didn't want to keep thing from her. After sharing his thoughts and feelings with her these past four weeks, he mentally felt better than he ever had before.

His problem was he was afraid to tell her, or allow her to sense in his mind, how he felt. Weeks ago, after they got control of their connected thoughts, they agreed not to probe the other person's personal feelings. Both thought they should be able to keep some personal things private.

Three days ago, Harry decided to talk to Hermione, and without actually coming out and saying he fancied Ginny, try to get Hermione to say if she thought Ginny fancied him.

He asked, "Hermione, do you think Ginny will sit with us on the train? I mean not that it matters because I can hear her thoughts no matter where she sits; but do you think because we do hear each other's thoughts that she'll want to sit with me, with us.

I mean she usually doesn't sit with m …, us, but maybe I should… I mean one of us should ask her to sit with us because of all the time we've spent together here this summer."

Hermione said, "I think Ginny already has plans to sit with someone else."

Harry said, "Yeah. I guess she would want to see her friends and roommates to talk about what they did over the summer."

Hermione said, "Actually I think she plans on sitting with Michael Corner."

Harry said, "Who the hell is Michael Corner and why would Ginny sit with him?"

Hermione said, "Language Harry, Michael is in our year but he's a Ravenclaw. He asked Ginny to dance at the Yule Ball, then he kept meeting her in the hall between classes and asked her to go to Hogsmeade on the last open weekend. They sat together on the train coming home in June, and Ginny said he asked her to sit with him again going back."

Harry said, "Oh, I guess then I shouldn't ask her to sit with me, I mean to sit with us."

Hermione said, "Harry, remember Ron and I were made prefects this year; we'll have to go to the prefects' meeting and then do patrols of the train. We will be able to sit with you for a while, but not for the entire trip."

Harry was upset and tried not to show it. He had ignored Ginny for three years while she fancied him; now that he noticed and fancied her, she was involved with another bloke. For three days now, he had been hiding his disappointment behind his Occlumency wall and hoped Ginny had no reason to search his mind.

That last night, Ginny came over and asked, "Harry, what's wrong?"

He said, "Wrong, nothing is wrong that I know of."

She said, "I've tried to send you thoughts for three days and you haven't answered me; and I feel like you've been avoiding me. I have a vague sense that you're unhappy."

He said, "Well I've been practicing my shields. We'll be in school tomorrow and we can't be reading each other's thoughts there. I mean we'll be in different classes. Imagine if you're in potions with Snape, and I'm thinking of some charm and you pick up my thought, get distracted, and blow up your cauldron.

I think we'll need to try and not send out or pick up each other's thoughts, so I've been practicing.

As far as being unhappy, I guess I am a little. I never really got to know Sirius, and now that I finally got to talk with him for the past month, I have to leave him. But I suppose I'll see him at Christmas."

Ginny said, "I guess I can understand about you missing Sirius; but I hope we can still share thoughts at school. Maybe not when we're in class, but that's only a few hours a day; we can think talk together the rest of the time."

Harry said, "Well I don't think we want another incident like when I was in the shower. I'm sure that if you're alone with Michael Corner, you won't want me hearing and seeing what you're doing."

Ginny got a funny look on her face, then said, "I guess not; I'll see you later."

Ginny went straight to her room and found Hermione finishing her packing. She asked, "Hermione, Harry just said the oddest thing to me. He's been blocking his thoughts for the past three days and gave me an excuse that we can't share thoughts in school since it will distract us in class."

Hermione interrupted with, "He's right about that."

Ginny said, "I know, but we only average four hours of class a day, five days a week; he hinted that we should block each other out all the time. Then he said I wouldn't want him hearing and seeing what I'm doing when I'm alone with Michael.

What does he think I do when I'm alone with Michael? What kind of girl does he think I am?"

Hermione stifled a laugh and said, "Three days ago Harry came to talk with me. He was babbling about asking you to sit with him on the train; I thought he was worried about being alone because Ron and I have prefect duties. I told him what you told me; that Michael asked you to sit with him.

Now, hearing what he said to you, I think I had it wrong. I remember now,when I toldhim Michael ask you to sit with him on the train; Harry yelled, 'Who the hell is Michael'. And when I told him you're seeing Michael, he walked away and hasn't said ten words to me since."

Ginny said, "And that was three days ago; the same time he closed off his mind? But why would he not want to share thoughts just because I planned months ago to sit with Michael?"

Hermione said, "I think Harry has started to fancy you and wanted to ask you to sit with him. I think he's jealous and is afraid through your connection he'll mentally see and hear you snogging Michael."

Ginny said, "I've never snogged Michael. I gave him a short thank you kiss after we got back from Hogsmeade; but that, and holding hands, was as much as we ever did. Why would Harry be jealous of that?"

Hermione said, "Harry doesn't know what you and Michael did or didn't do. He's not the kind of boy that would ask out a girl he already knows is going with another guy. If he has started to fancy you, his imagination might have run away with him. He's blocked his thoughts so you won't find out how he feels."

Ginny said, "I promise to sit with Michael before all this happened; but over the past month, Harry and I have gotten very close. I'd rather sit with Harry, but I have to explain it to Michael first. I can't just not show up after I promised him."

Hermione said, "Maybe you should explain that to Harry tonight."

Ginny said, "I think your right, I better find him now."

The boys' door was open; Ron was there, but not Harry. She asked, "Ron, do you know where Harry is?"

Ron said, "I thought you two were connected and always knew where the other person was."

Ginny said, "Harry is upset and shut down his side of the connection. That's why I want to find him, so we can talk about why he's blocking me."

She went looking for Harry but nobody had seen him. The she realized she hadn't see Sirius either, Harry trusted Sirius and talked to him about everything. She headed up to Sirius' room.

Harry said, "Sirius, you were right, I want to ask Ginny to be my girlfriend; but she's seeing some Ravenclaw prat named Michael Corner. I don't know what I should do."

Sirius asked, "Do you really fancy Ginny?"

Harry said, "Yes, she smart, funny, kind, cute, I never met another girl like her."

Sirius said, "Then fight for her."

Harry said, "You mean I should challenge this Michael git to a duel?"

Sirius laughed and said, "I don't think you have to go quite that far. By fighting for her, I meant ask her to sit with you on the train and for meals in the great hall. Ask her to go to Hogsmeade with you, things like that."

Harry said, "Michael already asked her to sit with him on the train; and he took her to Hogsmeade last spring."

Sirius said, "So what, you ask her to sit with you instead, and to go to Hogsmeade with you next time."

Harry asked, "What if she says no?"

Sirius said, "Your dad fell in love with your mother the first time he saw her; they were only eleven. He asked her to sit with him in the great hall and she said no. He asked again and she said no again, hundreds of times.

In third year he asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him, she said no. He asked next open weekend and she said no again. He asked her every open weekend until seventh year until she finally said yes. He loved her so fought for her the only way he could; by refusing to give up on her."

Harry said, "I understand, I'm going to look for Ginny before its bed time."

There was a knock on Sirius' door.

Sirius called out, "Come in."

As the door swung open, Ginny's voice asked, "Sirius, have you seen …"

She stopped when she saw Harry standing there.

At the same time she and Harry both said, "We have to talk."

Sirius laughed and said, "You sure do. I'm going to the kitchen to get a Butterbeer; I'll be gone about fifteen minutes, do either of you want me to bring one back for you?"

Both said yes, and Sirius left."

As soon as the door closed, Harry said, "Ginny, I want to ask you something." At the same time Ginny said, "Harry, I want to tell you something."

Harry said, "Usually I would say ladies first; but if I don't say this right now I may lose my nerve."

Ginny said, "Go ahead Harry."

He said, "GinnyIfancyyouandwanttositwithyouonthetrain."

Ginny said, "I didn't catch all of that; but I think you asked me to sit with you on the train to school tomorrow."

Harry said, "Yes, will you?"

Ginny said, "Harry, I know that Hermione told you I promised to sit with Michael Corner."

His face fell and he said, "I understand."

He started walking toward the door and Ginny grabbed his arm. She said, "No you don't understand; please let me finish what I have to say."

He stopped and she continued, "I promised to sit with Michael in June, before our connection came out in the open.

Harry, I fancied you for three years and you ignored me; except of course to save me in the chamber, and you would have done that for anyone, even Snape and Malfoy. Since then I could feel your emotions; but there was no sign that you could feel mine.

Three years is a long time to fancy someone without a return of affection. When Michael asked me to dance, and then continued to go out of his way to meet me between classes and talk, it made me feel special that someone thought I was worth paying attention to.

He was the first boy to ask me on a date, and the first boy I kissed. But I only kissed him once as a thank you for a nice day in Hogsmeade. We did sit together on the train and he asked me to sit with him again. But I never stopped fancying you.

As I said, all that was before I told you about our connection. Since then we spent a lot of time together and our connection became stronger, I haven't thought about Michael at all. I still fancy you and I would rather sit with you, if you still want me to.

First, I have to see Michael and explain things to him; I can't just not show up like some tart that used him and dropped him. If you fancy me, give me fifteen minutes on the train to say good-by to him."

Harry didn't say anything for a minute and Ginny figured that meant he didn't want to be with her. This time it was she that started walking out until Harry yelled, "Of course I still want you to sit with me. I just had a hard time believing such a wonderful kind girl would want to be with me."

She stopped and turned toward him. He said, "You told me you kissed him to say thank you for a nice date; will you let me kiss you to say thank you for being so nice."

Ginny nodded and they stepped toward each other. He said, "I never kissed a girl so I'm not quite sure how to do this properly." He put his hand on the side of her head and moved his head to hers. She closed her eyes and when he was sure their lips would touch, he closed his eyes.

Their lips touched and they held the kiss for almost a minute. Finally he backed away and said, "Wow, if I knew it felt like that I would have kissed you a long time ago."

Ginny said, "I wished you did. Maybe we should try that again."

They were still holding that second kiss when the door opened and Sirius said, "Harry, are you and Ginny still talk…, sorry, I should have knocked. I guess you did finish talking, does this mean you're not going to challenge that Michael to a duel."

Ginny stared at Sirius and asked, "What do you mean challenge Michael to a duel; Harry, what is he talking about?"

Harry said, "Nothing, you know only his name is Sirius; everything else about him is nonsense."

As usual, the Weasley boys weren't ready on time and it was five of eleven when they passed through the wall onto platform 9¾.

Harry said, "Ginny, I'll take your trunk and find a compartment while you find Michael and talk. You can always find me, so come when you're ready."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron found an empty compartment and put the trunks in the overhead rack; then Ron and Hermione left to go to the prefects' meeting.

As she went out the door, Hermione said, "Harry, we'll be back after the meeting, but then we'll have to do a patrol occasionally."

Harry sat down and wondered what he should do as he sat there by himself; then he heard Ginny think to him, "Harry, I found the compartment where Michael is sitting. There are two boys and three girls with him, so I'm going to ask him to come out in the corridor to talk."

Harry answered, "I'll block you out so you can talk in private."

She said, "No Harry, I want you to listen; I'm not going to tell him anything you can't hear."

Harry closed his eyes so he could see what she was seeing.

Ginny said, "Hello Michael."

He looked at her and said, "Ginny, I didn't expect to see you."

She said, "On the way home in June we agreed to sit together on the way back today. Why wouldn't you expect me?"

He said, "Well I wrote you four letters in the first two weeks after we got home and you never wrote back. I figured you were angry about something and didn't want to talk to me.

Then I got a letter from Marie Hollenback, this is Marie by the way, she's in my year in Ravenclaw. When you didn't answer my letters I started writing to her and she agreed to sit with me today."

Ginny said, "I never got a letter from you. Dumbledore made my family move to a safer house since Voldemort …"

The three girls and three boys all screamed as she said Voldemort. The girl Michael pointed out as Marie said, "Don't say that name. What's the matter with you; didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

Ginny said, "It's only a name, no different than Michael or Marie.

Well anyway, I never got your letters Michael; but I guess it doesn't matter, I see you're happy sitting with Marie. I only stopped here to tell you that over the summer, Harry came to stay at the safe house with us, and he and I sort of started going together. I'll just go sit with him."

Marie said, "You want to sit with that liar Harry Potter. Everyone knows he's crazy, claiming 'You Know Who' is back and they fought. They should lock him up in the mental ward at St. Mungos."

Ginny said, "You and Michael deserve each other, you're both arses. Every word Harry said is true; why else do you think Dumbledore made my family move to a safe house if Voldemort isn't back."

The six Ravenclaws yelled again and Michael pulled his wand. He said, "You're as crazy as Potter, I'm glad I'm rid of you. And don't you dare call Marie or me an arse; next time I'll hex you."

When he pointed the wand at her, Ginny pushed her arm out and Michael was thrown back against the wall of the compartment. Ginny turned and left.

Harry knew how upset she was, so he went to meet her. Her pulled her into his arms and said, "It's okay Ginny, we both knew what the ministry and the Prophet are saying about me. It's why Fudge put me on trial, to force me to stop saying Voldemort is back."

She said, "Yes, but the students at school have known you for years; they should know better that to call you a crazy liar."

Harry said, "Ginny, people have harassed me every year; why would you think they will believe me now?

Let's go back to our compartment and wait for Ron and Hermione."

They sat talking mentally about how badly she and Harry had been treated by the other students over the past years. Ginny was ostracized for most of her second year after word that she was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets leaked out.

At least her classmates finally came around and she made friends her third year; but Harry was treated poorly every year for one reason or another.

First year his fellow Gryffindors wouldn't speak to him for weeks because he, Hermione, and Neville lost so many points for the house with the Norbert debacle. Second year, most students avoided him because they thought he was the heir of Slytherin. Third year, everyone stayed away from him because they thought Sirius was trying to kill Harry and they didn't want to be near when it happened. Fourth year of course, everyone called him names because they thought Harry cheated to get into the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

That was just the students; then there was how he was treated by the teachers. Quirrell tried to kill him. Lockhart constantly embarrassed Harry by making him play all the evil parts in the stories Lockhart told in class. Trelawney predicted his death every class.

Dumbledore manipulated Harry's entire life, forced him to live with the Dursleys, and kept secrets, secrets Harry felt he had the right to know. And then there was Snape, who hated Harry from the first day they met just because Harry looked like his father. Snape was the worst, lowering Harry's grades for no reason, insulting Harry in class, taking house points and giving him detentions for no reason.

By the end of this mental discussion, Harry and Ginny decided they had enough of this bad treatment. They treated others with respect, and now that they had the power, they were no longer going to put up with others treating them badly. They would demand to be treated fairly and would defend themselves against people that abused them, physically or verbally.

Eventually, Ginny said, "Harry, I did something I shouldn't have when I was with Michael; I used wandless magic to stop him from hexing me."

Harry said, "I know, I saw it; but I don't think he, or any of the other Birds noticed. They were all upset about you saying Voldemort, and thinking more about stopping you from saying it again than about what you did."

Ginny asked, "Harry, what's happening to us. For two years, I vaguely picked up your feelings; you got nothing from me. Then in the past month, we've discovered all these new powers, and all of them have skyrocketed in the past four weeks.

And it's not just more power; in the past month, between what Hermione found in the Black library, and Bill and Sirius' lessons, we've learned over a hundred new charms, hexes, and curses. That's more than three a day; in school, I never remember learning three new spells in one day. And I don't mean just getting told the spell; we mastered each new spell in an hour or less.

I remember you said our powers would grow with our bodies; but our increase in power the last four weeks have been crazy."

Harry thought about what she said for several minutes; finally, he said, "Think of this like flying on a broom. Let's say we both have natural talent at flying; but what if after your first flying lesson you never got back on a broom for two years. Your talent wouldn't develop because you weren't practicing. Then, after two years you began flying again, hours a day every day; your flying skills would improve quickly.

This connection between us formed in the Chamber of Secrets; at least that's what we assume. Then for two years, we hardly talked, in fact we were hundreds of miles apart during the summers so we didn't use the connection. Then a month ago we, or at least I, discovered what was happening.

Since then we've been together fourteen or fifteen hours a day; and we've been practicing this talent, exercising our mental muscles for the first time. I'm sure that's why our powers have developed so quickly. Our magic was ready and all we needed was the practice to make things develop quickly."

They sat, considering what Harry said. Ron and Hermione hadn't returned, but Malfoy did show up. Crabbe, Goyle, and a bunch of other Slytherins were with him. Harry recognized a few of them as the children of some of the Death Eaters that came to the graveyard at Voldemort's call; and they all had their wands out.

Harry said, "Get out Malfoy; we're not in the mood to listen to your nonsense."

Malfoy said, "Watch you manners Potter; things are going to be different at Hogwarts this year. You and you blood traitor friends better learn to respect your betters."

Harry said, "And you think of yourself as our better. I told you Malfoy, get out or I'll throw you out; and we decided, from now on, if you threaten us again, we won't hold back."

Crabbe and Goyle moved closer to Malfoy as he said, "I guess I better start teaching you manners right now."

He pointed his wand toward Harry and Ginny, but before he could cast a curse, Harry cast a Bludgeoning curse. Malfoy was hurled out into the corridor along with Crabbe, Goyle, and all the other Slytherins. They all fell unconscious to the floor and the compartment door closed.

Less than a minute later, the door opened and the head boy came in. He said, "What happened here? There are reports of some type of fight in this compartment."

Ginny said, "Not much of a fight, just Malfoy and his minions threatening us; we took care of it."

The head boy said, "You can't attack other students just because they said something you don't like."

Harry said, "We didn't attack them because they said something, they pulled and pointed their wands at us but we were faster; they attacked us and we had to defend ourselves."

The head boy said, "I will make a full report of this to Professors McGonagall and Snape; I'm sure they will forward my report to Dumbledore."

Ron and Hermione returned as the head boy left. Ron asked, "What happened?"

Harry and Ginny told the story, and as they finished, the train began to slow. Everyone quickly pulled on their robes, got their trunks and found a carriage up to the castle.

After the sorting and opening feast, Dumbledore introduced the new DADA professor. It was the toad lady that was with Fudge at Harry's trial; Harry told Ginny, neither of them were very happy about it.

They were about to head up to Gryffindor tower when the head girl stopped them and said, "Professor Dumbledore want to see both of you in his office before you head up to your dorms."


	6. Chapter 6 - Frustration

Chapter VI – Frustration

When they reached the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, Harry said, "The headmaster sent for us, but didn't give us the password."

The gargoyle moved and they went up the spiral stairs, knocked, and heard Dumbledore say, "Come in Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley."

Along with Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall were there. Dumbledore pointed to two chairs and said, "Please be seated."

When they were seated, Dumbledore said, "I received a report of a disturbance in your compartment on the train. Could you tell us what happened?"

Harry said, "Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and some Slytherins came into our compartment; I told them to get out. They wouldn't leave and Malfoy said we better learn to respect our betters because things are going to be different at school this year.

I told them to get out again, Malfoy and some of the others drew their wands pointed them at us, and Malfoy said he was going to start teaching us respect right then. We pushed them out and closed the door. The head boy came and we told him Malfoy threatened us and we defended ourselves. He said he was going to report us; I guess he did."

Snape said, "You're lying. Crabbe and Goyle are each twice your size; you couldn't have pushed the two of them out, much less several others."

Harry said, "I didn't say we physically pushed them, we used magic to push them out. Since we discovered our connection and growing powers, Ginny and I have been talking about our past treatment, and how we feel we deserve to be treated.

Headmaster, my relatives treated me like a slave at the house where you forced me to live. Then I came here and had to put up with verbal abuse from Snape in potions class and from Slytherins, especially Malfoy, in the halls and in classes.

Ginny, because of what happened her first year; was ostracized by most of the girls, and verbally abused by many of the boys.

We decided that was wrong; you and the other teachers should have noticed what was happening and stopped it. Now that we have this connection and power, we won't put up with that kind of treatment; not only to us; but to other students like Neville and Luna that are abused by bullies.

If you don't do something to stop student abuse; we will."

Ginny added, "What happened to the Slytherins on the train shows we mean what we say."

McGonagall said, "You injured those students; many of them had concussions and several others, broken bones. That is unacceptable. What do you have to say about that?"

Harry said, "Twice I told them nicely to get out of our compartment and instead of leaving, Malfoy threatened us then several of them pointed their wands at us. Do you think we should have just let them curse us?"

McGonagall said, "You can't be sure they would have cursed you; or cast any spell at all."

Ginny said, "So Professor, you're saying we should have taken that chance; after years of Malfoy's bullying us and other students. Did you forget his father tried to kill me by giving me that diary first year? Draco is no different than his father, except he hasn't taken the dark mark, yet."

Snape yelled, You impudent girl. How dare you accuse Mr. Malfoy of being a Death Eater with no proof?"

Harry said, "I'll bet you a thousand Galleons Mr. Malfoy is a Death Eater and has the dark mark on his arm; I saw him respond to Voldemort's call that night in the graveyard. He's your good friend, perhaps you can ask him to show us his arm; offer to split the money with him and see if he's willing. In fact, why don't you show us your arm; right now in front of Professor McGonagall?"

Snape said, "Headmaster, I've told you for years that you let Potter get away with everything. It should be obvious he has no respect for his betters and should be expelled, or at least severely punished."

Harry said, "You sound exactly like Draco, you want to teach me to respect my betters; meaning him and you, correct. But that's to be expected, your good friend Lucius Malfoy did make Draco your godson."

Snape stood, snarled, drew his wand, and pointed it at Harry. Like Malfoy, he was hurled back smashing against the wall and fall to the ground.

Ginny said, "Well Professor McGonagall, headmaster, now you know exactly what happened to the Slytherins on the train."

McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter, how dare you attack a teacher."

Harry said, "Headmaster, I want you to call the Aurors. I want to press charges against Snape for attempting to attack me; and when they arrest him, I want them to check his arm for the dark mark. I also want you and Professor McGonagall to testify as witnesses to the attack."

Dumbledore said, "That is not going to happen Mr. Potter; I cannot allow you to get the DMLE and Aurors involved and accuse Professor Snape of anything. I, and The Order of the Phoenix, need him free."

Harry said, "And in return, Ginny and I need something from you. I'll agree not to press charges if you answer our questions; completely and truthfully answer them."

McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter, you are attempting to blackmail the headmaster. I wouldn't believe that of you."

Ginny said, "Professor, it's not blackmail; it's a deal. We think he knows something we need to know, something to help stop Voldemort. He wants Snape free, we want the information; we're simply agreeing to make a trade."

Dumbledore asked, "What do you think I know that can help stop Voldemort?"

Harry said, "Information about Tom's other objects that are like the diary."

Dumbledore's face went white. He said, "Professor McGonagall, would you please levitate Professor Snape to the hospital wing? I don't believe we will need you to stay here any longer."

McGonagall said, "Headmaster, are you agreeing to go along with this arrangement with Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley."

Dumbledore said, "Minerva, this involves top secret order business. Please do as I asked and take Severus for treatment."

McGonagall levitated Snape away and once she was gone, Dumbledore asked, "What make you two think there are other objects like Tom Riddle's diary?"

Harry said, "If you want to keep Snape free, the deal is your answers are complete and truthful. If you try to avoid answering, or talk in circles, or give obtuse answers, the deal is off and we'll call the DMLE Aurors."

Dumbledore said, "It was a legitimate question."

Ginny said, "Very well, we found and destroyed a locket that once belonged to Slytherin. It was cursed the same way as the diary."

Dumbledore looked at them for some time without saying anything. Finally Harry said, "We're waiting headmaster; but we're not waiting forever. Tell us what you know."

Dumbledore said, "When you told me what happened in the Chamber of Secrets, and gave me the destroyed diary that day when you saved Miss Weasley, I suspected it was more than just a cursed dark object. I examined it closely and did some research.

Do you know what the diary and, if you are correct about it, the locket you mentioned really are?"

Harry said, "They're Horcruxes, and we want to know how many Tom made."

Ginny said, "We figured if anyone would know the number, it would be you."

Dumbledore said, "May I ask where and how you learned what a Horcrux is, and where you discovered the locket Horcrux."

Harry said, "It was in a cabinet at Grimmauld Place. I happened to walk too close and felt it. Bill Weasley explained what it was."

Dumbledore said, "What does that mean, you felt it?"

Ginny answered, "If Harry or I came within a few feet of it we felt pain; Harry in his scar and for me just a strong general headache."

Dumbledore said, "You said you destroyed it. How? As far as I know, there are only two ways, Basilisk venom, and Fiendfyre. I doubt Sirius, Molly, or the others would let you use Fiendfyre inside Grimmauld Place, and I know there was no Basilisk venom there."

Ginny said, "Bill thought the same thing. Then, when the locket was opened accidentally, the piece of Voldemort came out. Harry and I had to quickly learn another method. But we're here to tell you about destroying them; what can you tell us about the number of Horcruxes Tom made?"

Dumbledore said, "I don't know for sure; my research showed that no other dark wizard ever made more than one. My first clue that Tom made more than one came after the diary was destroyed. My sources informed me that the part of Voldemort hiding in Albania remained alive. That meant he had to have another Horcrux.

Further investigation into Tom's life made me think he made several. I believe fewer than ten; my best guess is six."

Harry said, "Bill made the same guess; less than ten. He said the soul would be unstable if he made more. What's you reason for guessing six?"

Dumbledore answered, "I knew Tom Riddle as a boy. Before I became headmaster, he was in my transfiguration class for seven years. He was very interested in the theory of magic. Theory shows that seven is the most powerful magical number; I think it would appeal to Tom to split his soul into seven parts. Based on my experience with him, I believe he made six Horcruxes and the seventh piece of his soul stayed in his body.

That is it stayed in his body until his killing curse reflected back from you, Harry. That piece then roamed free for ten years, possessed Quirrell for a year, then roamed about for two more years until he developed a new body."

Harry asked, "How confident are you about your guess?"

Dumbledore said, "Eighty to ninety percent sure. I know a retired professor, Horace Slughorn the former head of Slytherin. He was close to Tom when he was a student. Horace might know more about Tom and I tried to get information from him; but so far, he refuses to talk. I think he's afraid that if he talks to me, Voldemort will come after him."

Ginny asked, "What about the locations of the remaining four? And do you have any idea of what the Horcruxes are; I mean what objects were they made from?"

Dumbledore said, "I've been looking into Tom's life since he left Hogwarts and have a few ideas of what the objects are; less of an idea of where they are."

Harry said, "Well, tell us your ideas. The deal is complete and truthful information."

Dumbledore said, "It's late, after nine; you have classes tomorrow. It will take hours for me to tell you all I learned. It would be best to break now and set up several times over the next few months to go over the rest."

Harry and Ginny agreed, but before they returned to Gryffindor tower, Harry asked, "What are you going to do to control Snape and the Slytherins?"

Dumbledore said, "What do you mean, control them?"

Harry said, "Snape has unfairly punished students in his class since I've been here; especially Gryffindors. Check how many points Gryffindors have lost in Snape's class compared to Slytherins, and check Snape's point deductions for Gryffindors compared to other teachers.

Ginny and I aren't going to put up with our grades getting lowered for no reason; we will not go to detentions given for unjust reasons. Five times in the past four years, Snape deliberately dropped the potion I handed in for a grade and gave me a zero.

We already showed that we won't put up with Snape, Malfoy, or the other Slytherins threatening and attacking us as we walk to class. Do something to keep them away from us; or next time one of them comes after me or Ginny, I'll hit them with a curse Madam Pomfrey can't fix; that includes Snape."

Dumbledore said, "I agreed to tell you what I know about Tom's Horcruxes; but I insist you follow school rules. You will not attack a teacher again or any other students."

Harry said, "You don't seem to understand headmaster. Because of our connection, we don't need you or Hogwarts anymore. The only reason we returned this year was to get your information on Voldemort's Horcruxes. Ginny and I will eventually find and destroy them on our own; but we'll be able to do it sooner with your help.

We assumed you, like we; want Voldemort killed as quickly as possible to save as many innocent lives as possible. But we refuse to be abused any longer in order to get it done.

You sentenced me to ten years of abuse at my relatives' house; and now even though you know the abuse is continuing, you insist I return there in the summer for more abuse. Well, that's over, I will not return to the Dursleys' again. And I will not let Snape or any other person here at Hogwarts abuse me any longer; that includes Malfoy and the other Slytherin Death Nibblers in training.

If you won't stop them from abusing us, then we will leave Hogwarts. I told you at Grimmauld Place Sirius already wanted to move across the pond, if you don't do something about Snape and the Slytherins, we'll go to the Salem Witches Institute, and you can handle Voldemort on your own.

Make up your mind headmaster, students shouldn't be threatened by other students, and especially not by teachers."

Dumbledore simply nodded.

When they got to Gryffindor tower, the common room was empty except for Ron and Hermione. They asked what Dumbledore wanted but Harry used the same excuse; it's late and it will take some time, we'll talk tomorrow.

Dumbledore sat in his office trying to decide what to tell Harry and Ginny. He would give them the information about four of the remaining Horcruxes as agreed; but, should he tell them that Harry was the seventh Horcrux, the one Voldemort made unintentionally.

The next morning Harry and Ginny walked into the great hall holding hands. As soon as they entered, all talking stopped; the silence was deafening. They walked to where Ron and Hermione were seated.

Harry whispered to Ginny, "Don't let it bother you; I told you on the train how they would treat me, and you because you're with me. Most of them don't think for themselves, they let their parents' opinion and the editorial opinions in the Prophet think for them."

Ginny whispered back, "I don't know how you stand it; but I'll try not to hex them for just staring."

Harry's first class was charms with Flitwick; he kissed Ginny and headed to the third floor classroom. Ginny went to the second floor for DADA with the new teacher, Umbridge. She knew the whole story of how Umbridge was on Fudge's side during Harry's trial.

Ginny wanted to see if Umbridge would show bias against her for being Harry's girlfriend; they noticed that at both the opening feast last night and at breakfast this morning, Umbridge spent a lot of time staring at her and Harry.

Ginny took a seat between her roommate Demelza Robins and Luna. Umbridge was seated at her desk and didn't say a word until the bell sounded. She stood and made a little throat clearing sound before saying, "Good morning class."

A few students clearly answered good morning, some mumbled good morning, some didn't say anything.

Umbridge said, "When I say good morning, I expect everyone to say good morning back to me clearly and respectfully. You will address me as Professor Umbridge. Now let's try that again; good morning class."

Everyone clearly answered, "Good morning Professor Umbridge."

Umbridge said, "That's better. Now as I call the roll, you will answer 'Present Professor'.

James Ambrose."

James said, "Present Professor."

Umbridge called, "Jane Anstead."

Jane answered, "Present Professor."

That continued until only Ginny Weasley and Clive Young hadn't been called.

Umbridge called, "Ginevra Weasley."

Ginny said, "Present Professor, but I preferred to be called Ginny."

Umbridge looked at her and said, "Your name is Ginevra, and in my class that is what you will be called. You seemed to have picked up Mr. Potter's attitude toward authority figures; I suggest you stay away from Mr. Potter for your own Good.

He will only drag you down with him when the ministry proves what a liar he is."

As Harry had said to Dumbledore last night, he and Ginny weren't going to put up with abuse, physical or mental. She said, "Harry has never lied about anything. Voldemort has returned and when he begins killing people again, everyone will know the Minister of Magic is a bumbling fool and demand that he is thrown out of office."

Umbridge smiled and said, "See, your attitude has already gotten you into trouble. You will report to my office tonight at eight for detention."

Ginny said, "No I won't. I haven't done anything to deserve a detention; I haven't broken any school rules."

Umbridge said, "You were disrespectful to the Minister of Magic. You will report for detention."

Ginny said, "It is the right of any citizen to express their opinion of any elected official; the minister is no exception. Besides, he has nothing to do with school rules, and the Hogwarts Student's Manual clearly states that detentions are to be given only for violations of school rules as listed on page 23 of the manual.

Page 24 states that if a teacher feels that a detention is necessary for a reason not on the approved list of violations, the teacher must submit the reason directly to the headmaster in writing and get approval before issuing the detention.

Please let me know the headmaster's answer to your request."

Umbridge said, "Miss Weasley, you have detention tonight for being disrespectful to me, your teacher."

Ginny said, "I intend to see the headmaster right after class to appeal the detention. I haven't been disrespectful to you at all, if anything, you have been disrespectful to me; and every student here can testify to that."

Umbridge wrote something on a piece of parchment, folded and sealed it. She said, "Miss Weasley, take this to your head of house, now."

Ginny picked up her things, took the parchment from Umbridge and left. When she got to McGonagall's classroom, it was empty, so she went to McGonagall's office and knocked."

The door opened and McGonagall said, "Miss Weasley, why are you here; shouldn't you be in class?"

Ginny said, "Professor Umbridge tried to give me detention for calling the Minister of Magic a bumbling fool. I refused it and told her she could only give detention for breaking school rules. Then she wrote this and told me to take it to you."

McGonagall got a worried look and said, "Come in and sit while I read this."

The note must not have been very long, Ginny hardly sat before McGonagall said, "Miss. Weasley, this note claims you were disrespectful to Professor Umbridge in front of her entire class and asks that you be suspended from school. Were you disrespectful to her?"

Ginny said, "No Professor, and everyone in the class and tell you that. She was one of the judges at Harry's hearing and she sided with Fudge. This all started when she called Harry a liar in front of the class and told me I should break up with him or he'd pull me down with him."

McGonagall said, "I see. I'm sorry to say that Professor Umbridge is supported by the minister and there's nothing I can do about her issuing you detention. I also believe that the headmaster can do little to oppose her while she has Minister Fudge's backing. I'm afraid you'll have to go to this detention."

Ginny said, "No Professor, I won't. If she tries to force me, the same thing that happened to Snape will happen to her. How is Snape anyway?"

McGonagall said, "That's Professor Snape; you will show respect for your teachers. He's still in the hospital with a concussion and three broken bones."

Ginny said, "I will show respect to my teachers that show respect to me and the other students. Snape respects no one and from the little I've seen of Umbridge, she doesn't either.

I do respect you Professor so I'm going to tell you what Harry told the headmaster after you left the office last night. We don't bully anyone and we're not going to put up with being bullied by any student or teacher.

As a member of the order, I'm sure you know about my connection with Harry. What you don't know is the powers we've developed because of it. If the headmaster continues to allow Snape and the Slytherins to bully us, we will leave Hogwarts. Sirius already wanted to take Harry to the States, and it won't take much for Harry to agree to go.

I'm telling you now, If Umbridge tries anything with me or Harry, she'll be in the hospital much longer than Snape."

McGonagall said, "Miss Weasley, whatever powers you and Mr. Potter have developed or think you have developed, you cannot stand up against the ministry Aurors. If Professor Umbridge asks the minister to send them to arrest you, you will be helpless and shouldn't try to resist."

Ginny asked, "May I leave now Professor? I have to go to Herbology in a few minutes and it's quite a walk."

McGonagall dismissed her and on the way to class, she mentally discussed with Harry what they should do. At lunch, they told the story to Ron and Hermione. Hermione urged her not to disrespect Umbridge and just go to the detention. Ginny refused.

Ginny didn't go and at half eight, a first year arrived with a note for Ginny to come to the headmaster's office. Harry went with her but waited in the hall near the gargoyle in case there was trouble.

Ginny found Umbridge already in the office with Dumbledore and McGonagall. She ignored the women and said, "Headmaster, you wanted to see me?"

Dumbledore said, "Professor Umbridge tells me she gave you detention for tonight and you failed to report. Is that correct Miss Weasley?"

Ginny said, "Yes. Are you surprised? Harry told you yesterday we wouldn't go to unjust detentions, and we won't. Me calling the minister a bumbling idiot is not grounds for detention."

Umbridge said, "Do you understand now headmaster. Mr. Potter has corrupted her; they have no respect for authority."

McGonagall said, "Even if that were true, and I don't agree it is, Miss Weasley is correct in saying it is not grounds to issue a detention."

Dumbledore said, "After looking over the Hogwarts rule book, I have to agree with Minerva. There is no rule preventing students from expressing political opinions."

Umbridge said, "Well, I'll just have to write Cornelius and see what he has to say about this."

Umbridge got up and walked out, when she came out of the door near the gargoyle, she found Harry sitting there. He knew she was coming from Ginny's mental message.

Harry smiled at her and said, "Professor Umbridge, I hope you're having a pleasant evening. How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

She replied, "You may be happy right now Mr. Potter; but we'll see how happy you are tomorrow."

In the office, Dumbledore looked at Ginny and said, "Miss Weasley, you and Mr. Potter have made a powerful enemy in Professor Umbridge. I suggest you do not push her too much, she has the ministry behind her."

Ginny said, "We know, Professor McGonagall said the same thing to me this morning. I'll tell you what I told her, you, Umbridge, and the ministry have no idea of what is happening to me and Harry; or what we're capable of.

We don't want to hurt anyone, we don't ask to be treated better than anyone else, but we won't be treated worse than other students either. If we're forced to defend ourselves we will use whatever force necessary; against her, any Aurors she brings in, or you if necessary."

Dumbledore was trying to decide what he should do to convince her that she and Harry couldn't fight the entire ministry. He decided to cast a full body bind curse on her; once she was immobilized and helpless, she might realize she wasn't as powerful as she thought. He silently cast the curse.

Ginny stood up and said, "You body bind can't hold me."

She pointed at him and he was frozen in place; she then levitated him off his chair and moved him to the center of the room. She said, "Professor McGonagall, I put a body bind curse on the headmaster; would you like to cancel it?"

McGonagall got out her wand, pointed it at Dumbledore, and said, "Finite incantatem."

Nothing happened, so she repeated it. Again nothing and she said, "I can't seem to cancel it."

Ginny lowered her arm and Dumbledore floated to the floor; as soon as he touched the floor, the body bind ended and he slowly stood up.

As he walked around his desk back to his chair he said, "That was a powerful display of magic; but we are only two people; the ministry can send dozens of Auror."

The door opened and Harry came in, he said, "Ginny only used a fraction of our power; and she didn't want to hurt you. She just as easily could have killed you. Since we've been together, for the past four weeks, our power had doubled every week; if that continues, soon all the Aurors together won't be able to stand against us.

However, as she said, we don't want to hurt anyone; except Voldemort of course. We are not, nor are we going to become dark ourselves; all we want is to end the war and be allowed to live the rest of our lives together in peace. If you can help us do that quickly, we will appreciate it.

If you, Umbitch, or the ministry tries to stop or hurt us, we will fight back with all our power. If that means corrupt Aurors or ministry officials are killed, it will be because of their own bad choices."

Ginny got up and they went back to Gryffindor tower.

McGonagall asked, "Albus, do you believe what they told us. Never before has a student cast a spell that I couldn't reverse."

Dumbledore answered, "Unfortunately, yes Minerva, I believe them. I thought I would cast a full body bind on her to make her realize that she's not as powerful as she thought. Instead she silently and wandlessly blocked my curse, put the spell on me, and neither you nor I could break it.

Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley are out of control. I'm afraid if any professor, Auror, or student attacks them, they will seriously injure or kill in what they see as their right to defend themselves."

McGonagall asked, "What can we do to stop this?"

Dumbledore said, "I can warn Severus and have him warn the Slytherins; whether they will heed my warning is questionable. As far as Professor Umbridge is concerned, I know for sure she will not listen to any warning; and would not consider it necessary to pass a warning on the any Aurors she calls.

I'm sorry to say this about myself, but I don't really care what happens to Delores; she's a miserable sycophant who is only here to get me removed as headmaster so I can be silenced from talking about Voldemort's return.

She will do the same to silence Mr. Potter, and now Miss Weasley; we would all be better off if she dropped dead.

My worry is about her calling in Aurors to go after Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley. The Aurors must obey ministry orders and if they do, they will get hurt or killed because of Delores' hatred of Mr. Potter.

At this time, I just don't know what I can do to stop it."

McGonagall said, "What if you tell Kingsley and Tonks what is happening; perhaps they can warn the other Aurors. If they know how dangerous an attack will be, maybe they can think of some way out of threatening Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley."

Dumbledore said, "I suppose, for now, that is the best I can do; but keep thinking of any possible alternative to stop this oncoming battle."

The next morning Harry and Ginny found a notice on the bulletin board.

Ministerial Decree Number 7

Madam Delores Umbridge has been named High Inquisitor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As High Inquisitor, Madam Umbridge will oversee all teachers and the headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Her duties include evaluating the teachers and headmaster's abilities to do their jobs, give warning to deficient teachers, and fire those who do not meet ministry standards.

Madam Umbridge will also supervise student discipline and have the power to overrule other teachers and the headmaster's disciplinary decisions.

Ginny said, "I guess this means trouble, she'll come after us first thing."

Harry said, "Stand strong on our decision to not accept abuse, from her or anyone else. Try to not seriously hurt anyone; but if the situation calls for it, do whatever is necessary to protect yourself."

On the way to breakfast, they found Malfoy and several other Slytherins waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

Malfoy said, "Well, well, didn't I warn you that things here would be changing. Dumbledork can't protect you anymore."

Harry asked, "Malfoy, are you that stupid? Didn't what happened on the train teach you anything? How many days do you need to spend in the hospital to learn your lesson?"

As he finished speaking, Umbridge came from around the corner and said, "Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, I heard you threatening Mr. Malfoy, you each have detention with me for a week. Consider yourselves lucky that I didn't expel you both."

Harry said, "You are as big an idiot as Malfoy if you think we'll accept detention for this."

Umbridge said, "I deputize all you Slytherins to help me detain these two troublemakers. Then she pulled her wand and pointed it at Harry.

Harry pushed his hand out as if he was pushing Umbridge away; but he never touched her. Instead, she appeared to grow smaller until it looked as if she shrank into nothing. Her wand fell to the floor.

Malfoy and three of the Slytherins drew their wands and Ginny swiped her arm across where they were standing. The four were hurled twenty feet and slammed the far wall.

Harry said, "You other Slytherins may want to get Madam Pomfrey; your friends will need quite a bit of medical care."

Harry and Ginny went into the great hall and began to eat. It was less than five minutes before Dumbledore and McGonagall walked in and came over to them.

Dumbledore said, "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, I need to talk to you privately in my office."

Harry said, "Perhaps we should talk here so all the teachers and students can hear. Going public with this may prevent future incidents."

Harry did a charm to make all their voices echo through the hall, then said, "I presume this is about Umbitch and the Slytherins that attacked us on the way to breakfast. I warned you what we would do if threatened."

Dumbledore said, "The four Slytherins are in the hospital, Madam Pomfrey said their injuries are more severe than those from the train incident."

Harry said, "In the Muggle game of baseball, three strikes and you're out; next time any Slytherins come after us, Madam Pomfrey won't be able to help them."

McGonagall looked shocked, Dumbledore asked, "Is that what happened to Professor Umbridge. Did you kill her?"

There were gasps all over the hall before Harry said, "No, I didn't kill her, this time. I banished her to Azkaban. If she can convince the wizard guards who she is, she'll be back in a day or two. I hope it teaches her not to come after us again."

Dumbledore said, "I think the lesson she'll learn is next time to come after you with a dozen Aurors instead of a group of Slytherins."

Harry said, "Then you better warn the Aurors what will happen. Today, we weren't seriously worried about her or the Slytherin harming us. If Aurors come after us, we'll have to react with more power and harsher curses to protect ourselves."

Harry removed the charm and in a quiet voice asked, "Headmaster, can we meet to talk about Tom's objects before something happens that forces us to leave Hogwarts."

Dumbledore said, "I have time tonight at eight. I wish I could convince you not to push a confrontation with the ministry."

Harry said, "We didn't go after her looking for trouble; but she just won't leave us in peace. Try telling Fudge to make her back off; if he gets involved personally, we'll take care of him too."

At their meeting that night, Dumbledore showed Harry and Ginny several memories in a Pensive. The memories were collected from a number of people and covered things concerning both Tom and his family that happened over a twenty-year period.

When the last memory was finished, Dumbledore said, "There are three times that many more memories, but it's late and we should discuss these to see if you noticed anything important."

Harry said, "The last memory seemed to indicate that Tom had deep interest in his family history."

Ginny said, "In one memory, I saw Slytherin's locket that we destroyed; it was an heirloom in his family that showed he was descended from Slytherin.

There was also a ring in that memory that belonged to his family somehow; I'm not familiar with the Peverell family, but it seemed to be important to Tom's grandfather. Maybe he made that into a Horcrux."

Dumbledore asked, "Are you familiar with the Tale of the Three Brothers?"

Harry said, "No," but Ginny said, "Sure, from The Tales of Beadle the Bard. What does that have to do with Tom and these memories?"

Dumbledore said, "The Peverells are the three brothers in the tale."

Ginny asked, "But that's a fairy tale, it can't be about real people; can it?"

Dumbledore said, "It is. The Peverell brothers were well known in their time as powerful wizards. I'm not saying the tale is absolutely true, but it is based on the Peverell brothers."

Harry interrupted with, "I don't know this fairy tale you're talking about. What is it and why is it important?"

Ginny said, "It will take some time, I'll explain it later. Right now, it means the ring was probably important enough to Tom for him to make it a Horcrux. Headmaster, do you have any idea where he hid it?"

Dumbledore said, "I have an idea; a good enough one to make it worth going there and checking."

Harry asked, "When? The sooner the better."

Dumbledore said, "Not this weekend, next Saturday is good for me. I can't leave the school this week; there are always problems the first week of class that Professor McGonagall can't handle alone. And you've added to potential problems by confronting Professor Umbridge."

Harry said, "Agreed, next Saturday. When can we meet again to see more memories?"

Dumbledore said, "I can do that this Saturday night at eight again."

DADA class was cancelled that day and the next since Umbridge hadn't returned. The weekend came and they were in Dumbledore's office again. The memories this time covered Tom when he was in his twenties and early thirties.

They showed him working at Borgin and Burkes, meeting with several people, and examining valuable objects.

Harry asked, "I saw the locket again; this time with Hufflepuff's cup. Do you think the cup was made into a Horcrux?"

Dumbledore said, "It was stolen along with the locket the day after that memory was made; I think your right that it's a Horcrux now. But before you ask, I have no idea about its location; we'll have to keep looking into Tom's life, perhaps we'll find a clue."

Ginny said, "If we're right, that four of the six Horcruxes. The diary and locket, already destroyed. The ring we're going to look for next Saturday, and the cup, who knows where. That leaves two more; are there more clues in the memories we didn't see yet?"

Dumbledore said, "Perhaps, but there are not as obvious as the clues concerning the ring and cup. I've been considering them for years and still am not sure; maybe you'll come up with new ideas when you see them. Thursday night is good for me."

It was Monday morning. Harry and Ginny came down the stairs and found Umbridge standing in the same place as last time, this time with ten Aurors instead of the Slytherins.

She said, "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, you are both under arrest for attacking a ministry official and four students."


	7. Chapter 7 - Anxiety

Chapter VII – Anxiety

Harry slowly waved his arm across the group freezing the Aurors in place but leaving Umbridge untouched. Then he said, "Didn't you learn from last time. If you push this fight, we will have to kill you and maybe some of these Aurors."

Umbridge said, "Besides being a liar Mr. Potter, your are also quite arrogant if you think you can fight me and ten Aurors."

Harry said, "If the Aurors know you are helping Voldemort, maybe they won't help you; maybe they'll arrest you instead of us."

Umbridge said, "Another lie Mr. Potter, I informed the Aurors how you attacked me and an innocent group of students that were helping me; they won't believe your lies. Now will you both surrender peacefully, or will we have to take you by force?"

Harry asked, "Why do you hate me?

You tried to get me convicted of a crime when all I did was defend myself and my cousin from a Dementor attack. You called me a liar in front of my girlfriend and her entire class and then tried to punish her for defending me. You set up a trap for me using a group of students to taunt me into saying something you could use to punish me. Why?

Harry was doing two things, first, letting the Aurors know that Umbridge held a grudge against him and was using them to get him. Second, he was trying to anger Umbridge so she would lose control and attack him so the Aurors would see he was only defending himself. It worked.

She shot a curse at him; he blocked it with a wave of his hand and said, "You didn't answer me. Why do you hate me?"

She said, "Because you won't keep your mouth shut; you insist on telling everyone that 'He Who Must Not Be Named' is back."

Harry said, "Voldemort is back, that's the truth and the ministry should try and stop him."

Umbridge yelled, "Don't say that name. Of course he's back, only a fool wouldn't realize it; but if Minister Fudge admits it, people will panic, and demand that the ministry does something to stop him. Cornelius doesn't know what to do, so he has to continue to deny it."

Harry said, "If Fudge doesn't know what to do, he should resign and let someone who has ideas of what to do become minister. Fudge is endangering the entire population by doing nothing to prepare for Voldemort's next attack."

Umbridge said, "If Cornelius resigns, Amelia Bones will most likely be elected minister. She doesn't like me and would fire me or at least demote me."

Harry said, "So this whole sham to get me arrested is only about you keeping your job. You'd let Voldemort kill hundreds, maybe thousands, just so you can keep your job."

She said, "I have to keep my job. Lucius Malfoy has explained why it is necessary to preserve our system of keeping the power in pure blood families in order to prevent mudbloods from taking over and ruining our world. Only Cornelius and I can see to that."

Harry said, "You do know Lucius Malfoy is one of Voldemort's inner circle of Death Eaters, he has the Dark Mark on his arm. He tried to kill Ginny three years ago by slipping Voldemort's personal curse diary in with her books."

Umbridge yelled, "I told you not to say that name. And what you said is a lie; Lucius Malfoy is highly respected in magical society. He donates a great deal of money to charities and is an influential member of the Wizengmort."

Harry said, "You mean he bribes Fudge and others to do what he wants, and he wants laws that favor what Voldemort wants, holding half-bloods and Muggle-borns from every having an equal say in our society."

Umbridge asked, "What's wrong with that? Those inferior people would ruin everything if they got any power."

Harry asked, "Why don't you just admit that you support Voldemort? You want what he wants."

Umbridge screamed, "I told you not to say that name. You must be taught respect for your betters."

She pointed her wand at him and said, "Crucio!"

Harry sidestepped the curse. She tried again and he sidestepped again.

Harry said, "You'll have to be faster than that. And you do know that is an unforgivable curse; and you used it in front of ten Aurors."

Umbridge shook with anger, again pointed her wand at Harry, and yelled, "Avada Kadavra."

As Harry stepped aside this time, he waved his arm past the Aurors again, freeing them from the freezing charm.

One of the Aurors said, "Madam Umbridge, drop your wand, you're under arrest for using unforgivable curses on a person."

Umbridge turned to face the Aurors and yelled, "No, you don't understand. He has to be stopped. Cornelius and I must be able do what is necessary to preserve our society."

The Auror repeated, "Madam, drop you wand."

Instead, she turned and shot another killing curse at Harry. This time, he held up his hand and the green light splashed off it. The Aurors were too slow to stop Umbridge from firing the curse, but all ten of them fired stunners at her. The combination was too much for her heart, she fell to the floor dead.

One of the Aurors walked over and felt for a pulse in her throat, the Auror shook her head and said, "Dead."

One of the Aurors walked toward Harry and Ginny and said, "I'm Auror Dawlish, I'm in charge of this detail. After hearing what Madam Umbridge said, and seeing what she did, it is my decision that neither you nor Miss Weasley will be charged with any crime. It will however be necessary for both of you to accompany us to the ministry to make official statement concerning the events this morning.

Several teachers had come out of the great hall during the time Harry was getting Umbridge to confess her real objective. They had kept the students back but they heard most of the conversation. Now, McGonagall stepped forward and asked, "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, do you want me to accompany you? You're entitled to have an adult with you."

Harry said, "No thank you Professor; we can sent for Mr. Weasley if we feel we need him."

McGonagall said, "Very well, I will inform your teacher that you will not be in class today."

They walked to the edge of the castle wards with five of the Aurors to side along Apparate to the ministry. The other five Aurors stayed with Umbridge's body until it and the scene could be examined and documented.

When they arrived at the ministry, their wands were taken from them, but it didn't matter since both of them could use wandless magic if necessary. They were taken to separate rooms to be interviewed and on the way, Ginny asked the Aurors to send for her father.

Harry was thinking about what Umbridge revealed during their talk and suddenly decided on something. He asked the Auror, "I don't know if she'll agree to do it, but I would like Madam Bones to sit in with me for the interview."

The Auror replied, "Madam Bones is the head of the DMLE and a very busy woman. I don't think she'll have time to sit with you."

Harry asked, "Then can I see Auror Shackelbolt or Auror Tonks."

The Auror said, "Auror Tonks is not on duty today, Auror Shackelbolt is head of the dayshift and is busy with administrative duties."

Harry said, "Please just tell Kingsley, Harry Potter has been brought in and wishes to speak to him or Auror Tonks; or when I get out, I'll let him know you refused to tell him I was here."

The Auror nodded, left Harry alone in the interrogation room, and went to see Kingsley.

When he got to the Auror office, he found Kingsley doing paperwork at his desk. He said, "Excuse me."

Kingsley looked up and said, "This better be important Jackson, I'm swamped with this paperwork."

Jackson said, "Sir, Harry Potter has been brought in to be interviewed about the death of Madam Umbridge. He asked for Madam Bones first, but after I told him she couldn't come, he asked for you or Auror Tonks."

Kingsley stood up and said, "Umbridge is dead and Harry's been brought in! Where is he?"

Jackson said, "Interrogation room 1; there's also a girl that was with him. She's in interrogation room 2."

Kingsley said, "Ginny Weasley?"

Jackson said, "Yes, I think that's her name. Umbridge took ten of us to Hogwarts to arrest them."

Kingsley said, "Listen carefully, tell Amelia to meet me in room 1, send a message to Tonks to come in ASAP, then find Arthur Weasley and tell him his daughter is in room 2."

The Auror saluted and Kingsley said, "Go man, do it now."

Kingsley entered the room and found the Auror there just starting the interview. He said, "Auror Tomkins, give me two minutes to talk to Harry before you start."

Tomkins didn't argue with his supervisor, he walked out and as he was closing the door, Madam Bones arrived. She asked, "Is Auror Shackelbolt in there?"

Tomkins said, "Yes Madam Bones, he just arrived and asked for two minutes alone with Potter."

She said, "Make it five minutes, better yet, wait out here and I'll call you in when we're ready."

She went in closing and locking the door behind her. Auror Tomkins took up a guard position thinking, "It's only ten in the morning, and this day has already gone to hell. This case is going to blow up in our faces; first my boss shows up, then his boss. I can't wait to get off duty so I can have a Firewhiskey."

In the room, Kingsley said, "Harry, tell me what happened, briefly, we may not have a lot of time."

As he finished speaking, Madam Bones walked in and said, "I just caught that, Kingsley. Mr. Potter do as he asked but take your time and be sure to get it right. I'm told Madam Umbridge was killed; did you kill her?"

Harry seemed to be the only calm person in the room, he said, "No, she shot the killing curse at me and ten of your Aurors all tried to stun her at the same time. I guess ten stunners at the same time are too much for anyone."

Kingsley asked, "What did you do that made them arrest you."

Harry said, "Nothing, Auror Dawlish said neither Ginny nor I are under arrest, but he asked us to come in and make statements."

Madam Bones asked, "Then why are you in an interrogation room instead of the usual witness interview room."

Harry shrugged and said, "Got me, this is where the Auror led me. I didn't know there was a difference."

Madam opened the door and told Tomkins, "Find Dawlish and get him here, now."

Tomkins hurried away thinking, "I was right, the dragon dung has hit the fan already."

It took a few minutes to find Dawlish and return with him. Dawlish knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and Madam Bones said, "Dawlish, get in here and explain yourself."

With the door relocked, and a silencing charm in place, Madam Bones started with, "Dawlish, start at the beginning, but explain why Mr. Potter is in here."

Dawlish said, "Well, in the middle of the morning, about three, Madam Umbridge called. I was night duty chief and she told me that Harry Potter and his girlfriend had attacked her and a group of students at Hogwarts.

She ordered me to assemble ten Aurors to be ready at eight and bring them to Hogwarts to join her and arrest Potter and the girl."

Madam Bones interrupted saying, "She ordered you, I'm you superior; your orders come from me, not her."

Dawlish said, "Yes Madam Bones, I understand that; but she is the Under Secretary to the Minister. Then while I was thinking of what to do, the minister himself called and told me to follow Madam Umbridge's orders.

I called in nine Aurors; and I decided I better go myself in case there was a problem. Kingsley was due in at nine, so I left Greystoke in charge for the remaining hour. I told her to tell Kingsley where I went and why."

Kingsley said, "You left Greystoke in charge? She only been an Auror for three months, still wet behind the ears. She never told me anything; when I asked her where you were, she just said you had to step out for a minute. I thought you went to the loo."

Madam Bones said, "We'll look into that later, get back to what happened at Hogwarts."

Dawlish picked up with, "We Apparated to the main gate, I used my Auror authorization to open it, and we walked to the entrance hall. Madam Umbridge was waiting for us and told us to stand behind her at the bottom of the main stairs.

Ten minutes later, Mr. Potter there, and a girl, came down and Madam Umbridge told them they were under arrest. That's when the weirdness started."

Madam Bones asked, "Weirdness? What does that mean? You better be sure of what you're going to say is absolutely true Dawlish, be sure we'll hear Mr. Potter's and everyone else's version of the story and yours better match theirs."

Dawlish said, "I understand you, but I don't understand what happened. I can only report what I saw and heard; and it was weird.

When Madam Umbridge told Mr. Potter and the girl they were under arrest, Mr. Potter waved his arm and all ten of us Aurors were frozen in place. It wasn't no body bind that I know of; we couldn't move an inch, but we didn't fall over, we were just stuck standing there.

Madam Umbridge and Mr. Potter started talking; they went on for some time. She called him a liar, and he accused her of blocking the truth about 'You Know Who' returning.

She fired a spell at him, and again this is weird, he just waved his hand and the spell reflected away from him. He never drew his wand."

Kingsley and Madam Bones looked at Harry and he just nodded back.

Madam said, "Go on."

Dawlish said, "Mr. Potter seemed to be trying to anger Madam Umbridge, he accused her of endangering people by not admitting 'You Know Who' was back; and eventually she lost her temper and admitted Mr. Potter was right.

Then she said things about her and Minister Fudge knowing that 'You Know Who' was back, but they needed to deny so she and Minister Fudge could stay in power. She said only they could make sure purebloods would remain in power and keep half bloods and mudbloods from ruining our society.

She was so angry, she fires two Cruciatus curses at Mr. Potter; he stepped aside like he knew where each of the curses were aimed ahead of time, they all missed him. Then she shot Avada Kadavra at him and he just stepped aside again. Then he waved his arm and we were unfrozen.

I order Madam Umbridge to drop her wand and that she was under arrest for using unforgivable curses. She turned and fired Avada Kadavra at Mr. Potter again and I, and all the other Aurors, stunned her. I guess it was too much for her heart and she died."

Madam Bones asked, "What did Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley do that you brought them into interrogation?"

Dawlish said, "Well, they didn't do nothing exactly. But I thought with all that was said about Minister Fudge lying about 'You Know Who's return and endangering the public, and all the weird things Mr. Potter did; it would be more secure in interrogation than in the normal interview rooms.

I also ordered all the Aurors involved not to say a word about none of this until someone higher up could make a decision. With the minister involved, and Madam Umbridge dead, I guess either you or Head-Mugwump Dumbledore will have to decide what to do."

Harry spoke for the first time, "Madam Bones, that was why I asked for you to be here. Dumbledore and I had some disagreements recently and I don't trust him to be fair. If you have the authority, I would like you to look into this.

I trust Kingsley and Tonks, they could help you."

Madam Bones said, "Dawlish, I believe you were correct to bring Mr. Potter here. I don't hold you at fault for anything but leaving Greystoke in charge; I speak to you about that later.

You're excused."

Dawlish left and Madam Bones turned to Kingsley. She said, "How are you and Auror Tonks involved with Mr. Potter."

Kingsley said, "Head-Mugwump Dumbledore asked for our help, off duty on our own time. He introduced us to Mr. Potter and we acted as guards when he needed to go out in public. We got to talk with him and believe his story. We never compromised our Auror's oath, while off duty; we always followed your orders and ministry policy."

Madam Bones said, "I can accept that. I never met Mr. Potter before today, but my niece Susan has spoken highly of you, Mr. Potter. She believes you, and I think I do too. But I need to hear more about today and about what happened in June."

Harry asked, "Now, in here?"

Madam Bones said, "Let's do the interview about today in here; we'll talk about June later."

She opened the door and called Tomkins back in. She said, "You may conduct your interview now, just remember, despite being in this room, this is an interview of a witness not an interrogation of a suspect. Auror Shackelbolt and I will stay but not interrupt."

Tomkins said, "Mr. Potter, I want you to start at the beginning and in your own words, describe what happened. I will be recording your statement with my wand."

He placed his wand on the table and spoke into it to start it recording, "Ditto."

Then he said, "Statement of Mr. Harry Potter concerning the incident that led to the death of Madam Delores Umbridge at Hogwarts on September 10, 1996. Auror William Tomkins conducting the interview. You may begin Mr. Potter."

Harry started at the point he and Ginny came down the stairs and saw Umbridge waiting for them. Without saying the magic he preformed was wandless and silent, he went through to the point where the Auror pronounced Umbridge dead.

He ended by saying, "Then Auror Dawlish asked Ginny and me to come to the ministry to give statements. If she is finished, can we return to Hogwarts, we are missing classes and have homework to do?"

Tomkins said, "End of interview. Finite Ditto."

Madam Bones held out her wand and said, "Give me a copy of the statement."

Tomkins touched his wand tip to Madam's wand and said, "Copy Ditto." The wand tips glowed for a few seconds, when the glow stopped, they both put their wands away.

Madam Bones said, "I'll see to Mr. Potter's needs, you're dismissed Tomkins."

They all left the room and found Ginny, her father, and Tonks waiting. Though they had been talking mentally the whole time, Ginny said, "It's about time Harry; dad said he'll take us back to school."

Tonks said, "Wotcher Harry, I got here as fast as I could; but they wouldn't let me in with you or Ginny so I waited.

Madam Bones said, "Arthur, I'd like to keep Harry and, it's Ginny right. Harry said he'd like to make clear to me the events of last June. Aurors Shackelbolt and Tonks, and I will see they get back to school; unless you would like to stay and hear what they have to tell me."

Mr. Weasley said, "Hello Kingsley. Thank you Madam Bones, but I've heard that story several times. I better get back to my office. Ginny, Harry, trust Madam Bones."

Mr. Weasley left and everyone else went to Madam Bones' office, she had food brought in then sealed the office and said, "First, tell me the whole story of what happened at the third task of the tournament; then we can talk about what Dawlish called the weird events of today."

When Harry finished the whole story of Voldemort's return, including the names of the Death Eaters in the cemetery; he ended by telling how Fudge ordered the Dementor to kiss Barty Crouch Jr. before he could be questioned and verify he had seen Voldemort and was working under his orders.

Madam Bones asked, "Kingsley, why haven't I heard this before; it's been three months, where's the official Aurors' report."

Kingsley said, "I heard the story unofficially from Harry before; but as far as I know, officially the minister handled it through his office. He never sent for Aurors, and neither did Dumbledore, I learned later he handled it as an internal school matter.

No Aurors involved, no Aurors' report written. I assumed you would learn about it from the minister's report; but it's above my pay grade to question you or the minister about it."

Madam Bones said, "I want you to write an official report, use Tonks to help. Interview anyone involved except the minister; I don't want him to know we're investigating his involvement in illegal activities. Even though Barty Jr. was an escapee, Fudge didn't have the authority to order him kissed without an condemnation order from the Wizengmort.

That alone is enough to ask the Wizengmort to remove him from office. If what Harry said in his interview can be proven, he should be removed quickly, he's endangering the public.

Now, about what Dawlish called 'the weirdness' this morning. From what Dawlish said, you performed some powerful silent, wandless magic. Care to explain it Mr. Potter?"

Harry said, "If we're doing to be working together, you should just call me Harry."

Ginny interrupted, "And I'm Ginny, Harry's girlfriend and partner."

Madam Bones looked confuse and asked, "Ginny, what exactly do you mean by partner."

Ginny and Harry agreed mentally that they had to trust someone in the ministry; they needed help to beat Voldemort. They hadn't told Kingsley and Tonks about their abilities before because of their closeness to Dumbledore, but now they felt it was necessary. Mr. Weasley told them to trust Madam Bones.

Ginny said, "It's more of what Auror Dawlish called weirdness. Kingsley, Tonks, we never told you this and we would appreciate if you didn't tell Dumbledore, or anyone else, what we're going to tell you now. It involves very personal things and will help Tom if he learns about it."

Kingsley said, "Sure, if it's important to you and Harry."

Tonks said, "Lips are sealed, you can count on me."

Madam Bones said, "I guess you're including me with this secrecy pact. Okay I promise not to speak of this with anyone not in this room."

Ginny said, "Harry saved my life three years ago when part of Tom Riddle's soul was possessing me."

Madam Bones said, "You were right, this does sound like more weirdness already. First, who is this Tom Riddle? And you'll have to explain better what you mean by part of his soul possessing you."

Harry said, "Tom Riddle is Voldemort's real name. He found an old dark ritual that allowed him to split his soul into pieces and store the pieces in objects called Horcruxes. As long as one of his Horcruxes exists, he can't be killed; they bind him to this world.

Tom trusted one of his Horcruxes to Lucius Malfoy, Tom's diary. Malfoy slipped it in with Ginny's books at Flourish and Blotts when she was eleven. Over the course of the year, that piece of his soul began to possess her and finally forced her into the Chamber of Secrets."

Madam said, "That sounds both crazy and impossible."

Kingsley said, "It's neither of those, Dumbledore explained this to us in June after Voldemort's return. I tested the remains of the diary myself and researched this Horcrux ritual. It's real."

Tonks said, "Mad-eye told me about it; he checked it too."

Ginny picked up with, "Anyway, Tom's soul fragment was stealing my life essence to make himself a new body. Harry found me, killed Tom's basilisk that had been petrifying students, and stabbed the diary with one of the basilisk fangs."

Harry added, "With the Horcrux destroyed, that soul fragment disintegrated and Ginny was freed. But something happened to us during all of that, somehow we became connected."

Madam Bones said, "Risking hearing more weirdness, what does the two of you being 'connected' mean?"

Ginny started again, "This is the part that Kingsley and Tonks don't completely know. The summer after he saved me, I began to feel Harry's emotions; it got slowly stronger over time. This summer, I started hearing his thoughts and when he was attacked by the Dementors, I hear everything that happened.

I wanted to go to his hearing to testify but Harry convinced me not to because, at that point we still didn't understand what was happening to us, and didn't want everyone finding out about us."

Harry broke in with, "Wait a minute, that's why I seem to know you, you were there, at my hearing, you're the third person with Fudge and Umbridge, you hardly said a word."

Madam Bones said, "I prefer to listen to the evidence instead of talking; how else can I make a fair decision. As soon as I heard your story, I knew something dirty was happening. It was obvious that it was self-defense and I was trying to figure out why the minister and Madam Umbridge insisted on a full trial. Normally it should have been a closed hearing in my office.

After what I heard today, I know now they were only doing it to force you to stop saying Voldemort had returned."

Harry continued, "Anyway, at first Ginny picked up my feelings, but I didn't pick up hers; but after the Dementor incident I felt and heard her too. After I was taken to the same house Ginny was staying at, we began to examine what was happening between us, and we started calling it 'Our connection'.

All through August the connection expanded, we can talk mentally, see through each other's eyes, and most important our magical power has combined. It's still growing stronger; we can do silent, wandless spells, powerful ones. We have no idea how far it will go."

Madam Bones said, "I know you're telling the truth as you believe it; but it's hard for us to understand and believe all that is possible. Kingsley, Tonks, you seem to know Harry and Ginny quite well, what have you seen of this connection?"

Tonks said, "I knew they are connected and heard about them sharing emotions and thoughts; but they were always secretive about it."

Kingsley said, "I know pretty much what Tonks said; nothing else."

Madam Bones asked, "Would you like to demonstrate some of these powers you have?"

Mentally, Ginny said, "Kingsley and Tonks, like we did Bill and Fleur. Ready?"

Suddenly Kingsley and Tonks floated up and hovered in mid air. Harry pointed at Kingsley and his bald head suddenly grew foot long hair. Harry said, "I always wondered what you'd look like with hair, this was my chance to see."

Ginny pointed to Tonks and her clothes became a tiny bikini; Ginny said, "Remus should be here instead of Kingsley; he'd appreciate that bikini."

Tonks blushed and said, "Change my clothes back, I'm at work."

Ginny said, "You're a witch, you change them back."

Tonks' wand was sticking through the side her bikini bottom against her hip; she drew it out and tried changing her clothes back to normal, nothing happened.

Ginny said, "Why don't you make me do it; curse me until I give in."

Tonks realized Ginny was only demonstrating their powers as Madam Bones ask, so she pointed her wand at Ginny and fired a stunner. Ginny put her hand up and the stunner bounced away into the wall."

Harry said, "Maybe Kingsley is better or stronger than Tonks; want to try."

Kingsley fired two stunners at Harry in rapid succession. Harry reflected the first at Tonks, knocking her out; the second went straight back, knocking Kingsley out. They lowered them back onto their chairs and enervated them.

Harry asked, "Anything else you want to see Madam Bones."

She asked, "Were you talking mentally to coordinate that?"

Ginny said, "Yes, we're almost always mentally talking."

Madam called Ginny to her side of the room behind her desk and whispered, "My name is Amelia, you and Harry can call me that in private."

Across the room, Harry said, "Thank you Amelia."

Amelia looked at Harry and said, "I'm satisfied; but are there any other things you can do that you think we should know about if we're going to help you kill Voldemort?"

Ginny said, "Share thoughts, see through each other's eyes, silent wandless magic, increasing strong magic, nothing else I can think of; but occasionally something new develops."

Harry said, "We always know where the other is. I can be outside at Hagrid's house for care of magical creatures and know Ginny walked from charms to transfiguration. In a completely dark room, I can point directly at her even if she moves. I don't know that's important or not.

And we have started to see other people's magic; we can sense when someone is planning to do something magical. That's how I knew when Umbridge was going to fire the unforgivables at me so I could move out of the way."

Madam Bones said, "Well, I guess that is enough for today; we need to arrange to talk regularly. Kingsley, work something out, maybe on weekends when there are no classes."

Ginny interrupted with, "Sorry Amelia, but the subject got changed, and we never finished talking about Tom's Horcruxes. We need to destroy them all before we can kill him."

Amelia said, "Go on, how many of these Horcruxes are there, where are they, and how do you destroy them?'

Ginny said, "We think, are pretty sure, he made six; we still trying to verify that. We already found two and destroyed them, the diary and a locket that once belonged to Slytherin.

We are going with Dumbledore on Saturday to look for a third, a ring that belonged to one of the Peverell brothers. Dumbledore thinks he knows where Tom hid it, but we're not sure.

We think the fourth is Hufflepuff's cup; again, we're not sure and have no idea where it might be. Also no Idea about the other two yet, but we have people investigating Tom's life to look for clues."

Harry said, "The way to destroy them were traditionally Fiendfyre and basilisk venom; but we discovered a safer easier way to do it."

Madam said, "Well, what is this safer way?"

Harry said, "It would be easier to show than explain. The problem is in here, it wouldn't exactly be safe, just safer than Fiendfyre, and easier than getting a basilisk fang. Is there a training room where powerful spells won't do any damage?"

Kingsley said, "The Auror training room is down the hall; it's warded to protect it from spell damage."

Ginny asked, "Is there some sort of inexpensive target we can destroy?"

Tonks said, "The targets are warded to, we hit them with all sorts of powerful spells all the time."

They all moved down the hall and found four off duty Aurors training. Madam Bones said, "I'll tell them to wait in the hall.

Harry said, "That's not necessary, we're only going to demonstrate a new spell we learned; they don't have to know what we use it for."

Kingsley said, "Look around and decide how you want to do this."

Ginny said, "Harry, that dummy in the corner would let us fire in a confined area; everyone could stand behind us and still see."

Harry looked around and said, "I think that's the best we can do, but it's going to be noisy in the room. It's not much bigger than the sitting room at Grimmauld Place, and the whole house shook last time."

Ginny said, "Amelia wants to see it, give her a warning and let's get this over, I have a transfiguration essay due tomorrow."

Harry turned to the group and said, "We'll fire at that dummy in the corner, all of you stand a few feet behind us where you can see but not get hurt. It is going to be very loud, so put your hands over your ears."

One of the Aurors said, "Can I ask what's happening, or is it a secret?"

Madam Bones said, "Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley are going to demonstrate a curse they recently learned. We hope they can explain and teach it to you Aurors."

One of the Aurors in the back whispered a little too loudly, "They're what, fourteen-years-old? What kind of useful spell could they have learned?"

Harry heard and said, "You're probably right, I don't think you'll ever use this spell, but Amelia asked us to show her. Now if you want to watch, find a position where you can see the dummy."

Another Auror whispered to the one that made the comment about their age, "Idiot, that's Harry Potter, and he calls the boss by her first name. You better hope Bones forgets what you said or you'll get every crap job for the next year."

Everyone moved about and when they all settled in place, Amelia said, "Okay Harry, Ginny, do it."

They stood about ten feet from the dummy, about the same distance they had been from the locket at Grimmauld Place. Mentally, Harry counted down, "Three, two, one."

Lightning bolts shot from their fingers, the heated air expanding creating a tremendous thunder clap and flinging everyone back ten feet onto their backs. When the smoke cleared, the dummy, and a large section of the wall behind it was completely gone. The smoke was coming from burning supplies in the room on the other side of the hole.

As everyone was getting to their feet, Kingsley asked, "Madam Bones, are you hurt; is anyone hurt?"

The door opened and five Aurors came in. One asked, "What happened; is there an attack on the ministry?"

Kingsley was helping Madam Bones, so Tonks said, "Training accident, why don't you five put that fire out."

One Auror said, "Two of you, Aguamenti charm through the hole; you others, come with me and we'll go in through the room's door."

Madam Bones' head finally cleared and she spoke, "Was that what you expected, Mr. Potter?"

Harry said, "No, we only used it once before; it was powerful, but not that powerful."

Ginny said, "That was almost three weeks ago; our power has been roughly doubling every week, we didn't take that into account."

The fire was out and Madam Bones said, "I don't think I want you to teach that spell to our Aurors, even if they could learn it; but thank you for demonstrating it for us. Any of you Aurors have a comment on this."

No one said a word, so Madam Bones said, "Kingsley, Tonks, please escort Harry and Ginny back to Hogwarts."

They were headed to the door when Minister Fudge arrived, "He said, "Amelia, what happened here, people all the way down to level seven said they were knocked out of their chairs; the lights flickered, the magic windows went black, and there are several cracks in the walls."

Madam Bones said, "It's my fault Minister; I asked Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley to demonstrate a new curse they told me about. They warned me it was loud and dangerous; but I assumed the warded training room could contain it safely."

Fudge looked away from Madam Bones and saw Harry and Ginny for the first time. He said, "Why are those two not locked up? Delores called during the night and said they attacked her. She took some Aurors to arrest them; get them into holding cells."

Madam Bones asked, "Minister, haven't you heard what happened this morning?"

Fudge said, "I've been in meetings all day. What happened?"

Amelia said, "When Delores went to arrest Mr. Potter, she lost her temper and shot four unforgivable curses at him; fortunately she missed. Unfortunately, when the ten Aurors saw her shooting unforgivables, they all stunned her at the same time. I'm sorry to have to tell you, but it was too much at one time, she's dead Cornelius."

Fudge said, "Delores is dead? I want Potter in jail this minute."

Madam Bones said, "Mr. Potter didn't do anything but stand there. Didn't you hear me Cornelius, Delores was killed by the Aurors while she was using unforgivable curses.

I have ordered a full investigation; but Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley were only witnesses to the events. We have no cause to hold them."

Fudge said, "They attacked Delores, that's why she went to arrest them."

Kingsley said, "Minister, Madam Umbridge never filed any charges. If she orally told anyone of an attack, there is no record of it, unless you have the paperwork. Oral accusations are not sufficient cause for an arrest, and since Madam Umbridge was killed, the Auror service is unable to act."

Fudge sputtered and cursed, but he eventually left. Kingsley and Tonks side along Apparated Harry and Ginny to the main gate of Hogwarts; Kingsley opened it and they walked to the entrance. Student were just arriving for dinner, but Kingsley and Tonks refused McGonagall's invitation to stay and eat.

Ron and Hermione immediately asked Harry and Ginny to tell them everything; but they said not where everyone could hear. Later that night, they related the story.


	8. Chapter 8- Anticipation

Chapter VIII – Anticipation

Wednesday night, they met with Dumbledore and viewed more memories about Tom. Dumbledore said, "Before we get to memories of Voldemort, I think we should talk about what you did to Madam Umbridge."

Harry answered, "There's nothing to talk about; we didn't do anything to her, the Aurors killed her."

Dumbledore said, "You did banish her to Azkaban two days before."

Harry said, "So? She attacked us and got the Slytherins to help her. We told you we wouldn't stand for that, from her, or you, or any other teacher."

Ginny said, "We won't say any more about that; now Headmaster, let's get to what we're here for, memories of Tom."

The memory Dumbledore emphasized that night was about Tom meeting with the older quite fat teacher. In the memory, Tom asked the teacher about Horcruxes, but the memory turned foggy and the voices became slurred.

Dumbledore said, "That was the teacher I mentioned once, Horace Slughorn. The memory was tampered with; I told you he's afraid to talk because he thinks Voldemort will find out and kill him. I want the two of you to convince him to give you the true memory, it might confirm the number of Horcruxes Tom made."

Harry said, "When, our schedule is pretty full?"

Dumbledore said, "I'm not sure, I'll work something out."

Ginny asked, "We don't even know this man, and he doesn't know us. How do you expect us to get him to tell us such a secret?"

Dumbledore said, "You don't know him, but he knows Mr. Potter. Horace likes to make friends with students he thinks will be famous or important some day. He does them favors now, and expects them to return favors years down the road when they in a position to do so.

I'm sure he's interested in Mr. Potter, and if you demonstrate some of your powers to him, he'll be inclined to do you a favor, like talk about his secret."

The week passed and it was Saturday morning. At breakfast, Dumbledore signaled to Harry and Ginny to move out into the entry hall. As they got up, Ron asked, "Where are you two going?"

Ron didn't like Harry and Ginny being alone since he saw them kissing on the train. He always asked where they were going any time he saw them get up to leave together.

Ginny was quickly getting annoyed at Ron's protective older brother act. The twins never bothered Ginny or Harry except for an occasional prank as they had done for years.

Anticipating an exciting and possibly dangerous morning looking for the ring, Ginny was on edge and said, "Not to do what you're thinking we're going to do. We already planned to shag later tonight."

Ron turned red, and Harry said, "Relax Ron, Dumbledore wants to meet with us, we have to go now."

Ron asked, "What about tonight? What Ginny said?"

Harry said, "She's only taking the mickey out of you for being an insufferable prat. Trust me, I'd never do anything to hurt Ginny; and if you don't trust me, trust your sister."

Dumbledore was waiting for them in the entrance hall and they walked together to the main gate where the wards ended.

Dumbledore said, "I will side along both of you so each of you take one of my arms and hold tight."

He twisted and they found themselves on a country lane, on a hill, overlooking a valley crisscrossed with hedgerows that broke the valley up into small fields where sheep or cattle were grazing.

Ginny said, "It look quite pretty, but I feel dark magic nearby."

Dumbledore asked, "You can feel dark magic? Can you tell in which direction?"

Harry pointed to a copse of trees about a quarter mile down hill and to the left. He said, "It's there, the Horcrux, I can feel it from here."

Ginny asked, "Are you in pain? Last time you had to be a few feet from it to feel it."

Harry said, "No pain yet, but I can feel its presence. Remember, our magic is still growing, I guess the range at which I'm affected is expanding to."

They walked down the hill and found a narrow winding path that went in the direction of the copse. Not many feet in, Harry said, "Stop, there's a ward just ahead, Ginny, reach out with me and try to feel what it does.

Both closed their eyes as the extended their senses. After about a minute, Dumbledore said, "I don't sense anything, are you sure there is a ward here?"

A few seconds passed before Ginny said, "It's in Parseltongue, you can't sense it. It calls poisonous Adders from the fields and forest to the area near the house. If we don't cancel it, we'll find dozens of snakes waiting for us."

Dumbledore asked, "Do you and Harry know how to deactivate such a ward?"

Harry said, "No, but we can overpower it which will blow it up. Ginny, together."

They held hands and Dumbledore felt their magic growing. Then there was a squealing sound and a bang.

Harry said, "It's gone, let's get to the house."

At the house, they sensed several wards, Dumbledore quickly deactivated them. Entering the house, both Harry and Ginny pointed to a spot on the floor and Harry said, "It's under the floor boards."

He levitated the boards away, and Ginny floated the box into mid air so they could examine it.

Dumbledore said, "I detect two curses, a compulsion curse to make anyone touching the ring put it on. Then there's a mortification curse, that will poison the person. I'll have to figure a way to cancel the compulsion curse."

Harry said, "That will take too long, let's just levitate it outside so this dump doesn't collapse on us and we'll destroy it."

Dumbledore asked, "Since we didn't bring a basilisk fang, do you intend to cast Fiendfyre?"

Ginny said, "No, we have something else, but we can't do it inside this shack."

She moved the ring with them outside and said, "Headmaster, please stand behind us."

They moved the ring twenty-five feet away this time before casting their lightning. The ring was melted to a lump and a peal of thunder echoed down the valley.

Dumbledore was amazed but said nothing. He had learned a great deal about their connection and powers that day; but knew they were still upset with him and wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know directly. He would have to keep an eye on them and stealthily learn what he needed to know."

He said, "With the wards down, we can Apparate from here, we don't have to walk back to the road. Pleas grab my arms."

Harry said, "We'll go by ourselves. We've been studying Apparation theory, but since we didn't know this location, we needed your guidance to get here. We're familiar with Hogwarts, so we can return there."

He and Ginny didn't twist, but they were gone anyway. Dumbledore's mouth hung open, a fourteen, and a fifteen-year-old Apparated, self-taught with no formal lessons, and they didn't have to twist into it or make any Apparation noise. Most beginners made quite a loud pop, which lessened with experience, but never totally disappeared.

He filed this in his mind as another thing he just learned today about their powers.

When he arrived at the main gate, he was expecting to see them waiting, they weren't. He worried that their Apparation wasn't as perfect as he first thought; perhaps the appeared at the wrong place, it wasn't an uncommon event in learning Apparation.

But then he saw them far up the path, already close to the castle. He looked for the teacher that let them in, but there was nobody. How could they get to the castle so fast? They would have had have to unlocked the gate on their own and run to get so far so fast. Or, could they have Apparated directly to where they were; the Hogwarts wards shouldn't have permitted that. He would have to remember to check the wards to see if something was wrong.

By the time Harry and Ginny reached the great hall, it was nearly one and the meal was almost over, pudding was on the table. They hurried in and sat across from Ron and Hermione; Ron asked, "Where were you two all morning? You said you were meeting Dumbledore, but we saw you head down to the gate."

Harry answered, "Not here where someone can hear; after we get a bite to eat, we'll find a private room and explain."

They only managed one helping of pudding before the food vanished; so Harry said, "Let's find a quiet place, we'll tell you what we did, and then I want to go to the kitchen, I'm still hungry."

They went to an unused classroom on the third floor and related the story of their trip to the Gaunt house, finding the Horcrux, and destroying it.

Hermione said, "That's three gone; are you sure there are only three more?"

Ginny said, "There's an old retired professor, Horace Slughorn. Dumbledore thinks he knows more about Tom and the number of Horcruxes; we're supposed to meet with him once Dumbledore can arrange it.

Well, that's everything; now Harry and I are going to get some food, then celebrate the destruction of another part of Tom."

Ron looked upset and said, "I'm still hungry, we'll come with you to the kitchens, and we can help you celebrate."

Hermione said, "Ron, "You just finished eating and they may want to be alone to talk about things. It's still very nice outside, why don't we go for a walk around the grounds?"

Ron said, "We're their friends, why should they have to celebrate alone. I'm happy the destroyed another one and I want to celebrate with them."

Finally Ginny had enough, she said, "Ron, no offense, but we don't want you with us; we're planning on just the two of us celebrating together. Why don't you and Hermione go and the two of you can celebrate together. I'm sure Hermione can show you a great way to celebrate together, alone somewhere."

Hermione's face was all red and she said, "Ronald, take the hint, Harry and Ginny want to be alone; now come for a walk with me."

Ron yelled, "They're going to shag, like Ginny said they were going to do this morning. Harry, Ginny is only fourteen, so you better not try anything. If you do, I'll write Bill and Charlie and we'll take care of you."

Ginny yelled, "You'll do no such thing. Harry and I are connected, for life, we're as good as married right now; and you can't tell us what we can or can't do. Besides Ron, don't forget what our connection has done for our power; we can beat you, Bill, and Charlie together without even pulling a wand out.

Come on Harry, let's get some food; and don't even think of following us, Ron."

They went to the kitchen where the elves were happy to make sandwiches; then Ginny said, "Harry, let's go back to that room on the third floor. We need to talk about Ron and how to stop him from interfering with our relationship."

Our relationship, on the way up the stairs, Harry started thinking about that, since they first kissed in Sirius' room, Harry had thought of what his relationship to Ginny was becoming. He didn't spend a lot of time thinking about it; but when he did, he imagined they would eventually get engaged and married.

After all, they were connected, he shared thoughts and emotions with her; they had glimpsed each other's very personal and intimate thoughts as they were practicing Occlumency. He caught glimpses of Ginny's thoughts, them walking in a field holding hands, in bed together snuggling, and them reading stories to little children sitting on their laps.

He liked those ideas; but could those things be possible as long as Voldemort was alive? They had kissed many times since that first kiss; but they never seriously snogged yet, at least not snogged like other guys talked about it. Tongues did meet, but no clothes had come off, and hands had stayed on top of clothes so far.

Ginny mentioned the idea of them shagging several times in the past few days; but always, at least it seemed to Harry, always to take the mickey out of Ron when he was being a git about them being alone. For the first time, Harry wondered if Ginny had really been busting Ron, or was she hinting that she wanted their relationship to move forward.

He glanced at her as she was walking and slowly fell a step behind. To go after the Horcrux, instead of bulky robes, she had worn a tight pair of jeans and a slightly small tee. He liked the view it gave him from behind.

Her bum moved in a fascinating way as she went up the steps and he was tempted to reach out to touch it; but they had never done anything like that before and he controlled his desire.

They reached the room and Ginny placed a seal on the door and silencing charms. She asked, "Harry, have you ever thought of what our relationship is?"

He answered, "I have been thinking about it recently. I imagine we'll get engaged and married after we kill Voldemort. I think I'd like to have a family with you and settle down in a nice house with a safe job so I could be home with you every night and you didn't have to worry about me."

Ginny smiled and said, "I imagined the same thing some day; but what about now Harry. What about the state of our relationship right now?

Soon, it will be two months since we realized about our connection. Because of it, we know more about each other's thoughts and feelings than couples that have been dating for years; yet we've never even had a good snog. I'm ready for our relationship to advance; what about you?"

Harry answered, "I've been considering the same thing, but I didn't know if you were ready to go farther and I didn't want to use our connection to look at your personal feelings. We agreed to respect each other's privacy."

Ginny moved over and sat on Harry's lap. She said, "I'll let you know when I think we've gone far enough for now."

She leaned in and started a kiss, which lasted many minutes until they both needed to stop and catch their breaths.

She said, "I wouldn't mind if you put your hands under my tee as we snog; I think we'd both enjoy that."

They snogged for half an hour before Ginny said, "Harry, I think we should go back to the common room now." They straightened their rumpled clothes, Ginny ran her fingers through her hair enough to make it presentable, and they walked back to Gryffindor tower.

Ron and Hermione were waiting; and Ginny said, "Ron, did you and Hermione celebrate together?"

They both blushed and Hermione said, "We did some celebrating; but what we really want is to be more involved in helping you two. Do you have any ideas about the remaining three Horcruxes; what they are, or where?"

Ginny said, "We told you Dumbledore has been showing us people's memories of Tom's life. One of the memories was where the ring came up; the last few were about items once owned by the four founders. Slytherin's locket was one, another was Hufflepuff's cup; Dumbledore thinks Tom wanted to have an item from each founder.

The only thing associated with Ravenclaw is her diadem; that could be one. Gryffindor had his sword and the sorting hat, but we know neither of them are Horcruxes. So that leaves us one short of the six we think exist."

Harry said, "I was thinking of something we didn't see in any memories; his snake."

Hermione, if you want to help, research if an animal like a snake can be a Horcrux. Check in the restricted section here, and when we get back to Grimmauld place, check the Black library. The Blacks' have all sorts of dark magic books."

Hermione asked, "If it's not in any memories, what made you think of the snake as a Horcrux?"

Harry thought for a minute before saying, "Three things, first the snake is in my memory of the graveyard and was in my dreams the summer before that. Tom was talking to the snake and it told him of the old Muggle caretaker watching from the hall and other things.

I only talked to snakes a couple of times, but they only talked about primal things, food, escape, danger. This snake talks more like a person than an animal. Unless it's a really, really smart snake; there's something else odd about it.

Second, in the graveyard and my dreams, Tom seemed to be very worried about the snake, he always was asking where Nagini was, what was Nagini doing. I can see worrying about a pet; but in the middle of planning with Wormtail and Barty Crouch Jr. for my capture, Tom seemed to be more interested in where the snake was.

In the cemetery, after he returned, he called his Death Eaters to witness him killing me; but stopped in the midst of everything to check on the snake.

Third, my scar hurt when Nagini came close. I didn't notice at the time because in the graveyard I was kind of upset even before Tom's rebirth; then of course, he was there near me. But now that I think back, as he walked away to talk to the Death Eaters, my scar hurt more when Nagini came close.

The difference was subtle, but there was a difference as the snake came and went about; the same as when I walked closer or farther from the locket."

Ginny said, "You couldn't be sure then, but with our powers so strong, now we should easily be able to detect if the snake is a Horcrux if we ever get close."

Hermione said, "I'll begin to check it out. If you're right, that would be all six."

Harry said, "Yes, if there are only six. We'll have to see what comes from meeting this Horace Slughorn once Dumbledore arranges it."

After Umbridge was killed, there were no DADA classes for a week, not that they learned anything less than with Umbridge there. One morning at breakfast, there was a new face at the teachers' table. Dumbledore stood and the hall got quiet, he said, "I'm sure all of us are still saddened by the accidental death of Professor Umbridge."

A voice said, "Yeah, I bet we are."

There was a little laugh and Dumbledore looked out over the hall; things quieted again.

He said, "The ministry has sent a replacement DADA teacher; so classes will resume as of today. I'd like to introduce Professor Edwin Smedwick who until yesterday has been serving as personal assistant to Minister Fudge."

There were some applauds, not much, since everyone but the Slytherins, was thinking, another Fudge lackey; we probably won't learn any more than with Umbridge.

Everybody was right, Smedwick had them reading the same simple-minded text that Umbridge used; and there were still no practical lessons.

After a week, Hermione said, "We have to do something about DADA class; if we don't, we'll never pass our OWLs."

Ron asked, "What can we do? I don't like Smedwick either, but it's not like we can fire him, or kill him like they did Umbridge, and hire a new teacher."

Hermione said, "We may not be able to fire him, but we can get a new teacher; or at least another teacher. Since their connection formed, Harry and Ginny have learned as many curses, hexes, and defensive charms as most teachers; and they're more powerful than most teachers. They can tutor us."

Ron asked, "Who is us? Just you and me? You know Neville, Seamus, Dean, and a dozen others will want in once they find out what we're doing. And I doubt Harry or Ginny will want to tutor everyone in fifth year."

Hermione said, "We can ask them; they worst they can do is say is no."

It turned out that Harry asked the same question as Ron, "Who is this us you want us to tutor?"

Hermione said, "Well, me and Ron to begin with. But if Neville asks for help, would you refuse him?"

Ginny said, "Of course not. But then Lavender, and Dean, and Seamus, and who knows who will ask. How many people can we help? And where are we supposed to do this tutoring? We'll need a room that won't be blown up by spell damage."

Hermione said, "If I can find a room, will you do it? Harry, you don't have to worry about your DADA OWL; the rest of us do. Please say yes."

Harry said, "Tentatively yes, but if this turns out to be a hundred people goofing around and wasting my time every week you can explain it to them when we walk out."

Hermione agreed and that day began asking fifth years who were preparing for their OWLs about who would be interested in having a DADA club with Harry and Ginny teaching spells they learned since the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

More than three dozen people from every house but Slytherin showed interest, and not just fifth years, there were a few people from all seven years. The location was the problem, no room was large enough except the great hall, and when asked, McGonagall said that was out of the question.

In the mean time, Harry and Ginny had their own problem. They had to practice their powers and skills and the rooms they used had all received some spell damage. They managed to repair it all, but one day McGonagall was passing when a particularly loud bang attracted her attention.

She came in and said, "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley that is enough. I realize you want and need to practice, but I cannot let you damage the castle doing it. Unless you can find a room that is warded sufficiently to escape damage, and I do not know of such a room, I must ask you to refrain from sparring."

After McGonagall left, Harry asked Ginny, "Well, now what?"

Ginny shrugged and said, "Maybe in the dungeons?"

Harry replied, "I'm sure Snape will be happy about that."

Ginny said, "I'm hungry, let's go to the kitchen; we can think about a room while we eat."

As they ate and talked, a small elf came over and said, "Excuse Dinkey young master and mistress. Dinkey hears yous talk about a room to practice magic in. The 'come and go room' is made for that."

Harry asked, "What's the 'come and go room', Dinkey?"

Dinkey said, "It is a room, sometimes, and sometimes it is not a room. When it is there, it is made for what young masters and mistresses want. When it is not there, a master or mistress must call for it to come and be what it should be."

Ginny said, "I'm confused, Dinkey; is it a room or not?"

Dinkey said, "Yes, young mistress understands, it is a room or not. Dinkey will show master and mistress."

Dinkey grabbed Harry and Ginny's hands and suddenly, they weren't in the kitchen; they were on the seventh floor not far from the Fat Lady's portrait."

Dinkey asked, "Master and mistress must walk past here three time and ask for the room they want to come."

Ginny looked at Harry, he shrugged, took her hand, and they began walking; up the hall, down, and back up saying, "We want a training room to practice spells."

A door appeared in the previously blank wall and Dinkey said, "The room has come, master and mistress can go in to do magic."

He little elf disappeared and Harry pulled the door open. The room was essentially a large sparring room with training dummies, weight lifting equipment, Muggle weapons of all types, padded floors, mirrors on the walls to practice in front of, and a library of both Muggle and magical books on dueling and tactics.

Everything they wanted was there except wards to stop spell damage. Harry said, "Damn, everything but the thing we need the most, wards protecting the walls."

Ginny said, "Yeah, I thought Dinkey came through for us."

In her disappointment, she held out her arm and fired a strong stunner at the wall, it never hit. As it approached the wall, it faded away. She fired lightning bolts; the same thing, they never reached the wall. She fired at one of the practice dummies and the lightning tore it apart; then the dummy reformed as good as new.

She said, "We have to get Dinkey some kind of present for this; it's perfect."

Harry asked, "I wonder what else the room can do? Can it get large enough for all the people Hermione invited to the DADA tutoring session?"

He no sooner finished thinking that when the room tripled in size.

Ginny said, "We need it to have several warded sparring rings so we can have several pairs working at the same time."

Six warded rings appeared at one end of the room.

Harry said, "Ask and you shall receive; at least in here. Let's go tell Hermione we found a place and she can tell everyone to come to the seventh floor hall; what do you think, Friday night at eight?"

Ginny said, "Sounds good, but we should use it first to check everything out."

They did some sparring and the room was perfect, it even formed changing rooms with showers to wash up when they were done. They went to tell Hermione who was thrilled and immediately started spreading the word about the first tutoring session Friday.

Friday morning, there was a notice in every common room and on the door to the great hall.

Ministerial Decree # 9

Because of the dangers from spell damage, the Ministry of Magic has forbidden students from practicing curses, hexes, or charms unless a teacher certified by the ministry is present to supervise.

Professor Edwin Smedwick

Personal Assistant to the Minister of Magic

Somehow, Smedwick had learned of the proposed DADA club.

Hermione found Harry and Ginny at the Gryffindor table and said, "What are we going to do? I'll have to tell everyone the meeting is cancelled."

Harry said, "You do what you want, Hermione; Ginny and I will be practicing as usual whether anyone else comes or not."

Hermione said, "But you're not allowed, it's a ministry order."

Ginny said, "If Smedwick thinks he can stop us, he'll end up like Umbridge. But Harry, this all comes down to Fudge. We have to do something about him or he'll keep sending his flunkies like Umbridge and Smedwick to prevent us from training."

Harry said, "Umbridge explained it all that day. Fudge doesn't know what to do about Voldemort, so he hides his incompetence by refusing to admit he's is back. Dumbledore keeps trying to tell everyone that Voldemort is back and we are saying the same thing.

Fudge is so afraid, and Dumbledore is so popular, Fudge worries that Dumbledore might get tired of just saying Voldemort is back, and try to oust Fudge and take over the ministry. Fudge thinks Dumbledore will use students as his own private army; so Fudge is trying everything to keep us from training, figuring that will prevent us from helping Dumbledore."

Hermione said, "That's crazy."

Ginny said, "We know, we're training to fight Tom; so no matter what Fudge or his minions say, we are going to continue to train. If you and your DADA club members want to come, Hermione; that's fine with us, but we'll be there whether you are or not."

Harry said, "Eventually, I think this is going to come down to us ousting Fudge or he's just going to continue to try and stop us."

Hermione gasped and said, "Harry, you're talking about overthrowing the entire magical government. Fudge and his people won't let you do that."

Ginny said, "Fudge is an idiot who is going to get us all killed if he doesn't start preparing the ministry to fight Voldemort; and he won't do that. Someone has to get rid of him; it might as well be us. The question is how do we do it without just killing him?"

Harry said, "Besides, we don't want to overthrow the entire government; we just want to get someone as minister other than Fudge. There must be others in the government that want Fudge out. We'll have to find out who and work with them. Sirius and Lupin know a lot about the government; I'll ask them what they think."

Ginny said, "Go ahead, but Sirius is still considered an escaped convict and Lupin as a werewolf won't have much pull except with members of the order. I think if Dumbledore wanted Fudge ousted, he would already have the order working on it.

I think I'll ask my father, and Kingsley; they're closer to the center of action in the ministry than Sirius and Lupin. Maybe they can suggest someone sympathetic that can help; maybe Madam Bones."

That night at eight, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were in the seventh floor hall; they already called for the room and were waiting to see if any other students would show. Some did, in groups of two to four; more than twenty were already in the room.

Then Smedwick arrived with ten Aurors, Harry immediately thought of the Aurors turning on Umbridge after she gave away her aims; perhaps the same thing would work again.

Smedwick said, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, and Miss Granger, students told me you four are planning to violate the ministerial decree against practicing spells without a teacher to supervise."

Harry said, "So are you here to supervise us? Ten Aurors aren't necessary for that; are you planning for them to give a demonstration of combat spells?"

Smedwick laughed and said, "You know very well why the Aurors are here; and before you try tricking them like you did the Aurors that were with Delores Umbridge, you can forget it. Minister Fudge personally selected these Aurors because of their loyalty to him and their record for upholding t he laws of the ministry without question.

The four of you are under arrest. Will you come peacefully or must we bring you in by force?"

Hermione said, "All we want to do is learn DADA. You're supposed to be a teacher, teachers are supposed to encourage students to learn, not stop them from learning."

Smedwick said, "We know what you really want, Dumbledore is training you students to overthrow the ministry so he can seize power. That's treason, and these Aurors will not be fooled into allowing you to do that. Now surrender your wands."

Just then, Kingsley, Madam Bones, and an old man none of the teens had ever seen appeared out from under the disillusionment charms that were hiding them as they listened to Smedwick talk.

Madam Bones said, "I order you Aurors to stand down. Auror Kingsley and I have interviewed these students and found no evidence of treason and no intent to overthrow the magical government. Mr. Smedwick on the other hand is violating several laws."

Smedwick said, "I'll tell you the same thing I told these students, your tricks won't work on these Aurors. Minister Fudge knows of your involvement in this treason Madam Bones. We have had you under surveillance since you refused to arrest Potter and Weasley for killing Madam Umbridge.

You're under arrest too Kingsley, for your involvement with Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. We're cleaning out a rats' nest today, Arthur Weasley, Auror Tonks, and several other disloyal workers at the ministry have already been arrested.

Mr. Whittaker, you're not involved with this; stand away or you may be injured."

The old man said, "Mr. Smedwick, I am the head of the Board of Governors for Hogwarts and I am appalled that Minister Fudge would attempt to prevent students from learning lessons that have been taught at Hogwarts since before I went here.

You Mr. Smedwick are fired. I give you half an hour to gather your things and to be out of the castle."

Smedwick said, "Enough of this nonsense, Aurors, use whatever force you need to take them."

Smedwick and the ten Aurors fired various spells at the group, bludgeoning curses, cutting curses, severing curses, all as deadly as the killing curse. All of them bounced off the shield Ginny set up wandlessly. Harry held out his arms and lightning bolts dropped six of the Aurors.

Smedwick, for as bravely as he talked, had stepped back after giving the order to the Aurors. Now he yelled as he ran, "You won't get away with this; Minister Fudge will not allow you to seize control."

The remaining four Aurors also ran. Students from the room of requirement, who heard the thunder, now came out to see what caused the noise; what they saw was dead bodies. There were some gasps and some crying, but in two minutes, Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall arrived.

Dumbledore yelled, "All students are to return to their dorms; except Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, and Miss Granger. All the rest of you go now!

Kingsley, Amelia, what happened here?"

Madam Bones spoke, "Mr. Smedwick came with ten Aurors to arrest Mr. Potter and his friends for practicing spells in violation of ministry decree 9.

Miss Weasley expected trouble like what happened with Delores Umbridge, so she asked me and Kingsley to come so we could supposedly stop things before they went too far.

I was incredulous about Cornelius issuing and order forbidding students from practicing spells, so I went to talk to Mr. Whittaker who didn't know of the decree and was also incredulous. I asked him to accompany us and we disillusioned ourselves so we could observe without Smedwick knowing.

He stated that Cornelius believed you were raising an army of students to overthrow the ministry and seize power. We removed our disillusionment charms and tried to stop Smedwick but he said Kingsley and I were also traitors and ordered the ten Aurors to attack.

I ordered the Aurors to stand down, but they fired a number of lethal spells at us, which hit a shield and were stopped. Mr. Potter then cast lightning killing these six, Smedwick and the remaining four Aurors fled.

He also said that Arthur Weasley, Auror Tonks, and others had already been arrested. That the minister knew that you and your Order of the Phoenix were traitors. "

Kingsley said, "The dragon dung hit the fan now, Dumbledore. When Smedwick and those Aurors tell Fudge what happened he'll declare all out war against Potter, you, the order, and all of us."

Snape said, "This is all Potter's fault, headmaster, if you listened to me years ago and slapped him down the first time he disregarded teachers' authority, we wouldn't have this problem now."

Harry laughed and said, "You're a fine one to talk about teacher's authority; you've been nothing but a bullying git since my first day at Hogwarts. None of us can understand why Dumbledore or the Board of Governors hasn't fired you."

Snape pulled his wand and fired a bludgeoning curse at Harry. Harry repelled it with a wave of his hand, then pushed his hand outward and Snape disappeared.

Dumbledore yelled, "Mr. Potter, what have you done? Where is Professor Snape?"

Harry said, "He's gone. I've had it with him, and you, and Fudge all making my life miserable. I'm not taking any crap from anyone anymore."

Dumbledore said, "Bring Professor Snape back, right now."

Harry said, "He's dead, and I'm not sorry. You let him bully me for four years and I put up with it. Anyone that tries to bully or hurt me or Ginny will go the same way as Snape."

Madam Bones said, "Harry, do you realize what you've done in the last few minutes? You turned a devastating civil war with Voldemort into an impossible three way civil war."

Ginny asked, "So what? People have been getting killed for years and Fudge has done nothing to stop it; maybe if people hear about this, they will be pushed into realizing Fudge is useless and demand a new minister be elected."

Kingsley said, "That won't happen; at least not soon enough to do any good. In a three-way war, two of the parties eventually form an alliance against the third party. What happened tonight will most likely cause Fudge to ally with the Death Eaters against us, against you."

Hermione said, "People won't stand for that, the ministry allied with Voldemort."

Dumbledore said, "The people will never know, at least not until it's too late.

Fudge already listens to and follows Lucius Malfoy's advice, now he'll be even more in Malfoy's pocket. All he wants is to hold power and killing the Aurors will convince him and his followers that I am making the move to seize the ministry that he has feared for months.

Fudge will send all the Aurors loyal to him against us, and when Malfoy offers to help stop us, and offers to get his friends to help, Fudge will accept. Death Eaters will infiltrate every department in the ministry under the guise of helping Fudge stop us.

Fudge will never realize what's happening, and when they're ready of course, they'll get rid of Fudge and Voldemort will control the ministry."

Ginny said, "Not if we get rid of Fudge first; before the Death Eaters are ready to take over."

Madam Bones said, "Getting rid of the Minister of Magic by force; that would be treason. That's not how our system operates, and I will not be party to it. If we can get the minister to resign, or we can call for an election, I will support that; but not a violent coup d' etat."

Dumbledore said, "I feel the same as Madam Bones; I never wanted to seize power and will not do so now."

McGonagall, Kingsley, and Whittaker agreed.

Harry said, "But Fudge is corrupt, he's accusing innocent people of crimes and using the power of his office to issue decrees to enforce his views. You all admitted he's in the pocket of a Death Eater, thus in Voldemort's pocket, and you acknowledge he'll eventually lose control of the entire ministry to Voldemort.

Doesn't all that demand that you do something to stop him?"

Madam Bones said, "And we will do everything we can to stop him; everything legal."

Harry said, "Then I guess I'm on my own to do what I can to stop Fudge from handing the ministry over to Voldemort."

Ginny said, "Not alone, Harry; I'm with you. Ron, Hermione, what about you?"

Hermione said, "I agree with Madam Bones, I'll help her if I can; but I won't break the law."

Ron added, "Mum and dad told us to always obey the law; I'm with Hermione."

Ginny said, "The corrupt law arrested dad today, and Tonks, and maybe mum by now, she's in the order. The law just came to arrest you for wanting to practice spells; what will you do when they come next time and Harry and I aren't here to stop them?"

Harry said, "It's no use talking to them Ginny, at least not now. When half of them are in Azkaban for no reason, maybe the other half will decide we're right. Let's go."

Dumbledore said, "I can't allow you to leave Harry. I'm not only your headmaster, I'm you magical guardian and I must stop you from breaking the law."

Harry laughed and said, "My guardian, you put me through years of misery at the Dursleys, and did little to protect me while at Hogwarts, I was attacked by Voldemort three times with you as my guardian.

And how can you talk about stopping me from breaking the law, you stole my mail, illegally tried to use Legilimency on me and Ginny, and allowed Snape, a Death Eater, to teach and bully students daily. So don't tell me about breaking the law."

Madam Bones said, "Never the less, we cannot allow you and Miss Weasley to leave."

Harry took Ginny's hand and said, "Try and stop us!"

There was no noise, but Harry and Ginny were gone.


	9. Chapter 9- Lonelyness

Chapter IX – Loneliness

Madam Bones said, "I thought it was impossible to Apparate inside the castle."

Dumbledore said, "It is, whatever they did, it wasn't Apparation."

Hermione said, "There was no noise and they didn't twist into it; it was more like what house elves do, moving in and out through wards."

McGonagall said, "Whatever they did; the important questions are, where did they go, and how do we get them back here? We can't let them out there trying to overthrow the magical government and kill the Minister of Magic."

Dumbledore said, "I'm sure we all agree on that. Harry wouldn't go to his relatives; if he's not at Grimmauld Place, I have no other ideas. If they did go to Grimmauld Place, Molly or Sirius will make sure they stay there."

McGonagall said, "You mean like we made sure they stayed here? If they can Appar…, er, if they can do whatever it is they did out of here, how will anyone stop them from leaving any place else? Or stop them from illegally entering someplace, like the minister's office to kill him."

Madam Bones said, "As important as it is to stop them from attacking the minister and ministry, and to get them back; what do we do about our own problems?

Fudge considers all of us traitors; he'll have Aurors loyal to him waiting for us at our homes and at the ministry."

Dumbledore said, "You can all stay in guest quarters here temporarily. I doubt Cornelius will sent anyone to Hogwarts after me despite how much he despises me."

Madam Bones said, "That doesn't solve the long term problem. If we're hiding here, or anywhere else for that matter, how do we call for an election, or for Cornelius' resignation? There's no way to put pressure on him and his supporters if we're in hiding."

Dumbledore said, "We need information on his strengths and weaknesses. How many supporters does he have? And, how many are staunch enough to stick by him when we do put pressure on? We need to know who at the ministry will support us and if any are in a position to help."

Kingsley said, "We need to know if Arthur and Tonks were really arrested. If so, who else was arrested and where are they being held; Azkaban or somewhere else."

Dumbledore said, "Kingsley, go to Grimmauld Place, alert everyone to be on the lookout. We don't know if Fudge knows the names of all the order members, but we don't want to take the chance of anyone else getting arrested.

Tell everyone there is a meeting tonight at ten; I know that's late, but ask everyone to try and come. You stay there and we'll come before the meeting time. If Mr. Potter is there, try and talk him into staying there."

In a back room at Gringotts, two humans, a fifteen-year-old wizard and a fourteen-year-old witch, suddenly just appeared.

Ginny asked, "Where are we Harry?"

He answered, "Gringotts. If we're going to be on our own we'll need money; and I thought if no wizards or witches will help us, not even Ron and Hermione, perhaps the Goblins will.

They don't like humans in general but might work with us if it gets them gold. They particularly don't like Fudge and the ministry because the ministry is constantly trying to take more control of Wizarding finances away from the Goblins which would take away their profits. I also heard Bill say the Goblins hate Voldemort and his Death Eaters because they're attacks on Wizarding families is bad for business, which of course hurts their profits.

Maybe they'll see a profit in helping us since we're against both Fudge and Voldemort."

Ginny asked, "How do we convince them of that?"

Harry answered, "I don't know for sure; but I think we start with a Goblin named Griphook. When Hagrid first brought me here when I was eleven, Griphook called himself the Potter family account manager. I'm guessing that means he worked with my parents before they were killed. I'm hoping he is willing to work with me.

Let's go and see if we can find him."

As soon as they opened the door and stepped into the hall, a Goblin yelled, "  
Human intruders in the secured accounts area."

In seconds, they were surrounded by half a dozen warrior Goblins in full armor, swords drawn. One of the warriors said, "Surrender humans, or die."

Harry waved his arm and all the Goblins were frozen in place. He said, "I am Harry Potter and I would like to speak to Griphook, the Potter family account manager. I will release one of you to go find Griphook, or if he is not available, another Goblin that can help me."

He waved his arm again and the Goblin warrior that spoke the threat was freed. He looked at his still frozen companions but didn't move. Harry said, "If you cannot help me, which of these warriors can? I mean no harm to Gringotts or any Goblin; but I must speak to Griphook or a high-ranking Goblin that can make important decisions. Now, will you go find someone like that?"

The Goblin said, "I am Ironfist, night commander of the guard. First, free my guard detail and follow us to a secure waiting room. I give my vow of honor as a Goblin warrior that you will not be harmed. I will bring Griphook to you, if he is willing to come; he is very busy and may not be free at this time."

Harry knew he had to show trust and respect to the Goblins if he was to have any hope of them helping him. He said, "I respect and accept your warrior's vow." Harry waved again and all the Goblins were unfrozen.

He continued, "If you will guide us to the waiting room, we will await Griphook there. Please tell him that Harry Potter request he meets with me as soon as it is convenient for him."

The Goblin left while the other five remained guarding them with swords drawn. In less than ten minutes, the door opened and Griphook entered. He said something in Gobbledygook and all the guards left the room.

Griphook said, "Mr. Potter, your appearance in a secure area has caused quite a disturbance. Can you explain how you and your mate got through our security?"

Harry said, "My mate's …, my friend's name is Ginny Weasley. We were attacked by a group of ministry Aurors and escaped. We needed to go somewhere the ministry can't find us and I thought of here. I can't explain how we move about, but we will need money to go into hiding."

Griphook said, "We goblins have heard that your minister Fudge has ordered your arrest; why should Gringotts risk helping you and possibly have the wrath of your ministry fall on us?"

Harry said, "Fudge is our common enemy, he wants to silence me, he wants to seize control of Gringotts gold. If he is removed from power, it would be profitable for both of us. That is my goal, to have Fudge removed in whatever way I can arrange. Would helping me remove Fudge be worth the risk to Gringotts?"

Griphook said, "That would depend on your chances of accomplishing that goal.

Before Gringotts can commit to helping you, Mr. Potter, we Goblins would need to know more about you and your plans. How many allies do you have? Who are they? What intelligence do you have on your minister and ministry's weaknesses? What plans have you made? What time frame are we looking at?"

Ginny answered, "We just decided to do this half an hour ago after Fudge sent ten Aurors to arrest us; we haven't made any plans so far."

Griphook looked at Ginny, then, ignoring her, turned to Harry; he said, "Females have no place in business or politics. If we are to discuss Gringotts becoming involved in the removal of your minister, tell your mate to return to your home."

Ginny started to protest, but Harry cut her off. He didn't understand why Griphook kept calling Ginny his mate; perhaps it was just the Goblins' name for a girlfriend. He didn't want to change the subject of the Goblins giving them help by starting an argument over a simple word.

Then it occurred to him that if the Goblins needed some proof that they had a chance to succeed in removing Fudge, maybe a demonstration of their powers would convince Griphook.

He decided to use the Goblins' term mate to give that demonstration, and show why Ginny had the right to be part of the discussion.

He said, "My mate is my partner in this and my equal in everything. If you want her removed, call in your warriors and have them try and force her to leave."

Harry nodded at Ginny and she caught onto his idea.

Griphook said, "If I must call our warrior guard, both of you will be removed, possibly injured if you attempt to resist; and your chance of Gringotts helping you in your fight against you minister will be ended."

Harry said, "What if your guard can't remove us? Will you consider helping us if my mate alone defeats your guard?"

Griphook must have laughed, at least Harry took it as such, since Griphook didn't look angry, but showed a mouthful of sharp teeth and made a deep rumbling sound in his throat. He said, "If your mate alone is able to defeat our guard; Gringotts will be interested in talking about your plans with you and your mate."

Griphook walked to the door and yelled something; seconds later a full dozen Goblin warriors entered the room. Griphook spoke in Gobbledygook to the same Goblin that Harry talked to earlier.

Then he said in English, "Ironfist, Mr. Potter has issued a challenge to your guard, if you are unable to remove his mate from the room; I must agree to talk about their plans with the female present.

Is your guard prepared to fight?"

Ironfist said, "We are ready to defend Gringotts and our honor as warriors."

Griphook said, "Harry Potter's mate, are you ready to defend yourself and your mate; alone without his help?"

Ginny stood up and said, "I am ready to show Gringotts' guards that human females can fight as good as their mates. Ironfist already knows what my mate can do."

Ironfist gave Harry a glancing look, then looked back to Ginny. He didn't seem to be as sure of himself as when he answered Griphook just seconds ago. Griphook stood and said to Harry, "Step back with me, you are not allowed to help no matter what happens to your mate."

Harry nodded to Ginny and stepped back against the far wall with Griphook. Griphook said, "Begin."

Ginny did as Harry had, with a wave of her arm all twelve Goblins were frozen in place. Ginny said, "Griphook, can you surrender for your guard or must I free Ironfist since he is in command?"

Griphook didn't speak for a minute, finally he said, "What kind of magic is this? No wizard can singularly defeat a quarter phalanx of Goblin warriors."

Harry asked, "Do you surrender? Your guards are not injured, just frozen. If you require that my mate kill them all in order to fulfill our agreement, she will do so; but we do not wish to harm any Goblins, we wish to be allies with your troops."

Griphook still didn't answer, so Ginny unfroze Ironfist and said, "Ironfist, do you yield? We want to be friends of the Goblins; but Griphook seems to be unable to speak for you and your guard."

Ironfist said, "Goblin warriors are brave and not afraid to die; but we do not throw away our lives needlessly. Your powers are as great as your mate's; I do yield.

Free my guard. I would like to learn this type of magic you use; if we become allies, would you and your mate be willing to work with Goblins and teach our warriors your ways?"

Harry answered, "That depends on Griphook and what he decides. If Gringotts is willing to ally with us, I give my word of honor that we are willing to teach Goblin troops whatever we can. However, we know nothing of how Goblin magic works; so we can only teach you if Goblin magic is compatible with what we do."

Ironfist said, "I accept you word of honor to do your best. Now free my guard."

Ginny waved her arm and the Goblins were free. Ironfist said, "I believe you mean no harm to Gringotts. My guard will stand down, but I will stay in the hall in case you need me for any reason."

All the Goblin warriors left the room, and Harry asked, "Griphook, can we talk about Gringotts helping us now?"

Griphook answered, "I gave my word, and as a Goblin, I always keep my word. First, answer the questions I asked before you mate demonstrated her magic. How many allies do you have?"

Ginny answered to see how Griphook would react to her speaking now. "As I said, we only thought of doing this half an hour ago. So far we have no allies; but we think my brother Bill and Harry's godfather Sirius Black may be willing to help us."

Griphook said, "As a Gringotts employee, William Weasley must do as Gringotts orders; as allies, he will help. Lord Black is another matter, he is a wanted fugitive, though we at Gringotts know he is innocent, we believe there is little he can do to help."

Harry said, "He may still be useful with advice; and he may be able to persuade others to join us."

Griphook asked, "What about intelligence, do you know your minister and ministry's weaknesses?"

Harry said, "We know there are many dissatisfied workers at the ministry. We will try to recruit their help or at least try and have them pass us information."

Griphook said, "I asked what plans have you made; but it is apparent that you have made none as of yet. What time frame are you looking at for your minister's removal?"

Harry said, "As soon as possible, as long as it takes. His people tried to kill us a little while ago; he'll try again if he gets the chance. If we saw him right now, we would kill him in self-defense. As it is, we'll have to find a way to get to him before he gets to us.

This leads us to the reason for coming to Gringotts for help. We need money and a place to live while we plan how to get to Fudge. Can Gringotts help us with those two things today? Later we can talk about what other help we need."

Griphook said, "As the account manager for the Potter family for the last sixty-seven years, I have found your parents and your grandparents to be honorable people. Unlike most wizards and witches, your family has always treated Goblins fairly and with respect.

I believe you and you mate are also honorable. For that reason, I will overlook your ministry's law. It would be difficult for them to discover this anyway and if they do, more difficult to reverse what I do.

When you turned seventeen, you would have inherited your parents' estate, I will give you access to it today, Lord Potter."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other before Harry asked, "Lord Potter, what do you mean by Lord Potter?"

Griphook said, "Part of you inheritance are the titles your family holds. There are several, you can find all of them listed on the official papers stored in your vault. They are only used for formal occasions; the proper form for everyday use is Lord Potter."

Ginny asked, "What kind of formal occasions are there that require using all Harry's titles?"

Griphook said, "There are only a few each year; award ceremonies, whether Lord Potter is giving or receiving an award. The formal introductions are used as you enter a ball; the Muggle Queen holds two each year for which you and Lord Potter will receive invitations.

Lord James and Lady Lily had to stop attending the balls when it became too dangerous for them to go out in public."

Ginny's mouth was hanging open, but before she could ask any more questions, Harry asked, "What does this do for us that is useful? I already have access to my vault; assuming the ministry can't block my access or confiscate the money there."

Griphook said, "The ministry may try to do those things; but, with our agreement today, Gringotts will not allow it. However, that is only your trust vault with money for school, today I give you access to your family vault and the properties tied to it.

There are also many old books and weapons stored there, I do not know if they will be useful; but you require a place to live and hide while planning, Potter Manor will suite that purpose."

Harry asked, "What is Potter Manor?"

Griphook said, "Your family home of course."

Ginny said, "I thought it was destroyed when Voldemort killed Harry's parents. At least that's what the books all say; it was blown up and never repaired, left as a monument to the Potters."

Griphook said, "You speak of the cottage in Godric's Hollow; I am talking about Potter Manor in the Lake District, the home of the Potters for over four hundred years."

Harry said, "You mean I own a house? Nobody ever told me that."

Griphook said, "You own five houses, Potter Manor is the only one in Britain. I assumed if you wanted to remove your minister, that you wished to stay close. There is also the house in Melbourne, the villa near Nice, the condominium in New York City, and the beach house in Rancho Palos Verdes California."

Harry and Ginny were both in shock. It took a minute for Harry to ask, "Can we go to Potter Manor and see it?"

Griphook said, "I will make the arrangements."

Ginny asked, "Will it be safe; I mean does the ministry know about it? We don't want to go there and find Aurors waiting to arrest or kill us."

Griphook said, "It is well warded; the ministry Aurors will be unable to enter the house or grounds."

Harry said, "Good, let's go and check I out."

Griphook opened the door and said, "Ironfist, bring the estate transfer Portkey to Potter Manor. You will accompany us there."

Ironfist thumped his chest with his fist and left.

Griphook said, "It will take a few minutes to get the Portkey. Since your father was Klag Bnag, what wizards call the secret keeper, when he died the house was sealed and the estate transfer Portkey was created. It is the only way to get there and it can be used only once to take the new owner into the house.

Once we arrive, it will be necessary for you Mr. Potter to reset the blood wards or nobody, including you and your mate may ever enter the house and grounds again."

Harry said, "I thought when a secret keeper dies, everyone they told the secret to become a secret keeper."

Griphook said, "You are speaking of a wizard Fidelius charm; Potter Manor is protected by a Goblin Fidelius charm; it quite different. It is much more difficult for a wizard to break and there can be only one Klag Bnag.

If the Klag Bnag dies, the charm freezes out everyone until the estate is settled, then the estate Portkey is used to take the new owner in to reset the charm. The new Klag Bnag can then share the secret with anyone; those that knew the old secret will not be able to enter unless given the new secret.

This makes the Goblin Fidelius superior since the new Klag Bnag may not have the same friends, or even the same family. Also with a wizard Fidelius charm, anyone can be made the secret keeper; your parents discovered that you cannot always trust even a best friend.

With the Goblin charm, only you, the owner of the house, can activate the new blood wards so only you can become Klag Bnag; and if you cannot trust yourself, you are in a sorry state. I suppose in your case, you mate has proven she could also activate the blood ward, though I never knew of a female, what would be called, Klag Bnig.

I suggest you activate the blood wards and share it only with your mate, at least at first."

Ironfist returned, all four touched the Portkey, and a second later, they were standing in a foyer of a large house.

In seconds, a house elf came through a door and said, "Master Harry, welcome home. Bandi has not seen you for fourteen years; Bandi does not know the name of your mate, but young Mistress is welcome.

Gashnak, Goblin Griphook, it has been many years since you visited old master James or young master James. You are welcome as a friend of the Potter family. Bandi does not know this other Goblin."

Griphook said, "Gashnak, Bandi. It is pleasing to see that you are well and still serving the house of Potter. Our guard is Ironfist. Master Harry and his mate are in trouble and I thought a guard was advisable."

Bandi asked, "Will Master Harry and his mate be staying at Potter Manor?"

Harry spoke up, "Bandi, please just call me Harry, I am not used to being called Master. My mate's name is Ginny, please call her that and not Mistress.

I don't know if we'll stay yet. We came to see if it is safe here; we didn't even know if the house was livable after all these years. I see you have kept the house clean and in good order, I am grateful."

Bandi said, "Maste… Harry does not need to be grateful; it is the duty of a house elf to keep the house clean and in order. The staff has only done our jobs."

Ginny said, "Staff, you mean there are other elves here?"

Bandi said, "Of course, there are coming now to be introduced to our new masters."

Four more elves arrived, all dressed in similar style. Two female elves wore knee length skirts of pure white with Gryffindor gold and red trim and short sleeve blouses, also white with gold and red trim. On the upper left of each blouse where a human heart would be, there was a gold badge with the red letters PM.

Bandi and the other two male elves wore white knee length shorts and shirts with the same design as the female elves blouses.

Ginny asked, "How do you elves wear clothes? We were told if a house elf was given clothes by their master, they were set free. We know two elves who were freed that way."

Bandi said, "Ginny speaks of Dobby and Winky. Dobby had a Death Eater master who almost beat Dobby to death; what Harry did for Dobby was a good thing.

Winky's story is more typical, her master did not want to be exposed as a bad man so he freed Winky so he could blame her. She is still suffering and will probably die because she was freed.

House elves need their master's magic to be healthy. We Potter elves have had a hard time because, even though we were not freed, Harry was so far away and we could not serve him. Now that Harry and Ginny are living here, we will be happy again.

None of the Potters ever gave us clothes. They wanted us to be proud to serve the Potter family and designed a nice uniform. We elves then made these clothes from the pattern and wear them with honor."

Bandi introduced the other elves. "Master Harry, this is Minkie, she is the kitchen elf. She plans meals, buys food, cooks, and keeps the kitchen clean.

This is Gristy, the cleaning elf. She cleans the rest of the house except the kitchen.

This is Parvint and this is Porvent, they are the grounds keeper elves. They care for the hundred acres of lawns and gardens, the Quidditch pitch, and the pool.

Will Master and guests be staying for dinner?"

Harry asked, "Griphook, Ironfist, will you stay for dinner?"

Griphook said, "We must return to our duties as soon as we reset the wards.

You and you mate will be safe here; you may come see me at any time to talk over your plans.

Your method of Apparating into secure areas however alerts the guards and we don't want any accidental confrontations. Would it be possible for you to use glamour charms to change your appearance and Apparate into the normal spot outside in front of Gringotts?"

Harry said, "Yes, we can do that. Now show me how to reset the wards.

Minkie, only Ginny and I will be eating, but it's too late to eat a full meal, could you have some sandwiches or other snack ready for after I reset the wards?"

Minkie said, "Minkie will have food ready in half an hour Mast… Harry."

Griphook, led Ironfist, Harry, Ginny, and Bandi to a basement room. He said, "This is the master Runestone that ties in all the wards; you must smear some of your blood on it and say, in Gobbledygook, 'As new master of this house, I seal it with my blood'. Listen and memorize my words, Jag blik keling da lagint, mish daqing e blamack."

Griphook repeated it until Harry had it memorized. Then Ironfist drew his knife and handed it to Harry. He made a cut on his palm, smeared the blood on the Runestone, and said the words of the charm.

The Runestone glowed blue, Griphook said, "You must decide what words to use for your ward key. You will tell these words to anyone you want to be able to enter Potter Manor. Don't forget to tell your house elves, or if they leave to go anywhere, they will not be able to return.

Choose something short and easy to remember, but something that nobody will easily guess or accidentally say."

Harry said, "I've got it, it's …."

Griphook stopped him and said, "Do say it out loud; everyone that hears you will be able to get into Potter Manor. Whisper it or better yet, write it down and show it to whoever you want to grant access, then destroy the paper."

Harry said, "Besides Ginny, I want you and Ironfist to have access. From what Bandi said, my father and grandfather gave you access, they trusted you and so do I. If we're going to work together to remove Fudge, we have to trust each other.

I promised Ironfist to teach him the magic Ginny and I use if possible for Goblin magic. Potter Manor would be a good training site, so he'll need to come here."

The Goblins looked impressed that a human would trust them and Griphook said, "Very well, tell us you ward key."

Harry said, "My ward key is, 'Equality for all magical beings'. Very few humans at least would guess that or ever say it, even accidentally, especially Voldemort's followers. I don't know how Goblins, elves, fairies, centaurs, werewolves, or vampires feel about it."

Griphook said, "Very few Goblins feel that humans are equal to Goblins, and I think it is the same for the others you mentioned."

They returned to the entrance hall and Griphook said, "Ironfist and I will walk outside the wards and Apparate back to Gringotts. Come see me when you are ready."

As soon as the Goblins left, Minkie came in and said, "Minkie has sandwiches and crisps made. In what room does Mas…, Harry and Ginny wish to eat?"

Harry said, "The kitchen is fine, we would like to talk with you and Bandi about the house, and tomorrow we will need you to show us around."

As they were eating, Gristy, the cleaning elf came in and said, "Gristy has cleaned the master bedroom, put fresh linen on the bed, fresh towels in the master bath, and all the things young master and mistress will need to shower.

Gristy could not find the clothes master and mistress brought so Gristy could not lay out night clothes or clothes for tomorrow."

Ginny said, "First Gristy, please call us Harry and Ginny, not master and mistress."

Gristy said, "Yes Ginny, Gristy will remember."

Ginny said, "Second, Harry and I aren't married, we don't sleep together."

Gristy said, "Master Harry and Mistress Ginny are married. You are bonded, Gristy can see your bond; it is a strong bond all we elves can see it. The Goblins could see you are married, they called you Master Potter's mate."

Bandi said, "Harry and Ginny must sleep together so soon there will be a little one to carry on the Potter line. Ginny must be feeling the urge to be with child. Your bond is too strong for Ginny not to feel her need to carry a young one."

Ginny and Harry blushed, and Ginny said, "I love Harry, we talked about getting married some day and having a family; but I don't feel a need to have a baby now."

Minkie asked, "Pardon a poor elf for asking a Master a personal question; how long have Harry and Ginny been bonded?"

Ginny said, "More than two years; but we didn't know what was happening to us until about two months ago."

Bandi asked, "How could Harry and Ginny not know they took the bonding vow? That night Harry and Ginny should have made a little one; the bond should have made it happen."

Harry said, "We never took a bonding vow. We think our bond formed when I saved Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets. At least Ginny first noticed she sensed my feeling right after that."

Bandi said, "Bandi can see your bond, Bandi has seen many human bonds, Harry's mother and father had a bond, we elves were there when they took the bonding vow."

Gristy said, "Gristy remembers how happy Mistress Lily was the next morning knowing she had conceived little Harry. Gristy cannot understand how Ginny did not conceive a young one the night she and Harry bonded."

Ginny said, "I couldn't get pregnant, I was only eleven and hadn't started my menses yet. In fact, my menses didn't start until a few months ago, I was almost fourteen."

Ginny was deep red in the face as she turned to Harry and said, "I hope I'm not embarrassing you but you should know, my mother told me all the Pruitt women were late starters, but very fertile once we started. She warned me to be extra careful once I had a boyfriend."

Harry was also red faced by then but managed to say, "Bandi, Gristy, Ginny and I didn't live together until two months ago; that was when our connection, our bond, began to strengthen."

Gristy said, "That is why you have not made a young one yet, Ginny was too young when your bond was made. That doesn't happen to house elves.

Elves are older and mature when the female decides it is time to form a bond and have young. She selects a suitable mate and they take the bonding vow. That night she conceives a young male; two years later, she conceives a young female. Elves never bond at a young age.

But Ginny is now ready to conceive and the need to do so will become too strong to resist. That is why Gristy knows Harry and Ginny will sleep together from now on."

Ginny looked at Harry, he shrugged then said, "I don't think Gristy understands that human reproduction is different than elf reproduction. Don't worry Ginny; we won't be conceiving a 'young one' tonight or any night soon."

Ginny said, "But what about what Gristy said about your parents, the night after their wedding, after they made a bonding vow, your mother knew and was happy that she conceived.

Harry, I've been to several wizard weddings, I saw couples make wedding vows; but I never heard of a bonding vow made at a wedding. Could our bond be like Gristy said? What if I do get an overwhelming urge to get pregnant?"

Harry said, "I don't know. But we can't be worrying about a remote possibility told to us by an elf, when we have definite problems with Voldemort, the ministry, and the Order of the Phoenix all at the same time. It's late; we better try and get some sleep."

Ginny said, "We didn't bring any clothes; to sleep in or to wear tomorrow."

Gristy said, "Gristy will clean Harry and Ginny's clothes while you sleep; the clothes will be ready for you to wear tomorrow."

Harry asked, "Bandi, can you go to Hogwarts and bring my things and Ginny's things here?'

Bandi said, "No Harry, Hogwarts is protected by many powerful wards the same as Potter Manor is; Bandi is not a Hogwarts' elf and cannot pass the wards. If that were possible, elves from other families would be able to enter Potter Manor if ordered by their master and it would not be safe here."

Harry said, "Then I can't call a Hogwarts' elf here to bring our things. That means Ginny and I will have to go back to Hogwarts ourselves to get our things."

Ginny said, "We can't do that while everyone is around; they'll ask a lot of questions and Dumbledore will try and keep us there. We'll have to wait for a time everyone is gone and the dorms are empty."

Harry said, "That won't be until Christmas break. We can't wash and wear the same clothes every day until then."

Ginny said, "We don't have to. Tomorrow is the first Quidditch match; almost everyone will be there. If there is one or two people that don't go, we can freeze them and obliviate them before we leave."

Harry said, "Great idea, we'll go tomorrow at eleven when the match starts. Now we better get to sleep."

Gristy said, "I will show Harry and Ginny to the master bedroom."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other; Harry took her hand and said, "We'll discuss it when we're alone.

They followed Gristy to a large bedroom that had a small office attached and a large loo with an enormous tub, a walk in shower, and a double sink in front of a big mirror.

Gristy said, "Harry and Ginny can leave their clothes on the floor, Gristy will come back when you are sleeping and take the clothes to clean."

The elf left and Harry said, "Ginny, you can sleep here, I'll find another room. First I want to use the loo, then you can have privacy."

Harry came out of the loo wrapped in a large towel and dropped his clothes on the floor. He said, "This is the best I can do, I really need my clothes cleaned. Goodnight Ginny."

He gave her a kiss and left. Ginny took off her clothes and put them on the floor next to Harry's clothes. She used the loo, then got into the large bed and tried to get to sleep, but her mind was racing over everything that happened in the past five hours.

Suddenly she felt the bed shake and someone touched her.

Harry spent several minutes looking into different rooms before deciding they were pretty much alike and settled on the bedroom closest to the master bedroom. It wasn't exactly dirty or dusty, but he could tell it wasn't as fresh as the master bedroom he just left.

Gristy only refreshed the master bedroom believing Harry and Ginny would sleep together. Oh well, he thought, it's only for tonight and it was still better than his room at Privet Drive or Grimmauld place; tomorrow I'll have her clean this room. He pulled back the bedcovers and crawled in pulling the covers back up.

He barely laid his head on the pillow when he felt dizzy. Suddenly he felt someone touching him in the bed.

Ginny rolled away from the person touching her and said, "Who's there?"

Harry answered, "Ginny, why did you follow me?"

Ginny rolled over to face Harry and said, "I didn't, I'm still in bed. Why did you come back here to sleep?"

Harry said, "I didn't. I got into the bed in the next room and suddenly I was here."

Ginny said, "Well you can't stay here; despite what the elves say, we're not married. Go back to your own bed."

Harry got up, walked back to the room he was in a minute ago, and got back into bed. He barely laid his head down when he felt the dizziness again and found himself back in bed up against Ginny.

He said, "Ginny, it happened again. I laid down in the room next door and then I was back here."

She said, "Well, if you won't stay in that room, then I'll go sleep there."

She got up and was walking out when Harry realized what was happening. He said, "I'll see you again in a few seconds."

Ginny didn't answer him. She went into the next room, laid down, and was back in bed next to Harry. She called out, "Gristy, come here."

The elf appeared instantly and said, "Ginny called Gristy?"

Ginny said, "Gristy, you have to stop moving me and Harry back into the same bed together."

Gristy said, "Gristy has not done this; the magic of the house feels your bond and makes sure Harry and Ginny are together. The house will not allow your bond to be ignored."

Harry said, "Thank you Gristy, you may take our dirty clothes and leave."

When the elf was gone, Harry said, "Ginny, I know you're not comfortable with us sleeping together, neither am I; but what else can we do? We need to get some sleep; we have things to do tomorrow.

This is a large bed, you stay on your side, I'll stay on my side, and tomorrow we'll see if we can do something about having our own beds."

Ginny said, "Okay Harry, but this is just so strange. Everyone we've met today seems to think we're married. Your elves think we should conceive a baby, tonight; in fact, they say I will feel an urgent need to conceive tonight. On top of that, we have no clothes to sleep in, and your house wants, your house is making us, sleep naked together.

Do you wonder why I don't feel comfortable about this?"

Harry said, "I admit it's weird, but I didn't arrange for it and don't know what to do about it; except to try sleeping. Can't we just try to get some sleep tonight?"

Ginny said, "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to imply you arranged for all this to happen. Good-night, we'll figure things out in the morning."


	10. Chapter 10 - Apprehension

Chapter X – Apprehension

Ginny was half-awake; but she didn't want to get up. She was still tired from her busy day yesterday; and she was warm and comfortable, warmer and more comfortable than normal for her dorm bed. Why couldn't she go back to sleep? Then she realized it was because something was poking her bum.

Suddenly last night's events came back to her and she was wide-awake. She felt Harry spooned up with her, his bare chest against her back, and his arm over her waist on her flat stomach pulling her tightly back against him.

That was when it came to her that it was his stiff thing poking her bum and she screamed. "Harry James Potter, how dare you?"

At her scream, Harry jerked and mumbled, "Aunt Petunia, I'll be right down to fix breakfast."

What he didn't do was let go of Ginny, he actually pulled her tighter against him.

Ginny realized he was still half-asleep and tried to wiggle away from his grip, which only made him grip her tighter. She got control of herself and said, "Harry, wake up, let me go."

No response. She put her hand over his and gently moved his hand off her stomach enough to roll over so she was facing him with her mouth near his ear. She said again, "Harry, wake up."

He finally opened his eyes to see her face only inches from his face. He smiled and said, "Good morning." Then he kissed her.

She said, "Yuck, morning breath. Harry, let me go."

That was when he remembered last night and realized the situation. They were naked and he was holding her tightly against him; he also realized his normal morning stiffness was pushed against her. He squeaked, rolled back away from her, and fell out of the bed onto the floor.

She said, "I knew last night that being in the same bed would become a problem."

He said, "Ginny, give me a minute in the loo before we start arguing about this."

He was back in two minutes with another towel wrapped around his waist. Ginny was still in the bed with the covers pulled up to her shoulders. She said, "Explain what you were trying to do."

Harry said, "I wasn't trying to do anything; I was asleep."

Ginny said, "Asleep with your stiff thing poking my bum; explain that."

Harry said, "Being like that in the morning is normal for a guy and has nothing to do with me being naked up against you. Well I suppose it would have something to do with being naked up against you if we were awake; but, I didn't even know we were touching until you woke me."

Ginny said, "Yeah, then explain why you moved up against me during the night."

Harry looked at her and the bed before he realized something; they woke up on his side of the bed. He said, "I didn't move against you, you moved against me. You must have rolled onto my side of the bed during the night and we just snuggled up for the warmth."

Ginny looked at where she was still lying, on the side of the bed that Harry was last night. Her face got all red and she said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have accused you of trying something."

Harry said, "It's okay, it was an accident; and it wasn't an unpleasant way to wake up, quite the opposite, at least for me."

Ginny tried not to smile, she had been thinking the same thing as she remembered how pleasantly warm and comfortable she felt before panicking when she felt Harry's thing poking her.

Just then, Gristy came in and said, "Did Ginny and Harry have a good night? Gristy has brought your cleaned clothes. Minkie wants to know if Ginny and Harry want breakfast in bed."

Ginny answered, "No, tell Minkie we will eat in the kitchen in thirty minutes, after we shower."

Gristy asked, "Do Ginny and Harry want Gristy to get their shower prepared."

Ginny said, "No thank you Gristy, I can prepare my own shower, so can Harry."

Gristy said, "Will Ginny and Harry not shower together; it is common among humans after the night a young one is conceived."

Ginny turned red again and said, "Gristy, we did not conceive a young one last night and have no plans to do so anytime in the near future. Do not bring that subject up again."

Gristy said, "Gristy will obey Ginny. Is there anything else Gristy can do for Ginny or Harry?"

Harry said, "No nothing, thank you Gristy."

When the elf left, Ginny asked, "Do you want to shower first, or shall I. Or do you want to take Gristy's suggestion of showering together."

Harry said, "What?"

Ginny put her hand on her mouth and said, "Forget what I just said; I don't know what made me say that.

You shower first Harry, it will take me longer, I have to do my hair."

The first thing that came to Ginny's mind was what Gristy said last night, "Ginny is now ready to conceive and the need to do so will become too strong to resist."

Could that be true, she knew their connection was still growing and new facets of the bond revealed themselves every few days. Could the next effect of the bond make her want to have Harry's baby? Ginny felt she needed to talk to her mother.

After showering and eating, they waited until eleven and used their new method of teleporting to go to their dorm. The common room was empty and they went to their rooms, packed their things, and returned to Potter Manor with the trunks.

Gristy took charge and started unpacking their clothes. They decided to take the rest of the day to talk about their situation, not just about sleeping arrangements, but also about what they could do about Voldemort, Fudge, and the order.

They agreed that the killing the six Aurors was regrettable, but since the Aurors were continuing to fire deadly curses at them, there wasn't much else that could be done to protect themselves. There was also the safety of Ron, Hermione, Kingsley, Madam Bones, and Mr. Whittaker to consider.

They also agreed they would have to kill Voldemort and his Death Eaters for the same reason; if they didn't, their enemies would eventually kill them.

Fudge and his minions were a different story. If Fudge could be forced to resign, it wouldn't be necessary to kill him; the same for the ministry people supporting Fudge. If however, it came down to a fight like the one with the ten Aurors, they would again have to kill to protect themselves.

After Harry and Ginny disappeared from Hogwarts, Kingsley left for Grimmauld Place to see if Harry and Ginny were there and notify the members that there was an emergency meeting tonight.

Harry and Ginny weren't there, and when he told everyone what happened, Molly began sobbing and Sirius began yelling.

Kingsley said, "Everyone get control of themselves; all I know is what I saw, and I told you that. Dumbledore wants everyone possible to be here at ten for an emergency meeting. Hopefully he'll have more to tell us."

At half nine, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Bones flued in. By ten, most members were there, but not Arthur or Tonks. Dumbledore called the meeting to order.

He said, "At eight tonight, Minister Fudge sent ten Aurors with the new DADA teacher Smedwick that Fudge sent to replace Delores Umbridge. They were told to arrest Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, and other students for practicing DADA spells in violation of Ministry Decree 9. When Mr. Potter refused to surrender, the Aurors attacked with a number of lethal curses."

There were a number of gasps around the table and a few people asked if Harry or the other students were hurt?"

Dumbledore called for quiet and said, "No, he and Miss Weasley blocked all the curses and then Harry killed six of the ten Aurors; the others fled.

Then Mr. Potter and Professor Snape got into an argument and Mr. Potter killed Severus. He then said quote, 'I'm not taking any crap from anyone anymore.' Then he said he and Miss Weasley would do whatever was necessary to stop Fudge, and the two of them disappeared; we haven't been able to locate them."

Molly asked, "How could they just disappear? I thought it was impossible to Apparate in or out of Hogwarts."

Dumbledore said, "Whatever they did, it wasn't Apparation; but they are gone."

Bill said, "They develop new powers every few days; who knows what will happen to them next. But if they want to kill Fudge, neither he nor we will be able to stop them."

Dumbledore said, "There's more bad news. Fudge knows many of our names and has branded us traitors. Any of us can be arrested at any time so be extra careful if you have to go out in public. Smedwick said Arthur and Tonks were arrested earlier; we haven't been able to confirm that, but I see neither of them are here tonight."

Molly gasped and said, "I haven't heard from Arthur tonight, he usually sends a message if he's working late. Albus, we have to do something."

Dumbledore said, "We will, but we can't just rush into the ministry and demand their release; we'll end up in a cell with them. I'm checking with my informants and I'll let everyone know as soon as I hear anything.

In the mean time, keep an eye open for any sign of Mr. Potter or Miss Weasley. Don't try to force them to do anything; they're too powerful. Do try talking them into returning here or to Hogwarts."

It was early afternoon and the Quidditch match had ended almost an hour ago. Hermione was standing at the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. She wanted to see him, but didn't know the password. The wall behind the gargoyle opened and McGonagall came out; she said, "Miss Granger, do you want something?"

Hermione said, "I have something I think the headmaster will want to know."

McGonagall turned around and said, "Follow me."

They went up the spiral stairs and as they reached the top, the door opened by itself. Dumbledore said, "Come in Professor, Miss Granger, what can I do for you?"

Hermione said, "When we got back from the Quidditch match, Ron noticed that Harry's trunk and his personal items were gone. I checked and Ginny's things are gone too. They must have come back while everyone was at the match; I thought you'd want to know."

Dumbledore said, "Indeed I do. It seems Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley can come and go out of the castle without setting off the new alarms I installed last night after they left.

Since they took all their possessions, it seems they have no intention of returning here. I wonder if they are settled in some place they consider safe, or are they moving from place to place to avoid being seen by the Aurors, perhaps in Muggle areas.

Miss Granger, do you have any idea of where they might be?"

Hermione said, "No sir, no idea."

Dumbledore asked, "Did either of them ever mention a place they liked, or wanted to visit?'

Hermione said, "Not to me, but I can ask Ron and the others in Harry's room and Ginny's roommates."

Dumbledore said, "Please let me know if you learn anything."

Minkie asked when Harry and Ginny wanted to eat and they decided on seven. That gave them two hours and Harry said, "We should use these two hours to see Bill and Sirius to see if they're willing to help us, or will they take Dumbledore's side.

Then we'll have something to tell Griphook on our next visit."

Ginny said, "Bill's just getting out of work now and he should be at Grimmauld Place unless he has to stop somewhere. Do you think it will be safe for us to go there? Dumbledore must have told everyone about last night; they may try to hold us there."

Harry said, "They can't hold us if we're conscious, we can always teleport out; all they could do is stun us. I think we should go into the attic; nobody goes up there. Then we can put up shields and go down to look for Sirius and Bill."

Sirius wasn't in his room, so they continued down stairs and the first person they found was Bill. He was reading the Daily Prophet in the library, and didn't seem surprised to see them."

He said, "You two certainly make life interesting; last night Dumbledore told us what happened, and first thing this morning, Griphook came to my office with another story. Would you like to give me your version of everything?"

Harry said, "Could you get Sirius here first? We came to talk to both of you, but we'd rather not see anyone else."

Bill nodded and went down to the kitchen. A minute later, he came back with Sirius.

Harry and Ginny started with the events in the hall when Smedwick came to arrest them, then their adventure at Gringotts with the Goblin guard and Griphook. They didn't mention Potter Manor; rather they simple said Griphook found them a safe place to stay.

They ended with their conclusions from their discussion earlier; they would kill Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and anyone that used lethal curses to attack them. They did not intend to kill Fudge or any ministry workers unless Fudge's people were trying to kill them.

Bill asked, "Why did you have to kill Snape?"

Harry said, "He attacked me first. Sirius can tell you how much abuse I've taken from Snape since my very first day at Hogwarts. I've asked Dumbledore many times to do something to control Snape, but he never did a thing to help me.

I'm tired of being abused by adults that are supposed to be protecting me and I'm not going to take any more abuse. I shouldn't have to; if adults won't protect me, I'll protect myself, and Ginny too."

Sirius said, "What do you want from us?"

Harry said, "We want your help to get rid of Fudge and his followers. Force him to resign, arrest him for corruption and taking bribes from Malfoy and others, kill him if necessary as a last resort; but he has to go and a new minister that will organize against Voldemort has to be elected."

Sirius said, "I'm in, your conclusions sound reasonable. I'm generally against killing; but I agree Voldemort and his Death Eaters have to be killed. Dumbledore's idea of capturing them and rehabilitating them has proven not to work.

Not killing Fudge and his people unless necessary is reasonable too; most of them are not great thinkers. They follow whatever orders they're given by their superiors without question. There are a few however that if they're not actual Death Eaters, they are Voldemort sympathizers; they will probably have to be killed."

Bill said, "I agree with what Sirius said; there will be some people that have to be killed. They're too dangerous to be given the chance to bribe guards and escape prison.

I've been thinking about and working on helping you since this morning when Griphook told me it is Gringotts policy to help you. The Goblins don't commit to helping a wizard unless they've thought through the long term consequences.

Because we're allies now, Griphook told me about the secret discussions of the Goblin Board of Directors. They decided to help our side right after you and Dumbledore first said the Voldemort was back. They just didn't know the best way to go about it because; they don't like Dumbledore's policy of capturing and trying to rehabilitating Death Eaters any better than we do. Goblins tend to be honest and direct; their policy is, help your allies, kill your enemies.

They knew once Voldemort controlled the ministry, he would use it to subdue the magical population of Great Britain. Many magical people would die and that would hurt their profits; war is bad for their business.

With Great Britain in his control, Voldemort would want to begin taking over the magical population of other countries, and he would need a lot of gold to do that. They concluded he would try and take control of Gringotts to get their gold and that meant another Goblin war.

They concluded that, following Dumbledore's policy of not attacking Death Eaters, but simply responding defensively to their attacks, Voldemort would quickly win control of the ministry. Fudge wasn't a strong enough leader to stop him; but they couldn't be seen openly interfering with the wizard government.

They were waiting for a wizard to step up and lead in the fight to get rid of Fudge, and last night, they decided you Harry, are that wizard. The Goblins want a Wizarding government that will ensure peace, and fair treatment for Goblins. They think you Harry, will treat them fairly; because of something you said or did last night, you gave them the alternative they've been looking for.

Griphook wouldn't tell me what it was; but he was happy about it."

Sirius said, "We have to make a plan and Griphook must be a part of the planning to keep the Goblins satisfied. Where can we meet?

Here is out, if the order members see you two coming and going, Dumbledore will give me and Bill grief and try to hold you here. I can sneak into Gringotts once or twice, but not on regular basis or some wizard is bound to see me. Where does that leave us to meet?"

Harry said, "At our place. It's perfect, safe, big enough to hold any others that might want to help, and isolated so you won't be seen by anyone."

Sirius asked, "What do you mean by 'our place'? And just where is this perfect place?"

Harry said, "Our house, Ginny's and mine; Potter Manor."

Bill and Sirius both said at the same time, "What?"

Sirius asked, "How did you get into Potter Manor? It was sealed when your father died and you can't inherit it until your seventeen."

Bill answered, "Griphook. He bypassed ministry laws and gave you possession of your inheritance before you reached legal age. I don't know how he got around the law; but to do that, the Goblins must really be committed to you."

Harry said, "Griphook said the ministry wasn't likely to notice, and if they did, they couldn't much about it.

Anyway, that's where well meet. Bill, it's easier for you to see Griphook; fix a time he can come and let Sirius and us know when. We're free all day.

Ginny, do you have anything to add; or are you ready to head home. Dinner is at seven."

Ginny said, "Harry, I want to talk with mum before we go home; do you mind?"

Harry said, "No, why should I mind? Do you want me to be there; or do you want to have a mother daughter talk?"

Ginny said, "Mother daughter; I think mum is probably upset after what happened and I need to talk with her alone."

Ginny went down to the kitchen and Harry stayed with Bill and Sirius to talk about plans and give them the ward key phrase.

When Harry told them what it was, Bill said, "Now I understand why Griphook trusts you."

Molly was at the stove with her back to the door when Ginny entered. When Ginny said, "Hello mum" Molly jumped.

She rushed over giving Ginny a bone-crushing hug until Ginny choked out, "Mum, I can't breathe."

Molly let her go and said, "I knew Dumbledore was wrong about you leaving with Harry; I'm so happy you're back."

Ginny said, "Mum, I'm not back to stay; I just wanted to let you know that Harry and I are safe. We have a nice house and plenty of good food."

Molly said, "Don't be silly, of course you're back to stay. I'm your mother and you belong here with me, not somewhere with Harry. Tomorrow we'll get you back to Hogwarts."

Ginny said, "Mum, I can't go back to Hogwarts. Didn't you listen to Dumbledore; I left because Fudge sent Aurors to arrest Harry and me and they tried to kill us.

Dad was arrested and you will be too if you go out in public. None of us can go anywhere until Fudge is out of power."

Molly started crying and Ginny put her arm around her mother. She said, "It will be alright mum, we have a plan to force Fudge out. It won't be long before dad is free and I'll be able to go back to school."

Molly slowly calmed down and Ginny made some tea. As they sat at the table sipping the tea, Ginny said, "Mum, there's something else I need to talk about. Harry and I have been several places since last night and we met a couple of Goblins and five house elves. All of them told us that Harry and I are married; that they can see a bond between us."

Molly said, "That's ridicules; you're only fourteen, you can't be married. Has Harry done anything to you, has he hurt you?"

Ginny said, "No mum, Harry is a perfect gentleman. But let me tell you what I'm worried about. As I said, in the last day, all these Goblins and elves have insisted Harry and I are married, and claim they can see this bond between us.

The elves claim that this bond will cause me to want to have Harry's baby."

Molly said, "You are too young to be thinking of that; perhaps ten years from now, but not now. Is Harry pushing you to do this?"

Ginny said, "No mum, aren't you listening. It's not Harry; he's as surprised and upset about this as I am. It's the elves that insist there is this bond and that will somehow make me want to have Harry's baby soon.

I'm afraid, because since yesterday, I've started to feel like I do want to have a baby now. I don't know if this bond thing is real or just hearing the elves saying it so many times has my mind stuck on the idea.

I didn't know what to do except I wanted to talk to you. Did you ever hear of a bonding vow?"

Molly said, "Yes, a hundred or more years ago, it was a common part of marriage vows; but it's fallen out of favor. There are still a few couples that take the bonding vow."

Ginny asked, "Why isn't it use now? What is it supposed to do?"

Molly said, "Well, I never was really interested; but I know your Aunt Muriel once told me it ties the magic of the man and woman together and assures fertility so the couple will have a large family.

Come to think of it, maybe that's why it isn't common now; most couples only want one or two children. Large families like ours are rare now."

Ginny said, "That's almost what the elves said; the bond assures the couple will conceive on their wedding night. Mum, what will I do if this bond thing is real and I can stop myself from conceiving?"

Molly said, "You can move back here, don't stay with Harry and you won't have to worry about this bond."

Ginny said, "I can't do that, I do love Harry and he loves me. Remember we share feelings and thoughts; we know we love each other. I want to be with him, I just don't want to have a baby until Voldemort is dead and our baby can grow up in a peaceful world.

That's the other reason I have to stay with Harry, I promised him to help kill Voldemort; and we're making progress on that. I can't just abandon him to do it alone."

Molly said, "Ginny dear, it's not your job to kill 'You Know Who', or deal with Fudge and the ministry, or to have Harry's baby. You're a teenager; you should be in school and having fun. Please stay here and be safe."

Ginny said, "I can't mum. I will try and see you regularly so we can talk and I'll let you know how things are going."

Molly tried to make Ginny stay at Grimmauld Place, but couldn't. After returning to Potter Manor, they ate dinner and Ginny brought up the subject of the bond, were they really somehow married, and was the elves insistence real, that the bond would soon cause them to conceive a baby.

Harry said, "We must have a bond, the Goblins and elves all say they can see it; and we know we're connected because we hear each other's thoughts. Whether the bond means we're married can be checked; I know there is a record section in the ministry that magically records statistics like births, deaths, and marriages. All we have to do is check it.

As far as having a baby, I don't know; Gristy said it was the house that made us sleep together to enforce the bond. Maybe that's true, but it doesn't mean it can force us to make love and conceive."

Ginny asked, "How do we check the records in the ministry when they're looking for us to arrest us?"

Harry said, "Actually I was thinking about something like that. We can teleport ourselves through any wards, including the ministry's wards.

Suppose we teleport into Fudge's office to show him we can get to him anywhere anytime. Then we tell him we want him out in 24 hours, give him a demonstration of our powers. We scare him into resigning; maybe we blow up his desk, give him enough minor cuts and bruises to send him to St. Mungos, tell him if he's not gone tomorrow, we be back to kill him.

The worst that can happen is he doesn't quit and we have to do something harsher.

Now since it came up, we can teleport into the records department and check the marriage records first, then visit Fudge. What do you think?"

Ginny said, "It's a simple solution to a complicated problem; but it might just work. Let's talk to Bill, Sirius, and Griphook first. It's too late today, Fudge is probably home by now, and I don't know where he lives, do you?"

Harry said, "No, but we can wait until tomorrow."

They discussed the Horcruxes for a while then Ginny said, "I'm tired, I'm heading up to bed."

As they went up the steps, Harry asked, "Do we try sleeping separately again or just admit we have to sleep together."

Ginny said, "Why waste the time, we know we'll end up together. Besides, we have night clothes now and it really wasn't so bad walking up together; though your morning condition surprised me."

Harry turned red and said, "Like I told you, it's a normal thing for guys; I can't control it so don't be upset if it happens again tomorrow morning."

They took turns in the loo, Ginny put on a knee length nightie, Harry his usual pajama bottoms only. They left their dirty clothes for Gristy and got in bed. After a good night kiss, they got on their own sides of the bed and soon were asleep.

It was still dark when a noise woke Ginny; she realized it was Harry snoring softly. Without looking, she tried to grab her pillow to pull it over her ears and block out Harry's snoring; but she got a hand full of hair instead.

Her eyes popped open. From the moonlight coming in the window, she could see they were both on Harry's side of the bed again. Harry was lying on his back; she was on her side with her head resting on his shoulder like he was her pillow. She could feel that her left leg was thrown on top of his legs, her left arm was over his chest holding him and keeping their bodies tightly pressed together.

The heat from his body was making her warm and comfortable just like yesterday morning, and she cautiously lifted the duvet to look under it. They were both naked; she froze in place. She knew when they went to sleep; they both had clothes on; what could have happened to their clothes?

It had to be either the bond the elves insisted was between them; or the house magic the elves mentioned. Then she realized she didn't care; it was still dark, she was warm and comfortable, so she decided to go back to sleep and talk to Harry about it in the morning.

It was getting light when Harry woke to find a naked Ginny half draped over him. Wait, Ginny was naked; she had a nightie on when they went to sleep. He reached down and felt that his pajama bottoms were gone to.

What to do? He was afraid to wake her; she was upset yesterday when she woke and found them together with his stiff thing poking her bum. Today she had her left leg bent and resting on it and her breasts were pressed against his chest.

He decided to try and slip out from under her without waking her. If he was lucky, he could hit the loo and get dressed before she woke. He wasn't lucky.

As soon as he started to move, Ginny asked, "Harry, where are you going?"

He said, "I was going to the loo; I didn't want to wake you."

She said, "Have you forgotten our minds are connected; I know you were afraid I'd be upset about being snuggled naked against you again. It's too late for you to sneak away, and I'm not upset. You snore and you woke me in the middle of the night; I found us just like this.

It's the bond thing, it must be true. We can't sleep in different beds and it seems we can't sleep with clothes on. I'm the one that rolls to your side of the bed and snuggles against you so I don't blame you. We're just going to have to learn to live with it."

Harry said, "It is pleasant like this, but I do need to use the loo, so we might as well get up and get ready for the day. We're supposed to meet with Bill, Sirius, and Griphook today, and we agreed to check the marriage records and visit Fudge."

As soon as Harry got out of bed, Gristy came in and asked, "Does Ginny and Harry want breakfast in bed today?"

Ginny said, "No thank you Gristy, we'll be in the kitchen in half an hour. Please ask Minkie if she can make cakes and bangers today."

During breakfast, Bill flue called to say they would come over at nine to talk. Harry called Minkie and said, "Minkie, we're having guests over at nine for a meeting, please have tea, coffee, and some brunch items ready."

Minkie asked, "Can Harry tell Minkie how many guests, and who? If Minkie knows the people who are coming, Minkie can make their favorites."

Harry said, "Besides me and Ginny, Sirius Black, Bill Weasley, and Griphook. Do you know any of them?"

Minkie said, "Oh yes, friend Sirius lived here for a year after he ran away from his home; and Goblin Griphook often ate with old master James during business meetings. Minkie does not know this Bill Weasley; but he is Ginny's brother, yes?"

Ginny said, "Yes Minkie, he is; Bill likes scones with tea."

Minkie said, "Minkie will serve food and drinks in the main dining room at half nine if that is good for Harry and Ginny."

Ginny said, "That will be fine Minkie."

Just before nine, green flames erupted in the fireplace. First Sirius, then Griphook, then Bill, then Ironfist came through. Harry greeted each, "G'morning Sirius. Griphook, may your vault overflow with gold. G'morning Bill. Ironfist, may the blood of your enemies drip from your blades."

Each answered, Sirius with, "G'morning Harry, Ginny, it's been years since I've been here."

Griphook said, "Lord Potter, may you find new treasures where ever you look."

Bill just said hi to Harry and hugged Ginny.

Ironfist said, "Greetings Lord Potter, may my blade join with yours in the hearts of our enemies."

They all moved to the dining room, Harry sat at the head of the table, Ginny at his right, Griphook at his left. Bill sat next to Griphook, Sirius across from Bill, and Ironfist next to Sirius. The Goblins of course knew Bill, but Harry was happy to see that Sirius was also comfortable speaking with the Goblins and even knew a few words in Gobbledygook.

It made him think he and Ginny should learn at least greetings and basic conversational Gobbledygook if they were going to work with the Goblins. He whispered that to Ginny.

Harry started with, "Welcome everyone. We all know each other except for maybe my godfather Sirius Black. Griphook, Ironfist, Sirius Black; Sirius, this is Griphook and Ironfist."

Griphook said, "I met Lord Black many years ago."

Sirius said, "Gashnak Griphook, I remember you from a meeting with Harry's father, James.

Gashnak Ironfist, I see from your armor that you are a praetor of the Gringott's guard."

Ironfist said, "Gashnak Lord Black, I know of you from the time before you were unjustly blamed and sent to prison, and of your reputation as a friend to the Goblin Nation like the Potter family."

Harry said, "Now that the introductions are done, let's get down to business. There will be drinks and refreshments served, feel free to partake as we talk.

The first thing I want to put out is an idea we thought of last night. We wanted to get everyone's opinion first. Ginny and I need to go to the ministry to look for something."

The Goblins sat silently, but Bill and Sirius objected. Sirius said, "That's crazy, you know Fudge has everyone looking to arrest you and you want to walk right into the ministry."

Harry held up his hand and said, "Let me finish before you tell me we're crazy.

We don't plan on just walking in; we'll disillusion ourselves, then teleport in to the office we have to check on. Then we thought about doing the same thing in Fudges office. Silently teleport in, tell him to resign or else we'll kill him; then cut and bang him up enough that he has to go to St. Mungos.

Maybe it's as simple as scaring him out; if he won't quit, then we'll have to push harder."

Bill asked, "And what will prevent fifty Aurors from killing you as you do all that?"

Ironfist said, "Fifty of your Aurors could not hurt Lord Potter or his mate even if they were alone; working together they have no worry."

Griphook said, "I agree with Ironfist on that; however I doubt your minister will surrender so quickly, he deeply wants to hold power."

Sirius asked, "Has your power become so great you not afraid of the Aurors?"

Ginny answered, "Our powers are still increasing; though not as quickly as a few weeks ago. But, yes, fighting together, we're not worried about being discovered or how many Aurors Fudge has.

Besides, fifty of them can't fit in a room or hall at one time; they'll have to come at us a few at a time. And we can always teleport back out if need be."

Harry said, "Unless someone has another objection, we plan on trying this after this meeting is over."

Nobody objected and as Harry was going to start the next topic, Bandi and Minkie arrived with drinks and food. Harry said, "Thank you Bandi and Minkie, you may leave, we serve ourselves. I hope everyone will find something they like; help yourselves."

Harry and Ginny had just finished breakfast a little over an hour ago, so they just took tea. Bill took tea and scones, Sirius coffee and some sweet warm pastries. Griphook and Ironfist didn't get up for food at first, until Bill said, "Oh, Minkie made Gakik malnush, bidmalk wugpiash, and there's a bottle of Quadank."

Griphook and Ironfist got up and walked over, Griphook said to Ironfist, "Minkie ladic ta belish Gakik malnush, naq bidmalk wugpiash. (Minkie serves only the tastiest fungus and rat meat.)"

They each loaded a plate of the Goblin food and a glass of the drink.

When they walked back to the table, Bill said to Harry and Ginny, "Gakik malnush is fungus picked with the morning dew still on it, bidmalk wugpiash is the raw meat of giant cave rat. I've eaten both during meetings with Goblin clients; they're really not that bad.

The Quadank is fermented fungus whiskey; it's stronger than Firewhiskey and leaves a strange aftertaste in your mouth. You both may have to try some of the food and drink in the future if you meet some bigwig Goblins. Go easy on the Quadank or it will knock you on your arse."

When everyone was back at the table, Harry said, "Enjoy the food and drink while we talk about the major problem, Voldemort.

Griphook, Ironfist, have either of you heard any rumors of Voldemort telling his followers that he cannot be killed?"

Ironfist said, "Several of my guards have come to me with this story. Wizards often speak of things when Goblins are around, as if we are animals that cannot understand what they say. My guards are ignored by the pureblood wizards doing business at Gringotts, Wizards are fools."

Griphook interrupted with, "I am sure Ironfist meant no disrespect to you or your friends Lord Potter."

Ironfist said, "I regret that my anger with those pureblood fools may have inadvertently insulted you."

Harry said, "You have no need to regret what you said, Ironfist; we pretty much agree with you. Most wizards do treat Goblins like animals; that does make them fools. I, we in this room, know you did not mean to include us; we try our best to respect Goblins."

Ironfist said, "You know I respect you and your mate; also your friends."

Harry said, "Let us speak of this no more. The reason I asked if either of you heard that story is, it's true.

Voldemort created several; we think six, objects that keep him bound to this world."

Griphook said, "Horcruxes, we Goblins know of them and despise them. We are a warrior species; death is a part of life. To try and cheat death is cowardice and considered a disgrace to one's entire family."

Harry said, "Then you understand, until all six Horcruxes are destroyed, he cannot be killed. We have destroyed three of them and know where a fourth is; we need help to find the last two."

Griphook asked, "What can you tell me of the two you seek, and why you have not destroyed the one know the location of."

Harry said, "The one we know is Voldemort's snake, Nagini. He keeps it with him, so until we find him, we can't destroy the snake.

The other two are Hufflepuff's cup and Ravenclaw's diadem; Voldemort had a fascination with the founders of Hogwarts, Slytherin's locket was one that we destroyed."

Griphook asked, "If you wizards have no idea of where these objects are; how do you expect Goblins to know about the two ancient witches' belongings?"

Ginny spoke up, "We do have an idea; we think Tom, that's Voldemort's real name, hid them in the two safest places he could think of. We're sure one of them is hidden at Hogwarts and intend to search for it ourselves."

Griphook looked at Ironfist before saying, "And where do you think the other object is?"

Harry answered, "In Gringotts, in the vault of one of Voldemort's Death Eaters."

Griphook said, "Lord Potter, you do not seem to have any simple problems, do you?

You want access to someone else's vault."

Harry said, "I don't necessarily need access; if someone could bring the object out, we would destroy it."

Griphook said, "I am the Potter family account manager; not the chairman of Gringotts' Board of Directors. I do not have the authority of take something from another vault."

Harry said, "You could explain what I've told you to the board and try to get them to give permission."

Griphook said, "As your family account manager, it is my duty to try and help you; but it would be better if you spoke to the board directly. I will try and get the board to allow you to address them."

They discussed the chances of the board agreeing to let them get the cup for an hour; and finally Griphook said, "Ironfist and I must return to Gringotts. I will contact you when I have news from the board."

Bill and Sirius stayed to try and talk Harry and Ginny out of going to the ministry; but they insisted they were going, and in no danger. Bill flued to work, Sirius back to Grimmauld Place.

Harry asked, "Are you ready, Ginny?"

She said, "Let's do it."

They disillusioned themselves and teleported out to the ministry.


	11. Chapter 11- Trepidation

Chapter XI – Trepidation

Ginny had been to the ministry many times with her father; she knew the general layout, where the records department was on the fourth floor, and where the minister's office was on the first floor. She guided Harry and they silently teleported into the records file storage area of the Department of Licenses. On the other side of a door they could hear a number of people talking.

Harry said, "Ginny, watch the door, I'll look through the records and call you when I find something."

Ginny move to the center of the room facing the door; she didn't want to be too close to the door in case anyone happened to come in for a file. Harry began to look at filing cabinets until he found a drawer labeled,

Marriage Registrations 1992

He figured that was the year he saved Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets, and they thought that was when the bond formed.

He found the June folder and flipped through until he found June 17, the date they were in the chamber. It didn't take long to find it.

Harry James Potter to Ginevra Molly Weasley

Marriage by bonding vow

June 17, 1992

He called Ginny over and said, "The elves were right about this, look."

She didn't say anything; Harry said, "Let's check if they have our marriage license somewhere."

They found a filing cabinet labeled Marriage licenses, and the drawer labeled O-P-Q. They thumbed through until they found,

Certificate of Marriage

Potter, Harry James & Ginevra Molly (nee Weasley)

June 17, 1992

Witnesses: None Marriage by magical bonding vow

Harry said, "Geminio" and a copy appeared. They put the original back in the file just in case someone ever checked. He put the copy into his pocket.

Harry asked, "Ready for Fudges office?"

Ginny said, "Ready as I can be; let's go."

Still under disillusionment charms, they silently teleported to Fudges office and found him talking to Smedwick.

Smedwick said, "We haven't been able to find Potter or the Weasley girl; all the Aurors that we know are loyal to you are out checking every place we know Potter has been."

Fudge asked, "They were to his Muggle relatives' house, and the Weasley place?"

Smedwick said, "Yes, and we left someone at each place in case he shows. His relatives know he's a lying attention seeking prat; his uncle said he hopes we throw the little freak in jail for good.

The Weasley hovel was abandon; looks like nobody has been there for months."

Fudge said, "Arthur is in one of the holding cells on level six. The rest of the family should be there to, but we can't find them, they went into hiding. If they find Potter or the Weasley girl, do the Aurors understand the can use whatever curses they need, including unforgivables, no questions will be asked if they're brought in dead."

Smedwick said, "I told them all personally, they understand."

Harry heard enough, he silently locked and put a shield on the door, then put a full body bind on Fudge and Smedwick. They canceled their disillusionment charms; as they appeared, they could see the fear in both men's eyes.

Harry said, "We heard you're looking for us minister, here we are; but I don't think it's quite the way you wanted to see us."

Ginny said, "You gave permission to use unforgivables on us, even kill us. I think we'll give you a taste of your own medicine. Ginny banished Smedwick, just a Harry did to Snape. She didn't regret it, he had ordered the Aurors to attack them at Hogwarts two nights ago, and just admitted he personally told the Aurors they could kill her and Harry.

She said, "He's gone for good and I bet nobody will miss him. For you, we have a warning; call off the hunt for us, my family and friends, Madam Bones, Kingsley, and anyone else on your list of traitors. Then announce your resignation and that your naming Madam Bones as temporary minister until an election can be held."

Harry said, "Do all of that in the next 24 hours and you can live happily in retirement. If you don't, you'll go the same way as Umbridge, Smedwick and Snape.

To show you we mean what we said, we're going to give you a demonstration of what will happen to you tomorrow if you haven't done as we said."

As soon as Harry removed the body bind, Fudge reached for a button on his desk. Ginny's curse broke his arm and pushed it away from the button; Fudge screamed.

A woman's voice from the other side of the door called, "Minister, are you alright? Do you need help?"

Fudge stood and took one step toward the door, Harry's cutting curse sliced shallow cuts into both Fudges legs and he fell to the floor bleeding. Fudge screamed again. The door rattled and the voice yelled, "Minister, answer if you can, I've sent for help."

Harry said, "Remember, we can get to you here, at your home, or anywhere you try to hide. If we have to, we'll kill your Aurors, aides, and anyone else you turn to for help."

Ginny said, "Harry, I hope he asks Malfoy for help, that bastard tried to kill me three years ago and I've been looking forward to killing him."

They hit Fudge hard with two bludgeoning curses, disillusioned themselves again and teleported to level six. They had to stun two guards, but found Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Percy in the holding cells.

While Harry opened the doors, Ginny asked, "Percy, why did they arrest you?"

He said, "They said all Weasley's are traitors to the ministry; they wouldn't let me talk to the minister or I could have straightened this out."

Ginny said, "I don't think so; Fudge ordered the Aurors to kill me and Harry, and arrest mum and the other boys."

Harry said, "And Hermione, Madam Bones, Kingsley, and even Dumbledore."

Percy asked, "Ginny, are you sure of what you said? What did you do that made the minister to send Aurors to kill you?"

Ginny said, "We practice spells for DADA. Fudge thinks Dumbledore wants to take over the ministry and is training a student army. He gave an order forbidding students to practice spells."

Percy said, "That's crazy."

Harry said, "We know that; but now is not the time to talk about it. Let's get you three out of here first."

Ginny said, "Dad, Percy, take my hands, I'll take us to GrimmauldPlace."

Tonks said, "We have to get to the lobby to use the flue network or to Apparate; we're bound to be seen and have to fight our way out."

Just then there was noise from the direction of the lifts. Harry said, "Ginny, take your father and Percy now, then come back. I'll stop whoever Fudge sent."

Ginny grabbed her father and Percy's hands and teleported out. Tonks asked, "How did she do that?"

Harry said, "Later, you stay here while I have some fun with Fudge's loyal Aurors."

Tonks said, "I can help Harry; you know I can fight."

Harry answered, "I know, but I might have to use some powerful magic and I don't want you hurt by accident."

He walked down the hall toward the noise and Ginny reappeared at the same time. Ginny said, "Let's go Tonks, Harry will meet us at Grimmauld Place."

She took Tonk's hand, but before they left, they heard the roar of thunder. Tonks asked, "What was that? Harry didn't use that lightning on people, did he?"

And they were gone from the ministry, standing in the sitting room at Grimmauld Place before Ginny answered, "Yes, Harry took out more of Fudge's loyal people. Fudge hasn't really given us any other choice."

Then Harry was next to them and said, "A dozen Aurors, four of them were the ones that ran that night in the castle. Losing some of his loyal followers will give Fudge more incentive to resign."

Arthur and Percy were standing nearby along with Mrs. Weasley who was hugging them. Sirius, Bill, Fleur, and Kingsley were there to.

Arthur asked, "Harry, what did you do? And how did you bring Percy here; you're not the secret keeper for the Fidelius charm."

Ginny answered, "First, a Fidelius charm doesn't stop us from teleporting.

Second, we visited Fudge in his office and told him he has to resign by tomorrow or we'll kill him. We also told him to appoint Madam Bones temporary minister until an election can be held."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gasped, and Kingsley said, "Amelia said she didn't want to be part of this; we tried to talk you out of using violence."

Harry answered, "We remember, all of you wanted to take months, maybe years to get rid of Fudge, and you admitted Voldemort would use the time to take control of the ministry.

Explain again, how your way, letting Voldemort take control of the ministry and kill hundreds, maybe thousands of innocent people, is better than our way, killing a few corrupt people, and replacing the inept and unjust government with a fair and just government now?"

Kingsley said, "You make it sound logical, but it's still illegal. If we break the law to get rid of Fudge, we're no better than he is."

Ginny said, "He breaks the law to hold power and get rich on bribes; we break the unjust law to save lives. Can't any of you see the difference.

Come Harry, let's go home, I'm hungry."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Stay here and eat. Ginny, will you please move back with your father and me; you're too young to be living with a boy."

Harry pulled out the copy of the marriage license and said, "Ginny and I will be living together from now on; so you can stop asking her to come back."

He handed the marriage license to Mr. Weasley who looked at it, with Mrs. Weasley looking over his shoulder, then asked, "What is this, some joke?"

Ginny answered, "It's no joke mum, dad, Harry and I are married; have been for more than two years, check the date."

Harry said, "The Goblins and house elves we've met kept calling Ginny my mate, the elves said several times that we were bonded and it's time we conceived a Potter heir. We decided to check the ministry marriage records and found that."

Everyone in the room was shocked, except Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley said, "Ginny, you're too young to be married, much less to have a baby. Molly, tell her."

When Mrs. Weasley didn't speak, Mr. Weasley turned to look at her. He said, "Molly, say something to your daughter."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Ginny and I talked about this yesterday; she knows my opinion and I know hers. I don't like this marriage thing, but there's nothing we can do about that. I do hope she'll listen to my advice about waiting until she's older before starting a family."

Ginny said, "I understand your reasoning mum, Harry and I agree; but I'm afraid our bond doesn't want to wait. I can feel the need to conceive growing in my mind; Harry can sense it to, through our bond. Don't be surprised if we can't hold it off much longer.

Let's go home Harry and wait to see if Fudge takes our warning seriously."

They teleported out to Potter Manor.

As soon as Harry and Ginny were gone, Percy said, "Mother, father, I know I haven't been around for more than a year; but I have a thousand questions.

Why aren't we at the Burrow; and where are we? What is going on that father and I were arrested? How can Ginny be married? How could you just let her go with Potter?

I knew Potter would be a problem for our family since he got Ronald involved his first year in that affair involving Professor Quirrell. Then there was the trouble he got Ginny into her first year. I knew that nonsense story of a cursed diary couldn't be true; a book cannot possess a person.

Then he sneaks into the Tri-Wizard tournament to get more attention and Dumbledore allows it. On top of all of that, he makes up that crazy story about 'You Know Who' returning and makes himself out to be a hero who fought with 'You Know Who' and escaped.

I bet he's the reason we were arrested."

Bill took Percy by the elbow and said, "Percy, shut up; everyone already knows you a big prat, you don't have to prove it again. Let me bring you up to date on everything you missed the past year."

Bill took Percy to the library and brought him up to date on everything that happened with Harry and Ginny, with the exception of using the name Horcrux. What he did say was the diary that possessed Ginny was real, and other similar cursed objects that Voldemort made have been found since then.

Percy flinched when Bill said Voldemort and said, "What's the matter with you? Don't say 'You Know Who's' name."

Bill asked, "Why not? It's not even his real name; Ginny and Harry found out his name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and his father was a Muggle. All that pureblood crap he pushes is only to fool the pureblood families that hold the power in the ministry into supporting him.

Malfoy alone has given hundreds of thousands of Galleons in bribes to Fudge and others in the ministry to pass laws favoring purebloods and holding down Muggle borns.

It was Malfoy that slipped the diary into Ginny's book pile so she would get into trouble and make dad look bad. Remember dad was pushing his Muggle protection law at that time and Malfoy thought a scandal involving one of dad's children might kill support for the bill.

Percy asked, "How much of what you told me do you know is true without a doubt?"

Bill said, "Everything, I'm one hundred percent sure of it all."

Percy asked, "If the minister ordered Ginny and Harry killed, what were they doing at the ministry? Did they just go to rescue dad? How did Harry and Ginny know dad was in the holding cells at the ministry.

Bill hesitated but finally said, "They didn't know; they didn't go to rescue dad because we all thought Fudge was holding him in Azkaban.

One reason they went was to check the records for that marriage license; Goblins and elves have been telling them they were married for days and they wanted to find out for sure.

The main reason however was to force Fudge into resigning. They told him if he didn't resign by tomorrow, they would come back and kill him."

Percy said, "That's treason, using force to change in the government."

Bill said, "I suppose technically it is; but can you blame them? Fudge and his people tried to kill Ginny and Harry for practicing their schoolwork. And don't forget, Fudge took bribes to help Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Anyway, they must have learned dad was being held there at the ministry, so while they were there they rescued him, and you, and Tonks."

Percy said, "I'm going to ask mother and father what they think of all of this."

At St. Mungos, Fudge was just finished being treated for his injuries. One of the three aides with him said, "Minister, you can't resign because Potter threatened you. You have Aurors to protect you; they'll get Potter soon."

Another aide said, "Ask your friends for help; Mr. Malfoy is a powerful wizard and he has powerful friends that are willing to help."

Fudge who was waiting to be released by the healer, said, "Potter killed six Aurors by himself at Hogwarts, and eight more today at the ministry; none of their curses could get through to him."

The third man said, "The killing curse can; no shield will stop it."

Fudge said, "Think Jennings, what is Potter famous for; 'You Know Who' hit him with a killing curse and it did nothing but leave a scar. I have nearly a million Galleons stashed away, I can retire anywhere I want to go; why should I take the chance that Potter will kill me?"

The second aide asked, "What about us? We don't have nearly enough saved to retire."

Fudge said, "Amelia Bones won't fire you. She will probably transfer you to another department and bring her own people in as her staff; but you'll still have jobs."

The first aide said, "Yeah, we'll still have jobs, but we won't be getting anything extra from Malfoy or the others if old Bones is in charge."

Fudge said, "You won't get anything from Lucius either way. Arthur Weasley's girl said he's the first one they plan on killing after me; and I believe them.

I've called the reporters from the Daily Prophet and they should be here soon; I'm telling them I'm resigning as of noon tomorrow and appointing Madam Bones as temporary Minister of Magic until an election can be set. I already sent Amelia an owl letting her know before she sees it in the paper.

You three have until noon to figure out what you want to do."

The first man asked, "What reason are you giving for your resignation."

Fudge laughed and said, "The official line will be that Madam Umbridge and Mr. Smedwick were giving me false information and plotting to take control of the ministry. Since I acted on that false information and ordered the arrest of Harry Potter and several others, I feel I must take responsibility for my mistakes and do the honorable thing and resign.

I'm also rescinding the arrest orders for Potter and everyone else falsely accused by Delores and Niels and offering my apologies."

The three aides laughed and one said, "The Prophet will sell that lie and the public will buy it."

The three aides left to think of the best way to keep their jobs and not get blamed for the coming upheaval caused by the change in government.

An owl arrived at Grimmauld Place and the bell in the owlery rang to announce it. Dobby got the letter and found everyone sitting around the kitchen table talking about what they needed to do to clean up the mess Ginny and Harry were causing.

Arthur said, "Since Fudge was attacked in his office, and we escaped from the holding cells; he will have every Auror after Harry, Ginny, and the rest of us."

Madam Bones asked, "Can't we send Fudge an owl telling him Harry and Ginny acted alone and we tried to stop them?"

Bill said, "We can send it; but Fudge will blow it off. Remember he already thought Dumbledore and the order were plotting to overthrow him."

Percy said, "Potter has caused trouble for our family again; every year it's something else."

Dobby spoke up and said, "Excuse Dobby for bothering such great witches and wizards, but a letter has come for Madam Bones."

He handed her the letter, she opened it and gasped.

Sirius asked, "Amelia, what is it? More bad news."

She said, "It's from Fudge, he's resigning as of noon tomorrow and naming me as acting minister."

Everyone yelled, "What?"

Sirius took the letter from her, read it and passed it to Arthur, then to Kingsley; eventually everyone got to read it.

Sirius broke out laughing and Kingsley asked, "What's so funny?"

Sirius said, "You are, and me, and everyone else. We're here talking about how to fix the problem Harry and Ginny caused; and instead they fixed our problem. They're not only powerful, they're brilliant.

They knew Fudge is interested in two things, power and money. And they knew Fudge would realized if he's dead he'll have neither; but if he resigns, he may lose power, but he gets to keep his money."

Madam Bones said, "Yes, but they still acted illegally to get what they wanted. I shouldn't take the office under these circumstances."

Bill said, "They acted to save their lives. Remember Fudge ordered them killed. Madam Bones, don't look a gift Hippogriff in the beak.

Think of how much good you can do as minister. The ministry can start organizing against Voldemort. You can stop Malfoy's influence and bribery. You can start cleaning up the other corruption in the ministry.

Don't say you're going to give up on doing such noble and worthy things because of how the office came to you."

Others agreed and urged Amelia to reply to Fudge that she accepted.

At Potter Manor, Harry and Ginny first discussed what would happen with Fudge. They soon quit since it came to one of two things; Fudge resigned, or he didn't and they would have to go back to the ministry and kill him.

Minkie served dinner and as they ate, they began to discuss Griphook and the odds that the Gringotts' Board of Directors would allow them to search for and get to whichever Horcrux might be in a vault.

A voice called from the entrance hall, "Harry, Ginny, where are you." Then they heard Bandi say, "Friend Sirius, Harry and Ginny are in the kitchen, they prefer to eat there."

Bandi led Sirius in and Sirius said, "Congratulations, Madam Bones just got an owl from Fudge. He's resigning at noon tomorrow and appointed her acting minister. She'll be sworn in by Dumbledore during a special meeting of the Wizengmort."

Ginny asked, "Can we attend? I'd like to see it."

Sirius said, "That's why I'm here; Madam asked me to talk with you. She almost turned down the position because she felt what you two did got her in by an illegal act. We convinced her to accept because of all the good she could do; but she asked that you don't come."

Harry said, "You know there could be trouble from people benefiting from the corruption and who don't want her in office cleaning up the ministry. We should be there to protect her just in case."

Sirius said, "Bill and I mentioned the possibility, but she said she'll have protection from us and the Aurors."

Harry said, "Some of the Aurors may be the problem. There's a group of them loyal to Fudge that won't be happy about him leaving. I killed some of them, and that didn't make those that are left, happy."

Sirius said, "All I can tell you is what Madam Bones asked me to tell you. I suppose with your powers, it would be hard for them to stop you from being there. I know she's planning to Apparate into the lobby at half eleven, and walk to courtroom ten where the Wizengmort meets."

Harry said, "We understand."

Sirius left and Harry and Ginny discussed what they should do to protect Madam Bones. At ten, they decided it was time for bed and went upstairs.

Harry went to the loo first, came out naked, and got into their bed. Ginny went to the loo and soon, also naked, joined Harry in the bed.

She said, "Are you tired of fighting the house's magic?"

He answered, "Yes, I figure that we know we are married now so why fight what's inevitable."

She said, "We don't have to have a baby or make love, unless you want to. But, in the few days we've been here at Potter Manor, my idea of our relationship has changed.

It's really strange, we've been married more than two years, but only known that, and been a couple for two months. We snogged for the first time a month ago, began sleeping naked together two days ago, and now we're already talking about making a baby. I know it's the charm making me fell this way because fourteen-year-old girls normally don't want to get pregnant; but I feel having your baby now is the right thing to do."

Harry replied, "I've had that same feeling; but about it being strange, not so long ago, it would actually be a normal thing for you to get pregnant."

Ginny asked, "What do you mean; normal for me?"

Harry said, "A hundred years ago or so in towns and villages, boys my age were training in a skill until they could establish their own business; usually by their twenties or early thirties. Then they courted a much younger girl, fourteen or fifteen was a common age for a girl's family to betroth her to the older established man.

Back then, for a fourteen or fifteen year old girl to become pregnant with her first child was not unusual."

Ginny said, "So I shouldn't be with you, I should have married a man fifteen or twenty years older than me?"

Harry said, "No, I said that was common among towns people; but girls like you, raised on a farm, often married a neighboring farm boy close to their own age and they took over the boy's family farm when his parents got too old to work it."

Ginny said, "So you're saying we're just a couple of country farmers?"

Harry asked, "Have you looked around at the land surrounding this house? We're country squires, with a rural estate.

But back to the subject; having a baby also seems right to me; I just feel that you carrying my baby now will be important. I want us to have a baby together, and I don't want to wait any longer; if you want to do it that is?"

Ginny rolled on top of him and kissed him deeply. An hour later, the magic of the house settled down, and all the elves celebrated the happy feeling which spread from the master bedroom through the manor. A new Potter heir was coming into the family.

The next morning at half ten, Harry and Ginny teleported silently, under disillusionment charms, into the foyer of the ministry. They took an out of the way position against the wall and began to observe everyone coming and going.

Just after eleven, they noticed three people that took positions near the Apparation point. The three were taking note of everyone else and subtly giving hand signals to each other. Minutes later, four Aurors arrived and took guard positions around the Apparation point.

Harry mentally told Ginny, "Those three men, their positions give them clear shots past the Aurors at the Apparation point; they'll be able to hit Amelia with spells as soon as she arrives, before the guards can even move into surround her."

Ginny said, "What do you want to do about them?"

Harry said, "We can banish them now, before Amelia arrives; but that won't make her aware of the danger. We need to let them attack, but not successfully; then she and the others will realize that even if Fudge did resign, there is still danger from people that don't want change.

You take the man to the right; get between him and the Apparation point. As soon as Amelia Apparates in, when you see him draw his wand, make a polished metal shield and reflect his curse. A metal shield will even reflect a killing curse; just try and reflect it away from anyone else. We don't want any innocent casualties.

I'll take the two men close together on the left. They're close enough that, if I'm in the right position, I can use one shield to reflect both of their curses. When those three are taken care of, don't relax, there could be others that we haven't spotted."

As the time approached for Madam Bones to arrive, they moved to the places they felt gave the best defensive chance and waited. Kingsley Apparated in, then Tonks, then Arthur, and finally Madam Bones. As soon as she appeared, the three men drew their wands and fired killing curses at her.

Ginny conjured her mirror just in time for the curse to hit it and reflect directly back at the caster. He fell dead from his own curse. Harry's mirror reflected the curses from the other two men up, they hit the ceiling, and exploded throwing splinters around the crowd. Harry hit the closer of the two men with a Banishing charm and he disappeared.

Kingsley was the fastest of the Aurors, drawing his wand and hitting the third man with a stunner.

The crowd was in a panic, there were screams as people tried to run out of the lobby. The four guards moved to surround Madam Bones and only Tonks noticed that one of the guards pointed his wand at Madam Bones instead of outward to put up shields in case the attack wasn't over.

She stunned that guard and yelled, "King, watch the other guards, the one I stunned just pointed his wand at Madam Bones."

The other three guards quickly glanced at the one that Tonks had stunned, but returned their attention to the crowd and they kept their wands pointed outward to shield against any further attack. More Aurors arrived; they got control of the crowd and, at Kingsley's orders, took the man Kingsley stunned and the guard Tonks stunned into custody.

Kingsley then moved Madam Bones and the others toward the safety of the lifts. As the lift doors closed, Madam Bones asked, "What happened?"

Kingsley said, "It seems three men and one of your Auror guards were waiting to kill you. I stunned one man, I'm not sure what happened to the other two, but I have a feeling that Harry and Ginny are here somewhere."

Tonks added, "One of the four guards pointed his wand at you and I stunned him; we'll question both of them once you're sworn in and safe."

Harry and Ginny teleported to level nine and waited for the lift to arrive. The level nine hall was empty so when the lift doors opened and everyone came out, Harry and Ginny, still disillusioned, moved a little way ahead of the group toward courtroom ten.

As the group approached, guards opened the doors to the courtroom. Harry and Ginny slipped in and began checking out the people waiting. There were over a hundred people, counting members of the Wizengmort, press, other ministry officials, and a few well connected people who managed to get in for the swearing in ceremony.

Harry was upset but not surprised to see several of the Death Eaters, Malfoy, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, and McNair, who had been with Voldemort in the cemetery. His mind began to go over the possibility of killing them right here if the chance arose.

Ginny said, "Harry, concentrate on protecting Amelia. I doubt if any of the people you're thinking of will attack here in front of everyone; but there could be more potential assassins in the room among the press, observers, or even some disgruntled ministry employees."

Harry said, "Agreed. It looks like Amelia will be up on the central platform with Fudge, Dumbledore, and a few guards, Kingsley and Tonks I hope. There's not enough room for us to get up there close to her.

We'll have to split up. You get in position to watch the members of the Wizengmort and the ministry employees; I'll set up on the press and observer side. Watch for anyone pulling a wand; if you see anything suspicious, shoot first, ask questions later."

It was two minutes short of noon when Amelia, Fudge, Dumbledore, Kingsley, Tonks, and two other Aurors moved up onto the central platform. The guards faced outward, Fudge sat down, and Dumbledore faced Madam Bones.

Dumbledore said, "We are here today to install a new Minister of Magic in the tradition of our democracy. The attempted assassination of Madam Bones in the lobby a few minutes ago show that our country is under assault from Lord Voldemort and his followers.

We here in this room, must band together to show that as a people, we will not tolerate Voldemort's violence.

Madam Bones, repeat after me. I, Amelia Bones do solemnly swear..."

Madam said, "I, Amelia Bones do solemnly swear …"

Dumbledore continued, "… to uphold the laws of the magical government of Great Britain…"

Madam repeated, "… to uphold the laws of the magical government of Great Britain…"

Dumbledore finished, "…and to serve all witches and wizards to the best of my ability."

Madam finished, "…and to serve all witches and wizards to the best of my ability."

There was a yell, "Death to all Muggle lovers."

A man in the press area stood and fired a blasting curse at the platform. Shields from Kingsley and another Auror blocked the curse from hitting the platform; but several nearby people were knocked off their feet and bloodied by the explosion.

A severing curse came seemingly from nowhere and cut the man in half; Harry quickly looked and saw no other wands drawn in that area. He turned to the guest area and saw two people with wands pointed toward the platform; he banished both people. He froze the rest of the observers and press as he had the Aurors with Umbridge.

At the sound of the yell, Ginny spotted three ministry officials standing behind the Wizengmort draw their wands and point at the platform. Two quick blasting curses got the first two, but the third fired a killing curse before Ginny could get off a third blast to stop the woman. A stunner from one of the Aurors dropped the woman a second later.

Tonks must have seen the same thing as Ginny; she dove, grabbing Madam Bones and pulling her down. The killing curse passed through the space where Madam was a second before and hit the Auror guard on the opposite side of the platform.

After freezing the people on his side, Harry ran to near Ginny and began freezing the ministry workers and Wizengmort members. Ginny joined him and in seconds, everyone in the room but them and the six people on the platform were frozen in place.

Kingsley yelled, "Harry, Ginny, make yourselves visible."

They removed their disillusionment charms and walked over to the platform. Tonks helped Madam Bones up and she said, "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, I'm placing you under arrest for assaulting Minister Fudge and using threats of further violence to force him to resign."

Harry looked at Fudge and asked, "Mr. Fudge, did we assault you or threaten you? I'm sure if we did, you would want to press charges and stay here in London to testify at our trial. Even though, no matter long it takes, you know that would postpone your retirement to your villa in France."

Ginny said, "In fact your retirement might be postponed twenty years to life once Madam Bones begins to investigate where you got the money to buy that villa. She would have to freeze your bank accounts until the investigation is over and that would make it hard to get out of the country and travel to France."

Fudge looked at Madam Bones and said, "Neither Mr. Potter nor Miss Weasley ever assaulted or threatened me. They did come talk with me and explain what Madam Umbridge and Mr. Smedwick did to them. That was why, as I stated in my press statement, I decided to resign.

I certainly hold nothing against them and will not press any charges or testify against them."

Madam Bones looked angry but said, "Then if I have no witnesses I am unable to arrest either of them. Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, leave the ministry now, and I'm warning you, if you break any law, I will not hesitate to prosecute you to the fullest extent of the law."

Harry asked, "Madam Bones, before we leave, under Ministry Law number 5 of 1978, I wish to make a citizen's arrest and claim the reward for the capture of five Death Eaters."

She asked, "What are you talking about Mr. Potter?"

Harry said, "In 1978, the Wizengmort passed a law making producing the Dark Mark or having the Dark Mark on your person a crime punishable by ten years in Azkaban. Section six of the law give permission for private citizens to apprehend anyone producing or wearing the Dark Mark and authorizes a one thousand Galleon reward for each arrest.

I have captured five people in this room having the Dark Mark branded on their arm and I'm claiming the reward."

Harry and Ginny levitated Malfoy, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, and McNair from their seats to in front of the platform. They pulled up the left sleeve of each man's robe and showed everyone that all five men had the Dark Mark on their fore arm.

Madam Bones said, "You will get nothing. You had no warrant to allow you to search these men; thus because the search was illegal the evidence of their Dark Marks is disallowed.

Can't you see Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, that your methods only allow criminals to go free?"

Ginny spoke up, "If you check Madam Bones, you'll find that a citizen, unlike an Auror, is not required to have a warrant to make a citizen's arrest; just a reasonable suspicion of a crime being committed. Harry saw all these men in the cemetery with Voldemort when he returned. Therefore we had more than enough reason to capture and turn in these men."

Tonks said, "They're correct Madam Minister; we covered citizen's arrest in Auror class. We are required by law to hold these men and file charges against them."

Madam said, "Very well, Aurors, take these men to holding cells and begin the paperwork. Mr. Potter, unfreeze them so the Aurors can take them away."

Harry and Ginny took the wands from the five Death Eaters and turned the wands over to the Aurors. They then unfroze the Death Eaters and the Aurors cuffed them and took them away.

Harry said, "Madam Minister, we have the same objective, to stop Voldemort and to stop the corruption in the ministry. We understand you and others believe in following the law; we do too when possible.

But Voldemort and his followers don't follow the law and the past twenty years have proven that the ministry's methods, and the methods of the Order of the Phoenix, are insufficient to stop them.

According to the records, in the past twenty years, 134 Aurors, 557 witches and wizards, and thousands of Muggles have been killed by Voldemort and his followers. In turn, only 11 Death Eaters have been killed, 23 arrested and sent to Azkaban. Can't you see from those numbers that we're losing the war and the ministry's methods must be changed soon or Voldemort will destroy all of us?"

Ginny added, "Harry and I are Voldemort's main targets. We can't afford to wait for the ministry to stop him; we want your help, but if you all insist in continuing an ineffective and dangerous policy, we will have to do what is necessary to protect ourselves."

Harry said, "I donate my reward for the captured Death Eaters to the fund for orphans whose parents were killed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Harry and Ginny unfroze the rest of the people in the room, then teleported out to Potter Manor. Madam Bones, Kingsley, Tonks, and Arthur Weasley went to the Minister of Magic's office.


	12. Chapter 12 - Joy

Chapter XII - Joy

In the minister's office, Madam Bones asked, "What do we do about Harry and Ginny?"

Kingsley, Arthur, and Tonks said together, "Nothing."

Madam said, "How can you all say nothing? They're out of control, breaking I don't know how many laws, killing people, refusing to listen to anyone including me and Dumbledore. We have to do something to stop them."

Arthur asked, "Why?

If they're out of control it's because Dumbledore has been controlling every aspect of Harry's life since he was one year old. They're rebelling against what you want to force back on them again, someone else controlling their lives. Look at the horrible life Harry had because of it; do you blame him for not listening to the people that still want to control him?"

Tonks asked, "Have they killed anyone that wasn't trying to kill them or someone else, like you?"

Kingsley said, "And that was why they broke laws, to stop the people trying to kill them and their friends."

Arthur added, "Listen Amelia, I think we all agree that we want to avoid killing if possible, and we all want Harry and Ginny to listen to our advice. But so far, everything they did was helpful."

Kingsley said, "They trust Sirius and Bill; let's talk to them and maybe they can get Harry and Ginny to be, how can I say this, less aggressive in their activities."

Madam said, "Alright, we'll let Sirius and Bill talk with Harry and Ginny, for now; but if they break any more laws, I'll have to do something to stop them."

Tonks said, "Madam, in the mean time, I think what happened today shows that there are still people here in the ministry that don't want you to clean up the corruption. Since it's settled that we're letting Sirius and Bill work on Harry and Ginny; we need to concentrate on your problems here."

Madam said, "Okay, Arthur, you're Ginny's father; you talk with Sirius and your son Bill and see what they can do to restrain Harry and Ginny's actions.

Kingsley, I'm going to appoint Rufus Scrimgeour to my old job as head of DMLE; you'll be head Auror. I want you to recruit 100 new Aurors as quickly as possible and start to train them for fighting a war; because that's what we're headed for, a second war against Voldemort.

Tonks, you're young, but I can trust you; I want you to head my personal protection detail. How many Aurors will you need, and how many do you know that you can trust right now?"

Tonks said, "I can make do with seven besides me temporarily; four to a shift, twelve hours on twelve off every day. That will wear on everyone quickly, so within a week, I'll need sixteen people to go on eight hour shifts and give days off to rest."

She stared straight ahead for a minute and counted on her fingers then said, "I have nine that I can count right now that I'm sure can be trusted, I'll go over a few more with Kingsley later, he's known everyone longer than me. What do you think King?"

Kingsley said, "I'm sure we can find another half dozen that aren't on Fudge's side. Right now, it's still not safe here. We better get Madam Bones to Grimmauld Place until you have a chance to contact those nine you're sure of and can set up a schedule."

Tonks said, "Madam, I'll have things set for tomorrow morning; if that's okay with you."

Madam Bones said, "Fine, it's been a long day already. I can do some preliminary work at home tonight and tomorrow morning will be soon enough to start here in the office."

Kingsley, Arthur, and Tonks escorted Madam through the halls to the Apparation point and Arthur went with her to Grimmauld Place. Kingsley went to his new office to start reorganizing the Aurors' office. Tonks went with him to contact the nine people she was sure of and to get his opinion on other Aurors that Kingsley thought could be trusted to protect Madam Bones.

At Grimmauld place, Arthur sent an owl to Bill asking him to meet with him and Sirius that night after dinner. He then began to make a list of what they would want to convince Harry and Ginny to do.

Return to school; with Fudge gone, it would be safe.

Meet regularly with Dumbledore, Bill, and Sirius to work on the Horcrux problem.

Assess what the bond was doing to them; new powers or abilities and strength of spells.

Train in dueling to be ready in case they run into Voldemort again. Include friends?

? (suggestions from Sirius and Bill)

At Potter Manor, Harry and Ginny reviewed what happened at the ministry and agreed there wasn't any more they could have done without making Amelia even more angry. They then moved on to the Goblins helping with the Horcrux hunt; they had to wait for Griphook to get back to them.

They decided they should go back to Hogwarts; they could train there as well as at Potter Manor, and since they believed one of the Horcruxes was hidden there, Ron and Hermione would be a big help in searching for it.

Minkie served dinner at seven and as soon as they finished, Ginny said, "Harry, let's go to bed."

Harry asked, "Are you tired? It's still early."

Ginny smiled at him and said, "No, I'm not tired. But we don't have to sleep when we're in bed, and it's never too early to go to bed."

Harry said, "Oh, well yeah, I guess going to bed is a good idea. Are you still getting that strong urge to conceive a Potter heir?"

Ginny answered, "No, the urge stopped suddenly last night; I think because we did conceive. Tonight I thought we might make love because we could go slowly and enjoy it more without being pushed by the urge to hurry like last night."

Harry took her hand and they walked up the stairs together. He said, "I'm surprised you want to do this; I could feel through our bond that you didn't enjoy last night, in fact you had a bit of pain,

She said, "Mum explained that a girl's first time can be a little unpleasant, but not to let that stop me from trying again. She said it can be wonderful if done slowly with love."

Harry said, "I think your right, we should take our time and hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as I did. In fact, I think we might want to practice every night to get better at it and learn how to enjoy ourselves more."

The next morning, Harry was happy, but Ginny was glowing, she never felt so happy after getting up this early. They barely started eating when they heard Bandi say, "Friend Sirius, friend William, what can Bandi do for yous?"

Bill answered, "Bandi, we need to see Harry and Ginny; are they up yet?"

Bandi said, "Harry and Ginny are eating breakfast; does friend Sirius or friend William wish to join them?"

Sirius said, "We ate before coming here; but Coffee would be nice."

Bill said, "Yes Bandi, coffee for me to."

They reached the kitchen and Harry asked, "Sirius, Bill, you're here early; are we in trouble with Madam Bones?"

Bill answered, "She's not happy with the way you got Fudge to resign, but you're not in trouble; we just thought we should talk before you do get into trouble."

Bill and Sirius sat down, and Minkie brought the coffee.

Bill pulled out a piece of paper and said, "After you left the ministry yesterday, Arthur, Kingsley, and Tonks convinced Amelia not to do anything to you for your actions against Fudge or anyone else. She agreed on the condition that we, to use her words, 'get you under control'."

Harry and Ginny looked angry and Sirius hurriedly said, "Listen, those were her words; we know you won't be controlled and we don't want to control you. Harry, we realize that you, actually because of your bond both of you, don't want anyone telling you or trying to force you into doing something you don't want to do.

So think of this as just advice from people that care for you. You can take it or leave it; we hope you'll consider it seriously."

Bill looked at the paper in his hands and said, "Last night, Arthur, Sirius, and I sat down and talked over what we as adults think would help both of you in the future. Let's go over our suggestions and talk about what you think about them. You can take or reject them as you please.

First we believe you should return to school. With Fudge gone, it would be safe, and you'll both need an education later after you get rid of Voldemort."

Ginny said, "We talked about that last night and agreed we will go back to Hogwarts Monday; if Dumbledore allows us."

Sirius said, "I'm sure he will; but he may try to control you again. Let us know if he does and don't kill him; we'll handle it."

Bill picked up with, "Second, meet regularly with me, Dumbledore, and Sirius to work on the Horcrux problem. We think that's really important."

Harry said, "We do to. We're waiting to hear from Griphook about if the Goblins will let us check in the Death Eaters' vaults. In the mean time, we figured since we'll be back at Hogwarts, we can start searching there for a Horcrux."

Bill said, "Good, that's two things we agree on. Next, assess what the bond is doing to you; new powers or abilities and strength of spells you cast. You can never tell what may be useful when you eventually face Voldemort; and you'll need to practice those powers."

Harry said, "We agree, we've been checking out and practicing using spells, our teleportation power to move through wards, and of course using our mental communication to coordinate dueling."

Bill said, "You training in dueling is fine; but what about including your friends? Ron, Hermione, and others are in danger if they're near you; they need to defend themselves and could help if you run into a group of Death Eaters."

Ginny said, "We didn't discuss that; but we don't want to put our friends in danger."

Sirius said, "That's the point; they're in danger already, we all are. Voldemort and his followers don't care who they kill. By training your friends, you're actually protecting them."

Harry said, "We'll talk about it when we have time. Anything else?"

Bill turned red and said, "You're not going to want to talk about this; but we all think it's important that we do. Dad, Sirius, and I all agree that you two need to move out of Potter Manor and not come back here until you both finish school; not for summer break, not even for the two weeks of Christmas break."

Harry asked, "Why? What's wrong with us staying here? We know Mrs. Weasley in particular doesn't want Ginny to live with me; she thinks we're too young; but we are married whether all of you like it or not."

Sirius said, "There's a Scion charm on the houses of most of the old noble families. It's was intended for couples already out of school; the normal age when witches and wizards marry. You two are years younger than that; but now that you learned you're married, if you stay here, the charm will begin to make you feel an urgency to act a certain way."

Ginny said, "Have you been talking to mum about this?"

Bill said, "No, just dad; what about mum?"

Ginny said, "I talked with her two days ago about this."

Sirius asked, "You mean you've been feeling it already?"

Ginny said, "If you mean the urge to make love and conceive a Potter heir, yes; both of us have felt it."

Bill said, "Then we have to get you out of here now, before it's too late."

Harry asked, "Too late for what?"

Sirius said, "That urge will become stronger the longer you stay here. The charm is intended to make sure an heir is produced. The charm does give the newly married couple the urge to consummate their marriage; but there's more to it than that."

Bill broke in with, "The charm works differently on the oldest son and his wife than it does on other children of the family. Rich and powerful families got that way by making sure there was always one male child to inherit the name, titles, and money of the family; the oldest son. That's you Harry.

The family daughters of course move in with their husbands families so the charm doesn't affect them. Younger sons were generally given a generous grant of money and encouraged to leave home to make their own way; the charm causes them to want to leave."

Sirius said, "When the oldest son reaches the age of seventeen, the charm drives him to find a suitable girl and get married. Being the heir to everything, he and his wife stayed in the family house. The magic of the house, the married couple, the other family members, even the house elves' magic, is combined by the charm.

It begins to urge the new couple to produce an heir; but first it increases the chances of conceiving a male heir. It causes the oldest son to increase the type of sperm that produces a son and decrease the type of sperm that produces a daughter. That will make you Harry, more potent.

The female's cycle changes so her fertility increases. Together it makes the chances of conception of a son nearly one hundred percent.

Since you didn't grow up in this house, we weren't sure if the charm would work on you and Ginny. If it did, we weren't sure how long it would take to work; but you say both of you have already felt it working."

Bill interrupted with, "If you stay here, the urge will become overwhelming and Ginny will end up pregnant. Ginny, you're only fourteen and have three years of school left. Dad, Sirius, and I think it would be best if you got out of here until you and Harry are old enough to handle having a child."

Harry said, "Ginny is my wife, it's not up you or anyone but us to decide if and when we're ready to have a baby."

Sirius said, "Harry, be reasonable. Besides having to finish school, you have to face Voldemort; it's not a good time for you and Ginny to have a baby."

Ginny said, "You're wrong Sirius, all of you are wrong; not only should we have a baby, a lot of wizard families should have babies.

This idea came from Hermione because Malfoy was harassing us on the train ride home in June. He told Harry he didn't have long to live after what happened in the graveyard, he called Hermione a mudblood again and told her she didn't have long to live, then he told me though my family were all blood traitors, he could save me if I would stay with him instead of Harry. That made my skin crawl.

Anyway, it got Hermione angry and when we got to Grimmauld Place, she started looking through the Black library. It was before Harry arrived and we got into our bond that Hermione told me what she was looking at.

You all know there were twenty-seven noble families that started the British Ministry of Magic after the Secrecy Decree was put into place. Hermione found that six of the families have already died out.

The McNair, Avery, and Black families have one adult male alive, no heirs. That's correct Sirius, isn't it, no heir."

Sirius looked angry and said, "Harry is my legal heir."

Ginny said, "I'll get to Harry in a minute.

Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott are the only children in their families and all three of them are so stupid, they can barely take care of themselves. They couldn't even get dates for the Yule Ball; we heard Malfoy tried to get them dates by offering money to several girls, but no girl would take the offer.

How are they going to marry and produce heirs? We know pureblood families still have arranged marriages; but what family would give their daughter to marry one of those idiots, even for money.

Malfoy is an only child, he's a ponce, but rich enough that Pansy Parkinson and a few other Slytherin girls are willing to sell their bodies as incubators for his child in return for the life style he can offer.

The Greengrass, Williams, Jamison, and Smithfield families have only girls and no chance for sons at the parents' age.

That makes six noble families already gone, seven more, Avery, McNair, Black, Greengrass, Williams, Jamison, and Smithfield with no male heirs; and Harry, last of the Potter family. Half of the pureblood families are dead or in danger of dying out soon.

Why shouldn't Harry and I give the Potter family a chance to continue? I'm confident that Harry and I can defeat Voldemort; but there's always a chance some Death Eater will get in an unlucky shot. If that happens, at least we'll leave an heir to lead the Potter family."

Bill said, "All that is true; but it's not the responsibility of a fourteen-year-old girl to fix the situation. You and Harry can have as many babies as you want when you're old enough to handle the responsibility."

Harry said, "And I suppose you two are the ones to decide when we are old enough to handle it; you want to control us. Will you tell us when you decide we're old enough, or do we have to come and ask you every year for permission to start a family?"

Sirius said, "Don't get angry about this; it's my job as your godfather to guide you into being a responsible adult."

Bill added, "And I'm only telling you how dad feels about this; it's his job to guide you Ginny."

Ginny said, "Well then it's good that you're too late; I'm almost sure I'm pregnant. So both of you can leave now; and don't bother to come back, we'll look for you if we need something."

Sirius said, "Didn't I just ask you not to get angry? And the next thing I know, you're throwing us out of your house."

Harry said, "We aren't throwing you out, yet; we're asking you to leave. When you started this talk you said, 'We know you won't be controlled and we don't want to control you; so think of this as just advice from people that care for you.'

Now you're insisting that you know what's good for us better than we do. Have you forgotten our bond, have you forgotten my connection to Voldemort, have you forgotten we're not normal teens?

You've given you advice, we agreed with some things you said, but not with everything. Now leave so Ginny and I can discuss what we want to do, without you trying to pressure us into doing what you want."

Bill said, "Ginny is my little sister and I want what's best for her; you can't stop me from trying to talk some sense into her."

Ginny said, "Bandi, remove Bill and Sirius from the house and block the wards to keep them from coming back."

Bandi grabbed Sirius and Bill by their wrists and the three disappeared. Seconds later, Bandi was back, he said, "Friends Sirius and William were not happy when Bandi moved them to Grimmauld Place."

An hour later at Grimmauld Place, Bill and Sirius were telling Arthur, Molly, and Kingsley about their talk with Ginny and Harry.

Kingsley said, "Well, at least it should satisfy Amelia; they're going back to school so they won't be interfering with the ministry or killing anyone."

Arthur said, "For now; but if Ginny is pregnant, she won't be allowed to stay in school. You know Hogwarts' policy about pregnant girls; they have to leave school when they start to show. If she has to leave, Harry will go with her. And they're still going to go after Horcruxes which could mean running into Death Eaters and killing them."

Sirius said, "And if bodies begin to pile up, even Death Eater bodies, Amelia will be ranting again."

Kingsley said, "We have to talk to Dumbledore and McGonagall and convince them to let Ginny stay in school."

At Potter Manor, right after Bandi removed Sirius and Bill, Harry and Ginny decided to go to Hogwarts and talk to McGonagall first. If they could get her on their side, then they would see Dumbledore. It was Tuesday, so they teleported to just outside the front doors and went to McGonagall's office to wait for her to finish her first period class.

When she came down the hall she was surprised to see them and said, "Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, when did you return to school? Professor Dumbledore didn't inform me he allowed you back."

Harry said, "He hasn't; that's why we came to see you. Can we go into your office so we can talk in private?"

They went in and took seats. Ginny said, "The first thing I guess is to let you know I'm Mrs. Potter now. We learned yesterday we were married by bonding vow two years ago the night Harry saved me in the Chamber of Secrets."

McGonagall looked back and forth from Ginny to Harry then asked, "I presume I should say congratulations; are you both happy with this?"

Harry said, "I am; happier than I've ever been before."

Ginny said, "I'm very happy too; and I have one more thing to be happy about, I'm pretty sure I'm carrying Harry baby."

McGonagall's expression changed and she said, "You do know the school policy on pregnancy. You will have to leave school as soon as you begin to show."

Ginny said, "We know the policy; we were hoping you could figure some way around it."

McGonagall said, "I doubt Professor Dumbledore will bend the rules for you since he's still angry that Mr. Potter killed Professor Snape just a few days ago."

Harry said, "Professor McGonagall, you were there, Snape attacked me, I was defending myself."

McGonagall said, "You could have defended yourself without killing him."

Harry asked, "So everyone is allowed to attack us, even try and kill us; but we have to play nice. We can defend ourselves as long as we don't hurt the people trying to kill us.

Well Professor, that was the story of my life from age one until recently; but no more. I'm done letting people beat me, starve me, verbally abuse me, attack me, and try to kill me. Anyone trying to hurt me, or Ginny, won't live to try again."

Ginny added, "I feel the same way; we're done being hurt and abused. Mr. Malfoy tried to kill me with Voldemort's diary. Dumbledore knows he did, but did nothing about it. Draco calls us and our friends all sorts of foul names and threatens us all the time. None of the teachers, including you, do anything to stop him.

Dumbledore made Harry's childhood a living hell, he knew how Harry was being treated, and did nothing to help. Voldemort has tried to kill Harry several times. Snape verbally abused Harry since his first day here, gave him detentions and lowered his grades for no reason, and Dumbledore allowed it.

We thought it's time some adult helped us; but I guess we can't depend on you or any of the teachers. Not even our families, just this morning, Sirius and my brother Bill came to tell us how they think we should live our lives.

Come on Harry, we'll have to learn on our own; it's obvious we were wrong about getting help here at school."

McGonagall said, "I understand that both of you, especially you Mr. Potter, have had many horrible things happen to you in your short lives; but you can't blame everyone for what happened."

Harry said, "I can blame adults that knew what was being done to me, should have helped me, and yet did nothing to stop what was happening. But that's in the past; I'm not going to let it happen again.

I promise I won't hurt anyone that doesn't try to hurt me or Ginny and our baby; but I will kill anyone trying to hurt us."

Harry and Ginny simply disappeared before McGonagall could say another word; they teleported back to Potter Manor.

McGonagall went directly to Dumbledore's office and told him what was said by Harry and Ginny. Dumbledore said, "We better go to Grimmauld Place and talk to the others.

They flued to the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and Tonks, who just returned from her shift guarding Madam Bones, all sitting at the table. Bill, Kingsley, Percy, and even Moody were gone to work; Kingsley had convinced Moody to come back to work to help train the new Auror recruits.

Sirius said, "Bill and I met with Harry and Ginny two hours ago and I was just telling everyone about what they agreed to and what they didn't. They want to go back to school; you'll be seeing them soon."

McGonagall said, "They just left my office. They were very angry and repeated what Harry said the day he killed Professor Snape; they won't allow adults to try to control them anymore, and they'll kill anyone that tries to hurt either of them.

Then Miss Weasley said that this morning, you Sirius, and Bill Weasley tried to tell them how to live their lives. She was quite angry about it."

Sirius said, "We explained about the Scion charm on the houses of old noble families and told them they should get out of Potter Manor before Ginny got pregnant. She said she thought she already was."

McGonagall said, "She told me that too. When I mentioned Hogwarts' policy of not allowing pregnant girls to stay in school, they got upset and started ranting all the things I just mentioned."

Sirius got angry and said, "Dumbledore, Bill and I had them convinced to return to school and you wouldn't consider bending this one rule to keep them there?"

Dumbledore said, "I never spoke with them. Minerva didn't tell me they were in the castle until after they were gone."

Mr. Weasley said, "Minerva, we're trying to get them back into some type of normal teenage life; why did you tell them Ginny couldn't stay in school without checking with Albus first?"

Minerva replied, "They didn't give me the chance. When Miss Weasley said she was pregnant, I simply told them the rule and they essentially blew up, ranted, and left before I could say anything about seeing the headmaster.

I didn't realize until they were gone how upset they were already before they arrived. They were very angry with you Sirius, and Bill. Maybe you two should talk to them and try to calm them down.

Albus, will you find some way to allow Miss Weasley, or I guess it's Mrs. Potter now, to remain in school?"

Dumbledore said, "Well, they are married, and considered adults because of the bond. I suppose they could live in one of the married teacher's quarters. The rule about pregnant girls not being allowed in school was meant to keep other girls from getting the idea that being pregnant made a girl special and was something to be emulated."

McGonagall said, "Very well, Sirius, you and Bill can see them and tell them everything has been worked out and they can return to school."

Sirius said, "That sounds fine; but they were so angry, they blocked us out of Potter Manor. We'll have to wait until they decide to come see us."

McGonagall asked, "How long do you think that will be? They've only missed a few days up until now; but if they miss many more, it will be hard for them to catch up. Especially for Mr. Potter, it is his OWLs year."

Sirius said, "I think there are three possibilities. They'll get over being angry quickly and we'll see them here in a day or two. Then we can explain things and get them to the school the next day.

They may stay angry with us, but not with everyone. They may want to see their friends. We should tell Ron and Hermione that if they see Harry or Ginny, to let them know Dumbledore will waive the pregnancy rule and they can return to school. Minerva, you should do that, Ron and Hermione trust you.

Those first two possibilities won't be too bad; the third possibility is very bad. If they stay angry and avoid us for weeks or months, I have no idea of how to get to them."

Mrs. Weasley asked, "Can't we just owl them, say we're all sorry, and tell them they can return to school."

Sirius said, "We can try; but I doubt it. If Bandi blocked the wards like Harry asked, no strange owls will be able to get through; unless they send a letter with Hedwig and we can use her to send a return letter."

Dumbledore said, "Minerva and I have to return to the school; please keep us updated on any progress."

At Potter Manor, Harry and Ginny ranted about how McGonagall, Sirius, Bill, and adults in general couldn't be trusted.

After a while, they began to discuss how they could go about learning without going back to Hogwarts. They rejected the idea of just reading books in the Potter library and practicing on their own. That might work for History of Magic, but not other subjects.

They were powerful, but needed someone to explain magical theory of spells for charms, transfiguration, and DADA and demonstrate the spells. Arithmancy and Ancient Runes also required the help of a teacher; and Potions definitely needed a teacher, doing something wrong while brewing a potion could blow themselves up.

They had enough money to hire private tutors, but that would require going out daily for classes or allowing unvetted tutors into Potter Manor. Besides, they had no idea of how to find and hire tutors.

The third possibility was to leave the country and attend a foreign school. Neither of them knew anything about foreign school admission or requirements. Ginny suggested writing Fleur and asking her about Beauxbatons.

Harry said, "Fleur will tell Bill, he'll tell Sirius and your parents. Do you want to let everyone know we're thinking of leaving the country? They're sure to check for us at Beauxbatons and other schools once they learn we're thinking of that."

Ginny said, "You're right, but right now, I don't know what else we can do. Can Hedwig fly directly to Beauxbatons and get admission information directly from Madam Maxime."

Harry said, "Yes, but it will just like writing Fleur; when she sees our names she'll write Dumbledore to ask why we want to transfer."

Bandi entered the room and asked, "Harry, Ginny, Griphook seeks entrance and Bandi sealed the house after removing friends Sirius and William this morning. What do Harry and Ginny wish Bandi to do?"

Harry said, "Let him in; we'll meet him in the sitting room."

Harry and Ginny were already seated when Bandi led Griphook in. Harry said, "Griphook, may you vault overflow with gold. I apologize for the wait; we had to remove unwanted visitors this morning and I had Bandi seal the house. I didn't think of you or Ironfist coming; I regret it deeply."

Griphook said, "Lord Potter, may you enemies fall to you blade like wheat to the scythe. Can I do anything to help with your problem from this morning?"

Ginny answered, "Perhaps you can; but first let us discuss the reason for your visit. Has Gringotts' Board of Directors made a decision?"

Griphook said, "I presented your information to the board and they request you meet with them to give a more through explanation. Would tomorrow morning at nine be convenient?"

Harry said, "Yes, nine would be fine. Where shall we meet?"

Griphook said, "The boardroom at Gringotts. If you could arrive at half eight at the normal Apparation point, I will be waiting to show you in and explain procedures."

Harry said, "That would be fine."

Griphook asked, "With that settled, how can I help you with your problem from this morning?"

Ginny said, "You know of our problems with Dumbledore. We were forced to leave school and need to find a way to continue learning. We were wondering if there was any way you could help us hire tutors."

Harry added, "And we'll need a place to meet these tutors; we would rather not bring a number of strangers through the wards into Potter Manor."

Griphook answered, "That should not be a problem; there are many wealthy families that for security reasons do not sent their children to Hogwarts. What subjects do you wish to be tutored in?"

Harry said, "History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Griphook asked, "Do you require human tutors or would you accept Goblins?"

Harry said, "Either would be fine as long as they are good teachers."

Griphook said, "Of course, nothing but the best. I will find tutors today and we can talk about scheduling classes after the board meeting tomorrow."

Griphook left and Harry and Ginny discussed the best way to present the Gringotts board with the idea of letting them search other client's vaults and possibly destroy another client's property.

At noon when the students were arriving at the great hall, McGonagall was waiting for Ron and Hermione. As they entered, she approached them and said, "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, I need to speak with both of you before your next class. As soon as you finish eating, please come to my office."

They got to her office at half twelve and knocked, they heard McGonagall say, "Enter."

Once they were seated, McGonagall said, "This morning Mr. and Mrs. Potter came to see me about returning to school."

Hermione said, "Excuse me professor, you said Mr. and Mrs. Potter; do you mean Harry and Ginny?"

McGonagall said, "Yes, of course."

Hermione asked, "Why are you calling Ginny Mrs. Potter? Have Harry and Ginny gotten married?"

McGonagall answered, "I think that would be obvious; are you saying you didn't know they are married?"

Ron finally realized what was being said and asked, "Who's married? You can't mean Ginny and Harry, they're not old enough; you have to be seventeen."

McGonagall said, "Normally yes, but apparently a bond can form at any age because they told me they bonded two years ago and have been married since then."

Ron and Hermione looked shocked, but before they could say anything else, McGonagall continued, "The reason I asked you here was that the Potters asked about returning to school but got angry and left when I told them pregnant girls were not allowed to stay in school."

Ron caught that and said, "Pregnant, who's pregnant?"

Hermione sighed and said, "Well obviously it's not Harry. Professor, why are you telling us this?"

McGonagall said, "The Potters left before I could explain that since they are married, the rule doesn't affect them. I was thinking they may contact one or both of you. If they do, I would like you to tell them they are welcome to return to school."

Hermione said, "They haven't contacted us since they left; but if they do, we will certainly tell them and encourage them to return to school."

As soon as they left McGonagall's office, Ron said, "I'll kill Harry when I see him, Ginny is only fourteen and he got her pregnant."

Hermione said, "Ronald, calm down; do you think Harry forced himself on Ginny? You know that's not true, you saw them at Grimmauld Place, their bond has done this. It caused them to be married, and is probably the reason Ginny is pregnant. I'll bet neither Harry nor Ginny pushed the other into this, I'm sure it's all because of the bond, and you can't blame them for that."

Ron said, "I'm going to write mum and dad. I wonder if they know about this."


	13. Chapter 13 - Elation

Chapter XIII – Elation

Next morning at half eight, Harry and Ginny teleported to the Apparition site near Gringotts and met Griphook; he led them to a small room. He said, "Shortly I will lead you to the board room; the board is already there discussing other topics. When they are ready, they will send for us.

The board chair is Bloodrock, he will greet you first; then Lord Potter, you know of course you must return a Goblin greeting. Bloodrock will start the discussion; you must answer truthfully, which I know you will. Do not try and tell the board what you think they want to hear.

I will make introductions to the other board members as needed. Remember, Goblins are warriors, use the name Voldemort not one of the euphemisms wizards use; the board will consider you a coward if you are afraid to say your enemy's name."

There was a knock at the door and a young Goblin came in; he spoke Gobbledygook to Griphook and Griphook said, "Lord and Lady Potter, follow me."

They entered a lavishly decorated room and an old Goblin they took to be Bloodrock said, "Lord Potter may all your battles end with the blood of your foes seeping into the ground."

Harry replied, "May our mutual objective fill both of our vaults to overflowing."

Griphook then whispered to Harry and Ginny, "Be seated here and Bloodrock will begin the discussion.

Two young Goblins appeared and served a glass of elf wine to each Goblin first, then to Harry and Ginny. When everyone had wine, Bloodrock spoke first, "Lord Potter, the board welcomes you and you mate; may our discussions lead to much profit,"

Everyone raised their glass and took a drink; Ginny only wet her lips knowing wine wasn't good for the baby.

Bloodrock put his glass down and continued, "The board demands you to explain why we should ignore long standing Gringotts rules for your convenience."

Harry replied, "Not for my convenience, but for the lives, safety, and treasure of all of us and the lives of many other Goblins and humans.

Voldemort intends to kill many Muggles and Muggle born witches and wizards in his attempt to gain control of the country. He and his Death Eaters will kill anyone, including any Goblin that gets in his way. Many of my family and friends have already been killed and I understand, also many Goblins. We all know killing is bad for business.

Voldemort needs money to carry out his plans, and is not beyond trying to seize Gringotts to get it. You all know this to be true.

In order to stop him, I first need to destroy several objects called Horcruxes he has enchanted."

All the Goblins hissed and showed their teeth when Harry said the word Horcrux.

A Goblin asked, "Explain what you would have us do; do we need to bring these cursed object to you? Do you want us to give you access to clients' vaults? If you find one of these cursed objects, will you destroy it or keep it?"

Griphook leaned over and whispered, "That's Silverblade, vice-chair; address him as such."

Harry said, "Vice-chair Silverblade, perhaps the best way is if we can enter the vault; my mate and I can sense a Horcrux from several feet away."

The Goblins hissed again when Harry said, Horcrux. He asked, "If saying the name of the cursed objects offends anyone I will refrain from doing so."

Bloodrock said, "Such objects are considered abominations and many Goblins believe just saying the name brings bad luck; you may called it whatever you please, we will not hold it against you."

Harry continued, "Any Goblins who wish to observe us can verify that we will not take or even touch anything in the vault. If that is unacceptable, maybe the cursed object can be levitated out without having to touch it and returned after it is neutralized.

We will never actually touch it and I suggest no Goblin attempts to touch it; we found other such objects to be protected by numerous wards and curses that kill or at least severely harm anyone touching them.

My mate and I need to be within twenty feet of the cursed object, with nothing between us and the object, for less than a minute. The object's magic will be neutralized and the object itself physically scorched."

A third Goblin said, "You imply that you have destroyed other such objects; show us one of these. Then demonstrate how you intend to destroy the cursed object in the vault without touching it. Also, we must know nothing will be taken, no other items will be damaged, and no Goblin will be harmed."

Griphook whispered, "That's Brassaxe, he's the most anti-human of the board members and most likely to vote against you. He's angling to replace Bloodrock; acknowledge him, but then disrespect him by addressing your answer to Bloodrock.

If the two junior members think Brassaxe can intimidate you, they will vote with him against you. By embarrassing Brassaxe and supporting Bloodrock, you will secure the votes of those junior members because it was Bloodrock that supported them for board membership just last year.

If Brassaxe says anything else that disrespects or challenges you don't be polite to him, instead act offended. If he pushes you, push back. The Goblins have heard rumors from our guards about your powers but never seen you in action.

The other board members might want to test your resolve to stand up to one them before committing to your cause. If they think you are afraid to face them; how can you face and defeat Voldemort."

Harry looked at Brassaxe and said, "I understand your concerns Brassaxe." Then shifting his eyes, he went on, "Bloodrock, here is one object we destroyed two months ago."

As Ginny pulled Slytherin's scorched locket from her robe pocket, Brassaxe made a low noise best described as a growl. Then, Ginny got up, walked pass Brassaxe and handed the locket to Bloodrock.

Brassaxe stood and said, "You humans dare to disrespect me; Potter, if you were a Goblin instead of a human Lord, I would gut you like a fish."

Harry also stood and said, "Bloodrock, I ask your permission for a short break from our meeting; I will kill Brassaxe for his insolence, then we can finish our business."

Ginny, who heard what Griphook told Harry about how to treat Brassaxe, turned to Harry, and said, "My lord, he is not worthy to face you; let me kill him."

Brassaxe pulled a knife and said, "I will gut you first little one; then your man."

Ginny held out one arm and cast low power lightning bolts at Brassaxe; just strong enough to throw him back against the wall. The boom of thunder made the other Goblins jump out of their chairs; then she made another hand motion levitating Brassaxe and said, "My Lord, shall I drag him out and finish him?"

The other Goblins fell back into their chairs and didn't move an inch waiting to see what Harry would do. Harry look to Bloodrock and said, "Now you have seen how we intend to destroy the object. My mate did not use her full power; she and I together can break through all the object's wards and curses to destroy it.

Bloodrock, I do not hold Brassaxe's actions against you or any other Goblin; I give his life to you to do as you please."

Ginny lowered Brassaxe to the floor and returned to her seat. When Brassaxe stood up, Bloodrock said, "You will take your seat for now and apologize to Lord Potter. I will deal with you further when we finish our business with Lord Potter."

Brassaxe looked from Bloodrock to Harry then said, "Lord Potter, I regret my words and actions. I let my concerns that if word of our helping you gets to Voldemort he will retaliate and harm our families and our business."

Harry said, "Brassaxe, I understand your concern for your family and for Gringotts; let this incident be forgotten. But, next time you disrespect me or my mate I will let her kill you before you draw your blade."

Bloodrock waited a few seconds before saying, "I need a motion as to what the board wishes to do about allowing Lord Potter to search clients' vaults for the cursed objects."

Silverblade asked, "How many vaults are involved with the search for a possible cursed object?"

Harry said, "I have the names of twelve of Voldemort's closest followers; only those twelve vaults would be searched."

Bloodrock said, "The board must see the names of these followers of Voldemort to be sure no innocent clients' property will be involved."

Harry passed the list over and all the Goblins looked it over.

Brassaxe said, "The Malfoy family is one of our most important clients, I object to searching their vault."

Harry answered, "Not searching that vault is acceptable to us. Lucius Malfoy already used the Horcrux …"

The Goblins hissed again and Harry said, "I used the name to let the board know why we do not need to search that vault. Lucius Malfoy already used the one Voldemort trusted to him to try and kill my mate and we don't believe he would have a second one. We intend to kill Lucius and his mate as soon as we see them; their son too if he attacks us again."

All the Goblins looked shocked to hear that their richest client intended to kill their third richest client.

Finally, Silverblade said, "I find that to be acceptable and make a motion to allow Lord Potter and his mate to search the other eleven vaults on the list and to destroy any cursed object they find."

One of the junior members said, "If one of these cursed objects is inside a Gringotts' vault, I agree it must be destroyed; but if we allow Lord Potter into clients' vaults and word gets out, we will lose the trust of many important customers.

If we remove something from a clients vault without permission, the result will be the same. Also Lord Potter and his mate would be left in clients' vaults without Goblin supervision since no Goblin would go near one of these cursed objects.

I cannot see a way to proceed without hurting Gringotts' reputation."

Brassaxe and the other junior member mumbled and nodded at this idea.

Griphook leaned over and said, "Lord Potter, I have an idea how to get around Silverhand's problem; ask Bloodrock for permission for me to speak. Since I am not a board member, I'm not allowed to address the board unless I'm addressed first."

Harry said, "Bloodrock, Griphook, my account manager and my friend has a suggestion that may solve the problem. I ask you to hear his suggestion."

Bloodrock said, "You may speak Griphook."

Griphook said, "Lord Potter does not need to enter the vault, nor does the object need to be removed. He and his mate can sense the cursed objects at a distance; allow them to stand just outside the open vault doors. If a cursed object is detected, the object can be levitated to near, but still inside, the vault door; Lord Potter and his mate can destroy the object from there.

Also, no board member or any Goblin will have to see or be near a cursed object. We have several human workers; designate two of them to accompany Lord Potter and his mate. They can serve as witnesses so if anyone questions what happened to the object, the board members can truthfully say, they never saw a cursed object, no unauthorized person entered any vault, and no objects ever left any vault."

Bloodrock said, "I believe that will work, Silverblade, any comment on this plan?"

Silverblade said, "No objections."

Bloodrock said, "Brassaxe, any comment?"

Brassaxe looked at Harry and before he could speak, Harry said, "Speak you mind Brassaxe; this is business and I will not hold an honest business opinion against you."

Brassaxe said, "I think Griphook's suggestion is the only option that will not hurt Gringotts and still eliminates the cursed abominations from Gringotts vaults. I vote yes."

Bloodrock gave the other junior member Swiftknife a chance to comment. He was in favor and so Bloodrock said, "Griphook, arrange for two human employees to escort Lord Potter and his mate through the gallery to every vault on this list, and witness that every cursed object found is destroyed.

They will then make sure to return the objects to the original place."

Griphook said, "I will see to it immediately."

Bloodrock said, "Lord Potter may our common enemy die at your hands."

Harry replied, "May we divide his treasure as spoils of war."

Griphook led them back to the first waiting room and said, "I will return in a few minutes with two humans to accompany you. When you are done, I have information about the tutors you requested."

Harry and Ginny waited and were elated that the meeting with the board went so well. Hopefully, in less than an hour, another Horcrux would be destroyed. The door opened and Griphook came in followed by Bill and Fleur.

Bill asked, "Ginny, Harry, what are you doing here? We need to talk about yesterday."

Ginny said, "Griphook, is there another human available to go with us; we do not wish to deal with this one."

Griphook said, "I thought you brother would be acceptable; however I can find another human, but it will take some time."

Bill said, "Ginny, I'm sorry about yesterday; please listen to me, it's about you returning to school."

Harry said, "We were already told by McGonagall that Ginny can't return; there's nothing left to talk about. We decided to hire private tutors and not to return where we're not wanted."

Ginny said, "Griphook, Fleur is acceptable, but we'll wait here until another escort can be found. Please remove this other person, he is not welcome."

Griphook said, "William Weasley, return to your work. Lord Potter, I will return with another escort as soon as possible."

Bill yelled, "Ginny, Harry, please let me talk with you."

Griphook said, "William Weasley, you will not bother Lord Potter or his mate or you will be fired."

Bill turned white and said, "I apologize Lord and Lady Potter, I meant no disrespect."

He turned and left with Griphook right behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Fleur said, "Griphook didn't mention you by name; all he said was zat we were to escort two humans to eleven different vaults. Zat is unheard of.

Gillium told me of his talk with you yesterday and that you were angry with him and Sirius. Could you not forgive zem; ze only want what is best for you."

Ginny said, "They think we're stupid little children and want to control us like everyone else. We don't want to talk about this anymore."

Harry said, "We'll sit quietly and wait for Griphook to return."

Harry and Ginny talked mentally about the possibility of finding a Horcrux but didn't say a word to Fleur; and she said nothing to them. Twenty minutes later, Griphook came with another man and said, "Thomas Hartwig will accompany you along with Fleur Delacor. You will return to this room when you are finished."

Griphook left and the man said, "I was given this list of eleven vaults and told to escort you to each, open the door, but not allow you to enter the vaults. From the door, you would somehow be doing a search for some objects.

If one of the objects in question is found, you will levitate it to near the door, do something to it, and return it to its place. Is that your understanding of what we are to do?"

Harry said, "Yes. Can we start now?"

The man led them to the cart track and sat in the control seat, Fleur got in front with him, Harry and Ginny in the rear seats. It took ten minutes to reach the first vault on the list. Fleur opened the door, Harry and Ginny walked to near the entrance and shut their eyes extending their magical senses into the vault. After a minute, Harry said, "Nothing here, let's move to the next vault."

This was repeated six times, on the seventh stop, they sensed it. It was the Lestrange vault and both Harry and Ginny could feel the Horcrux. It took another minute to pinpoint it; Hufflepuff's cup was on a back shelf.

Ginny levitated it to just inside the door, about twenty feet from where they were standing. Harry said to Fleur and the man, "Step back, this is going to be loud."

The two moved another ten feet back to a position where they could still see the cup. Harry and Ginny held out their hands and lightning bolts from their fingers hit the cup for about thirty seconds before stopping. The thunder echoed up and down the gallery.

Ginny levitated the scorched cup back onto the shelf and Harry said, "Let's finish the other vaults; but I doubt there'll be another one."

He was correct, there were no other Horcruxes; they returned to the waiting room just over an hour from when they left. Fleur said, "I will tell Griphook we are finished. Arry, Jinnie, please think about talking to Gillium and Sirius."

Five minutes later, Griphook returned, He said, "I was told you found one cursed object and destroyed it; congratulations. I will give a report to the board.

Now for the other topic, I have found tutors for you. They are four humans for History of Magic, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions, and three Goblins for Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I arranged for them to meet you here at one to arrange schedules. If you want to go and return at that time you may, or if you wish to wait, I can arrange for food to be brought in."

Harry checked his watch and said, "We have two hours, what do you think Ginny, shall we get something to eat at the Leaky Cauldron then walk around Diagon Alley and do some shopping?'

Ginny said, "That sounds wonderful, after the last few days, I could use a break."

They were at their table in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Tom the barman to bring their order when Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy came through the door from Diagon Alley. As soon as the Malfoys saw Harry and Ginny they walked toward them.

Lucius said loudly so all the people in the bar could hear, "Potter, Weasley, why are you walking around free? I guess being friends with the new Minister of Magic allows you to get away with murder."

Harry stood up and also loud enough for everyone to hear said, "I am Lord Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. You have insulted me and my lady by accusing us of murder; according to the traditions of the noble houses, I challenge you to a wizards' duel."

Ginny said, "Let me have him Harry, he tried to kill me with the diary, not you."

As Ginny finished talking, Malfoy drew his wand from the end of his walking stick and without warning, fired a severing curse at Harry. Harry expected Malfoy to not follow formal dueling rules and had a wandless silent shield already up.

The severing curse bounced off harmlessly and Harry fired a bludgeoning curse back. Malfoy's ribcage was crushed and his body hurled across the room into the fireplace.

Narcissa drew her wand and pointed it at Harry whose back was turned toward her. She fired a bludgeoning curse but Ginny shielded Harry, then cut Narcissa in half with a severing curse.

Everything happened so fast. The bloody bodies, and at Harry's age, his claim to be Lord Potter confused everyone. But after seeing the teens' quick and deadly curses; nobody wanted to say anything to draw their anger.

The bar was silent and finally, Tom came over saying, "Lord and Lady Potter, we all saw the insult and your formal challenge. We also saw Mr. Malfoy fire the first curse and Mrs. Malfoy try to curse you when your back was turned. But the law requires that you wait for the Aurors to arrive and take statements."

Harry said, "We understand."

Less than a minute later, two Aurors flued in. They looked at the two bodies and one asked, "Alright, what happened here?"

Harry stood and said, "I am Lord Potter, Lucius Malfoy and his wife insulted me and my wife; I challenged him to a formal duel according to the code of the noble houses. Instead of formally accepting my challenge, he drew his wand and fired a curse like a coward.

I defended myself and killed him, then his wife attacked my back and my wife defended me and killed her. There are more than a dozen witnesses."

A number of people spoke up agreeing with Harry. The Aurors took statements from everyone, then one said, "Everyone seems to support your story; however your claim to be a Lord of a noble house at your age is questionable. You and the girl will have to come to the ministry and provide some proof of that."

Harry said, "This is my wife, Lady Potter; not 'the girl', and you will refer to her with respect. If you require proof of my title, you can check with Goblin Griphook, the Potter family account manager; or just ask Madam Bones, the new Minister of Magic. She can verify my claim."

The Auror said, "Well, until we do check, you'll have to come to the ministry with us."

Harry said, "I think not."

He and Ginny disappeared, teleporting back to Gringotts. They met with the tutors, set up a schedule of classes five days a week, and agreed the classes would be held in a private room at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Ginny then returned to Potter Manor.

At the ministry, the two Aurors planned to report the deaths of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy to the shift captain, then fill out their reports. Neither planned to go ask the new minister if she could vouch for the teens' story of being a Lord and Lady. Neither planned to go looking for a Goblin either; let someone in the investigative branch do that if they wanted to.

The shift captain had a different idea, he said, "You idiots, don't you know who the Malfoys are? Lucius was friends with the former minister, Fudge, and he had friends all through the ministry and the Wizengmort.

The Malfoys getting killed is going to cause a lot of dragon dung to hit the fan; and you let their killers walk away."

One of the Aurors said, "It's not like we were there and let them get killed; they were dead when we got there. And we didn't let the kids that killed them go; we told them we were taking them in, and they were just gone. They didn't Apparate away, they didn't twist into it, there was no noise, they were just gone."

The shift chief said, "Well, I'm not taking the blame for this, I'm turning it over to Kingsley, he's the new head Auror. You two better be sure everything about this is straight up and tight."

The two Aurors decided they better find the Goblin and check the kids' story; but there was still no way were they going to bother the new minister.

An hour later, after a visit to Gringotts, the two men were less worried about getting into trouble. The Goblin verified that the boy and girl were married, and were really Lord and Lady Potter. That made a formal challenge to a duel lawful and all the witnesses backed the story of the insult being given, and the challenge being done properly.

The fact that Malfoy attacked without warning instead of following the etiquette of a formal duel made the claims of self-defense valid. They finished their reports and left for the day.

By that time, the shift captain had sent memos to Kingsley and the new minister. Word of the Malfoys' deaths spread from office to office, and Daily Prophet had pictures of the scene and the story out as a special edition.

Madam Bones sent owls demanding Kingsley, and Arthur Weasley be in her office before the hour was past. Both, being at work in the building, were there in ten minutes.

Madam yelled, "Arthur, you were supposed to have Sirius and Bill reign in Harry and Ginny; now they've gone and killed two of the best known people in magical society. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Arthur said, "I haven't had time to get the facts, but if the rumors are true, Malfoy insulted Harry and Ginny in public and Harry legally challenged Lucius to a duel. Besides, they were Death Eaters, and Lucius was out on bail. If you remember Madam Minister, you were there when he was arrested two days ago."

Tonks asked, "How does a marked Death Eater get out on bail?"

Madam answered, "The law applies to all equally. With the disruption cause by the changes in the administrative offices here at the ministry; nobody was paying attention to pretrial hearings. Nobody from the DMLE showed up to give cause to refuse bail.

Since the ministry didn't present an objection, Lord Greengrass, the judge conducting the hearings, had no choice but to grant bail for all five men."

Arthur continued, "Well, that doesn't matter now as far as the Malfoys go; but I'm sure the other four will never show up to stand trial. It just goes to prove what Harry and Ginny have been saying, the law is ineffective in stopping, or even holding Death Eaters in prison.

Getting back to the duel, Narcissa also carried the Dark Mark on her arm. I can't see what the problem is. If we make sure the Prophet prints the facts of the challenge and includes that both the Malfoys had the Dark Mark, people will take that as your new administration doing what you promised, protecting the public."

Kingsley said, "I agree with Arthur, let's be sure to stress how the Malfoys were friends of Fudge, and take credit for already taking two Death Eaters off the streets in only your second day in office."

Madam said, "But we didn't do it legally; Harry and Ginny are still taking the law into their own hands."

Kingsley said, "No, they did it legally; the dueling law has been on the books for hundreds of years and upheld by the courts many times. No challenge has been disputed for a long time. You may not like it Amelia, but it was legal."

Madam said, "Technically you're correct; but as head Auror, I want you taking Death Eaters off the street, not two teenagers. Now go do it.

Arthur, I still want you to reign in Harry and Ginny; can you do that?"

Arthur said, "It's not as easy as you think; they're more powerful than a dozen normal witches or wizards, and they have a strong distrust of adults, including me, Molly, and Sirius.

We'll have to go slowly and win back their trust or we'll get nowhere; that will take time. We had Minerva talk with their friends to see if they can influence Harry and Ginny; but they're not seeing, and refuse to talk to anyone. Bill tried this morning when they unexpectedly showed up at Gringotts and they had the Goblins throw Bill out; Ginny almost got her own brother fired."

Madam asked, "What were they doing at Gringotts?"

Arthur said, "You can't tell anyone else about this or Bill will get fired. He found out the Goblins were letting Harry and Ginny look into eleven different vaults. They seemed to think Voldemort has one of his Horcruxes hidden there; but how they convinced the Goblins to let them look, I have no idea."

Madam said, "Well, from what I learned from my few days at Grimmauld Place, at least destroying Horcruxes is something they should be doing instead of killing people. See if you can find out if they found one and let me know."

Back at Potter Manor, Harry and Ginny were celebrating the destruction of another Horcrux and trying to figure how to search Hogwarts for the last one; last besides the snake. They still didn't know Harry's scar carried a piece of Voldemort's soul.

At Gringotts, Fleur found Bill and told him what happened while searching the vaults, another Horcrux destroyed. When they got to Grimmauld Place, they told everyone else that knew about the Horcruxes, and Kingsley said he would let Madam Bones know.

Three weeks passed, Harry and Ginny didn't see, talk to, or write to anyone in the family; but were going five days a week to classes. Each morning just before eight, they flued to the Leaky Cauldron and met their tutors in the private room. Most days, Tom brought food in and they and the tutors ate together while discussing classes.

They learned a number of Gobbledygook words and phrases from the Goblin tutors and were beginning to form sentences; they learned to eat Goblin fungus and raw meat. There were also a few class surprises.

When the tutors learned that Harry and Ginny knew Occlumency and Legilimency, they decided it would be faster to have the teens pick up the lessons by Legilimency than by normal instruction. Using Legilimency, in just a few minutes, they could see and pick up the memory of a lesson in the tutor's mind, then all they needed to do was some revision and practice spells.

The estimate was that Harry would be ready to take his OWLs by Christmas, six months early. Since Ginny's mind was connected to Harry's, she would be ready to take OWLs with Harry, a year and a half early for her.

The DADA tutor turned out to be Ironfist who taught combat to the Goblin troops. He insisted Harry and Ginny knew enough magic dueling already and began teaching them sword and knife fighting, Goblin style. In turn, they began teaching Ironfist their methods of magic. Since Goblins didn't use wands anyway, he picked up their lessons quickly.

Harry and Ginny each had been thinking of two important, but different things. Harry was considering how to search Hogwarts for the Horcrux they thought was there, probably Ravenclaw's diadem.

Ginny had missed her period and was sure she was pregnant. Even though she was only fourteen, as a Weasley, with numerous older relatives who had gone through a pregnancy, she knew she had to see a healer. Her problem was which healer; if she went to St. Mungos, they would ask her name and a lot of other information. If it was discovered that Harry was the father, the news papers would be all over the story.

By the fourth week, Ginny realized she couldn't keep putting off a visit to a healer. At breakfast that day, she mentioned it to Harry.

He asked, "So what's the problem? We'll tell our tutors we need a couple of hours from class and we'll teleport to St. Mungos."

She explained about the probability of it making the news and he agreed they didn't want it made public.

Suddenly he said, "I've got it, Madam Pomfrey. She likes me and will keep a secret. Besides, we need to go to Hogwarts eventually to search for the Horcrux. We can also see Ron and Hermione and bring them up to date on what we've been doing."

They decide to go on the Saturday of the first Hogsmeade weekend when most of the older students would be in town; that was the Saturday before Halloween. At ten that morning, they teleported directly into the hospital wing; the room was empty, Madam Pomfrey was in her office and they knocked on her door.

She said, "Enter." Then she looked up and continued, "Mr. Potter, what are you doing here, I thought you and Miss Weasley left school?"

Harry said, "We have, but we need to see a healer and we trust you more than any other; we need this to be kept confidential."

Madam asked, "What happened to you now; Quidditch injury, Dementor encounter, dragon burns, wounds from a duel?"

Ginny answered, "It's not Harry, I need to see you. I'm about a month pregnant and know I need an exam and probably some potions."

Madam looked shocked, then asked, "Is that why you two left school?"

Ginny said, "No Madam, there was another reason; but it doesn't matter, we know I can't come back now. Will you do my exam?"

Madam said, "Of course dear, come, undress and get on a bed. Mr. Potter, you can wait here in my office."

Madam confirmed that Ginny was five weeks pregnant, gave her six vials of prenatal vitamins, one for each week, and told her to come back in six weeks. They decided that Ron and Hermione were probably in Hogsmeade, so they teleported to the Shrieking Shack and walked toward town.

Walking through town, they were greeted by many students, all of whom wanted to talk about what happened at the ministry and with the Malfoys; both incidents had been reported in the Daily Prophet. Some friends asked where they were staying and if it was true that they were married and living together.

It seemed, after McGonagall told Hermione and Ron about Harry and Ginny being married, and that Ginny was pregnant, he was angry enough to complain to everyone that would listen about Harry 'violating his little sister'." They knew there would be trouble when they found Ron, but felt they needed to talk with him and Hermione.

They found them coming out of Honeydukes. As soon as Ron saw them, he yelled, "I'm going to kill you Potter."

Ron tried to pull his wand, but before he could get it out of his pocket, Ginny froze him in place. They walked closer and Ginny said, "We have to talk." She grabbed Ron's hand and Harry took Hermione's hand; they teleported all four of them to inside the Shrieking Shack.

Hermione hugged both of them then said, "Where have you two been? McGonagall told us you're married and Ginny is pregnant; Ron as you noticed, hasn't taken the news too well.

Why didn't you come back to school after Fudge resigned? Things are fine now; we have a new DADA teacher and his classes are great. You have to tell us all about what happened with Fudge and the Malfoys; the paper didn't make thing clear at all. Draco has been going around telling everyone he's going to kill you next time he sees you. And why aren't you talking with Mr. and Mrs. …."

Harry interrupted her and said, "Hermione, take a breath, we'll answer all your question, but give us a chance to speak."

Ginny said, "Before we do that, I have to straighten out my prat of a brother. Listen carefully Ronald or you'll regret it. Harry and I are married for more than two years and we're both happy about it. You have nothing to say about it; neither does mum or dad, or any of my other git brothers.

Yes, I am pregnant and we're happy about that too. Harry didn't force me into anything; actually, I went after him in bed every night. So stop telling people that he violated me or I'll fix you just like mum had the Kneazle fixed. And if you try to attack Harry, I'll do to you what I did to Narcissa Malfoy. Got it, because I'm not going to tell you again."

She took Ron's wand, then unfroze him. She said, "Do you understand everything I just told you?"

Ron looked angry and didn't answer. Ginny said, "Make up your mind now; stay out of Harry and my lives; or you'll never see us again. Tell me now which it will be."

Ron said, "But Ginny, you're only fourteen."

Ginny stunned him and said, "Hermione, make a choice, stay with him, or come with us."

Hermione said, "I promised first year that I would help Harry; I'll keep that promise, I'm with you."

Harry said, "We'll leave Ron here, he'll be safe inside; when he wakes, he should know how to get back to Hogwarts through the tunnel. We'll go to the Three Broomsticks so we can eat while we talk, Madam Pomfrey said Ginny is supposed to eat three nutritious meals a day."

He went to grab Hermione's arm, but she backed away and said, "Can't we walk, whatever that is you do moving around made me nauseous."

After looking out a window to check nobody was around, they opened the door magically then resealed it to keep others from getting inside the shack. On the way to town, they started telling Hermione everything that happened from the time they left her in the hall outside the Room of Requirement.

They were just outside the town when they heard explosions and screams coming from the main street. Harry said, "It's an attack, Ginny, take Hermione to Dumbledore's office, drop her off and come back. I'm going to see if I can find out how many Death Eaters there are.

Hermione, if he's not in his office, find Dumbledore and tell him what's happening; then let Madam Pomfrey know there will probably be injured coming in."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and said, "Sorry, but we're in a hurry."

They teleported away and Harry move cautiously toward the town.


	14. Chapter 14 - Thankfulness

Chapter XIV – Thankfulness

Ginny and Hermione popped into Dumbledore's office; he was sitting at his desk, so Ginny left Hermione there and teleported right out and back to where she left Harry. She could see him in the distance near the last building on the street; he was looking toward the center of town. She teleported next to him.

Dumbledore stood and said, "Miss Granger, why are you here? Was that Mrs. Potter with you?"

Hermione said, "Headmaster, Death Eaters are attacking the town. Harry, Ginny, and I were walking when we heard the blasting curses, Ginny dropped me here to tell you and to alert Madam Pomfrey to be ready for casualties."

Dumbledore said, "Miss Granger, you go alert Poppy, I'll send a message to Auror headquarters first, then go to town to help. If you see any professors, tell them what's happening."

Hermione ran down the spiral stairs and almost knocked McGonagall over. She said, "Professor, Death Eaters are attacking the town; Professor Dumbledore sent for Aurors and he's going to the town to help. He said for me to let all the teachers know and to alert Madam Pomfrey to be ready."

McGonagall said, "I'll notify the staff, you go to Madam Pomfrey and stay with her; she may need all the help she can get."

McGonagall pointed her wand and several Patroni came out and scattered in different directions. Hermione said, "Professor, Sue Bones, Hanna Abbot, and Ernie McMillian sometimes help Madam Pomfrey; they want to be healers and Madam has been giving them some training. I don't know for sure, but they're probably in town."

McGonagall said, "Thank you Miss Granger, if I see them, I'll tell them to report to Poppy."

Hermione got to the hospital wing and found Madam Pomfrey; she put Hermione to work starting to prepare for wounded.

Harry turned to Ginny and said, "I see ten or twelve Death Eaters; they're blasting buildings and cursing town's people and students. Do you want to shield and let me attack, or the other way?"

She said, "You shield, I want a chance at these pureblood bastards."

Harry said, "Bludgeoning, and severing curses only; they'll kill us and everyone else if we let them. You can't take your time with lesser curses while they're hurting and killing innocent people."

Ginny nodded, Harry put up a strong shield and they stepped out into the street. Ginny cut the closest Death Eater in half with a severing curse; then crushed the second closest with a bludgeoning curse before three others even noticed them.

All three fired the killing curse, but Harry and Ginny sensed the Death Eaters magic flaring up and were ready. They teleported to a spot behind the three masked figures. Harry dropped his shield and they both cast lightning bolts killing all three opponents.

Harry said, "There's another group on the next block; same thing, I'll shield you attack.

Students and towns' people were streaming toward Hogwarts seeking safety, Dumbledore was headed into the town and reached the main gate when a dozen Aurors Apparated in. Kingsley was with them and he asked Dumbledore, "What's the situation?"

Dumbledore answered, "I have no idea. Miss Granger came to my office and told me the town was under attack, but she gave no details. I notified you before heading into town to protect my students."

Suddenly there was a roar of thunder from the direction of the town, Kingsley said, "Did you know Harry and Ginny were in town?"

Dumbledore said, "Mrs. Potter popped into my office with Miss Granger; but she left immediately and said nothing. Whether they are here or not, we need to get moving and protect the students and townsfolk."

Kingsley said, "Teams of two; spread out and give me flankers fifty meters on each side to watch for ambushes. Let's move; people could be dying in town."

Kingsley stopped several students and townsfolk to ask for information on numbers of the enemy; but nobody stopped to count. Some said they only saw two or three masked people; but it was obvious from the noise that there had to be many more than three.

The Aurors and Dumbledore move forward several hundred meters before taking spell fire from the town. Seconds later, there was another roar of thunder, much louder and closer than the last time.

Harry and Ginny cautiously moved another block toward the center of town and spotted six Death Eaters. They had stopped because two of them were torturing two students with the Cruciatus curse and the other four were watching and laughing.

Ginny said, "The two using the Cruciatus curse are Bellatrix and her husband, I recognize them from their pictures in the Daily Prophet.

Harry said, "The students are too close to use lightning, we might hit them accidently."

Ginny said, "Severing curses at the two using crucio, we have to stop them first; then we'll worry about the others. Now!"

The two Death Eaters were cut in half, stopping the torture of the two students; but the other four Death Eaters quickly raised shields. Harry and Ginny's follow up curses bounced off. Four killing curses were fired at them, but again they knew what was coming and teleported away.

Ginny said, "If we tease them far enough away from the students, we can use lightning."

Each time the Death Eaters were about to fire at them, they teleported a little farther away from the students. When they thought it was safe, they killed the four masked figures with lightning.

As the sound of the thunder died, they heard laughter and ten more Death Eaters came from around a corner. As Harry turned to face them, he heard the voice he dreaded yell, "Avada Kedavra"; there was a green flash and Harry thought he was about to die.

He felt nothing, and spun around to face Voldemort in time to see Ginny fall to the ground.

He screamed, "No, not Ginny."

Voldemort said, "I've heard all about your little whore and how she killed Narcissa. I thought I'd let you see me kill her before I kill you."

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and again shouted, "Avada Kedavra." Again there was a flash of green.

Harry was in shock from seeing Ginny fall and didn't try to move or block, the curse hit him and he fell next to Ginny.

Everything was hazy, Harry could hear the Death Eaters laughing and he heard Voldemort say, "The boy who lived lives no more. I told you all, nobody can stand against me. Now with Potter dead, the old fool Dumbledore will be next. Soon, all of Britain will bow before me.

Harry wondered how he could still hear Voldemort if he was dead; and if he wasn't dead, he might as well be since Ginny and the baby were dead. Then in his head he heard Ginny's mental voice ask, "Harry, what happened? Are you okay, your scar is cut open and bleeding?"

Harry forced his eyes to focus; Ginny was lying next to him in the street, their faces only inches apart. As the Death Eaters continued to yell and cheer, Harry mentally asked, "Ginny, are we still together even after we're dead?"

Again, Ginny answered mentally, "We're not dead Harry; I hurt too much to be dead. We were careless; we let somebody get behind us and hit us with some curse. We're lucky we're not dead."

Harry whispered back, "It's Voldemort, he hit us with the killing curse; I don't understand why we're not dead."

The Death Eaters were quieting down so Ginny mentally told Harry, "We'll figure that out later; right now we're in trouble. Let's think of how to get ourselves out of this mess. Maybe it would be best to just teleport out and wait for another chance to fight."

Harry mentally said, "I don't like the idea of teleporting after getting hit by the killing curse. If our minds are just a little fuzzy, we could mess up and splinch.

Wait, this could be our chance to get Voldemort; he's walking this way. He may be checking to be sure we're dead and if we kill him, he'll need time to form a new body. Maybe we can destroy the last two Horcruxes before he can return."

Ginny closed her eyes and looking through Harry's eyes, she saw Voldemort walking toward them. She opened her eyes again; what she saw almost made her jump.

She thought to him, "Harry, the snake is ten feet behind you; here's our chance to kill it and him together."

He thought back, "I can't see it without moving; let me see it through your eyes. She did, and he asked, "Are you feeling good enough to fire lightning?"

Ginny said, "Yes, but as soon as I move my hands to point at it, Voldemort will know I'm alive."

Harry said, "He's in range; together, I'll take him and you take the snake; three, two, one."

They both quickly fired the strongest lightning bolts they could. The flash temporarily blinded them and all the Death Eaters nearby. The roar of thunder shattered several windows in nearby stores. The snake exploded, but Ginny still blinded by the flash, couldn't see the piece of Voldemort's soul came out of the snake and dissipated.

Harry's lightning threw Voldemort back ten feet, set his robes on fire, and burned patches of his skin. It didn't matter the body was dead, but Harry knew with one Horcrux still intact; Voldemort would be back.

The Death Eaters were stunned and did nothing for a few seconds; but finally, one of them aimed a curse at Harry. Exhausted by first being hit by the killing curse, then by forming lightning, Harry was too tired to move. He hoped the curse wouldn't be fatal, but just before it hit him, a shield reflected the curse away.

There was a great deal of noise all around them; yells, growls, clanging of swords, spell fire. Then there were popping disapparation noises, and it got very quiet.

A familiar voice said, "Gashnak Lord Potter; our human employee William Weasley received a Patronus saying that you and your mate were involved in a battle against many Death Eaters in Hogsmeade. He asked his supervisor for permission to go help his sister.

The supervisor reported the situation to Griphook, and he thought you could use help. He sent me with a quarter phalanx of guards."

A Goblin voice said, "Ironfist, we killed five and the rest of the cowards fled. The area is cleared and guards posted."

Ironfist asked, "Lord Potter, what further help do you require?"

Harry said, "Help me and Ginny up; we're not hurt, just exhausted. Have your guards check on those two students over there, they were under the Cruciatus curse."

Ironfist gave orders to two Goblins who went to check the students. Ironfist then grabbed Harry's arm and a human voice yelled, "Goblin, release that student and surrender."

Kingsley and his Aurors were under fire from eight to ten Death Eaters. The Aurors fired stunners, the Death Eaters a number of different lethal curses. Three Aurors had been killed and three Death Eaters stunned; but the Aurors pushed forward and forced the Death Eaters back to the next block.

Dumbledore went off to look for and help students. To save time and rescue as many students as he could; he only fought when he needed to.

A tremendous flash lit up the area and the thunder was so loud windows rattled. A minute later, all the Death Eaters disapparated.

Kingsley yelled, "Be careful, it could be a trap; move forward and check every building for an ambush. Jamison, Apparate to St. Mungos and tell them we'll need a dozen healers and supplies at the Hogwarts hospital wing. They can do triage there; many of the injured are students."

Jamison Apparated away, the rest of the Aurors move through the streets checking for an ambush, but also checking for wounded.

Auror Tomkins was the first to reach the far end of town. He saw four teens lying in the street and Goblins with swords standing over them. He never did trust those Goblins and when he saw a Goblins grab one of the injured students and pull him up, he had seen enough. He yelled, "Goblin, release that student and surrender."

Harry looked in the direction of the voice and yelled, "Auror Tomkins, you put away your wand and don't threaten my friend Ironfist. If he and his guard didn't help, we and a lot of other people would be dead. They did your job."

Tomkins thought that voice sounded familiar, and clearly the boy knew him since he used his name. But he couldn't recognize the teen in the dirty, blood, torn robes, so he said, "I'm a ministry Auror, I give the orders here, not you."

Harry was on his feet by then and Ironfist was helping Ginny to get up. Tomkins yelled, "Don't touch that girl Goblin."

Harry said, "Tomkins, if you don't show some respect, I'll see to it that you're fired, and your account with Gringotts is closed.

Who's in charge of the Aurors here in town?"

Tomkins didn't know how much pull this boy had, but he liked his job and couldn't afford to have Gringotts lock him out; he answered, "Head Auror Shackelbolt."

Harry said, "Find Kingsley and get him here now, and get some Aurors to block off this area. Don't let any civilians, especially no press near here. The Goblin guard will block the street until your men get here to relieve them."

Tomkins was close enough now to recognize Harry and he knew Harry was connected to not only Kingsley, but with Madam Bones to. He said, "Right away Lord Potter."

Ginny was standing, but wobbly and said, "We should teleport those two students that were being tortured to Hogwarts, they need medical help."

Harry said, "We do to, in our condition we could make a mistake. I don't know if you can splinch while teleporting like you can Apparating; but I don't want to take the chance. Help will be here soon."

Tomkins returned with Kingsley and five other Aurors and Harry said, "Kingsley, set you people to relieve the Goblin Guards and block off this area. We've got something you need to see."

Kingsley heard the seriousness of Harry's voice and gave the order. Harry thanked Ironfist for the Goblins' help and explained that the attack had everyone on edge. He asked him to take his guard back to Gringotts before there was an accidental confrontation with the Aurors or towns folk.

Ironfist saluted Harry and Ginny, called in Gobbledygook, and his guard fell into formation then disapparated away.

Harry, Ginny, and Kingsley were alone now and Harry said, "Kingsley, that body is Voldemort; but you know with a Horcrux still out there, he's not really dead. We can't let people or the press see him; they'll tell everyone he is dead and there'll be trouble for Amelia and the ministry when he returns again."

Kingsley whistled and said, "You right, but how do we keep it secret?"

Harry said, "Don't worry about the Goblins, you know how tight lipped they are. Only we three and the Death Eaters that were here know, and I don't think the Death Eaters going to spread the news to the Prophet that their leader is dead. If we burn the body, no one else will have to know."

Kingsley agreed. He conjured a sheet to cover the body, ropes to tie it, and levitated it all out of town using side streets. When they were far from town, they cast Incendio spells and destroyed it.

By the time they got back to town, a crowd had gathered in the area where Voldemort had been killed; the snake's remains and bodies of the Death Eaters still lay in the road. The Aurors Kingsley had posted were keeping the crowd away from the bodies. Dumbledore was talking to Tomkins.

Tomkins said, "That's all I know, Head Auror Kingsley left with Lord and Lady Potter."

Kingsley said, "I'm back Tomkins. Dumbledore, Harry and Ginny need medical help; can we get them back to Hogwarts before we discuss what happened."

Dumbledore agreed and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, do you feel well enough to Apparate to the main gate?"

Harry mentally asked Ginny and she said she was still feeling tired, but the dizziness in her head had cleared up and she felt able to teleport now. Harry nodded and they disappeared. Seconds later Dumbledore and Kingsley joined them at the main gate.

As they walked to the castle, Harry said, "We should tell you what happened out here while we're alone instead of in the hospital wing surrounded by people."

They told Dumbledore and Kingsley the story of the fight, including getting hit by Voldemort's killing curses.

Harry ended with, "I guess my mother's blood protection is still working on me even thought Voldemort took my blood in the cemetery to make his return. What we don't understand is how Ginny survived; we're married, but she's not a blood relative."

Dumbledore said, "She's not, but you baby is, and to protect him or her, the blood ward must protect his or her mother. Does that make sense to you?"

Ginny said, "Of course, but it means I'll only be protected until the baby is born."

Dumbledore said, "Yes, and remember, you're both protected from Voldemort only; not from a killing curse from some Death Eater."

They had reached the hospital wing by then and saw it was a scene of chaos. Every bed was occupied by the severely injured and more people with lesser injured were sitting on conjured chairs. Kingsley noticed a large number of bodies covered by sheets in an adjoining room.

Madam Pomfrey came over and said, "Mr. Potter, do you need immediate help, I'm quite busy?"

Harry answered, "I'm not injured, Ginny and I were both hit by the killing curse; but it seems to have not hurt me again. It also seems Ginny wasn't hurt either, but I want you to check her and the baby just in case."

Madam's face went white and she said, "Mrs. Potter should be examined immediately, and Mr. Potter, you are bleeding from your scar, it is split open and it looks like you were hit there by either a curse or some object. But I have people that are seriously injured and may die if I don't see them first; I was told St. Mungos was notified, but no healers have arrived yet to help.

As she spoke, six healers, each carrying supplies, arrived through the flue. The first said, "Madam Pomfrey, we came as soon as we could gather potions and balms we thought would be needed to treat attack victims. Where do you need us?"

Madam said, "Pick a bed, all these patients are critical; and there are several dozen others with lesser injuries that can wait. I will be back soon; I have two people here that just came in and need to be triaged first."

The healers move into the room to different beds, and madam took Harry and Ginny into her office. She examined Ginny first, then said, "You and the baby seem to be fine, thought I can't understand why, if you were hit by a killing curse. You have a mild case of magical exhaustion, but a good night's rest should take care of that.

Then she examined Harry and said, "You also need rest, but I can't explain what is happening with your scar. It showed no sign of healing for fourteen years, but now it seems to be closing up and fading. Whatever that first killing curse fourteen years ago did, this second one seems to be reversing. I wouldn't be surprised if your scar completely fades away within a week or two.

Dumbledore asked Harry and Ginny to come to a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix tomorrow night to tell all the members what happened and to plan what to do next. They agreed, and wanted to talk to Hermione before returning to Potter Manor to rest.

Hermione had been helping Madam Pomfrey with the injured, but now the healers from St. Mungos took over and Hermione went with Harry and Ginny to Gryffindor tower. There were students filling the common room talking about the attack, so they went to the boys' bedroom that Harry shared before leaving Hogwarts.

They were half way through their story when Ron walked in. He looked at the three teens, then asked, "What's going on? Everyone in the common room said there was an attack on Hogsmeade. I had to come back through the tunnel under the Whomping Willow and missed everything."

Ginny said, "Have you calmed down? Can we talk reasonably or are you going to start ranting again?"

Ron turned red and said, "I'm calm, I still don't understand about you and Harry; but I guess I can accept that that's you business. Now what happened in Hogsmeade?"

They started the story over and ended with what Dumbledore said, that Ginny was protected because the of baby's blood relationship to Harry's mother.

Hermione asked, "Are you two going to return to school now?"

Harry answered, "No, we're taking private classes with some of the best tutors you can imagine. We're taking our OWLs before Christmas and will start NEWTs classes after New Years."

Ron said, "You mean you right, not Ginny; she's only fourth year."

Ginny said, "No, I'm taking my OWLs too; our connection means I know everything Harry does, so I'm ready for the tests."

Harry said, "There is one thing, we think the last Horcrux is here at Hogwarts. We're going to try and get Dumbledore to let us come and search for it; but we're not sure he'll let us. If he does, we don't know when that will be; hopefully before Voldemort can get another body."

Ginny said, "We're knackered and Madam Pomfrey told us to get a good night's rest. So we'll let you know if and when we'll be back; we're meeting with the order tomorrow night and will try to get Dumbledore to let us come back and search."

Ginny hugged Ron and Hermione, Harry hugged Hermione and extended his hand to Ron. Ron shook it and said, "I'm sorry Harry, but it's a shock to hear your fourteen-year-old sister is not only married, but pregnant too. I should have reacted better."

Harry and Ginny teleported to Potter Manor, had a bite to eat, and got to bed to rest. Next morning they slept late, and when they got up, Bandi had the paper at the breakfast table. The story of the attack on Hogsmeade filled several pages, the names of ten students and twelve townsfolk were listed as killed; it also said dozens were injured, but their names were not given.

At eight that night, Harry and Ginny teleported to Grimmauld Place. First there was a general meeting at which Harry and Ginny told what happened in Hogsmeade; including that Voldemort's body was destroyed, but that he wasn't dead and would return again like he did last time.

Several people that didn't know about Horcruxes asked how Voldemort could keep coming back; and if it was possible to permanently kill him. Dumbledore said it was possible to kill Voldemort, and that there was a group working on doing just that.

After the general meeting ended, there was a meeting of those who knew of Horcruxes and the progress at destroying them. Besides Harry and Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, Kingsley, Madam Bones, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, and Sirius were gathered around the kitchen table.

Dumbledore started the session, saying "The general public knows only what the Prophet reported, nearly two dozen Death Eaters were killed and several captured. You just heard how Mr. and Mrs. Potter survived Voldemort's killing curse and then killed him in turn and his snake, Nagini.

The others at the meeting know Voldemort will return, but not why or how. You here, and a few others that can't be here, know about Voldemort's Horcruxes."

Madam Bones interrupted, "How many others know about the Horcruxes, and who are they? I think it's important we know for security reasons. If someone approaches one of us and mentions or even hints about Horcruxes, how are we to know if they are on our side, or a Death Eater trying to get information on what we know?"

Harry said, "The Goblins' Board of Directors, Ironfist, the head of the Goblin Guard, and Griphook, the Potter family account manager know; they helped us destroy the one stored in the Lestrange vault. Ron and Hermione know; we hope they can help us find the last one."

Dumbledore added, "Alastor knows everything; Professor McGonagall know the Horcruxes exist, but not how many are left."

Bill said, "Percy knows that the Horcruxes exist, he heard about them the day he, dad, and Tonks were rescued by Harry and Ginny

Madam Bones asked, "Anyone know of anybody else?"

Nobody said anything, so Dumbledore continued, "Then here's what I want done. I finally found where Horace Slughorn has been hiding and I want to take the Potters there tonight after we finish here to talk with him to try and confirm that Voldemort only made six Horcruxes.

Next, we have to find the last Horcrux; Mr. Potter, tell us what you think about it and its location."

Harry said, "We strongly believe it is the diadem of Ravenclaw and that it's at Hogwarts somewhere."

Madam Bones asked, "Why? If I remember correctly, the diadem has been lost for a thousand years. How could he find it; and if he did, how could he get into Hogwarts to hide it?"

Dumbledore started to speak, but Harry interrupted, "We know quite a bit about Voldemort's early life by viewing memories in a Pensive from a number of people that met him from the time he was a child to just before he attacked me and my parents.

The memories show that he had an obsession with three things, his mother's family, the founders of Hogwarts, and with the castle itself. He made great efforts to find objects that belonged to his family and to the founders to make his Horcruxes.

He used a family ring and, his diary that proved he was Slytherin's heir by opening the Chamber of Secrets. He found and used Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup. He used a snake; again because it was proof he was a Parselmouth and Slytherin's heir.

The only objects left that would tie him to the founders are Gryffindor's sword and hat, which we have and know are safe; and Ravenclaw's diadem.

The memories also showed his desire to learn everything there is to know about the castle and its magic. He wanted to stay at Hogwarts so much, in his last year, when he was only eighteen, he asked old headmaster Dippett for the position as DADA professor.

Years later, he asked Professor Dumbledore for the same position; even though his reputation as being dark was well known by then. He had to realize that Dumbledore, who was suspicious of him for years, would never give him the job.

So why did he come to Hogwarts to ask the headmaster for a teaching position if he already knew the answer would be no? We think he came to hide a Horcrux in a place he was fascinated with and believed to be safe.

What we don't know is where he could have hidden it; the castle is huge and has so many places to hide it."

Dumbledore said, "I agree with your assumptions, but how do you plan to search the entire castle?"

Ginny answered, "You all know that Harry and I can sense a Horcrux if we're in the same room as it. It will take time, but we plan to go into every room in the castle. The problem will be that there are hidden rooms; we intend to ask the house elves to help us find any room hidden to us, but that they know of. Still, there could be room even they don't know of."

Harry loudly said, "Rooms the elves know of; how could I be so stupid. The Room of Requirement, it can take hundreds of different forms; maybe Voldemort learned about it from the elves it just like we did.

He would think it's a perfect place to hide a Horcrux. Even if someone discovered the room existed, and they went into a dozen different forms of the room, to find it, they would have to ask specially for the form of the room the Horcrux is in."

Ginny said, "You're right. I say we try to find the correct form of the Room of Requirement first; if it doesn't work, we can still search the rest of the castle."

Dumbledore asked, "When do you plan to do this search?"

Harry asked, "How long do you think it will take Voldemort to form a new body? We would like to destroy the Horcrux before he has a chance to return again; if we do, the rest of his soul will die with it, right?"

Dumbledore said, "That depends. If he's still in spirit form only, yes, that part of his soul will die. However, if by then he's possessing someone or has made a proto-body like the one you saw in the cemetery the night of the third task, no, he won't die.

We have no way to know unless you see a vision of him like in the past."

Harry said, "I don't think I'll have any more visions. Madam Pomfrey said that killing curse yesterday reversed whatever happened when I was one. She meant my scar, which never healed in fourteen years, has started to disappear since yesterday.

I think there's more to it. I think my scar held part of Voldemort's soul like some type of Horcrux; that was what caused my visions, my connection to him. He accidentally made the connection the first time he tried to kill me, and he accidentally killed that part of himself and broke the connection this time."

Dumbledore said, "I had a suspicion that was the case; but no way to prove it. I also knew no way to separate it from you other than to kill you; so I never told you about it. Since you came to the same conclusion independently, it is probably correct. It doesn't matter now if you're sure that soul fragment is destroyed."

Harry said, "That's right, but I still think I had the right to know your suspicion. What would you have done if I didn't figure it out myself, we destroyed all the other Horcruxes, and Voldemort didn't die?"

Dumbledore said, "Then I would have been sure, and I would tell you then."

Ginny said, "Let's get back to Voldemort returning. I guess he could possess someone at any time; but how long will it take to make a proto-body and perform the ritual to return like in the cemetery. I think that's important to know since the only way we'll know he's back is when we see him again."

Dumbledore said, "After being killed by your lightning, I doubt he will have the energy to possess someone for at least a few weeks.

To form a proto-body, he has to find, or get one of his followers to find, a woman less than three months pregnant. After three months, the child's soul would be too strong to destroy and he would have to share the body.

He would then possess the baby and destroy the child's newly forming soul changing a normal baby's body into a proto-body with his soul in it.

The mother would then be given a number of potions to accelerate the growth of the body. The potion will make the proto-body able to live independently in two to three months depending on how far along the pregnancy was when he first took possession of the baby."

Harry said, "So he could be ready to perform the return ceremony in as little as two months if he finds a pregnant woman quickly."

Dumbledore said, "Three months would be more likely; don't forget he'll need time to save the energy he'll need to possess the baby."

Harry said, "Then we'll begin to search Hogwarts over Christmas break when there are fewer students around. We're taking our OWLs for the next two weeks and need to revise this week so it can't be sooner.

We'll just have to hope he's not possessing someone before then."

Dumbledore said, "That sounds to be reasonable, if there are no more Horcruxes. Unless anyone else has a question; I think the Potters and I should go see Horace and find out if he knows the number of Horcruxes for sure."

There were no questions, Harry and Ginny took Dumbledore's hands and he guided them to a modest sized house in a small town, Dumbledore said, "Horace is inside, let me talk first, then follow my lead."

They walked up the path to the house and saw the door was off its hinges; Dumbledore said, "Be ready."

They entered and looked around, the house was a mess. Broken furniture and cracked walls weren't the worst; there was blood on the walls. Dumbledore touched the blood and brought the finger to his nose; he smelled it, then touched it to his tongue.

He made a face, then began to look about; his gaze fell on an overstuffed chair in one corner of the room. It was the only piece of furniture not tipped over, torn, or bloody. Harry and Ginny extended their senses and Ginny said, "That chair is alive."

Dumbledore poked the chair with his wand, poked it hard. The fabric at the top of the chair split and a fat old man's head popped out. He said, "Easy Dumbledore, I'm not a piece of meat to be skewered on a spit."

The arms of the chair became the man's arms and he stood; the fabric of the chair changed into his robes.

Dumbledore said, "You make a fine arm chair, Horace; but why were you hiding?"

Slughorn said, "When my ward alarm sounded, I didn't know who was coming. There have been too many Death Eater raids lately."

Dumbledore said, "Well you'll be able to rest a little easier at night since yesterday; 25 Death Eaters were killed or captured."

Slughorn asked, "Are you sure? I did see that in the Daily Prophet; but the prophet isn't always that reliable."

Dumbledore said, "I'm sure. We were all there; and Harry and Ginny here were responsible for most of them."

Slughorn looked away from Dumbledore for the first time and noticed there were two teens with him. He focused in on Harry, then said, "Oh, Mr. Potter, I'm pleased to meet you. I assume this young lady is the same one that was mentioned in all the news articles with you."

Harry said, "I'm pleased to meet you to professor; let me introduce my …".

Ginny sent a quick mental note not to tell Slughorn they were married; she didn't know if they could trust him. Harry quickly sent back that the Prophet printed that they were married in the article about killing the Malfoys. Ginny replied, "I forgot about that, you may as well tell him."

Harry finished his sentence without missing a beat, "… wife, Ginny Potter."

Slughorn said, "I'm pleased to meet you Mrs. Potter. From the articles in the paper, you seem to be as formidable a fighter as Mr. Potter."

Ginny said, "Thank you professor, I'm pleased to meet you too."

Dumbledore said, "I brought Mr. and Mrs. Potter here because they need to ask you an important question. Yesterday, Mr. Potter killed Voldemort and Mrs. Potter killed his snake; a snake that was a Horcrux."

Slughorn said, "Are you sure you killed him?"

Harry said, "That's what we want you to tell us. We destroyed five of his Horcruxes, counting the snake. How many did he make?"

Slughorn hesitated, then said, "Why would you think I know? If he learns I talked with you, he'll kill me."

Harry said, "He's dead, right now at least. If we can be sure we destroy all his Horcruxes, he'll stay dead; but we need to be sure we got them all. Now we destroyed five; tell us how many he made. We know that you know the truth."

Slughorn said, "He made six; at least he planned to make six. He firmly believed that seven was the most powerful magical number, and he told me that in a talk we once had, a talk where he asked me about making multiple Horcruxes.

That's all I know. I'm sure he wouldn't make more than six; but I'm not sure he actually did finish making all six."

Ginny said, "Since we destroyed five, and we're pretty sure there is another at Hogwarts, he must have finished what he intended to do. We just wanted to be sure he didn't make more."

Slughorn said, "I wish you best of luck getting rid of the last one and 'He Who Must Not Be Named'."

Harry said, "You know his name is Tom Riddle, or Voldemort if that's what you want to call him."

Slughorn shuddered and Harry continued, "Then use Tom Riddle if you're too frightened to say the name he picked for himself. But don't let him make you afraid to say one of his names."

Dumbledore said, "Well Horace, we have to go. Have you rethought the offer I made? We still need a full time Potions Master; the people we have filling in aren't up to your standards."

Slughorn said, "I have thought about it, but if you think there is a Horcrux at Hogwarts, I don't want to be there in case 'He Who Must …', forgive me, in case Tom decides to return to retrieve it."

When they got outside, Harry said, "We'll come to look for the Horcrux the first day of Christmas break."

Dumbledore said, "I'll let you know if any of my informants hears anything about Voldemort's return."

Harry and Ginny returned to Potter Manor; Dumbledore to Hogwarts.


	15. Chapter 15 - Surprise

Chapter XV – Surprise

Three weeks had passed, Harry and Ginny finished taking their OWLs and were waiting for the scores. Christmas break was in another week and that meant going to Hogwarts to look for the last Horcrux.

They were keeping busy with Ironfist, he had them doing NEWTs work claiming they could take the DADA NEWTs test as soon as their OWLs score arrived because they were already past the normal level at which students tested.

They in turn were teaching Ironfist their silent wandless form of magic including shields that were so powerful, they were like solid objects that would absorb or reflect even unforgivable curses.

Ginny was almost eight weeks along and having bouts of morning sickness, which caused Harry to get nauseous right along with her; sharing emotions and thoughts apparently included sharing the feeling of a queasy stomach.

After having just some toast with jam for a light breakfast, Ginny said, "Harry, we have to go to Diagon Alley to finish our Christmas shopping; with taking OWLs and all that has been happening, I haven't had time to shop."

Harry answered, "What about after class today; we can shop and have dinner in London at a Muggle restaurant before coming home?"

Ginny agreed, so they teleported to the private room in the Leakey Cauldron where their classes were held and spent the day with their tutors doing NEWTs level work. At three, they headed out into Diagon Alley to start their shopping.

It was after five and Harry said, "Aren't you done yet? It's dark and the crowd is getting heavier; I guess people getting out of work are all coming here to do last minute shopping."

Ginny answered, "Almost done, I haven't found anything for dad yet."

Harry said, "I forgot to tell you, got him a Muggle RC model airplane kit by mail order. He has to put it together and it really flies if he builds it right. I thought he and I could work on it together, maybe get to know each other better after I stole his fourteen-year-old daughter away from him and got her pregnant."

Ginny laughed and said, "He took our bonding and my pregnancy better than mum did; you should have got something you and her could have worked on together."

Harry said, "I planned on asking her if I could help her bake the Christmas cookies and pastries this year. Some time together in the kitchen might help her see me in a better light."

Ginny said, "In that case, our shopping is done; we can head to that restaurant now."

They were headed toward the Leakey Cauldron on the way out to Muggle London when there were many pops from people Apparating directly into Diagon Alley instead of the normal Apparation place. Seconds later, there was spell fire.

"Death Eaters." Ginny said as they started walking toward the noise to see if it really was an attack and someone needed help.

Harry said, "It can't be. Dumbledore said it would take Voldemort a month to save enough energy to possess someone; two or three months to form a proto-body, it's only been three weeks. And planning a raid would take a few more days at least."

Ginny said, "Maybe it's not Voldemort, maybe a few Death Eaters decided to attack on their own. Maybe with him gone they need money, or want loot, or are just taking out their anger about him being killed."

Harry replied, "Could be; but the last time he disappeared when I was a baby, except for the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr., the others all ran or pretended to have been under the Imperious curse. And all his inner circle like Malfoy and Bellatrix are dead; do you think some new recruit would have the nerve to lead an attack on their own?"

Before Ginny could answer, they saw two young men in black robes firing spells into a shop. Harry cut the closer one in half with a severing curse; Ginny did the same to the second man.

She said, "No masks, but black robes; they look like new recruits."

Harry said, "Yes, but it doesn't matter; Death Eaters or regular thieves, we have to stop them. Be careful and remember what Dumbledore said, we're not safe from the killing curse fired by anyone other than Voldemort."

Ginny replied, "And there are plenty of other lethal curses; so let's both be careful."

A hundred feet up the street they saw a group of black robed men in front of Gringotts. The Goblins had the doors closed and locked and several men were firing curses at the front double doors. A red haired man who looked to be in his mid twenties seemed to be directing the attack.

He called out, "Keep up the fire, their wards can't take much more."

He looked about and saw four robbed figures entering two nearby stores. He yelled, "Forget looting other stores, all of you concentrate on those main doors. If we can breach the doors, all the gold in the main room will be ours."

Harry said, "Looks like you were right. That red-headed bloke seems to have organized this raid for money. I guess they figure Voldemort is gone for good and have just become common thieves."

Ginny said, "If he's their leader, and we take him out, the others will probably panic and run."

Harry said, "I agree, let's get him while the others are occupied with Gringotts door."

Harry shot a severing curse at the red-headed man and was surprised when the man rapidly turned and blocked Harry's curse. He quickly fired a bludgeoning curse back at Harry, blocked another curse Ginny fired, and he fired another bludgeoning curse at Ginny this time.

Harry and Ginny both blocked the curses coming at them and each shot drilling curses at the man's chest; he blocked both.

The man said, "Potter, I was sure I killed you and your little girlfriend in Hogsmeade. Then I was careless enough to be distracted by going myself to check your bodies and I let someone surprise me. I'll be sure to be more careful this time."

They realized it was Voldemort talking to them; the red-headed man was being possessed despite what Dumbledore said about energy and the time it would take."

Ginny answered back, "Tom, we knew you weren't permanently dead; but we're surprised you were able to possess someone so quickly. We thought after Harry killed that body you formed in the graveyard and I got your snake, it would take you at least a month, maybe two to save enough energy to possess an adult and even longer to get another proto-body."

Voldemort answered, "You are as foolish as that old man. My followers are loyal, O'Conner realized it is a privilege for me to possess him; with his willing help I hardly needed any energy to take control of him. This body will serve me until I can make a new one again; but neither of you will be alive to see it this time."

He shot a killing curse at Harry first, followed by another at Ginny; Harry summoned two crates from in front of a store that blocked the curses. They then fired severing curses back which Voldemort blocked.

Suddenly, the wards protecting Gringotts' front doors collapsed and the doors were blown inward. The dozen Death Eaters rushed forward with the thought of plundering the Goblins' gold; but before they reached the opening, two dozen Goblin warriors charged out of the bank through the cloud of dust.

The Death Eaters were surprised and the Goblin guard, moving rapidly down the steps, reached the closest Death Eaters before they could react. Three fell to Goblin blades before the return spell fire dropped five of the Goblins. More blades flashed and three more Death Eaters fell; half of Voldemort's people were dead.

The remaining six Death Eaters fired another round of spells and disapparated out of the alley; two of them with Goblin knives stuck in their chests.

While the Goblin-Death Eater fight was going on, Voldemort had exchanged a number of lethal spells with Harry and Ginny without either side scoring a hit. When he saw his remaining people Apparate out; and the Goblins coming toward him, he said, "We'll meet again Potter." and he disapparated.

Two seconds later, Ironfist reached Harry and Ginny. He said, "Lord and Lady Potter, Gringotts thanks you for your help against the thieves trying to rob the bank. Are you both okay?"

Harry answered, "Yes, we're fine. But those weren't ordinary thieves; that was Voldemort we were fighting. He must be desperate for money to attempt a frontal assault on Gringotts; you better warn the board of directors that he may make another attempt at breaking in. Probable a stealthy attempt to sneak in, or some form of fraud."

Ironfist said, "I will inform the board of your warning.

On another subject, after class today, your other tutors and I discussed your future lessons. We will meet with you in the classroom the first Monday after your Christmas holiday to speak to both of you about taking your NEWTs before summer."

Ironfist and the remaining Goblins went to stand watch over the bodies of their comrades until a detail could remove them for the cremation ceremony.

Because of the fight, Harry and Ginny decided not to go out to eat, and they returned to Potter Manor. As soon as they got there, Harry owled Dumbledore with the news of Voldemort's attack on Gringotts and that he was possessing the body of one of his followers.

In his throne room in what was left of the Lestrange estate, the surviving Death Eaters were trembling in fear that the Dark Lord would punish them for running from the Goblins.

Voldemort, still in the body of Sean O'Connor, was raging. He wanted to punish the four followers that disapparated from Gringotts steps still alive, but he had too few remaining people as it was and knew he had to control his temper.

Pointing to the two bodies on the floor that still had Goblin knives in their chests, he said with great difficultly, "Remove that, then the four of you eat and get some rest. You did all I asked of you; you brought down the Goblins' wards. My plan to attack Gringotts failed not because of you; but because of the unexpected arrival of Harry Potter.

If I could have joined you in the attack, we would be swimming in gold Galleons; but I was forced to defend against Potter's attack instead. When I have had time to recruit new followers I will form a new plan to take the Goblins' gold.

You four will have time to relax and train until I am ready."

The four men removed the two bodies, grateful to still be alive. When they were gone, Voldemort let his rage out by destroying everything in the room.

His anger now burned off, he began to go over what went wrong in Diagon Alley. First, why were Potter and the Weasley girl there? Did they just happen by; or did they know of the attack, could one of his followers be a spy giving Potter information?

No, it had to be bad luck; if they knew of the attack, they would have brought more help; either Aurors or members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Next and more important was what the girl said, they knew he hadn't been killed in Hogsmeade; but they weren't expecting him to return so soon. Though it wasn't in the Daily Prophet, his spies at the ministry told him the Aurors' office knew he wasn't dead even though his old body had been killed and burned; and from what the girl said, she and Potter knew it too.

How could they know he wasn't dead if they were the ones to kill his old body? They had to know his secret, they knew about his Horcruxes, or at least that he had one Horcrux. How?

The diary that fool Malfoy gave to the girl; after Potter saved her, Dumbledore had the diary and must have recognized what it was. After his return in the graveyard, with the diary already destroyed, Dumbledore also must have figured out there had to be at least one more Horcrux.

They girl's statement meant that she and Potter also knew of the Horcruxes. How many more people knew his secret? Not many he thought, Dumbledore didn't trust many people; but still, the three of them were three too many.

The big question was do they know how many Horcruxes he made? The girl said she killed Nagini; did she do that because they knew Nagini was a Horcrux, or was it for some trivial reason like she was afraid of snakes.

He couldn't take the chance that they knew of the other Horcruxes. With two destroyed, the diary and Nagini, he would have to check on the others. But there was a problem, he couldn't walk into Gringotts to check the Lestrange vault for the cup; and he couldn't walk into Hogwarts to check on the diadem.

He would have to go to the cave to check the locket and to the Gaunt house to check the ring. If those two were safe so was his secret of multiple Horcruxes; if not, he would have to think of a way to check the other two.

He waited until dark to set off to the Gaunt house first; he found that the ring was gone. Since Dumbledore went through the work of finding it, and obviously knew what it was, he would also know, no matter where the Horcrux was kept, if it was left whole, it would still keep his life bound to the earth.

Dumbledore wouldn't allow it to remain intact; Voldemort had to assume the ring was destroyed. He then hurried to the cave only to find the locket also gone and assuredly destroyed.

That made four of his six Horcruxes destroyed; he had to learn if the cup and diadem were also gone, or possibly, hopefully, still safe. But how to check the Lestrange vault; if he couldn't get in, who could?

The three Lestranges were dead, and none of them had children. Who was the next relative in line that could get into the vault? The brothers, Rabastan and Rodolphus had no living aunts, uncles, or cousins; who did that leave on Bellatrix's side of the family?

Her sister Andromeda was the closest living relative. But Andromeda married that Mudblood Ted Tonks and was renounced by the Black family; that meant her right to access any family vault was rescinded.

Their cousin Sirius Black was Bellatrix's next closest relative and was now head of the Black family; as such he could access all the related family vaults. But he rejected the Black family values and became Harry Potter's godfather. He would never help willingly and was a formidable fighter; forcing him to help, even trying to put him under the Imperious curse would be difficult. Were there any other members of the Black family?

Then it hit him, Lucius Malfoy's wife was Bellatrix's sister, she was a Black. Narcissa Malfoy was dead; but the Malfoy boy was alive and he was at Hogwarts. He had a claim, not just on the Malfoy vault, but on the vaults of all his other deceased relatives, including the Lestrange vault.

The boy would be able to come home for Christmas break in just a few days; but with his parents dead, he might stay at Hogwarts, or perhaps go to the house of a friend. Voldemort knew he had to see the boy and get him to first check the Lestrange vault for the cup, then check for the diadem when the boy returned to school.

What was the best way to contact the boy to make sure he left the castle over Christmas break and could be convinced to help?

Since he was in the orphanage, Voldemort always hated children and avoided dealing with them if possible. They were unreliable because they always thought they knew everything better than he did; he hated when they would argue against his orders, or worst, not precisely follow his orders.

But he had to deal with the Malfoy brat; what was his name again? He remembered, Draco, that was his name; he wrote a note, cursed it to burn up within a minute after it was opened, and owled it out.

_Draco, you will return to Malfoy Manor for Christmas break where I will give you instruction for two tasks I require done as quickly as possible. You will tell nobody of this letter or of any of your instructions from me. If you fail me, you will beg to die long before I grant your request._

Draco Malfoy was sitting at breakfast in the great hall when an owl landed in front of him and extended its leg which had a letter tied to it. Draco was surprised, since his parents were killed; there was nobody he knew that had a reason to write to him.

He took the note and as the owl took off, he read the address;

Draco Malfoy

Great Hall, Hogwarts

Private, do not open in public

Malfoy was worried, that order sounded like something his father would have sent. There was only one other living person he could think of who would send an order like that; someone that Draco had only glimpsed while at Malfoy Manor, someone that had never spoke to him before, the Dark Lord.

He put the letter in his inner pocket; he had two classes in a row before he could get to a private place to open the letter. Instead of paying attention to the lessons, he spent the time in those two classes thinking of what the Dark Lord could possible want of him, and what he should do about it.

Finally he was alone and opened the letter, he read it and as he finished, the letter burst into flames. The Dark Lord had two jobs for him and wanted to see him personally over Christmas; Draco didn't know what to think of that.

He was torn emotionally, his father always talked about having Draco becoming a full-fledged Death Eater when he finished school and Draco had always looked forward to that day. Now, both his parents had been killed because they followed the Dark Lord. His Aunt Bellatrix and the parents of many of his friends that had followed the Dark Lord were also dead.

He hated Potter and the Weasley girl for killing his parents and wanted revenge; but he was also afraid of being killed like the others, especially after what happened on the train September 1st. Besides killing his parents in a straight up duel, Potter and the girl stood up to ten Slytherins; and without wands, stunned and hurled them all out of the train compartment putting them in the hospital for days.

They were a lot more powerful than anyone previously believed; and threatened to kill him if he tried anything against them again. But the Dark Lord would also kill him if he failed to do what he ordered; Draco almost cried. Six months ago, he was heir to a prominent family; rich and influential among his peers. Now his future looked dismal no matter what he decided.

He couldn't even ask anyone for advice; he was ordered to tell nobody. Not that it would matter, Goyle and Crabbe were idiots; good as muscle, but not to be trusted with thinking about anything seriously. The other Slytherins could be of no help either; no Slytherin could be trusted, except to do what was best for them personally.

He was on his own for now; he would have to go to Malfoy Manor and listen to the Dark Lord's orders. If he thought it was safe, he would follow the orders; if he thought it would get him killed, he would have to find someone to help him disappear.

Three days before Christmas, as Malfoy left Hogwarts to meet Voldemort, Harry and Ginny arrived to start their search for the diadem.

They went to the hall where the Room of Requirement entrance was and Harry walked back and forth thinking, "I need the room that the diadem of Ravenclaw is hidden in". No door appeared.

He tried again thinking, "I need the Room Voldemort hid the diadem in". Nothing.

He tried dozens of times as he went down the list they had made over the past few weeks of possible names for the version of the room containing the diadem. They knew this was the reason Voldemort considered the diadem safe; even if someone discovered the room, they would have to call up the exact name of the version Voldemort used to hide it.

When Harry got tired, Ginny took a turn; but hours passed with no luck. Finally Harry said, "We're wasting time; for all we know, Voldemort might have put a curse on the room preventing any request using his name or the term diadem from opening the room.

We need to find out more about how the room works, and more about the diadem itself. If it has been lost for a thousand years, did Voldemort really find it? Where did he find it; and how did he do that?"

Ginny said, "You may be right; but who do we ask; who would know the answers to those questions?"

Harry said, "As far as how the room works, we ask the house elves. After all, it was an elf that first told us about the room; if anyone knows more, it's them.

We can ask them about the diadem too; maybe they have stories about it handed down in elf society. But I really think for the diadem, we go to the castle's oldest inhabitants, the ghosts. Nearly-headless-Nick has been here since 1492, and maybe there are even older ghosts. They probably know more of the early history of the castle and the founders than anyone else."

Ginny said, "Alright, let's go to the kitchen and find some elves."

Malfoy arrived at Malfoy Manor, but other than the house elves, nobody else was there. He gave orders for a meal to be prepared, then settled in his bedroom to wait, either to eat, or for the Dark Lord to arrive.

He ate dinner, then breakfast the next morning with no sign of Voldemort. He was going down for dinner the next day when he heard a voice he didn't recognize say, "Stupid elf, tell Draco I am here, he is expecting me."

Draco went to the foyer and found not the Dark Lord, but a tall red-headed man he didn't know. Draco said, "Who are you and how did you get through the wards protecting this house?"

Voldemort answered, "Just because my appearance is different, don't act like a fool. You know who I am; I sent you the letter ordering you here. Order you elves to bring me the wine I always drink; we will go to the dining room to talk as I did with your father."

Draco wasn't sure this man was Voldemort in disguise; but he wasn't going to take a chance it was. He called an elf and said, "Two wines, the one I like, and the one the Dark Lord prefers."

Voldemort turned his back on Draco and walked directly to the dining room showing that he knew the layout of the house. Draco followed and found Voldemort already sitting at the head of the table; exactly where his father had told him the Dark Lord always sat.

The man pointed to a neighboring chair and said, "Sit Draco, I have much to tell you."

Draco sat as the elf appeared with the wine. The man took a sip and said, "Your elf remembered the proper vintage; now I will tell you what you must do.

First, your aunt Bellatrix placed one of my valuables in her vault for safe keeping. I want you to go to Gringotts and check that is still there and safe."

The man waited as if he was expecting a question. Draco was scared but had to ask, "Why me?"

The man said, "Didn't your fool parents teach you anything?"

Draco bristled at the slur of his parents, but held his tongue as the man continued, "Gringotts vaults can only be accessed by the authorized owner and someone approved by the owner. All the Lestranges are all dead and their only relatives are you and that cursed Sirius Black. I need you to check my item before Black, as head of the house of Black, thinks of looking through the vault."

Draco said, "My mother also has a sister, Aunt Andromeda and she has a daughter Nymphadora, can they get in the vault?"

Voldemort answered, "Thankfully no, they were renounced by the family when Andromeda married a Mudblood. Now listen carefully, you must follow my instruction exactly.

Tomorrow you will go to Gringotts and say to the Goblin clerk these exact words, 'I am the nephew of Bellatrix Lestrange and I am here to claim my inheritance.' The clerk will take you to the Lestrange family account manager; he will demand a drop of your blood to confirm your relationship to Bellatrix.

After the Goblin checks your blood, he will ask what you wish to do; you will tell him you want to access the Lestrange vault. When you get in the vault, you will look for a gold cup. It is twenty centimeters high with Hufflepuff's badgers on both sides. Bellatrix told me she placed it on a top shelf in the back of the vault.

Once you find it, under no circumstances will you touch it; it is protected by many curses that will kill you as soon as it touches any part of your skin. You will point your wand at it and say this spell, "Spiritus est occultatum revelare" (Reveal the hidden spirit).

A small image of me should form above the cup; once you see that image you will say, "Finite incantatem" to cancel the other spell. If the cup is not there, or the image of me does not appear when you cast the spell, you will ask the Goblins for the names of anyone that has entered the vault in the past year.

Before you leave Gringotts, you will collect five-hundred thousand gold Galleons and bring the money to me."

Draco said, "My parents taught me something about Gringotts; I can check the cup, but I can't remove anything, including money, from a vault because I'm underage. Besides, even if I could get the money out, five-hundred thousand Galleons, that will fill a couple of chests and be more than a hundred kilos; I can't carry that much."

Voldemort got angry and yelled, "Fool, are you not a fifth year, haven't you learned any basic charms?

The Goblin guide will not enter the vault with you; he will wait in the gallery. After you have checked the cup, fill as many chests as needed. Once you have the chests filled, point your wand at each and say, 'Unde et in occulto' (let this object remain hidden). Then use the shrinking and feather weight charms. You will be able to carry them unseen in the pockets of your robe and the Goblin spells will not be able to detect the chests."

Draco answered, "Yes my Lord, but I have no idea of how wealthy Aunt Bellatrix was; what if there aren't five-hundred thousand Galleons in her vault?"

Voldemort said, "Then you will go to the Malfoy vault for the rest; but I will have the five-hundred thousand Galleons or your blood."

Draco asked, "What other task do you have for me; your letter said there were two tasks?"

Voldemort replied, "The other task is checking on another item of mine. It is in a hidden room at Hogwarts. I will tell you how to find the room later; assuming you do this first task successfully and are still alive to return to Hogwarts.

I will be here tomorrow afternoon to hear about the cup and to collect the money."

Voldemort finished the wine and left; Draco sat thinking of his options. If the cup was there safe, and he got the five-hundred thousand Galleons, he would be safe for now; if not, he was sure Voldemort would kill him.

Even if he would be safe, he didn't like the idea of giving five-hundred thousand Galleons of what he considered his money to Voldemort. Aunt Bella was not a nice person, and was crazy, but she was his aunt and her money should be his, not Voldemorts. After all, he was an orphan now and would need money until he finished school and could take over his father's businesses.

He decided to go to Gringotts as ordered. After finding out about the status of the cup, and after seeing how much money there was in both vaults, then he would decide what he needed to do to stay alive.

In the Hogwarts kitchen, Harry and Ginny were questioning the oldest elves they could find. Eventually, they meet an elderly elf named Brundie who, because of his age, only did the least strenuous jobs. Brundie said, "Yes, master and mistress, Brundie knows much about the 'Come and Go Room'; fifty years ago, when he first learned of the room, a student named Tom Riddle asked Brundie the same questions you now ask."

Brundie spent more than an hour explaining everything he knew about how the room worked. He ended with, "The room has infinite forms, so hoping to find the form used to hide what you seek by randomly saying names will not work.

If Brundie remembers correctly, Tom Riddle was most interested in a form called 'The Room of Hidden and Lost Things'. Perhaps master Harry and mistress Ginny should start there."

They thanked Brundie and left the kitchen. Ginny asked, "Well Harry, what now? Do we try looking in this 'Room of Hidden and Lost Things'; or do we stick with the plan to check with the ghosts?"

Harry answered, "Brundie seemed to think the form was the one we want; but I think we should follow the plan and check with the ghosts first. Maybe they will think the same thing, or perhaps give us an alternative if Brundie's idea isn't right."

The found Nearly-headless Nick wandering in Gryffindor Tower. Harry yelled, "Nick, wait a minute, we have something important to ask you."

The ghost stopped and said, "Harry, Ginny, I didn't know you were back at Hogwarts; rumors said you left school."

Harry said, "We did leave, we're being tutored now; but we came back because we need to find something, something that will help us kill Voldemort."

Nick asked, "How can I help?"

Ginny asked, "What do you know about 'The Room of Requirement'? It's also called 'The Come and Go Room'.

Nick said, "I know more than most ghosts because its entrance is here in Gryffindor Tower. Is there something specific that you need to know?"

Ginny asked, "First, we think, but are not sure, that Voldemort hid Ravenclaw's diadem in the room about twenty years ago when he was in the castle to see Dumbledore. It would help if we knew for sure; do you remember seeing Voldemort up here in Gryffindor Tower around that time?"

Nick answered, "Yes, I remember it well; he was a Slytherin and had graduated years before. I asked him why he was wandering around this side of Gryffindor Tower; he said he was here to see the headmaster. I told him, as a former head boy, he should know the headmaster's office was at the other end of the castle. He walked away without another word."

Harry said, "Thanks Nick, that pretty much confirms he did hid something. Now, what do you know about Ravenclaw's diadem?"

Nick said, "I know the general story; but if you want to know more, I'll introduce you to The Grey Lady. I can't guarantee she'll tell you her story, she doesn't like people asking her about what happened."

Ginny said, "The Grey Lady; isn't she the ghost of Ravenclaw Tower? I've seen her before."

Nick said, "Yes, her name is Helena Ravenclaw, she was the daughter of Rowena; but like I said, she rarely talks to people."

Harry said, "We have to at least try to get her to talk. Are you friendly with her Nick? Could you persuade her to talk to us?"

Nick said, "We're not close friends, but we talk at feasts. I can try to convince her to talk to you. Follow me."

Nick led them to Ravenclaw Tower and they looked about for twenty minutes before finding the Grey Lady. Nick spoke first, "Lady Helena, my friends need to know about your mother's diadem."

She interrupted him with, "Sir Nicholas, you know I do not speak of that; I will not talk to them or you about the diadem."

Ginny spoke up, "Lady Helena, you must have heard your students in Ravenclaw House talking about the war with Voldemort; hundreds of people have already been killed and hundreds, maybe thousands, more will die if we can't stop him.

He has cursed you mother's diadem in a way that protects him; he can't be killed until his curse on the diadem is removed. Won't you help us save innocent lives? You may be helping us save the lives of the students in your house."

Helena said, "Finding the diadem will not help you; he has many such items and all would have to be destroyed before he could be killed."

Harry said, "We have found and destroyed all the others; the diadem is the last one. As you said, all of them have to be destroyed; if you don't help us, you will be responsible for allowing him to continue killing."

She turned nearly opaque, perhaps a ghosts way of showing embarrassment; then said, "Fifty years ago, he tricked me into telling him where the diadem was hidden. He defiled it with his dark magic and one day, returned here to hide it where he felt it was safe because nobody could find it."

Harry asked, "Where did he hide it? Do you know?"

She said, "In the Come and Go Room; but I don't know exactly where in the room."

They thanked her and returned to the hall where the entrance to the room appeared.

Harry walked back and forth thinking, "Show me The Room of Hidden and Lost Things."

The door appeared and they entered. The room was as large as the Quidditch Pitch and twenty foot high piles of discarded things filled the place with only narrow aisles between the piles.

Ginny said, "It will take forever to search all this."

Harry said, "We have time, and with our magic extended, we should be able to sense the Horcrux from ten feet or more. If we can narrow down the area, we can dig through the pile until we get it."

They began walking through the twisting aisles leaving marks on the floor so they wouldn't get mixed up and go over the same places repeatedly. When they got hungry, Harry conjured a flag to mark the point where they left off; then they went to the kitchen to eat. They returned and continued through the aisles until Ginny said, "My feet are killing me; let's call it a day and come back tomorrow."

Harry agreed, they teleported to Potter Manor for a good night's sleep.

At nine, Draco Malfoy flued to the Leakey Cauldron and walked to Gringotts. He waited for the first open clerk and said the exact words Voldemort had told him. It went just as Voldemort said it would and now he was standing in the Lestrange vault. It didn't take long to spot the cup, exactly where it should be; he pointed his wand at it and said, "Spiritus est occultatum revelare."

Nothing happened, no image formed; Draco realized he was in trouble, Voldemort would be angry. Figuring he had nothing to lose, Draco levitated the cup closer and took a good look, the cup was scorched; some sort of powerful magic had been used on it.

Draco had to think quickly, Voldemort wanted to know if the cup was still in the vault and safe. It was there, but the scorching and lack of an image forming from the reveling spell showed that whatever spell or enchantment Voldemort had put on the cup was gone.

Voldemort would be angry, but the question was, would he take his anger out on Draco? From what his father had told him of Voldemort's past actions, the answer was, yes; Voldemort would take it out on him. If he wasn't killed, he would at least suffer the Cruciatus curse. That made up Draco's mind, he wasn't returning to tell Voldemort the cup was damaged.

His next decision was crucial, if he wasn't going back to Malfoy Manor, where could he go to hide and be safe? There were two possibilities, he could leave the country and hope Voldemort would be unable to track him down; or he could return to Hogwarts and ask Dumbledore for protection.

Draco had never been abroad on his own; trips had always been with his parents who handled all the arrangements. He had no idea of how to get out of Great Britain; he knew only a few basic phrases in French, not enough to get along in France, and no other languages at all. Asking Dumbledore to help him was the only practical option.

He took a few thousand Galleons knowing he would need money if Dumbledore turned him down, then walked to the Leakey Cauldron intending to flue to Hogwarts. He threw in the flue powder and called for Dumbledore's office flue; nothing happened, Dumbledore either had his flue closed, or had restrictions on who could flue in.

Thinking for a minute of what to do, Draco threw in more powder and called "The Three Broomsticks." He came out in the pub and to avoid suspicion of why a student was in town, he sat at the bar and ordered a Butterbeer. After finishing the drink, he left and walked to the main gate of Hogwarts.

The gate was locked and he stood there calling for a teacher or that oaf Hagrid to let him in. Draco was lucky, Harry and Ginny teleported in nearby and found him there.

Since moving into Potter Manor, Harry discovered, like Ginny, he enjoyed living in the country. After talking it over, this spring they planned to reopen the barnyard area that had been empty since Harry was a baby and his parents went into hiding.

Though Ginny was raised at the Burrow which had once been her grandparents' farm, she didn't know much about farming. Since her father got a job at the ministry, he couldn't care for all the animals; a few chickens for eggs and a small garden and the apple orchard was all that remained there.

Before returning to their search of the Room of Requirement, they decided to visit Hagrid for advice on the best breeds of chickens, ducks, geese, pigs, and sheep to raise. When they teleported to Hagrid's house, was when they heard Malfoy yelling.

They walked down to the gate and Harry asked, "Malfoy, what are you doing out there; students that stayed at Hogwarts aren't allowed into town?"

Malfoy answered, "It's none of your business why I'm here; you two shouldn't be here either, you left Hogwarts. Now just go get a teacher to let me in."

Ginny said, "Malfoy, you have to learn when you want a favor from someone, you should ask politely."

Malfoy was fuming, but he was more scared. At any second, Voldemort might realize he wasn't returning to Malfoy Manor and maybe come to Hogwarts looking for him. He said, "Okay, I went home for the holidays but I learned it's not safe there; I want to see Dumbledore and ask him if I can stay at Hogwarts for the rest of Christmas break.

Now will you get a teacher to let me in?"

Harry and Ginny quickly talked it over mentally, Harry waved his hand and the gate unlocked and swung open. Malfoy came in and with another wave of his hand Harry closed and locked the gate. Harry and Ginny decided to talk to Hagrid later; they didn't trust Malfoy and wanted to escort him all the way to Dumbledore's office.

Ginny raised her arm and made a Patronus which sped off to alert Dumbledore they and Malfoy were on the way.

On the walk to the castle, Draco was thinking, Potter being able to open and close the gate with a wave of his arm was impressive; students weren't supposed to be able to open the gate even with a wand. And the girl's Patronus showed she was also powerful. Draco was feeling better about his decision to leave Voldemort and ask Dumbledore for help; especially with Potter and Weasley helping him.

They reached the Gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office and again, Potter waved at it and it moved aside. When they reached the top of the steps, the door opened and Dumbledore said, "Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, come in; I'm surprised to see all three of you. What can I do for you?"

Malfoy spoke first, "'You Know Who' was at Malfoy Manor; he wanted me to do two things for him. He threatened to kill me if I failed. I want you to protect me."


	16. Chapter 16 - Relief

Chapter XVI – Relief

Malfoy asking for protection surprised everyone.

Dumbledore asked, "What did he order you to do?"

Before Malfoy could answer, Harry asked, "What did he look like?

Draco looked to Harry and said, "You won't believe this; but he appeared to be a handsome, tall red-headed man. I know that sounds crazy, he shouldn't look that way, but I swear it was him."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and nodded, he said, "That's right, he's still possessing O'Conner's body. Now we believe you; so what did he order you to do?"

Draco continued, "He sent me to Gringotts, to my Aunt Bellatrix's vault to check on a gold cup. He also wanted me to bring him five-hundred thousand Galleons."

Harry said, "He'll be disappointed about the scorches on the cup and the condition of the curse he put on it. It's a good thing you didn't return to tell him about it; he'd kill you."

Draco looked at Harry and asked, "How do you know the condition of the cup?"

Harry, instead of answering Malfoy, turned to Dumbledore and said, "He must be desperate for money to recruit followers, first a frontal attack on Gringotts and now he wants five-hundred thousand Galleons. But more important, if he wants the cup checked, he knows what we're doing; Ginny and I better get back to our search."

Dumbledore said, "Harry, Ginny, before you go, let Draco finish his story. Draco, what else did he order you to do?"

Draco said, "He wanted me to check on another item here at Hogwarts. He said it was in a hidden room, but didn't tell me what the thing is, or where the room is. He said he would tell me,'if I was still alive to return to Hogwarts'; that helped me decide to come to you for protection.

Will you help me hide and protect me?"

Dumbledore answered, "Yes, I will."

Draco said, "I won't be able to stay here or go to classes; if he knows I'm here, he'll find someone in Slytherin to kill me."

Ginny said, "Sirius will hide him at Grimmauld Place; I'm sure he will once we tell him Malfoy's story. And maybe our tutors can teach him too; we can ask them."

Harry went to the fireplace, knelt down, threw in flue powder and called out "Grimmauld Place."

He stuck his head in the green flames and yelled, "Sirius, Remus, is anyone there?"

Sirius' voice replied, "Harry, what do you want?"

Harry said, "We're in Dumbledore's office, we need to talk about a new development; now if you can come here."

Sirius asked, "Do you want Remus too; he's up stairs, I can get him."

Harry told him to bring Remus and backed out of the fireplace; two minutes later, Sirius and Remus arrived. As soon as Sirius saw Draco, he asked, "What's he doing here?"

Between Draco, Harry, and Dumbledore, they relayed Malfoy's story and how they knew it was true. Then Ginny made the suggestion that Malfoy stay at Grimmauld Place. Sirius talked it over with Remus and they agreed to let Draco stay with restrictions. He couldn't leave the house for any reason, and he would attend some type of classes. If Harry and Ginny's tutors wouldn't teach him, Remus would.

Draco agreed to the conditions and Sirius, Remus, and Draco flued to Grimmauld Place while Harry and Ginny went back to the Room of Requirement.

In the room they picked up at the spot where they left off yesterday. Two hours later, Ginny felt the Horcrux on the side of the aisle she was checking; Harry came over and he immediately felt it too. They didn't have to dig for it; after a few minutes, they found it sitting on the bust of a warlock's statue.

Harry levitated it to the largest open area away from anything that could catch fire; then they produced lightning to destroy the Horcrux.

Ginny said, "That the last one; now we have to go after him."

Harry said, "Let's take the diadem to Dumbledore; we need to talk with him about how we get to Voldemort. We either have to find a way to get him to come out in public, or we have to find out where he's hiding and go to him."

Dumbledore agreed with Harry's assessment, but had no ideas of how to do either. He said, "I suggest we have a meeting of the full Order of the Phoenix to get ideas and after selecting one or two of the best ideas, we get a group to work out plans based on those ideas."

Ginny said, "I think we pick the best idea for each possibility; one idea on how to find his hiding place, and one idea of getting him to come out. Then the order works on both; whichever works first, we take the opportunity."

Dumbledore and Harry agreed; but with most people having plans for Christmas Eve and Christmas day, Dumbledore to wait a few days and sent out messages calling a meeting at Grimmauld Place for eight on Boxing Day night.

It was half three at Malfoy Manor when Voldemort decided Draco wasn't coming back. This time he didn't hold back his anger; he killed every elf in the house and burned Malfoy Manor to the ground, including the guest cottages, the barns, and the other out buildings.

He would leave the boy who defied him nothing; no clothes, no food, no place to find shelter, and no elves to help him recover from the loss. One thing would be a problem; the boy knew now how to could remove money from the Malfoy and Lestrange vaults. Voldemort thought, if I can't get the Malfoy money, I won't let that traitorous boy have it.

He wondered if he could convince his contacts at the ministry to freeze the Malfoy and Lestrange accounts. The ministry knew they were Death Eaters, perhaps one of his contacts could suggest those accounts should be confiscate as reparations for their crimes.

There was one thing Voldemort missed.

Harry and Ginny went to the Burrow for Christmas Eve and stayed the night there with the Weasley family. Hermione spent the time with her parents and came to the Burrow late on Christmas day.

On Boxing day, Harry and Ginny went to Potter Manor with gifts for all the house elves; ate dinner there, then teleported to Grimmauld Place at seven. They exchanged presents with Sirius and Remus who didn't want to leave Malfoy alone, so they never made it to the Burrow on Christmas.

Malfoy said, "I guess I shouldn't expect a Christmas present."

Harry, who still didn't trust Malfoy or like him, said, "About that, actually I do have a sort of present for you. I have good news and bad news; what do you want to hear first?"

Ginny, who also disliked Malfoy after years of insults from him, interrupted, "Actually it's just a little good news; but really bad news. Does that make a difference in what you want to hear first?"

Malfoy sneered at them and said, "I don't like you two either, so just tell me already."

Harry said, "The day you told us you wanted protection, I sent Dobby to Malfoy Manor to get your clothes and other personal items for you. I know that stuff was already brought here; but there's more.

While Dobby and your personal elf, Milty were packing you trunk, they heard Voldemort good news is Dobby convinced your elves that, because you didn't return, Voldemort was going to destroy the manor. They were able to remove many valuables first. Your mother's jewelry, some works of art, and the gold your father kept at the house for emergencies has been moved to Potter Manor and put in storage. You can have it as soon as you have a place to store it.

The bad news is, when you didn't return with the money, Voldemort destroyed Malfoy Manor and everything the elves couldn't save. Also, three of your elves who were still trying to save more items were killed. The others are at Hogwarts, they wanted to be somewhere they could do work until you decide what you want to do.

If you feel you want Milty to come here to serve you, I will arrange that."

First Malfoy looked angry, then his expression changed. He said, "I never treated Dobby well when he was at our house; I'm surprise he would endanger himself to save Malfoy valuables."

Ginny replied, "Your family never learned the value in treating any house elves with kindness. They obeyed you because they had to; they were bound to your family. But if you treated them kindly, they would have done so much more for you and been much better helpers."

Malfoy looked embarrassed, but was too proud to acknowledge Ginny's statement. After a minute he said, "I suppose I can trust you with my things for now; leave everything at your house until things settle."

By then, other members of the order began to arrive; every one of them questioned why Malfoy was there. Harry, Ginny, Sirius, and Remus were kept busy telling Malfoy's story. Finally, Dumbledore arrived and called everyone into the large formal dining room to start the meeting.

He surprised everyone when he called Draco into the meeting over several objections. After quieting everyone down, Dumbledore said, "The purpose of this meeting can be directly affected by what happened to Mr. Malfoy. I want all of you to hear his story first hand before we discuss the main topic of this meeting.

Draco, start with receiving the letter and tell us your feelings at the time."

Draco barely got started. When he told of the letter's arrival and how he decided to go to Malfoy Manor to meet with Voldemort; several people yelled out.

Hestia Jones said, "How can we trust Malfoy? He went to meet with 'He Who Must Not Be Named' like a good little Death Eater instead of going directly to you Dumbledore with that letter. Only after he thought his life was in danger did he ask for help."

Draco said, "It may be hard for you people who were in other houses to understand; but I was placed in Slytherin because of my personality. A Slytherin always does what is best for himself, part of that is keeping all options open as long as possible.

I didn't know what the Dark Lord wanted; perhaps it was something easy, like letting him live at Malfoy Manor. Since I would be at school anyway, telling him yes would make him think I was loyal and keep me safe for the next six months.

If I didn't meet him, he would consider me disloyal, and he has people in Slytherin House that would kill me if ordered. That's why I'm living here now; if I returned to Hogwarts, I wouldn't live out the week.

At the meeting, he did give me what seemed a simple task, he asked me to go to Gringotts and do two things, check on a golden cup in my Aunt Bellatrix's vault, and bring him back five-hundred thousand Galleons."

At the mention of the cup, several of the people that knew about the Horcruxes stood up, turned, and looked at Harry; he shook his head slightly and said, "Go on Draco, what about the cup?"

Draco continued, "He taught me a spell to put on the cup and said an image of him would appear; but it didn't, and the cup looked scorched and damaged. That was when I decided not to return to him. He made the cup sound very important to him, and if I told him no image appeared and the cup was damaged, I felt there was a good chance he would torture, if not kill me."

Mad-eye Moody interrupted with, "And I suppose you weren't thinking about the five-hundred thousand Galleons. Not giving them to him means you get to keep them."

Draco turned to Moody and said, "Yes, I thought of the gold. My father and others gave him millions of Galleons to pay his followers and to bribe ministry officials; and they're all dead. Why should I give him the rest of my inheritance and make myself impoverished; assuming he still doesn't kill me.

Once I decided not to return to Malfoy Manor, I only had one option; to survive, I had to ask Dumbledore for protection."

Dumbledore asked, "Does anyone have any questions for Mr. Malfoy, or for me."

Nobody raised a question, so Dumbledore said, "Mr. Malfoy, you can leave now."

As soon as Malfoy was out of the room, Dumbledore placed an Imperturbable charm on the room and said, "Now for the purpose of this meeting, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley have informed me they are ready to face Voldemort and kill him once and for all."

There was a lot of murmuring and Mrs. Weasley gasped, saying, "No, not my Ginny."

Dumbledore called for silence, then continued, "First, we need to find him. We need to make him come out into the open to fight; or we need to find out where he is hiding and go after him. Does anyone have any ideas of how to do either of those two things?"

Ginny said, "He's desperate for money to entice new followers, first he tried to rob Gringotts, then he tried to get Malfoy to bring him money. If we can trick him into thinking there's a way he can get a large amount of money, he may come out after it."

Harry added, "At Gringotts his attack failed because he didn't have enough men, and the Goblin guard killed most of those with him. We only saw six Death Eaters leave with him; if he had more men, he would have brought them. He's almost alone.

It will be hard to design a trap that will look like there's enough money to tempt him, but also look like security is lax enough that he can get it almost on his own."

Sirius asked, "If bringing him out into the open is going to be so hard, what about going after him where he's staying? Anyone have any ideas about that?"

Remus said, "Well, we can eliminate many places. Since he thinks of himself as a lord, he probably doesn't cook for himself, and the type of people he recruits aren't cooks either. That means he's not out in some isolated place; he'll have to be someplace with servants."

Hermione added, "And since he despises Muggles, he won't be in a Muggle house, or even a Muggle area. So we look for magical houses large enough to have servants."

Harry said, "House elf servants, he wouldn't trust his life to human servants; he's hurt too many of what he considers the lower class. One of them would probably poison him if they got the chance. Even if he put them under an Imperious curse, he'd be afraid one of them might eventually break free of it; he couldn't feel safe with any servant but a house elf."

Dumbledore said, "Our reasoning could be wrong, but it's a place to start; we should compile a list of magical families that have house elves. If we search all of them and don't find him, we'll have to rethink our strategy."

Ginny asked, "How do we make such a list; there could be dozens of families that have elves that none of us know about. Besides, using the Imperious curse, he could be in a house and make the owners deny it. We can't force our way into and search every magical house in which we believe there's a house elf."

Dumbledore said, "Miss Weasley is correct, searching every house where we think there's an elf is not practical. Any other ideas?"

Harry asked, "Can we use Malfoy? I mean, maybe we can get Malfoy to draw Voldemort out."

Sirius said, "You mean, since Voldemort wants to kill Draco, we use him as bait?"

Dumbledore said, "Absolutely not, we will not endanger Mr. Malfoy's life."

Harry said, "That's not what I meant. Draco knows he's stuck here until Voldemort is killed; it's not hard to tell he's not happy about that. Perhaps he would be willing to help us knowing if we succeed, he'll be free to live a normal life."

Dumbledore asked, "If you don't want to use him as bait; what do you mean?"

Harry thought for a minute before saying, "Suppose Draco sends an owl to the house of every former Death eater; a few dozen owls maybe. From what we just discussed, they're possible places we think Voldemort might be. Draco's message will say he was detained by the Goblins for questioning after coming out of the Lestrange vault and was just released.

He can say it wasn't his fault he couldn't meet Voldemort at Malfoy manor and he is loyal to Voldemort. He has the five-hundred thousand galleons and asks Voldemort to let him know where he wants to meet to get the money."

Dumbledore said, "That still puts Mr. Malfoy in danger."

Harry said, "The only danger to Draco is losing a few strands of his hair."

Ginny said, "Harry, I don't like what you're thinking."

Harry looked at her and said, "We've both known for a long time that it has to be me; all I'm saying is I'll look like Draco when I face Voldemort."

Sirius said, "You can't go alone, it's too dangerous."

Harry said, "I have to be alone, at least at first, if he sees anyone else, he'll know it's a trap and leave; we'll lose our chance to get him. We can arrange a signal once he's there, you others can come once I have him trapped. But I'll have to put up anti-Apparation and anti-Portkey wards to keep him from escaping; you'll have to figure another way to get in."

Bill Weasley said, "The basic plan might work, but I see two problems. The biggest is he may not be staying at any of the former Death Eater's houses so he won't get the message. The second is, in order to get into the Lestrange vault, the Goblins had to do a blood test to learn if Draco was the legitimate heir; they would have no reason to stop and question him later."

Harry said, "What other idea do we have for now? If he's not in any of the houses where we send owls, we think of more places and send more owls; maybe we'll get lucky. As for why he was delayed, if the Goblins wouldn't stop him, we'll have to think of another reason he was held up."

Ron said, "Bill."

Bill asked, "What do you want Ron?"

Ron said, "I don't want anything; I mean we say you stopped him. Voldemort knows our family is working with Dumbledore and the order. In the message, we have Draco say you work at Gringotts, and when you learned he was in the Lestrange vault, you stunned him and turned him over to the order to find out what he wanted in the vault.

He can say the order questioned him and he convinced us he was only after money so he could leave the country because Harry threatened to kill him like he killed Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Once we were convinced and let him go, he contacted Voldemort as soon as he could because he's loyal to Voldemort."

Harry said, "That could sound believable to Voldemort; he probably would think Dumbledore might question the reason Draco wanted money, but if there was a good reason, he wouldn't detain a student for long."

Dumbledore said, "So we agree. We do compile a list of possible houses, especially former Death Eater houses, where he might stay, and when ready, send owls in Mr. Malfoy's name asking Voldemort to meet. If he responds, Harry goes using Polyjuice potion to look like Mr. Malfoy.

I would like Sirius, Remus, and all the Weasleys to stay for a few minutes; everyone else can go, but I want a list of possible houses from everyone by tomorrow night at seven when I meet again with Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy to finalize the plan."

When the others were gone, Dumbledore said, "Harry, tell everyone the good news."

Harry said, "Ginny and I destroyed the last Horcrux; that's why this planning to go after him was started. He's vulnerable now and it's time to end this."

Sirius said, "Remus and I figured that was the case; but I still don't like the idea that you go alone to face him."

Harry said, "I don't plan on going alone; Ginny will be with me under my invisibility cloak. It will be hard for him to detect her; but we just can't have a bunch of people nearby, if there were too many of you, he be bound to detect someone."

Ginny said, "Between Harry and me, we'll be okay. We figure while Harry keeps Voldemort talking, I can erect the anti-Apparation and anti-Portkey wards; it will only take me thirty seconds. Once the wards are up to keep him from escaping, Dobby can bring the rest of you in two at a time in case we do need help."

Sirius said, "That's only a little better, I still don't like it."

Dumbledore said, "It's not ideal, but it does have to be Harry that faces Voldemort and this is the best solution for the reasonable future; and we don't want to delay too long and give him a chance to recruit new followers.

So until tomorrow's meeting, everyone come up with possible places to send the owls."

Harry said, "Ginny and I will talk to Draco about the best wording for the message; it will have to sound like he wrote it."

Ginny added, "It takes a month to brew Polyjuice, so I hope someone has a few doses stored away; we can't wait a month."

Mad-eye nodded and said, "I always keep some handy; I'll bring a few doses here tomorrow.

Harry said, "Good, then we'll get Draco's hair and see if he can suggest any places Voldemort might hide that we might not think of."

Harry and Ginny went up to Draco's room and knocked on his door; when Draco opened it he looked surprised and said, "What, do they want me back down stairs? I didn't think you two would be messengers."

Harry said, "We came to talk to you about ending this war so you could leave this place in safety."

Draco looked suspicious and said, "And I suppose you want me to do something to earn my freedom?"

Ginny replied, "We do want your help, but even if you refuse, you'll still be free to go once we kill Voldemort and it's safe for you. It will just be easier if you help and probably happen sooner; unless you like it here and want to stay longer?"

Draco hesitated, then said, "As I said earlier, I always want to know all my options so I can do what's best for me. What do you want me to do?"

Harry said, "All we want is for you to write a letter and give us a few of your hairs."

Draco said, "Go on, tell me the entire deal."

They explained their plan to draw Voldemort out. Draco had several questions, but the only one that mattered was, "So I won't have to be there to face him and I won't be in any danger?"

Harry answered, "No to both, you'll stay here; I'll use the Polyjuice potion to look like you and do everything else."

Ginny added, "Whatever happens to us, once Voldemort is dead, you'll be able to go wherever you like; most of his followers are already dead and won't bother you."

Draco asked, "When do you want to write this letter?"

Harry said, "We can start now if you're not busy; we think it will take some time to get it just right and if we take too long, Voldemort won't buy the story."

Ginny added, "We will only get one chance to do this and if it fails, it could be years before we find another way to kill him. We want to get on with our lives and not take years to end the war; and we're sure you don't either."

Draco said, "No, I want to live my life too. Let's get started."

The went to the library and took two hours to make a rough draft of the letter. They then agreed to meet at eight tomorrow morning to revise it; Harry and Ginny left for home.

It took two hours that night, and two more hours the next day to finish a version they were happy with; one that would make Draco's story of being detained by the order seem reasonable, but not so suspicious to make Voldemort want to kill Draco on sight.

Harry also took time to learn Draco's mannerisms and speech pattern. He wasn't sure if Voldemort knew Draco well enough to make it necessary; but he didn't want to take the chance that Voldemort would recognize immediately that he wasn't really Draco.

_My Master_

_I inspected the object you asked me to check using to spell you taught me; it responded as you said it would and is safe. I also acquired the requested Galleons; but as I was leaving my aunt's vault, the Weasley that works at Gringotts stunned me. _

_I woke in an old house to see Dumbledore, Sirius Black, the werewolf Lupin, and several other people I didn't recognize. I was questioned by Dumbledore as to why I was at Gringotts and why I wanted so much money. I told him since my parents' death I was afraid for my life and needed the money to leave the country. _

_After days of questioning by him and others, Dumbledore decided I was telling the truth and just released me a few hours ago. He advised me not to leave the country, but instead to stay at Hogwarts where he could protect me. To make him think I accepted his protection, I told him I would stay at Malfoy Manor for the rest of the holiday break and return to the castle after the break._

_However, I found Malfoy Manor destroyed so I had to return to Hogwarts that day. I await your instructions of where to meet so I can turn over the Galleons you want._

_ Draco Malfoy_

They showed the letter to Dumbledore who approved it; then they made twenty-five copies and owled one to each of the nineteen houses on the list members of the order had come up with and six others Draco suggested. Now there was nothing to do but wait.

Dumbledore took Draco to Hogwarts and set him in a private room where the owl from Voldemort could deliver the reply, but no other students would see Draco so he could remain safe.

Three days passed, then an owl arrived. Not wanting to take the chance that Voldemort knew it was a ruse and cursed or poisoned the letter to kill the person opening it, Draco took it to Dumbledore to open. It read,

_Draco_

_I am disappointed in your tardiness, but because you accomplished the tasks I assigned, I am willing to forgive you this time. Be at the Shrieking Shack New Year's Eve at midnight. Being as clever as you are, I am sure you can find a way out of the castle. Do not disappoint me again._

Dumbledore asked, "Does Mr. Potter have your hair for the Polyjuice Potion?"

Draco answered yes, so Dumbledore returned Draco to Grimmauld Place to be safe until the meeting took place and hopefully Harry killed Voldemort.

At half eleven on New Year's Eve, Harry and Ginny teleported to the Shrieking Shack. They extended their magical senses to search for traps and to be sure Voldemort wasn't there already watching them. Nothing showed up; so Ginny did a few charms on herself to hide her magical signature in case Voldemort, suspecting a trap, searched for other people.

As midnight approached, she put Harry's invisibility cloak on, Harry took a second dose of the Polyjuice, and they waited.

Five after, ten after, when it was quarter after midnight, they began to think Voldemort wasn't coming; then they heard an Apparation pop sound upstairs. Harry went down the stairs followed by Ginny under the cloak.

When Harry spotted Voldemort, he said, "Master, I was worried that you weren't coming."

Harry's words were the signal for Ginny to raise the anti-Apparation and anti-Portkey wards. Harry felt her magic and was worried the Voldemort would sense it too; to distract him, Harry said, "Master, I have the Galleons shrunken down in two trunks. Where do you wish me to take them?"

Voldemort finally spoke, "You will take them nowhere; you cannot lie to me Draco, I can always sense when someone is lying. You are a fool like your mother and father were if you think I believed your letter.

At first, I thought the old man was using you to set a trap for me, or perhaps you were willingly helping him; but I searched the area around the house before coming in and found nobody. If you are not setting a trap for me, what sort of Slytherin scheme do you have planned that you think will fool me? Do you think I will let you use me for your own purposes?"

Harry answered, "I have already fooled you; but I don't plan to use you, I plan to kill you."

Voldemort fired the Avada Kedavra so quickly, if Harry hadn't expected it and already began moving, the killing curse would have hit him. Ginny's bludgeoning curse, coming from apparently nowhere, surprised Voldemort and shattered the shield he erected after seeing his curse miss Harry.

The body of O'Connor that Voldemort was possessing seemed to have good reflexes. Harry's severing curse just grazed Voldemort's left arm as he spun quickly out of the way.

Harry and Ginny's rapid and continuous stream of bludgeoning and cutting curses didn't allow Voldemort to fire back since he was busy reestablishing his destroyed shields and dodging the curses he couldn't shield against. Finally, Voldemort twisted to Apparate away; but Ginny's anti-Apparation ward held.

As soon as he realized he couldn't Apparate, he pulled on a silver talisman hanging from a leather thong around his neck. When the Portkey also failed to work, he began firing killing curses at Harry who he could see, and randomly around the room hoping to hit whoever the invisible person was.

While the barrage of killing curses kept Harry and Ginny dodging, Voldemort worked his way toward the door of the house. He blasted the door open, but before he could pass through, a series of stunners, severing curses, and bludgeoning curses came from the outside; Dobby brought at least a few of the members of the order to help.

Voldemort decided there were only two people in the house with him, but many more than two outside. He decided fighting against the two was the better plan, so he moved away from the spell fire coming in through the door and faced Harry again.

Following their plan, that the prophecy said only Harry could kill Voldemort; the members of the order remained outside just to prevent Voldemort from escaping. Inside, Harry and Ginny continued their coordinated attack.

They were beginning to tire; but they knew Voldemort was in worse shape because his rate of fire was slowing, and the power of his curses was not as strong as at the start of the fight.

Mentally working out a plan, Ginny fired three curses in a row, deliberately missing to Voldemort's left; as they thought, Voldemort dodged to his right where Harry's severing curse cut off Voldemort's wand arm.

Voldemort screamed, but wandlessly summoned his wand to his left hand and fired a curse back at Harry. As that curse was leaving his wand, Ginny hit him with a bludgeoning curse that threw Voldemort against the wall.

He managed to hold on to his wand and shot an Incendio curse at Ginny which hit her shield and bounced off into the wall setting the old dried wallpaper on fire. The flaming paper peeled off the wall falling on the divan and rug, which also flamed up.

Voldemort got to his feet and shot another killing curse at Harry; he dodged and fired back another severing curse hitting Voldemort's leg. In that thirty seconds between when the Incendio started the fire, and when Voldemort fell to the floor again, the flames had spread to everything in the room.

The flames were getting too hot to stand, and the smoke was so thick, none of them could see the others. Harry and Ginny could have teleported out; but they weren't sure if Voldemort was down permanently and were afraid he might still escape if they left without making sure.

Harry mentally heard Ginny say she was next to the entrance to the tunnel leading to the Whomping Willow. He followed her mental signals trying to search for some sign of Voldemort, dead or alive, until he reached the opening to the tunnel.

Then they got the sign that Voldemort was still alive. Unable to stand up on his damaged leg, and unable to see through the smoke, Voldemort started firing curses randomly about the room.

As Ginny slid down into the tunnel, just before dropping in to join her, Harry fired one last curse. Pointing his wand through the smoke to where Voldemorts spells seemed to be coming from, he yelled, "Expulso" and dropped into the tunnel.

Harry's explosion curse hit the wall next to Voldemort; the flaming wall crumbled burying Voldemort in the rubble. In seconds, the rest of the Shreiking Shack followed, caving in upon itself.

Outside, the members of the order panicked, nobody had come out of the house. Thinking Harry and Ginny were still in the flaming rubble, they all started the Aguamenti charm pouring water on the fire. It was useless, the dried timbers of the old house burned too quickly.

In the tunnel, below the burning building, Harry and Ginny knew Voldemort couldn't have survived the collapse of the building. With their task finished, they now teleported out to the path in front of the house.

Bill was the first to see them and began to yell, "They're safe, they're here."

In seconds, everyone gathered around them; Harry said, "It's over, he was trapped when the house collapsed; he couldn't possibly survive."

Everyone was cheering and it took several minutes before someone said, "Let's head back to headquarters and let everyone else know."

Ginny said, "Someone should tell Madam Bones and the rest of the ministry."

Harry added, "And the Daily Prophet, people should know this new year will much better than the past few."

Celebrations continued for a week before people settled down into their routines. Harry and Ginny were convinced by their tutors to prep for their NEWTs. The first week of June, Ginny managed to take her NEWTs along with Harry before she went into labor. Their outstanding NEWT's scores arrived the same day they brought James Sirius Potter home.


End file.
